Promesa Final
by Viridiana
Summary: Mikki decide alejarse de todos. Sakai se enamora de ella. Kyosuke guarda un secreto que lo separo de Tsujiwaki. Triangulo amoroso. Kyosuke-Mikki-Sakai
1. Recuento de los daños

**Hola!!!**

**¡QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION!**

**Como bien dije en "Amiga mia" esa era una introduccion para este fic... **

**Este fic esta basado en la cancion de "Promesa final" que es la traduccion de una cancion de Marmalade Boy. GRACIAS ANGIE, POR PASARME ESTA CANCION!!!! Por lo tanto es la cancion que use para este primer capitulo.**

**HUNGRY HEART WILD STRIKER NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSION Y SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Bueno disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Recuento de los daños**

Una joven de cabellos verdes oscuros que le llegaban a más de la mitad de la espalda se preparaba, para lo que al parecer era su cena.

Un televisor en la pequeña sala, hablaba algo de los últimos juegos intercolegiales de fútbol soccer en el distrito.

Definitivamente aquel lugar era digno de una estudiante con poco tiempo como ella. Todavía había cajas cerradas, y algunas tantas abiertas y con cosas dentro. Aunque ni una en el piso; vivía sola pero no era pretexto para vivir en un cochinero.

-Como extraño aquellos días… - Sonrió con nostalgia mientras sacaba jugo de su pequeño refrigerador. – Parece que hubiera sido ayer...

**

* * *

**

**Dices adiós**

**Hay tanto dolor**

**Quédate aquí**

**No te vayas de mí**

* * *

Cuando me entere que lo habían mandado a llamar a la dirección, lo primero que pensé fue: Ahora en que se metió ese tonto. Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que lo querían para un equipo profesional. A Holanda. 

Cuando oí por sus labios que no pensaba irse me tranquilice, pero por otro lado me sentía egoísta. Si, egoísta; por que ese era su sueño y yo no era nadie para pedirle que se quedara, al menos eso pensé…

**

* * *

**

**Nunca más**

**Compartiremos juntos algo así**

**Quiero estar contigo un poco mas**

* * *

Cuando hablamos esa noche… Aun la recuerdo perfectamente. No quería irse, lo leí en su mirada; algo lo detenía a quedarse en Japón. Yo pensé que eran varias cosas: La relación con sus padres estaba en su mejor momento, se reconcilio con Seisouke, el equipo tenía cuentas pendientes con Tenryu. 

Tenia razones para no irse… Pero el me hizo esa pregunta¿Quieres que me vaya? Mi corazón gritaba: No, Mikki, no dejes que se vaya. Lo necesitamos. Pero mi razón no hizo caso a esas palabras: Déjalo. No eres nadie para amarrarlo. ¿Quieres que el día de mañana se arrepienta por perder la oportunidad de su vida? Peor aun¿quieres que te odie por eso?

La respuesta, es obvia. El se fue.

**

* * *

**

**Tu mano amor**

**No quiero hoy soltar**

**Por que yo se**

**No la tendré otra vez**

* * *

Y todavía el muy cobarde se fue sin despedirse. De un día para otro. Ni siquiera asistió a la fiesta de graduación. Aunque honestamente… no quería despedirme de el. No pensé fuera a resistir decirle adiós. **

* * *

**

**Creo que**

**Cerrando mis ojos**

**Tu no te iras**

**Y estarás por siempre junto a mí**

* * *

El estado de ánimo en el equipo se vino abajo. Sobre todo por que se esperaba que el fuera el próximo capitán; el capitán que guiaría al equipo a las nacionales; que lograría vencer a Tenryu. 

Los más afectados fueron Sakai y Rodrigo. Ellos en su momento dejaron sus oportunidades para quedarse con el equipo; pero independiente fue que "El trío arrogante" se había separado. Ya nunca habría: el T.N.S. Además eran los mejores amigos, lo aceptaran o no.

**

* * *

**

**A pesar de que al decirme adiós**

**Estas rompiendo mi corazón**

**Tratare de no llorar**

**Mientras estés aquí**

* * *

Ese día me entere de que lo paso antes de su partida en los vestidores. Nadie quiso decirme antes, habrán tenido sus razones… Y entendí aun mas por que no quiso despedirse de nadie, no sabia con que cara verlos. 

Los otros chicos no estaban mejor. Por más que el entrenador Murakami nos quiso ver el lado positivo, el lado bueno; no éramos capaces de distinguirlo. Pero gracias a Kamata –sempai todos abrimos los ojos.

**

* * *

**

**Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi**

**Obligando a mi corazón**

**A dejar de amarte**

**Y verte partir**

* * *

Nos apresuramos a llegar al aeropuerto. Teníamos que alcanzarlo. Yo tenía que alcanzarlo. Yuuya gritaba que para que le rogábamos al "cabeza de naranja", el había traicionado al equipo. Pobre, todos le dieron golpes en la cabeza. La verdad, no reí. Mi mente estaba en el número 9 de Jyoyo. **

* * *

**

**No puedo hablar**

**Y hay tanto que decir**

**Mi corazón no para de llorar**

* * *

Cuando lo vimos a punto de abordar, con todos esos reporteros fotografiándole. Me paralice¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? Yo misma fui la que le motivo a irse. La Dra. Kaori pudo leer mi indecisión, por lo que me empujo… Por primera vez le hice caso a mi corazón y no a la razón. Corrí hacia el. 

Cuando oyó que le gritaba, indudablemente su cara fue de sorpresa. El ver que bajo sus cosas y me miraba… no necesitaba mas, para darme cuenta que me había enamorado de ese tonto.

**

* * *

**

**No puedo**

**Tratar de retenerte un poco más**

**Por que se**

**Debo dejarte ir**

* * *

Lo abracé, como nunca he abrazado a nadie. Sus brazos me rodearon y me mecieron, como si fuera una pequeña niña. No pude evitar llorar. Cuando nos separamos, el se agacho y vi sus ojos azules, quería fundirme en ellos. Mi corazón sufría y se alegraba a la vez. **

* * *

**

**Por última vez**

**Tu rostro mirare**

**Y escuchare tu voz cerca de mí**

* * *

Y solo salio algo sencillo, pero importante para nosotros dos. 

-Volveré Mikki Tsujiwaki- Me dijo con la voz que siempre ocupaba cuando estábamos solos.

-¡Vuelve pronto, Kyousuke Kanou! –Lo sonroje al gritarle y acercarme de esa manera…

**

* * *

**

**El dolor**

**De este recuerdo pronto se ira**

**Mas tu amor**

**Nunca pasara**

* * *

Un olor a quemado llego a su nariz. 

-¡Diablos! –Su cena estaba de color carbón. –Tendré que pedir algo. –Una gota se deslizo por su nuca. Sus ojos cafés buscaron el número de un restaurante cercano. Marco y pidió ramen. –Espero no tarden… tengo hambre. ¡Extraño a Fukuko!

Estaba a punto de irse hacia su cuarto cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Debe ser mama… -Camino hacia el aparato. -¿Diga?

-Hola Mikki, habla la Srita Doumoto. –La voz sonaba a legre

-¡Srita. Kaori! –Se alegro la joven. –Que gusto… ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien. ¿Y tú? Mira que me costo trabajo localizarte. –Rió la mujer.

-Bien, gracias. No es la primera persona que me dice que no me encuentra. –De nueva cuenta una gota se deslizo por su nuca. –Mori, rara vez me localiza.

-Bueno, no es por eso por lo que te marque. Supongo que ya te haz de ver enterado… -Guardo silencio

-¿De su boda con Seisouke? –Le pregunto. –Quien no sabe esa noticia

-Jeje, si verdad – Cambio su tono. –También sabes que Sakai esta en el equipo que Seisuoke –Asintió con un sonido desde el otro lado de la línea Mikki. –Bueno, hablo para invitarte y que me das tu dirección para que la recibas por correo…

-Gracias por molestarse en buscarme. –Sus modales no cambiaban

-Aun no termino. –Guardo silencio. – ¿Por qué no haz hablado con Sakai?

-…

-Esta preocupado por ti… Seisouke también. ¿Qué paso contigo? –Ahora se oía preocupada la mayor.

-Nada… -Claro que tenia algo, pero nadie podia saber de esas cartas. Aunque… ¿Acaso Seisouke no sabia lo de Kyousuke?

-¿Haz sabido algo de Kyousuke? –Un silencio fue su respuesta. –Ya veo… Tus razones tendrás para no querer hablar de eso.

-Discúlpeme… -Quería llorar, pero no debía…

-Le voy a dar tu teléfono a Sakai.

-¡No! Por favor… -Si lo veía tendría que decirle y no estaba dispuesta.

-De todas maneras, mas tardar en mes y medio va a venir. Ese es el tiempo que falta para mi boda.

-¿Qué no faltaba mas? –La chica se sorprendió.

-Esa es la fecha que se les dio a los medios. Para despistarlos. –Sonrió, realmente los reporteros podían ser una lata. -Sakai va a hacer hasta lo imposible para localizarte… -Cambio un poco la conversación. -¿Se lo doy?

Tardo un poco en contestar.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor. -Tocaron el timbre de su casa.

-Creo que te buscan. Dame tu dirección y hablamos luego¿esta bien?

-Si…

* * *

Después de habla con la Dra., se le fue el hambre que tenia. No podia hablar de eso con nadie. El mismo Kyousuke no sabía como hablarlo con su familia… Saco un álbum de fotografías, y detrás de una de ellas saco dos sobres. Extendió la carta de uno de ellos. Era de el, de Kyousuke Kanou. Era de hace mas de un año, la mas reciente la guardo. Leyó su contenido. 

Ámsterdam, 19 de Mayo, 2004

¿Cómo estas chica gritona?

¿Cómo están los chicos? Espero que se estén esmerando para lograr vencer a Tenryu; aunque estoy casi seguro que esta carta llegara después de que empiece el torno nacional. El correo es lento. Cómprate una computadora, los emails son más rápidos.

¿Y a ti como te va?... Te extraño Mikki Tsujiwaki. Me gustaría hablar contigo por teléfono, pero nos tienen restringidas las llamadas de larga distancia; y más aun a mí por ser el novato, el extranjero.

**

* * *

**

**Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós**

**Ya nos volveremos a ver**

**Fuerza da a mi vida**

**Esta promesa final**

* * *

Ahora que estoy tan lejos me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces. Me enamore de ti, de tus gritos, tus regaños, tus golpes, tu paciencia, tus palabras, tus ojos cafés, tu olor… 

Desde que llegue aquí no hago más que vivir el día a día por ti. Por mi promesa…

**

* * *

**

**Estos mismos sueños**

**Nunca podré vivir**

**Si tú no estas junto a mí**

* * *

Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y vieras lo que es estar en la cancha y que toda esa gente te grite. Esta gente es intensa y el mas mínimo error y se lo toman muy apecho. No puedo, ni debo fallar. Tenías razón, este es mi sueño… Lo que siempre quise desde pequeño. **

* * *

**

**Como poder detener**

**El tiempo justo aquí**

* * *

Te amo Mikki… ya veras como pronto estaremos juntos… Por que te lo prometí y yo no rompo mis promesas. 

Cuídate.

Kyousuke Kanou

**

* * *

**

**Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel**

**Ya que tu no me puedes ver**

**El valor se va en mi vida**

**Hoy junto a ti**

* * *

La chica estaba llorando. Fue la única carta que recibió después de su partida con noticias suyas. Bueno y la otra… 

Pico su comida, tenia que hacer el intento por comerla. Se paro para servirse más jugo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Mientras tanto en la TV.

-Y en noticias internacionales el ex –jugador del Colegio Jyoyo Orange Hill Kyousuke Kanou, y actual jugador en el Bayern Munich ha sido dado de baja temporal, debido a un desgarre. –El vaso de cristal que contenía la bebida fue a dar contra el suelo. En la televisión salían imágenes del peli-naranja, una de ellas en compañía de una mujer. Al parecer una modelo–Aun no se sabe si se quedara en Alemania para su recuperación o vendrá aquí a Japón. Cabe recordar que se acerca la boda de su hermano mayor Seisuoke Kanou…

Mikki tomo asiento.

-No puede ser cierto… ¿va a regresar? –Fijo su mirada en el televisor. Esa mujer daba vueltas en su cabeza y una mil veces. -Debe ser ella...

**Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí**

**Y yo nada puedo hacer**

**Espero que sepas**

_**Yo siempre te amare…**_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Jiji, Viri mala; las dejaste en suspenso... SI, SOY MUY MALA!! **

**Espero que les guste, ya varias me han escrito para apresurarme; y aqui esta! Algunas ya concen mis trabajos y saben que esperar, y las que no dense una vuelta por mi profile para leer alguna. **

**Hablando de profile... CHICAS AHI ESTA EL LINK DONDE TENGO LA FOTO DE LA NENA!! Dejenme su firma, okis?**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Triple G, y a ti Dolly, gracias amiguis.

DEJENME REVIEWS!

Saludos!

aDiOs!


	2. La vida sin ti

Hola!!

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo... Me esmere mas en este cap, poco a poco ire mejorando mi escritura LO PROMETO! Es mas ese sera uno de mis propositos de año nuevo...

Hablando de año nuevo, y tambien de navidad... FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y TODAS!! Si, ya se que me adelante... pero no creo que actualice hasta la primera semana del año que viene (se oye raro, vdd?)

Pero no por eso crean que se libraran tan facil de mi... No, no, no, estoy escribiendo seis especiales de navidad: HH, PoT, Sailor Moon, Escaflowne, Digimon y CCS. Esperen por mi!!

Disfruten, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La vida sin ti**

-Y en noticias internacionales el ex –jugador del Colegio Jyoyo Orange Hill Kyosuke Kanou, y actual jugador en el Bayern Munich ha sido dado de baja temporal, debido a un desgarre. –El vaso de cristal que contenía la bebida fue a dar contra el suelo. En la televisión salían imágenes del peli-naranja, una de ellas en compañía de una mujer. Al parecer una modelo–Aun no se sabe si se quedara en Alemania para su recuperación o vendrá aquí a Japón. Cabe recordar que se acerca la boda de su hermano mayor Seisuke Kanou…

Mikki tomo asiento.

-No puede ser cierto… ¿va a regresar? –Fijo su mirada en el televisor. Esa mujer daba vueltas en su cabeza y una mil veces

Aquello tenía que ser una broma… El vendría a Japón; de eso estaba segura, no podia dejar que pasara más tiempo… después todos se darían cuenta y eso no le iba a agradar.

De seguro la buscaría, gracias Kami; eran muy pocas personas las que sabían su dirección… No estaba lista para verlo…

Por eso en cuanto recibió una beca para estudiar en Tokyo; no dudo en aceptarla. Le dolió dejar a su familia, pero no podia quedarse en casa; la universidad quedaba muy lejos.

Si, podría decirse que estaba huyendo, huyendo de el. No quería verlo…No eso era mentira; moría de ganas por verle aunque fuere una vez mas. Lo que no quería es sentirse vulnerable a el… Por que lo suyo nunca podría ser…

* * *

-¡Que noche! –Mikki tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos. –Como me gustaría no tener que ir a la escuela. 

Fue arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Paso toda la noche intentando no pensar en ese cabeza de naranja. Cosa que logro hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Encendió la radio que tenía en la regadera.

-Tal vez un poco de música me despeje…

Se puso a tatarear una tonada pegajosa. El baño estaba surtiendo efecto en su adormilada mente. Cuando anunciaron la hora en el radio…

-¡QUE! Las 7:30… -Salio disparada de la regadera, enredándose en el cabello una toalla. –Ya no llegue a la primera hora… -Se metió en su recamara y empezó a volar ropa. –De menos intentare llegar a la segunda…

Se puso rápido unos jeans, una blusa azul cielo sin mangas, saco una chamarra de mezclilla. El cabello se lo amarro en una coleta alta. Abrió su refrigerador, saco un jugo y unas barritas energéticas de su alacena. Engullo el jugo y mordisqueo en su mano la barra. Tomo su mochila y unos cuantos libros de su mesa, salio a ponerse los zapatos y su abrigo; mientras hacia malabares con las cosas que tenia en las manos.

-¡Maldito seas, Kyosuke Kanou! –Azoto la puerta tras ella. –Aun estando desde Alemania me arruinas la existencia…

* * *

-¡Vamos, Kanou! Pon un poco más de empeño. –Un señor regordete ayudaba al pelirrojo a mover la pierna que tenia vendada. 

-¡Cállate viejo gordo! –Kyosuke sudaba la gota gorda con la rehabilitación que llevaba en el equipo. -¡Diablos! Duele…

-Vamos, Kyosuke… A Nala no le gustara saber que su prometido esta como niño chiquito –Su compañero de villa le bromeo.

-¡Cállate imbecil! –Le tiro una botella de agua directo a la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes dos! –El entrenador entro en ese instante al gimnasio. –Almaraz, Kanou; dejen de pelear como niños.

-Lo lamento, entrenador. –Chris Almaraz bajo la cabeza ante la llamada de atención.

-Si, si… lo que sea –Kanou siguió con su rehabilitación.

-¿Cómo lo ves? –El entrenador le hablo al Dr. Sinah. –La junta lo quiere mandar a descansar…

-Seria lo más recomendable, si entrena y hace la actividad normal; no creo que tenga más años de gloria. –Se limpio las manos de la pomada que tenia en ellas.

-Estoy bien… puedo jugar… -Kanou intentaba mover su pierna rápido. -¡Ouch!

-¿Ve? Lo mejor será que descanse. –Sinah le puso una bolsa de hielo.

-Ya oíste, Kanou. –El entrenador Schuren hablo con voz firme. –Aprovecha y asiste a la boda de tu hermano, esta próximo a casarse ¿no?

-Si… -Se paro y se puso sus muletas. -¿Cuándo puedo salir?

-Mañana mismo… ¿Por qué? –Schuren le pregunto.

-Por nada… De una vez me despido no creo pisar el club en un buen tiempo. –Salio del lugar seguido de Chris. Y agito su mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

Ya era de noche en la cuidad de Tokyo y esa semana realmente había sido una pesadilla para ella. Mikki iba admirando con toda tranquilidad las luces de la urbe. Ya se olía la época navideña… iría a pasar unos días a casa; solo unos cuantos, tenia pendientes en su departamento incluyendo decorarlo y desempacar las cajas que abundaban en el lugar. 

La carrera de periodismo era mas atenuante de lo que jamas hubiese pensado. Pero también le llenaba de satisfacciones; al principio estuvo tentada a entrar a la facultad de psicología. La Srita. Kaori le enseño muchas cosas en la escuela, fue una gran confidente. Quiso seguir sus pasos, pero todo se esfumo cuando el periodismo llego a su vida.

Por una pantalla gigante observo el juego de fútbol que había en ese momento, ese uniforme blanco era inconfundible; los merengues estaban jugando y ganando contra el Athletic Club de Bilbao. El juego era transmitido por que había dos japoneses jugando como titulares. Seisuke Kanou y Koji Sakai Jefferson.

-Sakai –Menciona la chica. Una gran atajada por el novato causo emoción en el estadio y en la calle. -¡Bravo!

Por un momento se olvido de todo y de todos. El fútbol era su distracción y lo que comenzó siendo solamente un hobbie se convirtió rápidamente en una gran pasión. Cada vez que tenia tiempo iba a una cancha que estaba cerca de la universidad y jugaba un rato; había días en los que jugaba en algún equipo y otros en los que solo eran ella y la portería.

Sonó el pitazo del término del partido; aunque solo había el segundo tiempo, no le cabía duda de que el Real Madrid sacaba lo mejor de esos dos.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando llego a su departamento. Se saco los zapatos, se encamino a la cocina no sin antes prender la maquina contestadora.

-_Tiene dos mensajes nuevos sin escuchar… _-La voz de la contestadora alerto su oído.

-Mama nunca se cansa de marcarme… -Saco uno a uno los comestibles

-_¿Mikki? Hola¿como haz estado? _-La voz de Sakai la hizo salir de su cocina. –_Hasta que por fin logro dar contigo… Nada es para decirte que llego en una semana a Japón al parecer hubo unos problemas en el torneo y acabara antes. Me gustaría que nos viéramos. _–Detrás de el una voz, al parecer en español le hablo. –_Me tengo que ir en un par de horas tengo un juego. –_Un momento de silencio. –_Te extraño, nos vemos pronto._

Se corto el mensaje, inconscientemente sonrió. Le hacia falta su buen amigo.

-_Tiene un mensaje nuevo sin escuchar. _

-Esa si tiene que ser mama… -Espero a que empezara el mensaje.

-_Hija, hola. Nada mas hablo para decirte de que un compañero de tu secundaria marco… _-Tenia un mal presentimiento. –_Me pidió tu teléfono, se lo di; no vi la razón para hacer lo contrario. Le pregunte que para que te quería, pero solo me contesto que era un asunto entre el y tu… ¡Ah! No me menciono su nombre, pero oí que le decían Kanou… _-Trago saliva y se recargo en una pared cercana a ella. _-Creo que tenías un amigo que se llamaba así¿no? Te dejo de seguro haz de estar exhausta, márcame mañana. Es sábado. Te quiero…_

_-No hay mas mensajes _–Un pitido y todo se volvió silencio.

-¿Por qué tenia que darle el numero? –Mikki se dio de golpes en la pared. - ¿Por qué a mi?

Termino de guardar sus víveres y se fue a la cama sin siquiera cenar.

-Kyosuke… ¿Por qué me tienes que buscar? Lo hecho, hecho esta… -El cansancio hizo su trabajo y la llevo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

-No puedes evitarme… -Chris bailaba alrededor del pelirrojo. 

-… -Miraba entretenido una revista de deportes. Ya estaba reservado su boleto de avión, para el domingo temprano. Era la ventaja de ser un deportista, tenían privilegios en algunas cosas; incluyendo agilidades en las visas. Lo mas seguro es que llegara entrada la noche del lunes a su país natal, tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para localizarla.

-Vivimos juntos… -Parecía un niño pequeño. Era de tez apiñonada, su cabello era de un castaño claro un poco largo, sus ojos color miel le daban un toque de inmadurez. Y ese acento tan típico de su tierra natal, España. –Oh, vamos. Ya dime… ¿Por qué Nala se retiro de las pasarelas?

-Deja de molestar… -Tomo su muleta y se encamino a las escaleras. –Mi vida y la de ella no es de tu incumbencia.

-Es que… se ha empezado a especular. –El japonés paro en el primer escalón.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Se volvió lentamente a ver al joven que estaba en la pequeña sala de su "hogar"

-Eh. –Dudo un poco al ver la cara de su compañero. –Es que han estado diciendo en el club que Nala cada vez usa ropa más y más holgada… -Miro la cara del joven pero al no notar ninguna reacción siguió. -Dicen que esta embarazada y que por eso se van a casar ustedes dos…

-Dejen de decir idioteces… y mejor pónganse a entrenar…

Subió hasta su recamara. Se acostó, y miro su techo como si aquel pedazo pintado de blanco le fuera a dar todas las repuestas a sus problemas.

-No lo voy a poder esconder más…

Poco a poco fue recordando lo que paso hace más o menos 6 meses…

_Chris había insistido en hacer una fiesta para sus compañeros de equipo. El no estaba ni si quiera un poco de acuerdo; pero cuando todos los invitados estaban ya en su casa, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que resignarse…_

_Había alcohol, aunque no mucho; no podían arriesgarse a que saliera en sus exámenes de laboratorio._

_Estaba platicando con algunos de los invitados cuando entro Nala, una castaña casi rubia de cuerpo tentador y mirada hipnotizante con esos ojos cafés; muy parecidos a cierta japonesa. Todos la miraron embobados. Era una de las modelos mas cotizadas en esos momentos._

_Nala le mando una mirada sugestiva; cosa que no quiso darle mayor importancia. Su corazón estaba dedicado a cierta joven peliverde…_

_Ella se puso a entablar una conversaron, hasta cierto punto superficial. No quería ser grosero así que muy sutilmente se alejo de ella. Nala pareció sentirse ofendida, pero después le sonrió y lo dejo irse._

_Algunos de sus compañeros brindaban con vodka, le invitaron; les respondió con un: Son unos imbeciles._

_Pero lo que derramo el vaso fue que su compañero y a la vez rival: Alexander Heidrich, lo reto._

_-Kanou la gran estrella japonesa… -Los ojos verdes se posaron en Kyo. – Y hermano del gran Seisuke… Acaso… ¿tiene miedo de probar el licor?_

_-Yo no tengo miedo. –Estaba punto de irme._

_-El pequeño Kyosuke es un cobarde, ha de ser una vergüenza para Seisuke tener un hermano tan gallina_

_No le deje terminar su monologo por que ya lo tenia contra la pared._

_-No te permito que hables de mi hermano¿entendiste? –Le hable cerca de su cara._

_-A mi no me dan miedo tus golpes –Me empujo y alzo un vaso con licor. –Pero a ti si, probar uno de estos…_

_Fui un estupido que se dejo llevar como siempre por sus impulsos… No sabía que el alcohol me haría perder la cabeza._

_Y peor aun, cuando Nala se acerco sugerente a mí y vi aquellos ojos cafés que me recordaron a ella…. me deje guiar a mi habitación…_

Unos toquidos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres? pregunto molesto.

-¡Que genio!... –Alzo los hombros. –Es Nala te habla por teléfono. –Y le extendió el aparato inalámbrico, para después salir del lugar.

-Gracias. –Miro el teléfono, tomo aire y contesto. -¿Qué paso?

* * *

Era sábado. Por fin un día para relajarse. Pero vio el álbum de fotografías. Lo abrió despacio, mientras se acomodaba en su sillon. 

Había varias en Jyoyo. Estaban sus compañeras de equipo y el campo que alguna vez arreglo Kyousuke para el equipo femenil. Aparecían también varias del equipo masculino. Sakai era de las personas que les gustaba retratarse cada vez que había oportunidad.

-El siempre dice que su belleza es para plasmarla para la posteridad, jeje. –Sonrió Tsujiwaki.

Otras tantas eran en el dormitorio de los chicos. Pero hubo dos hasta el final del álbum que robaron toda su atención. Una era la que había tomado en el karaoke con los viejos amigos de Kanou. Y una muy especial.

Un fotógrafo de los que fueron a "despedir" a Kyousuke al aeropuerto el día de su partida; ese señor se había tomado la molestia de mandarle la fotografía donde están abrazados. La acaricio por encima del plástico que la cubría. La observo y saco un sobre que tenia detrás, tenia la fecha de hace cuatro meses.

Sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas. Se armo de valor y la abrió.

Ámsterdam. 22 de Agosto del 2005

Hola Mikki.

Ha pasado el tiempo¿verdad? Lamento no haberte escrito antes; pero han pasado muchas cosas…

Ya soy titular en el equipo… ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta de lo grandioso que puedo llegar a ser!

Creo que no te he contado que vivo e una villa; una pequeña casa que nos da el club a los jugadores extranjeros hasta que consigamos vivienda propia. Tengo un compañero (y muy molesto por cierto) se llama Chris y es español. Poco a poco he aprendido a convivir con el, y creeme el gran Kyosuke puede llegar a fastidiarse.

Hay otra cosa muy importante que debo decirte. Pero antes que nada, quiero que me perdones; falle a mi promesa. No voy a regresar a ti…

No se como vayas a tomar lo que vas a leer; pero aquí voy.

Hace un mes hubo una fiesta aquí en mi casa. Me excedí con algunas copas… y desperté en la cama con una modelo de este país. Hace unos días me informo que esta embarazada; al principio me resistí a la idea. Con ese tipo de personas nunca se sabe. Pero la platicar con varios del equipo, me confirmaron que efectivamente yo había pasado la noche con ella.

No soy una persona que se deslinde tan fácil de sus problemas; gracias a ti. Irónico¿no?

Me voy a hacer responsable; y de todas maneras cuando nazca; no estará de más una prueba de ADN

No es una mala mujer, poco a poco la he ido conociendo… Pero no me puedo enamorar de ella, y la verdad no creo que lo logre.

Eres la primera persona que sabe de esta situación… por favor guarda el secreto. Mis padres, y mi hermano se desilusionarían de mí. Prefiero decírselos en persona.

No quiero que esta información se filtre, solo tu, ella, su manager y yo sabemos la noticia. Los medios harían añico toda esta noticia…

Se que es mucho pedirte que no digas nada; pero eso y que me perdones es lo único que te pido.

Quiero que sepas que tú serás la única persona que siempre querré…

Me despido…

Kyosuke Kanou.

Para cuando termino de leer la carta, estaba encogida como una niña pequeña y las lágrimas mojaban su cara. Apretó con fuerza el álbum y la carta.

-Solo espero que nunca te acerques a mí, yo quien soy para pedirte que te alejes de ese bebe… -Lloro con más fuerza y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Juju... No me mataran, verdad?? A poco no esta interesante el asunto??**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Vamos a contestar reviews!**

**Triple G: Me emociona saber que si los deje en suspenso esa era mi firme intencion. espero q t haya gustado este cap. Saludos!**

**Sango-Tsunade: Sango, Sangito, Sangote? Jajaja... Ya en serio. Q te parecio este cap? Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, y no por ser amiguis dejes de dejarme reviews, oiste! Bueno leiste... Nos vemos en el msn.**

**Momoko-chan: Bueno no actaulice rapido, pero espero que este cap valga la pena por la espera. Si, es una lastima que haya muy pocos fics de este anime en español. VAMOS TODAS CONMIGO!! MAS FICS DE HH!! Mmmm lo siento, un lapsus de locura... Yo tambien llore en el final (y mira que lo he visto cmo 10 veces) NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO! Kyo-kun no debio irse... Este cap respondera todas tus preguntas, Saludos!**

**Kathyagatito: Hola este capitulo te respondio todas y cada una de tus preguntas (o eso espero). Gracias a Dios mi nena esta bien. Gracias por preocuparte! Saludos!**

**YankeelandiA: Si, yo tambien esperaba mas fics con este anime. Sobre MikkixSakai, pues si me gusta, pero con Kyo-kun mas. Saludos!**

**Milenachan: Gracias por leerme, y mas me gusta que mi historia te guste (valga la redundancia). Con q poco te conformas... no es por menos preciarme; pero hare que este sea uno de tus fics favoritos. Aqui esta la actualizacion, espero que la hayas disfrutado. saludos!**

**PÒR FIS, POR FIS!! Dejenme reviews, para saber si voy bien o me regreso. Y a ustedes, si ustedes que estan leyendo esto y no dejan mensajito. DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UNO!**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, a los demas les mande un reply!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	3. Han regresado

**Hola!**

**Jeje, creo q no cumpli, vdd? Si eso d actualizar la primera semana del año... Pero actulice la primera semana de febrero eso me da puntos no?**

**Bueno, este cap todavia va a star trankilo dl prox en adelante empiezan los problemas...**

**Bueno, disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Han regresado…**

Por fin pisaba suelo japonés una vez más. Se sentia nervioso… mas de lo que se podia imaaginar.

La vería a ella; es mas le iba a dar una sorpresa al llegar a su universidad. Aunque… ¿Y si llamaba la atención?

Digo no todos los días ves a un jugador de fútbol de talla internacional¿verdad?

-Mira... Se parece mucho… -Una adolescente estaba susurrándole a otra. Mientras esperaba su equipaje.

-_¡Diablos! Espero que crean que se han confundido…_ -Y siguió en la espera de sus maletas. Y no es por que fuera a llevárselas el; no, el tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Las mandaría al departamento que había rentado.

-Si, ahora que lo dices… -Los observaron con detenimiento. -¡SI, SI ES! –Y las dos corrieron hacia el, llamando la atención de los demás comensales.

-¿Qué les pasa jovencitas? –Un hombre algo maduro detuvo su andar.

-¡ES EL! –Gritaron las dos. El quería desaparecer de ese lugar más pronto posible.

_-¡Es increíble! Traigo un gorro, gafas oscuras e intentaba pasar lo más desapercibido… pero aún así ¡Me han reconocido!_

-¿Quién el? –El hombre seguía deteniendo a las jovencitas.

-¡SAKAI JEFFERSON! –Dijo la primera.

-¡PORTERO DEL REAL MADRID! –Siguió la segunda.

-¡Y COMPAÑERO DE SEISUKE KANOU! –Ahora las dos tenían estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Increíble! –Y el hombre tenía el rumbo hacia Sakai

_-¡Ay no! Y empezó a mover el pie nerviosamente en el piso._ –Estaba rezando para que sucediera un milagro cuando… -¡Mis maletas! –Las tomo lo más rápido que pudo y salio del aeropuerto.

-¡Hey¡Dame tu autógrafo! –El hombre corría apresuradamente tras Sakai.

-¡SAKAI¡TE AMO! –Corrían las dos jovencitas delante del viejo.

-¿Qué pasa? –La gente les preguntaba.

¡SAKAI DEL REAL MADRIR ESTA AQUÍ¡AHÍ VA! –De repente toda una marabunta le estaba pisando los talones.

-¡Donde esta el carro? –En cuanto salio al exterior empezó a recorrer todo a su alrededor. –Voy a matar a mi padre, en cuanto lo vea. Le dije que lo dejara cerca. –Diviso un Peugeot descapotable (no se si exista eso, pero aquí en mi historia si). Color azul metálico.

-¡Se va¡Hay que alcanzarlo! –Un joven lo alcanzo a ver cuando se escabullía hacia su carro.

-¿Por qué traje tanta ropa? –Sakai a duras penas si podia con sus 4 maletas. Llego al carro y busco las llaves en la salpicadura. -¡Aquí están! –Abrió la cajuela y se subió al interior del auto. –Por fin llegue… -Iba a encender el carro cuando se pararon al frente.

-¡Solo una foto¡Por favor! –La gente lo empezó a rodear.

-No me queda de otra… n.nU

Bajo la ventanilla y se dispuso por un buen rato a complacer a sus fans.

* * *

-Que bueno que no me tengo la clase siguiente. –Mikki buscaba en su mochila su cartera para comprar algún refrigerio, pero choco con alguien. -¡Oh, lo siento! 

-No, no te preocupes. –Era la voz de un chico… y se le hacia conocida.

-¿Yuuya? –La peli-verde parpadeo como si ese chico fuera una alucinación.

-Hola, hermosa Mikki. –Y le beso la mano con galantería. -¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-Desde que me gradué de Jyoyo. –Y le quito su mano. _Kiba siempre me pone incomoda… no es un chico normal. _-¿y tu sueño de ser profesional?

-¡Ja! Aun no ha llegado nadie que me llegue al precio. –Y le sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿En serio¿No será que ningún equipo te ha llamado?

-¡QUE? –Y empezó a sudar frío. –No, que cosas dices.

-¿Y que haces aquí? –_Parece que le atine…_

-Me voy a inscribir a esta universidad. Voy a estudiar periodismo. –Esa camisa sacada del programa Miami Vice, y esos pantalones tan justos a la cadera… lo hacían verse vulgar. –Parece que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos¿verdad?

-Eh, yo creo que si… - Tenia que salir de esa situación, no importaba si no comía nada. –Bueno, tengo que ir a ver a un profesor… -Retrocedió. –Nos vemos.

-¡Espera! –Mikki volteo por última vez. -¿Que es lo que estas estudiando?

-Oh, si. Entrenadora y nutriologa de deportes. –Le sonrió y se alejo.

-Que bueno que decidí seguir en la escuela… -Camino hacia la salida del Campus. – Parece que el destino quiere que Mikki se quede en mi vida… -Se paro. -¿Qué estoy haciendo¡YO YUUYA KIBA LOGRARE TENER UNA CITA HOY MISMO CON LA HERMOSA MIKKI TSUJIWAKI! – Se regreso tomando el mismo camino que la joven.

* * *

-Empiezo a creer que la idea de Chris no fue tan tonta. –Un peli azul oscuro iba bajando de su avión procedente de Alemania. –Nunca se me habría ocurrido dejarme el color natural de mi cabello para pasar desapercibido… hasta ahora ha funcionado 

Kyosuke solo traía una maleta con cuatro mudas de ropa. Tenia tiempo de sobra para que llegaran sus cosas de Alemania; aunque lo mas seguro es que fuera a algún centro comercial a comprarse algo.

-Voy a tener que tomar un taxi, a algún hotel… -Se rasco la cabeza; y vio la hora. -6:35 PM… De seguro ya debe de estar en su casa… tendré que marcarle al simio con lentes para averiguar su dirección… -Dio una mueca, muy parecida a una sonrisa. –Quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Mira, ese joven se parece al futbolista Kyosuke Kanou… -Una mujer le hablo a su hijo, un adulto joven.

-Mama, Kyosuke tiene el pelo naranja, ese es su sello distintivo… -Y siguió viendo la pizarra de llegadas.

-¿Qué no podría dejárselo de su color natural? Su hermano Seisuke lo tiene de ese tono. –Y la señora se cruzo de brazos.

-Mama, ya no veas ESPN. –Y por mera curiosidad miro al joven que su mama le anunciaba. –Aunque…

-¿Verdad que si son parecidos? –La señora ya estaba buscando una cámara de fotos (?), pluma y papel. –Anda, vayamos por un autógrafo.

-¡Mama! -_¡Que pena!_

-Disculpa… -Kyosuke agachó la vista para ver a la señora ya entrada en algunos años. -¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

-Con mucho gusto, señora. – Y tomo los utensilios que le extendió. -¿Para quién?

-Anda, hijo. Dile tu nombre. –Y empujo a su "retoño"

-Mucho gusto. Akitoshi Saeki. –E hizo una inclinación.

-Que muchacho tan raro, mira que inclinarse ante un joven de su misma edad… ni que lo hubiera ofendido. –Ese comentario llego a oídos de la Sra. Saeki.

-Gente tonta. Mi hijo esta ante el jugador de soccer Kyosuke Kanou.

-¿Kyosuke Kanou? –Una recepcionista que estaba cerca alcanzo a escuchar y se acerco al numero 9. -¡Que bien! Me llevare a casa dos autógrafos de gente famosa a mi casa hoy

-¿Dos? –Y siguió apuntando los nombres de todos los papeles que tenia cerca de el.

-Si… hace un rato también llego Sakai del Real Madrid. –Y frunció su ceño. –Aunque a el lo tuvimos que perseguir hasta el estacionamiento… y hacer que bajara la ventanilla de su auto para que nos diera una firma.

-¡Que curioso! –Y empezó a reír. –Tanto que le gustaba llamar la atención en Jyoyo… jeje y ahora rehuye de ella…

-¿Lo conoce? –Le pregunto otra persona.

-¡Claro! Jugamos en el mismo equipo de secundaria… -Y siguió en su labor.

-¡Que cosas! –Dijo otra. –Usted jugo con el en la secundaria y su hermano juega con el en España…

-Si¿verdad? –Y se paro un instante mientras analizaba las palabras. –Que cosas…

* * *

-Según la Sra. Tsujiwaki todavía debe de estar en la escuela. –Sakai estaba a las afueras del Campus. Miro su reloj. –Las 2:00 en punto, debe de estar por salir. –Se acomodo en su carro. -Esperare aquí; al fin y al cabo esta le queda mejor para irse a su departamento.

* * *

-Hasta mañana Hikaru. –Mikki se despidió de una compañera de clase. 

-Hasta mañana Mikki, y recuerda que mañana entramos tarde. –La joven movió su mano y desapareció entre la marea de estudiantes que estaban pasando. Y había un pelirrojo con un peinado extraño; que la estaba siguiendo; esperando alguna oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-¡Que bien! Podré dormir algunas horas mas… -Hizo una mueca graciosa. –Vaya que me hacen falta… desde que tuve noticias de… -Movió enérgicamente la cabeza. –No quiero recordarlo en este momento.

Salio del lugar y observo que algo atraía la atención de los alumnos.

-¿Y ahora? –Se abrió paso y observo que todos estaban alrededor de un carro convertible; pero lo mas raro es que solo lo rodeaban. -¿Qué tanto le ven?

-No, dirás: A quien tanto ven… -Un alumno le señalo a la persona que se encontraba tomando una siesta en el interior.

-¡SAKAI! –Tsujiwaki le grito. Y empezó a brincar de emoción.

-¡Shhhh! –Todos la callaron. –No le grites, que esta durmiendo. Además no le hables como si le conocieras.

-Ella puede hablarme como quiera… es mi mejor amiga. –Sakai abrió poco a poco sus ojos violetas (según yo por las imágenes que tengo son violetas; pero si me he equivocado háganmelo saber). Causando revuelo en las chicas ahí presentes. –Por favor, no la molesten. –Bajo del carro y fue a abrazarla. -¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien. –Y se sonrojo… ¿es que acaso no se podia dispersar la gente de su alrededor? -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote, que mas… -La separo y la empujo hacia la puerta del copiloto. -¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Si… tengo hambre. –Y se sentó.

-¡POR FAVOR! DANOS TU AUTROGRAFO –Varios estudiantes tenían sus libretas en las manos.

-Pero… -Iba a decir algo pero Mikki lo paro.

-Anda, solo serán unos cuantos. –Les guiño el ojo a los que estaban ahí conglomerados. -¿Verdad que después nos dejaran ir?

-¡CLARO! –Y empezaron a extenderle los cuadernos.

-No cambias¿verdad? –Sakai sonreía mientras escribía.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Mientras acomodaba sus cosas en sus piernas.

-Sigues disfrutando dar órdenes a los demás… -Y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de su acompañante.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Y se puso roja del coraje. –Y apurate que si no agarraremos trafico.

-¿Ves? Te encanta hacerlo.

-¡Ya Sakai! Eres malo… -Mientras seguía sonriéndole a las fans de su mejor amigo.

-¡Diablos¿Qué hace Sakai en Japón? –Yuuya estaba detrás de un árbol cerca de ellos. –Mañana la abordare… ella tiene que estar a lado del gran Yuuya Kiba…

Camino hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la pareja.

* * *

-Espero que aquí no molesten… -Mikki se acomodo en la mesa del restaurante de sushi que estaba cerca de su departamento. –Casi no como aquí; por lo regular pido servicio a domicilio. 

-Veo que haz estado ocupada. –Sakai revolvía un vaso con sake que había pedido.

-Si, la escuela… no pensé que fuera tan difícil… -Le dio un sorbo a su soda.

-¿Preparada para la boda? –Lo dijo bajo, para que nadie escuchara.

-Si, apenas fui a comprarme un vestido. Me alegro por ellos. –Siguió en el mismo tono de el. – Ni pensar que será este mismo fin de semana. No puedo creer que la adelantaron tanto.

-Shhhh, ya sabes que lo están haciendo lo mas discretos posibles… -Observo como varias persona los miraban con curiosidad. – Creo que Kyosuke va a venir a la boda.

CRASH

El vaso que tenia Mikki en las manos se quebró al dejarlo caer.

-Oh, lo siento. –Y se agacho para recogerlo. Un empleado del lugar fue a ayudarle. -¡Ouch!

-¿Estas bien? –Sakai se arrodillo a su lado, solo para ver que los ojos cafés estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas. -¿Qué pasa Mikki?

-Nada…

-¿Quiere que le traigamos el botiquín? –El empleado se acerco hacia ellos.

-Si, por favor. –Sakai tenía la mano de Mikki entre las suyas. –Parece que no es profundo…

-Si, solo duele. –Mikki intentaba que no se oyera su voz perturbada. –Disculpa, a veces puedo ser un poco torpe…

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Hizo que alzara la vista. -¿No me tienes confianza?

-No, no es eso…

-¿Tiene que ver con Kyosuke? –Mikki abrió los ojos, volvió a agachar la mirada. -Es el¿verdad?

-Aquí esta el botiquín y su comida, lamento la demora. –Dejo las cosas en la mesa.

-Mira se ve apetitoso. –Tsujiwaki cambio totalmente la platica.

_-Es el, lo se… ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?_

Le siguió la corriente, tenia tiempo para hablar de ese asunto con ella.

* * *

Paso más de dos horas complaciendo a la gente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora. 

-¡Diablos! Ya es tarde… Y aun no llego al hotel y localizo al simio… -Suspiro. –Tendrá que ser mañana…

Y alzo su mano para llamar un taxi y que lo llevara a descansar.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme. –Mikki estaba parada en la puerta de su departamento. –Espero que salgamos como en los viejos tiempos… 

-Perfecto¿que te parece que nos veamos en el parque que esta cerca de tu universidad¿A eso de las 2…? –Sakai se recargo en la pared.

-Me encanta la idea. Además tengo algunas fotos que enseñarte –Empezó a abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-¿Fotos?

-Si, fueron de las últimas que tome en Jyoyo. –Le sonrió. –Hay unas muy buenas de ti…

-Claro, soy una persona extremadamente fotogénica. –Y movió su cabello de forma de comercial, mientras varias estrellitas aparecían a su alrededor.

-Jajaja, nunca cambias¿verdad? –Suspiro. –Entonces¿nos vemos mañana?

-Es una cita. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Hasta mañana, que descanses. –Y se metió al elevador.

-¡Que cansancio! –Tiro sus cosas al sillón y a ella misma, mientras prendía la TV.

-Gran conmoción causo la llegada del futbolista Sakai –Se proyectaban imágenes de el en el aeropuerto tomadas por un aficionado. –Pero aun más fue que Kyosuke Kanou también haya llegado a la ciudad. –Otras imágenes con Kyosuke (y color original de cabello) firmando algunos papeles.

-¡QUE? –Mikki se paro como un resorte. -¿Es una broma?

-Esto hace especular de la cercanía de la boda de su hermano mayor, Seisuke Kanou. Cabe recordar que Sakai y el se han hecho amigos desde que ambos juegan en el mismo equipo. Y según fuentes del fútbol colegial; nos han recordado que Kyosuke y Sakai alguna vez fueron compañeros en el equipo de la secundaria Jyoyo Orange Hill. –Cambiaron a alguna foto del fútbol colegial donde salen todos los que eran jugadores. – Sol falta esperar…

-¡Ahy no¿Ahora que más falta? –Se sobo la mano que tenia vendada. -¿A que estas jugando Kyosuke Kanou?

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Uyyy las cosas se encienden!! Se vienen muchas cosas; entre estas el reencuentro; aunk no va a ser de color rosa...**

**Vamos con los reviews!**

**Sango-Tsunade: Hola hermanita! Jeje si me salio el alma de Fuji... Jajajaja... lo siento no puedo negar la cruz d mi parrokia. Spro q m djs review, Eh!**

**Milenachan: Ya se q hago sufrir a Mikki; pro... s lo interesant d sta historia. Oh, gracias; s solo q a veces siento q me falta mucho (sone a Ryoma d PoT) asi q m hace sentir muy bien q opines asi d mi. Lamento tardar en actualizar tanto; en verdad que hay dias en los qme bloqueo y nada sale d mi cabeza; ademas d q m tngo q partir n varios pdacitos para hacer todo lo q dbo y kiero lograr. Spro q t vaya bien en la uni! Saludos! Ah! Grax por tus dos reviews!**

**Momoko-chan**:** jeje, todo felicidad? Mmm t rcomiendo q leas mi otras historias para q sepas lo q yo no soy partidiaria de las historias faciles... M alegra saber q no soy la unica que sigue llorando en el final dl anime... eso es reconfortant. Saludos!**

**DAN: Bueno creo q no cumpli con subir rapido, no? Jeje, GOMEN!!! Gracias x tu review, Spro q st cap t haya gustado. Saludos!**

**Karlyta: Si, Mikki s la q sta sufriendo, pobre. Gracias x leer mis historias, t lo agradezco d todo corazon. Saludos!**

**Gaby: Hola! Q bueno q t haya gustado... Completo?? Uju... creo q para eso todavia falta un tanto. Spro q st cap t gust. Saludos!**

**Koishikawa: Holas!! Yo ta,bien spr mucho tiempo para ver un fic d Mikki y Kyosuke y q crees?? Q lo tuve q hacer yo, para verlo... Y ten x seguro q st fic s d la pareja d tus sueños; aunk van a pasar algunas cosas para llegar a esa meta. Sobre la spra... creo q eso no lo voy a poder cumplir... antes contaba con mas tiempo; pero ahora mi hija me absorbe y aun sta muy peke... Oye y sovre tu segundo review... Kenshin?? Ok, eso fue raro... Me podrias xplicar?? Saludos!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS Y SPRO Q M DJN MAS!!**

**Onegai... sus mensajitos m hacen muy feliz!**

**Nos vemos despues!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	4. La Carta Se Descubre

**Hola!**

**Como estan? Mmmm pues yo muy bien. Jiji... creo que nadie me pregunto...**

**Bueno, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi. Que espero que disfruten... aunque el titulo les hara una idea de lo que esperaran...**

**Chicas... q creen?! EL 1RO DE ABRIL ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Wiiii tendre 19 años... Mou... ya sueno algo mayor... EXTRAÑO MIS 15 PRIMAVERAS!!!**

**Bueno, bueno, dejemos los dramas... Que kles tengo una noticia que les gustara. Para el 1ro de Abril (mmm creo que es domingo... y los domingos no uso la makina...) Bueno entre el 29 de Marzo y el 5 de Abril esperen noticias mias... Xq si eres fan de PoT y d HH les tendre una sorpresa... **

**Y vayamos a los que les interesa... jiji soy mala...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 La carta se descubre**

Tiro sus cosas al sillón y a ella misma, mientras prendía la TV.

-Gran conmoción causo la llegada del futbolista Sakai –Se proyectaban imágenes de el en el aeropuerto tomadas por un aficionado. –Pero aun más fue que Kyosuke Kanou también haya llegado a la ciudad. –Otras imágenes con Kyosuke (y color original de cabello) firmando algunos papeles.

-¡QUE? –Mikki se paro como un resorte. -¿Es una broma?

-Esto hace especular de la cercanía de la boda de su hermano mayor, Seisuke Kanou. Cabe recordar que Sakai y el se han hecho amigos desde que ambos juegan en el mismo equipo. Y según fuentes del fútbol colegial; nos han recordado que Kyosuke y Sakai alguna vez fueron compañeros en el equipo de la secundaria Jyoyo Orange Hill. –Cambiaron a alguna foto del fútbol colegial donde salen todos los que eran jugadores. – Sol falta esperar…

-¡Ahy no¿Ahora que más falta? –Se sobo la mano que tenia vendada. -¿A que estas jugando Kyosuke Kanou?

* * *

Mikki no fue la única que veía el televisor. 

-¿No que Kyosuke no había confirmado? –Kaori se acurruco más en su prometido.

-Es la verdad, nunca lo hizo. –La imagen de su hermano e daba mucho en que pensar. -¿no lo ves raro?

-Mmmm, ahora que lo dices. –Subió una pierna al sillón. –Se ve triste¿no?

-Si… -Suspiro. –Me gustaría que me tuviera la confianza para decirme las cosas.

-No te preocupes sea lo que sea; tengo el presentimiento de que pronto lo sabremos…

Siguieron mirando el noticiero. Tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y con su boda cerca; no tenían mucho tiempo para arreglarlas.

* * *

-Hola, Mori. Habla Sakai. –Mientras iba rumbo a su departamento se dispuso a hablar con el chico. 

-¿Qué tal? Ya vi que llegaste hoy, al igual… -Pero fue interrumpido por el arquero.

-¿Otra vez fui noticia? Vaya… los medios pueden ser algo insidiosos. –Sonrió al recordar a cierta chica que vería mañana. -¿Qué van a hacer tu y Karim mañana después de clases?

-Pues… -Se quedo un momento pensando. –Creo que nada; aunque vamos a salir un poco tarde…

-Mmmm¿quieren ir a dar la vuelta conmigo y con Mikki? –Antes de que dijera otra cosa el continuo su relato. –Quede de pasar por ella a su escuela.

-Sakai hay algo que deberías saber… -Fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Fue a la primera persona que quise ver en cuanto llegue… -El como si nada.

-Escúchame…

-Pero le mencione a Kyosuke y se puso nerviosa. –Ahora el interrumpido fue el

-¡Sobre eso quiero hablarte! –Mori le grito por el teléfono.

-¿Es necesario que me grites?

-Déjame hablar. –No oyó sonidos del otro lado, así que continúo. –Kyosuke también llego hoy…

No hubo ningún ruido que le alertara el que su amigo siguiera en la línea.

-¿Sakai? –Nada. -¿Estas ahí?

-Eh, si lo siento. Me quede pensando. –Tuvo que aparcar para que no le ocurriera ningún accidente.

-Lo mas seguro es que me llame para saber sobre ella… -No hubo respuesta. -¿Qué hago?

-…

-¿Le doy sus datos? –El ex –aguador del equipo no sabia que hacer.

-…

-Yo se lo que ella significa para ti; por eso te lo estoy diciendo…

-Dáselos…

-Pero… -Iba a objetar pero la voz firme y autoritaria de Koji se lo impidió.

-Ella tiene que poner en orden sus sentimientos… Necesita verlo. –Suspiro. -¿Nos acompañan mañana?

-Eh… si.

Se pusieron de acuerdo. Sakai colgó el teléfono sintiéndose vulnerable. Su rival estaba en Japón… y con el mismo objetivo que el. Mikki Tsujiwaki.

* * *

Las habitaciones de hotel nunca habían sido sus favoritas. Pero nunca se había preocupado en tener una casa… aunque debería empezar a reconsiderarlo. Después de todo; ahora que naciera el bebe a sus papas les gustaría estar cerca de su "nieto". 

-¡Diablos! –Se sentó en la cama. –Nala me alcanzara en unos días… Bueno según me dijo eso…

Se quito la toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo; para ponerse el pantalón del pijama. Las gotas de su reciente baño aun se deslizaban por su pecho. Gotas caían de su cabello azulado… Su cuerpo con el pasar de los años (y del entrenamiento) había adquirido una gran variedad de musculatura. Era el deleite para cualquier mujer.

-Pero antes tengo que ver a Tsujiwaki… -Bajo las luces del cuarto. –La amo… y tengo que decírselo… -Se recostó y fijo la vista en el techo. – Decirle que no me voy a casar con Nala… solo me haré cargo del bebe… nada mas… -Cerro los ojos. –Mañana tendré que hablar con el simio con lentes… -Abrió sus ojos azules. -¿Sakai en Japón? –Alzo los hombros. –De seguro por la boda de mi hermano…

El cansancio del viaje y de los últimos días en vela; lograron estragos… así que se dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

-¡Que bien me cayeron estas horas de sueño! –Se desperezo. –Al menos hoy desayunare y me alistare con tranquilidad… 

RING, RING

-¿Tan temprano? –El reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana. -¿Quién será? –Alzo la bocina. -¿Diga?

-¡Hola, Mikki! –Jefferson la saludo. -¿Cómo dormiste?

-¡Hola, Sakai! Muy bien, gracias. –Se sentó en su sillón. -¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Sencillo¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

-Mmmm, depende. ¿A dónde me llevas? –Siguió en el mismo tono juguetón que el.

-Conozco una cafetería muy buena.

-Esta bien. –Miro sus ropas. -¿Cuánto tardas en venir por mi?

-20 minutos.

-¿QUE! –Le grito. -¿Estas bromeando, no?

-No, voy camino a tu casa. –Rió del otro lado. -¿Tan mal te ves en las mañanas?

-¡SAKAI! –Se miro en el espejo que tenia en la sala. Su cabello había despertado en uno de sus peores días. -¡ESA NO ES LA MANERA DE TRATAR A UNA MUJER!

-Ya, ya. En 15 minutos estoy allá.

-¿15? –Parpadeo confundida. -¿No eran 20?

-¿Y el tiempo que perdimos hablando? –Ahora si, no pudo reprimir su carcajada. –Esta bien 20 minutos, no mas¿entendido?

-Pero, pero.

-20 minutos. –Y colgó su teléfono.

-¿Y ahora?

Corrió por su casa. Adiós arreglo tranquilo.

* * *

Una rubia se preparaba para bajar de su avión. El embarazo era más complicado de lo que ella pensaba. Acaricio su vientre… penso en el… 

-¿Todo bien? –Tom Darci su manager le apretó la mano. –Si no te sientes a gusto, dímelo.

-No, estoy bien. Solo… -Saco el aire con fuerza. – No estoy segura de aban…

-¡No digas eso! –Alzo un poco el tono de voz, llamando la atención de los demás pasajeros. –Es por el bien de tu carrera… ¡Al diablo con la de el!

-¡No es tan fácil! –Hizo lo mismo que Tom, gritar. –Yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo contigo…

-¿No? –Sonrió irónico. – Pues nunca lo impediste…

-Lo quiero… -Murmuro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿A quien? –La miro de forma aprensiva.

-Favor de abrocharse los cinturones. –Se oyó por el altavoz. – Pasamos por una pequeña turbulencia.

-Ni creas que hemos terminado¿entendiste? –Darci le abrocho su cinturón.

-_¿Qué he hecho? _

Sus sueños de ser una gran modelo; estaban a punto de abrírsele de nuevo… ¿pero a que precio?

* * *

DING, DONG 

-Siempre tan puntual –Mikki le abrió a su amigo. –Un segundo, deja voy por mi mochila.

-Si, aquí te espero.

Se abrió paso hacia la sala, mientras ella se fue hacia su cuarto. Era poco el decorado; pero no por eso dejaba de ser de buen gusto. Unas cuantas pocas plantas. La mesa estaba ordenada y con unas cuantas revistas (la mayoría de deportes). Había fotos colgadas. Reconoció a la familia de la chica, otras del equipo en Jyoyo.

-Que tiempos… -Acaricio una donde estaban en primer año. –El Sargento Barbilla… ¿Qué habrá sido de el?

-Se gano su puesto en un equipo nacional, al igual que Sako-sempai –Mikki apareció con una falda hasta las rodillas, color gris. Una blusa blanca de cuello ojal y unos flats (zapatos bajos) blancos. –Karim aun tiene contacto con el entrenador Murakami. Su hermano entro a Jyoyo y es entrenado por el. De ves en cuando platican que fue de ustedes.

-Ya veo… -La dejo en su lugar y camino hacia la chica. –Te ves bien… no amaneces tan fea…

-¡SAKAI! –Se sonrojo. –Vamonos, antes de que arrepienta y vayas solo…

-¿No se te olvida nada? –Abrió la puerta.

Checo sus manos. Libros, mochila, cartera, abrigo… -¡El álbum! –Se metió a su recamara para recoger lo recordado.

-¿Álbum? –El de cabello cenizo se le quedo viendo raro.

-¿No te dije que tenia unas fotos que enseñarte? –Lo acomodo con sus demás cosas. –Perfecto, ahora si; Vamonos.

Y lo jalo para salir de su departamento.

* * *

-Hola, mama. –Seisuke iba en su carro por unos mandados de última hora. -¿Todo listo para el sábado? 

-Si, hijo. ¡No puedo creer que en dos días te vayas a casar! –La Sra. Kanou se oía emocionada. -¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano?

-No… ¿y ustedes? –Un alto lo detuvo.

-Nada… tu papa se esta preocupando. –Suspiro. –Creo que Kyo nunca va a cambiar…

-No hables así; a lo mejor hoy mismo tenemos noticias suyas. –Siguió su rumbo.

-Espero… ¿vas en el carro?

-Si, voy a recoger unas cosas que me pidió Kaori. –Dio un enfrenon. -¡Diablos!

-¿Qué paso? –Se preocupo su madre.

-Nada, solo un maniático que no sabe manejar… -Diviso unas placas conocidas. -¿Sakai?

-¿Qué? –La señora no entendió nada.

-Luego te marco, mama. –Colgó sin esperar respuesta. -¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

Siguió el peugeot que iba delante de el.

* * *

La platica en el desayuno había sido amena; obvio totalmente el incidente de la cena del día anterior. 

-¡Vamos que ya es tarde! –Mikki jalaba al de cabello cenizo fuera de la cafetería.

-Sabes que me molesta que me apresures. –Terminaba de firmar unos autógrafos.

-Si, ya lo se. Pero tengo que llegar a mis clases. –Le arrebato las llaves y se subió al vehículo. Pero casi se le quiebra la quijada cuando vio a la gente que les rodeaba. -¡Paparazzis!

-¿Cómo se siente de regresar a Japón? –Le pregunto un reportero.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica que lo acompaña? –Otro más.

-¿Es su novia? –Con una grabadora le acoso uno más. -¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos¿Asistirán a la boda de Seisuke Kanou?

-Sin comentarios. –Se puso unas gafas y se subió al auto. La capota estaba abajo. –No respondas nada… -Suspiro con molestia. –Solo haz lo que yo, SIN COMENTARIOS.

Tsujiwaki vio el stress de su mejor amigo. Al parecer la fama no era tan buena como ella pensaba.

Y sin más; el de cabello cenizo se dirigió hacia la universidad de Mikki.

* * *

-Disculpe. –Un hombre extranjero llamo a la recepcionista del hotel. –¿La habitación del señor Kyosuke Kanou? 

-¿Quién lo busca? –La señorita le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Su prometida –Y señalo a Nala que estaba detrás de el.

* * *

Observo como una joven que se le hacia extrañamente conocida bajo del auto de su compañero de equipo. Cuando el carro estuvo a punto de arrancar hizo sonar su claxon. 

Sakai miro por su espejo retrovisor y vio a Seisuke. Sonrió y bajo de su auto.

-¡Vaya¿Qué haces por acá? –Se recargo en la puerta del convertible plateado.

-Nada, que por tu culpa casi choco… -Se quito las gafas de sol que tenia puestas.

-¿Perdón? –Pestañeo confundido.

-No me hagas caso… -Le sonrió. -¿Por qué se me hace conocida la chica que acabas de dejar?

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmesí. – ¿Será por que fue compañera mía y de tu hermano en Jyoyo?

-¡Claro! La chica que acompañaba a todos lados a Kyosuke… -Observo como Sakai se ponía rígido al escuchar esa frase. –Eh… ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, hasta la tarde. –Observo el cielo azul –Y hace muy buena mañana como para desperdiciarla en mi departamento.

-Tienes razón. –Seisuke subió la capota, los vidrios y salio de su auto. -¿A dónde vamos? –Termino de poner la alarma.

-Jajaja, nunca cambias. –Lo miro de forma juguetona. –Se nota que quieres aprovechar tus últimos días de soltería.

-¡No digas tonterías! –Se acomodo su ropa. –Si Kaori te oyera diría que estoy a punto de engañarla…

-Jajaja, ya, ya. –Se acerco a su coche. -¿Te apetece un paseo por el Campus? –Abrió la puerta para cerrarlo.

-¿Un paseo por el Campus? –Observo un álbum en la parte trasera. -¿Qué es eso? –Señalo lo mencionado.

Miro detrás. –Oh, eso es un álbum de la época de la secundaria. –Se lo extendió -¿Quieres verlo?

-Esta bien. –Lo tomo. –Vamos a dar el bendito paseo.

Se pusieron sus disfraces (unas gorras y lentes de sol). Y caminaron hacia el lugar llamando la atención de varios estudiantes por la extravagancia de sus atuendos.

* * *

-Ve tu primero, estoy seguro de que le agradara tu visita. 

Estaban enfrente de la habitación indicada. Respiro profundo.

TOC, TOC.

Un momento de silencio. Parecía no haber nadie. Iba a darse media vuelta pero fue interceptada.

-No, no. Toca una vez más…

TOC, TOC

-Un momento… -Kyosuke le respondió desde el interior del lugar. -¿Quién?

-Yo…

La persona dentro de la habitación se extraño. No podia ser ella… Abrió la puerta.

-Nala…

* * *

-¿Te gusta, verdad? –Seisuke tenía debajo de su brazo el libro. –Es una chica muy linda… 

-Eh… no. Solo es una amiga. –Acomodo su gorro para que no notara su sonrojo. –Se me hace un lugar tan tranquilo… -Se sentó en el pasto del lugar.

-¿No te gustaría tener una vida normal? –Se puso a lado de el. –Digo, estudiar en una escuela sin que nadie te señale, poder salir a la calle sin que una horda de reporteros se te eche encima….

-Si… -Sonrió. –Pero es cierto que también amo lo que hago. El fútbol siempre ha sido mi pasión… y mi vida…

-Si, pero tarde que temprano necesitaras tener alguien a tu lado. –Lo miro de soslayo. –No creo que quieras estar soltero de por vida¿o si?

-No… -Miro a los estudiantes pasar.

El mayor de los Kanou prefirió quedarse un momento callado; para darle tiempo de aclarar sus ideas a su amigo. Así que no teniendo otra cosa que hacer abrió el álbum.

Observo fotografía por fotografía. Reconociendo compañeros de quipo de su hermano. Ahí estaba Rodrigo; no tenia el gusto de tratarlo, mas que solo en juegos. No podia faltar Sakai. En otras tantas figuraban su prometida, Fujiko (la cocinera de Jyoyo; creo que así se llama) Murakami… Y su hermano.

En ese instante confirmo sus sospechas… Aquella chica tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia su hermano.

Estaba a punto de cerrarlo; pero un sobre se asomo… Dudo si tomarlo o no. Pero cuando vio el remitente… la curiosidad pudo más.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios sentimientos que noto en que momento su compañero de equipo se puso serio; es mas no supo en que momento saco el papel que tenia en las manos. Y menos que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba cerca de ellos; tan cerca que podia escuchar la conversación.

-¿Uh?

-… -No hubo respuesta.

-¿Estas bien, Seisuke? –Se quito las gafas.

-¿Sabes en que aula esta Mikki? –Doblo la hoja. –Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Miro el sobre. -¿Qué dice eso?

-… -Fijo su mirada en la nada. -_¿Por qué¡Porque no me lo dijiste?_

Koji cogió el sobre. Y antes de que Kanou se lo impidiera el ya lo estaba leyendo.

-Increíble… -Ahora las piezas encajaban. Ahora sabia por que Mikki rehuía hablar acerca de el. –Pero…

-Yo no sabia absolutamente nada… -Seisuke se entristeció. –Pensé que nuestras rencillas habían quedado atrás… por lo visto me equivoque…

-Nala embarazada de Kyosuke… -Yuuya casi grita cuando escucho a Koji. Y cuando vio a un viejo amigo se le ocurrió una idea. –Es increíble que Mikki se lo guardara todo este tiempo…

-Mi hermano ama a Tsujiwaki… -Se observaron un momento. –Y tú también sientes algo por ella…

-¡Pero el va a ser padre! –Le alzo la voz sin querer; llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

-No he dicho lo contrario… -Observo como varios estudiantes se ponían a echar una "cascarita" –No se cuando es que piensa decirnos esto…

No termino de hablar por que fueron rodeados por varios jóvenes, los mismos que habían estado jugando delante de ellos.

-Seisuke Kanou y Sakai Jefferson… -Dijo un pelinegro. –Nos gustaría saber… -Se sonrojo. -¿les gustaría jugar un partido con nosotros?

-Yo no se… -Seisuke corto al de cenizo.

-Claro. Yo estaré en un equipo y Sakai en otro. –Se paro y le extendió la mano al otro. –No hará bien despejarnos un poco…

-Esta bien. –Se paro y guardo la carta en su lugar de origen. -¿podrían guardarme esto?

-Mmm, claro. –El pelinegro lo tomo. –Bueno organícense mientras yo guardo esto.

-¡Vamos! –Los universitarios se organizaron, mientras se reunía un público alrededor de ellos.

-Con esto te pago el favor que te debía. –Le extendió el álbum a Yuuya. -¿Para que quieres estas fotos?

-Es que lo que me interesa no son las fotos… -Una sonrisa maléfica cruzo por su rostro. –Gracias, en un momento te lo llevo.

-Estas loco. –Corrió para encontrarse con los demás.

–Tal vez, pero loco por ella. –Kiba se recargo en un árbol que había detrás de el. -Mikki no puede seguir enamorada de ese cabeza de naranja… -Saco el sobre. –Así como el; no lo puede estar de ella…

Sin que nadie lo viera; puso el álbum con las cosas de los jugadores. Y el, camino con un rumbo que cambiara totalmente la vida de todos…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mou... Ese "cabeza de nido" nunca me cayo bien... Y a este paso creo que ustedes tambien lo odiaran...**

**Vieron llego Nala!!! Eso no puede ser nada bueno...**

**Ok, vamos a la hora canchanchana... LOS REVIEWS!!**

**Koishikawa: Holas!! Jiji ya me di cuenta que tu segundo rw fue un lapsus... un lapsus muy extraño... Bueno creo que no deje pasar mucho tiempo, vdd? (Viri se tiene que tirar al piso, xq se le vino encima como un kilo de lechuga y jitomates) Ok, ok, tal vez si tarde un poco mas de la cuenta... pero espero que este capitulo valga la pena por la espera. Como es que logras dejar dos rws x capitulo?? O.O Gracias x tus reviews! Saludos!**

**Milenachan: Mou... te parecen cortos mis capis?? Snif... snif, si a cada capitulo intento irlos alargando. Ya veras como poco a poco; ademas de ir quedando mas y mas interesante la historia se van haciendo mas largos. Gracias por leerlo! Saludos!**

**Kaedi: Ola! Jiji, si casi no hay historias de este anime tan bueno. Oh, me sonrojas... dices que mi fic es muy bueno por que es el unico (a excepcion de otro) fic largo. Mmmm, lamento tener que desilusionarte este ffic es un Mikkix Kyosuke. YO SI SOY DE LAS QUE ESPERAN A SU PRIMER AMOR!! Jeje, es que aun pienso en el... juju. n.nU Gracias por tu review! Saludos!**

**Akira: Aki esta la actualizacion, Saludos! Gracias por tu review!**

**Bueno esos son todos, los demas son contestados por un reply. ****Gracias por sus animos y su apoyo. Las kero!!!**

**Espero que para este capitulo tambien cuente con sus mensajitos QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!**

**Me despido! Cuidense!**

**ESPERO SUS REGALITOS, EH!!**

**Jajajaja, es juego.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	5. Primera Plana

**Hola!**

**Sigo viva!!! Jeje... Bueno lo que pasa es que ya entre a la escuela... y se me esta haciendo un poco pesada. Y entre eso y mil y un problemas que me rondan... la inspiracion se fue de vacaciones (que disque pa despejarse...)**

**Los enredos empiezan desde este capitulo... Asi que preparense.**

**Una cosa: En el segundo capitulo dije que Mikki estudiaba periodismo… y el tercero que estudiaba para nutriologa… Je, o.oU haganle caso al tercero¿si?**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Primera Plana

Kiba se recargo en un árbol que había detrás de el. -Mikki no puede seguir enamorada de ese cabeza de naranja… -Saco el sobre. –Así como el; no lo puede estar de ella…

Sin que nadie lo viera; puso el álbum con las cosas de los jugadores. Y el, camino con un rumbo que cambiara totalmente la vida de todos…

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –Le extendió una botella de agua.

-¡Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu prometida? –Tom se unió a la plática sin ser invitado. -¿No le preguntaras por el bebe?

-Si, disculpa. –Intento sonreírle. -¿Cómo te haz sentido?

-Bien… esperaba que me hiciera un ultrasonido aquí para saber que sexo es… -Nala acaricio su vientre. -¿No te gustaría saberlo?

-¡Claro que si! -Kyosuke por fin esbozo una sonrisa sincera. –Podemos ir cuando tú quieras…

-Mmmmm… ¿ya hablaste con tus papas? –Nala le dio un sorbo a la botella.

-Todavía no. –Pensó en Mikki, tampoco había hablado con ella. –Hoy pensaba en ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad…

-Yo no tengo ganas. –Nala se levanto y saco una llave de su bolsillo. –Mi habitación es la 512, cuando llegues pasa a verme¿si?

-De acuerdo… ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –Los acompaño a la salida.

-No. –Le dio un beso en los labios. –No dejes de decirle a tus padres… -Se señaló el vientre. –O este bebe nacerá sin que ellos lo sepan…

-No te preocupes… -Le acaricio su cabello. –Nos vemos después¿de acuerdo?

-Si, hasta luego.

Cerró la puerta. Tomo el teléfono de la habitación.

-Veamos… ¿Cuál es el número del simio con lentes?

* * *

-¿Acaso siempre tienes que estar llamando la atención? –Mikki sentía a todo el sequito de estudiantes que tenían detrás de los tres. -¿A ti también te gusta atraer la atención Seisuke? 

Espero alguna respuesta socarrona de alguno… pero nada.

-¿Paso algo chicos? –Paro su andar para mirar fijamente a ambos jugadores.

-Necesitamos hablar… pero aquí no. –Seisuke sonaba inesperadamente serio. -¿Alguna idea?

-Si quieren podemos ir a mi departamento. –Mikki saco las llaves. –Parece ser serio el asunto…

-Yo la llevo, tú síguenos en tu auto. –Koji mantenía el álbum debajo de se brazo. –No hay mucho tráfico así que llegaremos rápido.

-De acuerdo.

Se separaron para irse separados, pero ¡OH sorpresa! Varios reporteros ya los esperaban afuera de la institución.

-Seisuke Kanou¿a que se debe su presencia en la Universidad? -Pregunto uno.

-Sakai¿esta es la chica con la que se le ha visto los últimos días? –Otro más al quite.

-¿Van a ir como pareja la boda de Seisuke con su prometida Kaori?

-¿Qué relación tiene usted señorita con el jugador Kyosuke Kanou, hermano menor de Seisuke?

Los tres se miraron confundidos¿Cómo sabían eso? Ok, después de la manera en como habían estado jugando era normal que llamaran la atención y que fueran los reporteros¿o no?

-Sin comentarios. –Seisuke rodeo junto con Sakai a la peliverde.

-¿Qué hay de cierto que esta señorita y su hermano fueron pareja en los tiempos de secundaria de ambos? –Aquel reportero no tenia ganas de dejar ir una nota de la magnitud de esta.

-Sin comentarios. -Sakai parecía estar listo para gritar.

-¿pero, que no era ahora esta chica es su pareja¿No es incomodo que después de ser novio de un compañero suyo, ahora sea su novia?

PUNCH

Sakai había perdido los estribos y había golpeado al reportero.

-¿Qué clase de gente es usted! –El de cabello cenizo estaba furioso. -¿Qué no tiene ética?

Los flashes se dispararon, los empujones y las revueltas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Déjalo, Sakai! –Mikki lo jalo. –Mejor Vámonos¿si?

-Vámonos. –Seisuke lo jalo hacia la salida.

En ese tiempo que llevaba de estudiar en la universidad nunca se le había hecho tan largo el camino. Cuando llegaron Seisuke le hizo una seña a Sakai, este le entrego su celular a la joven. La pareja y el otro chico se subió cada quien a los autos.

El asedio nunca se disipo, y menos cuando el reportero agredido amenazo con una demanda si no le era hecha una disculpa publica.

Dentro del carro aun se sentía la tensión latente. Sakai estaba esperando a que se disiparan las personas al frente de su auto.

-¿Sakai? –Mikki no sabia si preguntar algo. -¿Todo bien?

RING, RING

-Contesta. –Sakai le hizo señas.

-¿Diga? –Estaba confundida. -¿Seisuke? –Ahora lo estaba más. -¿La dirección de mi departamento…¿Qué no íbamos a irnos todos juntos?

-Haz lo que dice… tenemos que perderlos. – Cabeceo para señalar a los fotógrafos.

-Esta bien…

Después de eso. Sakai arranco su auto, fue difícil perder a los paparazzis; pero después de algunos momentos le dieron fin al acecho.

-Creo que algo te tiene molesto. –Al fin alguien había articulado palabra.

-Tal vez… -Viro para llegar a la casa de la chica. Un serio Seisuke ya los esperaba en su auto en la entrada.

-¿Cómo llego tan rápido?

-Hemos agarrado práctica… -Sakai salio del carro. -¿Vamos?

-Claro. –Entraron los tres juntos al edificio.

Todo el trayecto fue igual que el suyo con Koji en el auto. Silencio… y muy incomodo.

-Pasen. –Les hizo espacio. -¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Te, por favor. –Seisuke examino el lugar. Por alguna extraña razón quería saber todo de ella.

-Lo mismo.

-En un momento se los traigo.

En movimientos ágiles logro hacer todo, y preparo la bandeja con algunas galletas. Era la perfecta anfitriona.

-Aquí tienen. –Les dio sus tazas. –Ahora si… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Seisuke saco el álbum. –Al estar viendo esto… encontré una carta.

Mikki se quedo paralizada… ¡Como podía ser tan distraída! Ahora todo el tiempo que había callado se había ido por el caño.

-Se ve que mi hermano te tiene mas confianza a ti, que a mi… -Le dio un sorbo al te. – ¿Haz hablado con el?

-No… -Miro a su amigo que estaba cabizbajo a su lado. –Esa fue la ultima vez que supe de el. –Ni siquiera había levantado la taza de donde la coloco ella.

- Pensé que era tu amigo… y durante todos estos años me haz estado mintiendo… -Sakai al fin alzo la vista. –Es una noticia que realmente no me esperaba…

-Para mi fue también un gran golpe… -Por fin sacaría todo ese peso que tenia a la espalda. – Entre la primera carta y esa… yo le mande dos… -Suspiro. –Aunque después ya no le mande nada… Solo una nota…. _No te preocupes… tu deber esta con ella. Yo guardare lo que me haz confesado.._

Todos procesaron los hechos… Más valía que esa carta se quedara en las penumbras un tiempo más… Al menos hasta que el menor de los Kanou dijera todo.

-Creo que es todo lo que quería saber. –Seisuke se paro de su silla. –Gracias por ser tan amable con ese cabeza dura. –Una ligera reverencia. – Me retiro, pero espero verte en mi boda… en dos días -¡Al fin una sonrisa!

-¡Claro! Nunca le fallaría a la Srita. Kaori. –Lo acompaño hasta la salida. –Espero no causar problemas con todo esto entre tú y Kyosuke…

-No te preocupes… -Miro a Sakai que estaba entretenido en el ventanal de la salita. –No le rompas el corazón a mi amigo¿esta bien? Háblale con la verdad… se lo merece y se lo ha ganado a pulso.

-¿Sakai? –Lo observo ella también. –No entiendo…

-Ahora no… pero ya veras que lo entenderás mas tarde… -Le palmeo el hombro. –Nos vemos, cuídate.

-Hasta luego. –Cerró la puerta. –No haz tocado tu te…

-Mmju… -Pareció ignorarla.

-¿Tan mala cocinera soy?

-Mmmmm…

-Sakai… -Se acerco lentamente. –Discúlpame… debería de haberte tenido mas confianza… pero no era mi secreto ni mi deber comentarte nada…

-Lo se… -Siguió en lo suyo… la vista de la ciudad. La nostalgia de que en una par de semanas seria navidad… se notaba en la ciudad.

-Perdóname… -Lo abrazo por la espalda. Sintió como se sobresalto el joven. –Prometo que ya no habrá más mentiras entre tú y yo…

-Lo siento. –Se soltó bruscamente y salio del departamento. –Luego te llamo…

-Pero…

No valía la pena salir tras de el. Tenía que darle su tiempo. Oyó como arranco un carro.

-Sakai…

La noche estaba en su mejor punto, las lucitas se veían en todo su esplendor. Había veces en que esas luces consolaban los sentimientos tan deprimentes que vivían en su interior.

DING, DONG

-¿Quién será? –Parecía pensarlo un instante. -¿Sakai? –Abrió de un jalón. –Sabía que regresarías…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Cómo sabias que yo iba venir a verte? –El chico que estaba en la entrada le sonrió. –Ese simio con lentes es un boca floja…

-Kyosuke…

* * *

Las miradas que le mandaban… no eran nuevas… Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ese día… el solo quería ser un joven más. No un portero famoso. 

-Otro whisky por favor. –Le extendió su vaso al bar tender.

-Disculpe… -El chico, que tendría más o menos su edad; lo miraba temeroso. -¿No cree que ya bebió mucho?

-Si… ¿te interesa¿Llevas la cuenta? –Presiono el vaso. -¿Por qué nunca pueden dejar de verme! –Se giro violentamente a ver a la gente que se encontraba en el bar. -¡No entienden que también soy un ser humano!

-Disculpe, señor. –Uno de seguridad del lugar se le acerco. -¿Tiene el numero de alguien a quien le podamos llamar?

-Je, ella debe de permanecer sola… -Volvió a la barra. –Quiero darle su espacio…

-Ejem. –Carraspeo el hombre para hacerse notar. -¿Alguien mas?

Le extendió su celular. –La persona que tiene el nombre de Mori.

-Entendido.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Kaori estaba caminando en círculos. -¿Kyosuke embarazo a Nala la súper modelo? 

-Si… -Seisuke miraba de un lado para otro a su prometida. –De cualquier cosa que podría haber hecho… esta es la que menos esperaba…

-Tus papas no lo van a tomar muy bien… -Por fin se había sentado.

-Ya lo se. –Se recostó en el sillón. -¿te imaginas si le da por decirlo en la boda?

-¡Seria un shock total! –Kaori se paro de un salto. –El corazón de tu padre no esta como para emociones de ese tipo…

-Lo se… mama tampoco se merece una noticia de esas de golpe… -Volví a erguirse.

-Pero un bebe es una bendición¿no? –De nuevo tomo asiento.

-Por supuesto. –La abrazo para que no se moviera n.nU – Pero este bebe no era ni siquiera planeado a largo plazo por Kyosuke…

-¿Crees que vayan a ser unos buenos padres? –La próxima señora Kanou se recargo en el pecho de el.

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa… Kyosuke no ha tenido los mejores años de su vida… Cuando al fin estaba encontrando estabilidad… se encuentra con la noticia de que va a ser padre. –Le acaricio el cabello. –No creo que se encuentre del todo bien…

* * *

-Estas bastante callada para ser tu… chica gritona. –Estaba en el mismo sitio en el que había estado su hermano minutos antes. 

-Si, lo siento. Es que verte en mi puerta es realmente aturdidor. –Jugueteaba con sus manos. Inconscientemente muy dentro de ella, siempre estuvo deseando que el regresara y la buscara. -¿Cómo haz estado?

-He tenido un receso del equipo, así que se me ocurrió venir a Japón… -Miraba el depto con obvio aire de critica.

-¿No vas a ir a la boda de tu hermano? –Por un momento olvido lo demás. -¡Vamos, Kyosuke¡Es la boda de tu hermano y la Srita Kaori!

-Ya lo se… -Suspiro con aire cansado. – Es que aun no se los he dicho…

-_¡No me digas! Si yo ni me había _dado_ cuenta… _-No puedes dejar pasar mas tiempo… va a llegar un momento en que no se va a poder esconder el estado de Nala… Además a los 7 meses se puede presentar trabajo de parto…

-Lo se¡ya lo se! No hace falta que me lo repitas a cada instante… -Se paro del sillón, Mikki lo observo con detenimiento…

-¿Aun no te sana la pierna?

-Ya lo hizo, no hay nada imposible para mí. –Sonrió con arrogancia. La chica se paro y tentó con rudeza su pierna. -¡Ouch¿Estas loca?

-Eso aun no sana. –Entro a su recamara. -¡Si no la cuidas no podrás jugar el soccer que tanto amas!

-¡Veo que sigues siendo la misma gritona de siempre! –Refunfuño como un niño. – Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

-Y nunca lo van a ser si sigues con la misma arrogancia y fanfarronería de siempre… -Traía un botecito de ungüento en las manos. -Esto te relajara los músculos… -Se sentó en la mesa ratonera. –Siéntate, para que te la ponga. –Le señalo el sillón.

-Me siento bien…

-No quiero pelear, anda¿si? –Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la chica remangaba el pantalón y untaba la pomada. Ella rompió el silencio.

-Siempre me gusto tu tono original de cabello. –Masajeo con intensidad. –Aunque el naranja te da bastante personalidad…

-Gracias…

Se acerco poco a poco a ella. Olio su cabello de la misma manera como lo había olido aquélla vez en que la chica le daba clases en el hospital mientras se recuperaba de su lesión en la secundaria.

El mismo aroma… no había cambiado ni un poco la fragancia de Mikki.

Tsujiwaki sentía la cercanía el jugador, la incomodaba… Pero no podía dejar de sentirse tan feliz; por fin podía decir que estaba teniendo un momento de felicidad completa. Al fin completa… porque le numero 9 estaba a su lado; aunque solo fuera por unos instantes… Aunque después tuviera que regresar con Nala y el bebe…

Ese pensamiento la hizo regresar a la tierra.

-Creo que ya esta bien. –Se paro y se dirigió a la cocina. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Un Kanou aun desconcertado movió la cabeza riéndose… Tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Una soda estaría bien. –Alcanzo a escuchar como se abría el grifo del agua. -¡Ni se te ocurra lavar trastes!

Solo sintió como era empujaba fuera de la tarja. -¡Que te pasa? –Intento golpear al chico por el susto, pero su mano fue interceptada por el.

-Pareces nueva… no recuerdas que después de sobar con alguna pomada; sobre todo si se trata de alguna que caliente los tendones y cualquier tejido, corres el riesgo de que tus propios músculos se lastimen… -Movió la cabeza. –Eso es algo básico… -Por instinto la acerco a el. –Te extrañe…

-Kyosuke, no…

Le puso un dedo en la boca. –Por favor… olvida unos momentos a los demás y todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor… -Coloco los brazos de la joven en su nuca. –Vamos a disfrutar este momento¿si?

-Pero… -El aroma de su loción se impregnó en su nariz. ¡Que delicioso podía oler un hombre!

-Nada. –La distancia que los separaba poco a poco era absorbida por el chico. –Siempre quise saber como era besarte…

-…

-Je, al fin logre que guardaras silencio… -Su nariz toco la de ella.

-No seas tan ególatra. –Le sonrió, un tanto por la situación y otro poco por que esa forma de mover la nariz le estaba causando cosquillas.

-¿Puedo besarte? –Le susurro en la boca.

-Creo que si…

RING, RING

Eso la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, y de un ágil moviendo se deshizo el abrazo.

-¿Diga? –Contesto nerviosa.

-Mikki, habla Mori… ¿Todo bien?

-Si… ¿a que debo tu llamada? –Evitaba mirar a Kyosuke que estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Me acaban de hablar de uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad… -Parecía estresado.

-¿A ti¿Y para que? –Se concentro en la plática.

-Sakai esta ebrio… y no puede regresar a casa solo… -Soltó aire. – Me pidieron que fuera por el… aparte mencionaron que en sus embriagues habla acerca de una chica…

-Sakai… -Su mirada entristeció. -¿En que te puedo ayudar? –Kyosuke al oír el nombre del arquero paro más el oído.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo una cena para un próximo trabajo y no puedo ir por el…

-¿Quiere que tome tu lugar? –Empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

-Por favor. –Alcanzaba a escuchar unas voces detrás. -¡En un momento voy¿Segura que no hay ningún problema?

-No, Mori. Yo ahora salgo para allá, dame los datos.

Kanou seguía a la chica por donde iba. Estaba apuntando algo… menciono el nombre de Sakai… y que iba a salir… No era que fuere curioso… ¿pero que paso ahí?

-Gracias, Mikki. –La voz se tranquilizo. –Mañana te hablo para ver como salio todo.

-Esta bien. Cuídate. –Mikki observo al jugador holandés.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. -Colgó el teléfono y empezó a buscar su bolso.

-¿Algún problema? –Se paro frente a ella.

-Mmmmm, si. Pero ahora voy a arreglarlo. –Jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. –Me gustaría seguir platicando, pero… me es imposible en este instante.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no puede esperar más. –Le hablo golpeado.

-Si no me haz hablado en todos estos meses, ni siquiera una vez por teléfono… ¿no podrías esperar al día de mañana?

-¡No fue mi culpa nada de lo que paso! –Se puso a gritar en el departamento.

-¡Que¿La parte donde te emborrachaste y embarazaste a la modelo esa¿O la parte en donde durante todo este tiempo nunca recibí ni siquiera un HOLA de tu parte! –El color rojo abundaba en su cara. --¡Siempre haz pensando en ti!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –Tiro un trapo que estaba en su camino. -¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!

-¡Eso es lo que me enfurece! –Mikki le aventó su bolso. -¡Que tu y yo no podemos conocernos¡Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos!

-¡Si podemos! –

-Mira. –Se tranquilizo. –Me tengo que ir… ¿dejamos esta platica para depuse? –Recogió sus cosas.

-Te acompaño. –Caminaron a la salida. – No creo que este bien que salgas a estas horas.

-No. –Lo alejo de ella. Apago las luces. –No creo que este bien, que vayas conmigo. - Abrió la puerta. – ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?

-¿A dónde vas? –Caminaron al ascensor.

-Prefiero no decirlo. –Oprimió hacia la planta baja. – Así como yo guarde tu secreto… alguien me pidió discreción respecto a este tema…

Kanou observo la incomodidad de Mikki. -¿Quién es¿Quién es la persona a la que vas a ver?

-… -Miro como descendían los numero del elevador.

-Ya veo… -Hizo lo mismo que ella. –Debe de ser alguien especial…

-Bastante. –Llegaron a su destino. –Tomare un taxi. Ya me demore demasiado…

-¿Podemos hablar mañana? –Kyosuke le hizo la parada a alguno que pasaba por ahí. – Puedo venir a tu casa...

Ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro. –Esta bien. Después de medio día… -Termino de adentrarse. –Nos vemos…

-Hasta luego.

Le cerró la puerta. Y acto seguido el también se subió a otro transporte para irse al hotel.

-Mañana… -Y el numero 9 cerro los ojos, mientras iba a su destino.

* * *

En una oficina, espacioso con una vista al centro de la ciudad un hombre bebía una copa mientras, oía al chico que estaba delante de su escritorio. 

-Yo te doy esta carta, escrita en puño y letra del jugador Kyosuke Kanou… en la que admite que la súper modelo holandesa Nala esta embarazada de el… -Jugueteo con el papel. –Siempre y cuando tu te asegures destrozarlo a el… y a Sakai Jefferson… y…

-¿El jugador del Barcelona? –El hombre se giro hacia Yuuya.

-Si… Sakai tiene como nueva conquista a la chica que va dirigida la carta…

-¿Te refieres a la universitaria con la que lo han visto? –El asunto daba para ser una noticia de primera plana…

-Exacto… -Puso la carta sobre la mesa.

-Te daré un dinero extra, aparte de lo que me haz pedido si me das todos los derechos y la original; asegurándome que no tienes copias en tu poder. –Le extendió la mano. – ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato. –Estrecho la mano. -¿Y cuando sale la noticia?

-Mañana mismo… y en la primera hoja.

* * *

Cuando Mikki llego al bar (para se exactos la salida trasera), la escena de Sakai siendo detenido por la seguridad… La dejo sorprendida. 

-¡Estoy bien! –Sonrió. –Solo un poco mareadito…

-¡Sakai! –Mikki tomo el lugar de uno de los "gorilas" -¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto?

-Sencillo. -La miro serio… para después cambiar una mirada mas divertida. –Si tomas demasiado whisky… ¡es inevitable que te emborraches!

-n.nU Eso ya lo se… -Miro a los hombres. –De aquí en adelante me hago cargo yo…

-¿Quién es usted?

-¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! Ne¿Mikki? –Se soltó e intento enderezarse.

-Si, yo soy tu mejor amiga. –Le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Yo manejo¿ok? –Sakai saco las llaves. E intento abrir la puerta. -¿Nani? o.O –Parpadeo confundido. –Creo que me equivoque de llaves…

-O.O –Todos lo miraron como bicho raro.

-n.nU Sakai… -Mikki le arrebato estas. –Estas intentado abrir el vidrio…

-O.O ¡Con razón no abría! n.n

PLOP

-Kami… -Mikki abrió el auto. –Espero recordar mis clases… -Abrió la del copiloto. -¿Pueden meterlo del otro lado?

-Con mucho gusto. n.n

Una vez hecho todo. Mikki se despidió asegurando que temprano en la mañana se aseguraría de que el deportista pagara todo el consumo que tenia en su organismo… incluyendo una propina bastante jugosa por todas las incomodidades ocasionadas.

-Mmmmm… -Miro a su amigo. –Lo mejor será llevarte a mi departamento…

-Mmju… -Koji estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. –Te quiero Mikki…

-¿Qué dijiste? –Siguió manejando. -¿Sakai?

-Zzzzzzz…

-Te quedaste dormido… -Le acaricio el cabello. – Espero que no me pese tanto llevarte a mi casa…

* * *

La noche paso tan rápido como llega. Sakai se había mantenido la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño… Mikki procurando mantenerse serena… Y cierta imprenta…poniendo la noticia. 

-Juro que Sakai me pagara con creces la noche que me hizo pasar… -Traía puesta una camiseta larga. Su pijama fue "estrenada" con todo el alcohol que el arquero había consumido. –Y tendrá que lavar y limpiar todo el desastre… ni crea que esto se quedar así…

DING, DONG, DING, DONG.

-Ya va, ya va… Por Kami… quien toca el timbre de esa manera… -Miro el reloj. -¡7:00 AM! –Abrió la puerta de un jalón. -¿Quién te enseño a tocar! Kyosuke…

-¡QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! –Le tiro el periódico en la cara.

-¡Que te pasa! –Tomo el diario. -¿Quién te crees para venir a mi casa de esta manera? –Kyosuke traía un conjunto deportivo de color negro.

-¡Traicionaste mi confianza! –Estaba furico.

-¡No entiendo nada!

-¡LA CARTA QUE TE MANDE ESTA PUBLICADA EN EL PERIODICO! –Le volvió a enseñar la portada.

-Pero… -Leyó lo que había. –Yo no…

-¡QUIEN MAS TENIA ACCESO A ELLA MAS QUE TU!

-Mikki… ¿Qué son esos gritos? –Sakai salio en bóxers a la sala. -¿Podemos volver a dormir? –Abrió los ojos. –Kyosuke…

-Sakai… -Miro el atuendo de ambos. – Ya veo… -Camino hacia la salida. -¿Esto era la urgencia que tenias anoche?

-Kyosuke… déjame explicarte…

-No quiero volver a hablar contigo. –Azoto la puerta.

-Kyosuke…

Se deslizo por la puerta mientras aun leía el reportaje.

-¡Quiero una explicación Sakai! –Le aventó el diario a los pies. –Y la quiero ahora…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**O.O (Viri aun esta impactada al leerlo todo completo) Como puedo ser tan mala? o.O**

**Conciencia: Es de familia... eres una de las hermanas de Fuji de Prince of Tennis... lo traes en la sangre.**

**Viri: Ya te habias tardado en aparecer... Mejor a los rws, no?**

**Conciencia: O.O Eres una tramposa...**

**Evil goddess saiya: Hola! Gracias, por el dato... (Viri toma una libretita...) La concinera se llama Fukuko... no andaba tan perdida, no? jeje... Gracias por tus felicitaciones! (Conciencia: Hace casi 3 meses fue... Viri: Si... pero siento bonito n.n)**

**Koishikawa: Gomene!! De veras que no es mi intencion tardarme tanto... u.u... Verdad que Yuuya puede llegar a ser de los mas odiados?? Disfruta este cap. Dejas rw, okis?**

**Milenachan: Hi! Mou... no actualice rapido... pero el cap nuevo esta muiy bueno! Eso vale por algo, no? Gracias por tu rw!**

**Dan: Hace mucho que esperaba un mensaje tuyo n.n Lo bueno es que ahora lo obtuve. Te sorprenderas acerca de lo que en verdad pasa con Nala y de que es lo que platicaban ella y su manager... Tal vez mas adelante me anime a hacer uno de esta pareja... SakaixMikki es una de las que mas me gusta! Espero tu rw para este capitulo, esta bien? Saludos!**

**Aurorin: Chica que te habias tardado en dejarme algun review!! Ya no te voy a querer porque en las demas historias no haz ni dejado un HOLA. Le mando tus saludines a mi gorda! Ya vi OURAN!!!! Y me ENCANTO!!! Mi mente maquiavelica ha pensado una historia para estre anime... Un MorixHaruhi. Jeje... a Lucy le gusta Kyouta, no? Y a ti quien te agrada?**

**Bueno gracias por sus mensajes. **

**Espero que tambien me dejen en este capitulo.**

**LOS KERO!!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	6. Tu eres mi perdicion

**Hi! n.n**

**Regrese, regrese! Wiiii!!!! Hay mas cosas que ver aun...**

**Lamento la tardanza... no tiene caso pedir disculpas, vdd? **

**No se porque ultimamente me bombardean con rws que dicen: Yo pense ya no segurias. No la dejes abanndonada... Una cosa tenga segura, NO ABANDONARE HISTORIAS!! **

**Tengo dos una CCS y otra de Escaflowne; que me quede sin ideas... y no las he tocado... pero tmb me enpezare a centrar en ellas. Ok? Viri no abandona fics.**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Tú… eres mi perdición

-Mikki… ¿Qué son esos gritos? –Sakai salio en bóxers a la sala. -¿Podemos volver a dormir? –Abrió los ojos. –Kyosuke…

-Sakai… -Miro el atuendo de ambos. – Ya veo… -Camino hacia la salida. -¿Esto era la urgencia que tenias anoche?

-Kyosuke… déjame explicarte…

-No quiero volver a hablar contigo. –Azoto la puerta.

-Kyosuke…

Se deslizo por la puerta mientras aun leía el reportaje.

-¡Quiero una explicación Sakai! –Le aventó el diario a los pies. –Y la quiero ahora…

* * *

La habitacion estaba sumida en un silencio; algo casi imposible entre ellos. Siempre tenían de que hablar, que contarse… y ahora…. Nada. 

El de cabello cenizo estaba sentado en la sala; en el piso. Y la peli-verde en el mismo sitio donde la dejo Kyosuke después de su partida.

Sakai leí una y otra vez el periódico; el ya había leído esa carta, es mas estaba seguro que la podría recitar de memoria.

¿Pero que DIABLOS hacia publicada en ese diario?

Mientras tanto; Mikki veía en su mente una y otra vez la cara de enojo de Kyosuke… y a desilusión que se formo en su rostro cuando vio al arquero salir del pasillo.

¿Cómo fue que la carta llego a manos equivocadas?

-Yo no tuve nada que ver…

La voz era casi un imperceptible susurro, Mikki la reconoció.

-¿Entonces, quien?

La conversación parecía ser apenas un murmullo; ninguno levantaba la voz.

-No lo se…

-Pensé que éramos amigos… -Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas encogidas. –Tú eres el único que ha podido facilitar esa carta… dudo que Seisuke quiera perjudicar a su hermano…

-¡Increíble! –Se paro del suelo. –Yo también pensé que éramos buenos amigos. –Miro por el rabillo a Mikki. –Pero si dudas de mí a la primera ocasión… nunca lo fuimos. –Camino hacia el dormitorio. –Llamare a un taxi, luego mando por mi auto…

-¡No, espera! –Lo alcanzo demasiado rápido. –Discúlpame… es que…

-¿Te hice perder tu oportunidad con Kanou, no? –Le quito el brazo suavemente. –Aun estas a tiempo de enmendar las cosas… -Emprendió su camino. –Anda, ve tras de el… Aunque primero tengas pasar delante de su"novia" embarazada.

Las palabras le salieron más mordaces de lo que hubiera esperado. Mikki observo que Sakai estaba molesto.

-Aunque… ¿el te dijo que iba a dejar a la supermodelo Nala, no? –Mikki apretó los labios, y Koji la miro. –Mmmmm, ya veo que nunca la menciono… ¿Tampoco te dijo que ella están en la Cuidad, verdad?

-¿Qué? –Alzo una ceja.

-Si, lo sacaron en las noticias de ayer. Nala llego a Japón. –Alzo los hombros. -¿No haz pensado en la posibilidad de que el estupido de Kyosuke te este viendo la cara de tonta?

-¡Basta! –Le pego en la espalda repetidas veces. _Eres una idiota, Mikki. ¿Por qué carajos no le hiciste caso a tu cabeza? _-Basta… ya no sigas…

-Mikki. –Se volteo y la tomo por las manos para abrazarla. –Lo siento, no quise herirte… es solo que…

-No. –Correspondió al abrazo como tantas veces. –Tienes razón… Fui muy tonta me deje llevar…

-Eso no te lo niego… -Mikki alcanzo a escuchar una risita por parte del jugador. –Solo ves un chic guapo… y luego luego vas tras de el…

-¡Eres un grosero! –Mikki le empujo y le saco la lengua. – Y tu ves chicas guapas y vas corriendo tras ellas… -Puso un dedo en su barbilla. -¿Con cuantas del equipo de soccer estuviste en la secundaria?

-¡Hey! –Y le dio un coscorrón. –Intimidades, no.

Rieron un rato, hasta que volvieron a verse fijamente.

-Si tú no fuiste el que dio la carta; y por supuesto que Seisuke tampoco¿Quién la dio a los medios?

-Eso es lo que tú y yo tendremos que averiguar… -La abrazo por los hombros. -¿Y que hay para desayunar?

-Nada para ti hasta que no recojas el desastre del baño… -Camino hasta la cocina. –Asi que date prisa… porque también tienes que lavar mi pijama…

-¡Nani! –Abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Ya que… -Le mando una mirada lasciva. –Mikki….

-¿Si? –Y volteo con la sonrisa más dulce que pudo poner.

-Que lindas piernas… -Le guiño el ojo.

-¡Sakai!

* * *

-¡Como se pudo filtrar la noticia! –Tom aventó el periódico en el sillón de la suite de Nala. -¿A quien demonios, ese estupido de Kanou le envió esta carta? 

-No lo se. –La modelo tenia las manos en la cabeza. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Esto complica los planes… -El agente movió la cabeza. –Siete meses escondiendo cualquier signo… y ahora… ¡TODO SE FUE AL CAÑO!

-Lo mejor es anunciarlo… -Su voz era como de una niña a punto de ser regañada. –No hay nada más que hacer….

-¿Entiendes los riesgos? –Le miro con resentimientos. –Todo por lo que hemos luchado se ha ido por la borda… Nuestro plan no será efectivo; no nos creerán cuando digamos que nunca estuviste embarazada…

-Pero…

RING, RING

-Yo atiendo. –Nala se adelanto. -¿Diga?

La voz de la recepcionista se escucho. –Disculpe que la moleste Srita. Smith. –Nala escucho el apellido artístico que usaba. –Pero la buscan aquí abajo…

-¿Quién? –De seguro serian los medios que habían averiguado donde estaba. –No quiero a ningún medio en el hotel…

-No son ellos… -Bajo la voz la chica. –Son los Sres. Kanou, Seisuke Kanou y su prometida…

-…

-¿Srita. Smith? –La operadora se espanto al no oír respuesta. -¿Srita¿Qué hago?

-Lo siento… -Tom Darci se alerto al ver a su representada en ese estado. -¿Podría mandarlos a la habitacion 148, por favor?

-Pero… -Tecleo algunas veces. –Esa habitacion no es la suya…

-No, pero si la de Kyosuke. –Suspiro. –Ahí los recibiré. Gracias… -Colgó la bocina y volteo a mirar a su manager. –Los padres, hermano y próxima cuñada de Kyosuke quieren verme…

-¡Como? –Darci estaba pálido.

-Sabía que pasaría esto. –Recogió la llave que el numero 9 le había facilitado. –Llama al celular de Kyosuke y dile lo que pasa… me adelantare.

La modelo se dirigió al cuarto con un nudo en la garganta.

-_¿Cómo se salio esto de mis manos?_

* * *

Un peli-azul caminaba en la ciudad con su mp3 en el bolsillo. ¿Las canciones? Ninguna en especial; podría decirse que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que oía… 

Solo veía una y otra vez la escena de Mikki solamente con una playera y Sakai en ropa interior.

-_Llegue tarde… Ella ya encontró a quien querer. ¡Diablos! _-Pateo una lata con una fuerza indescriptible. – _No puedo enojarme con ella por más que debiera… Ella fue la única que sabía y tenía la carta que le envié._

Paro en un parque que dirigía a un centro deportivo. No teniendo nada mejor que hacer se adentro.

-_¿Ya habrán visto la historia mis papas y Seisuke? Lo mas seguro… tengo tantas cosas en que pensar… ¡Y solo me preocupa que Mikki ya esta con Sakai¡CON SAKAI! _-Unos jóvenes le observaron; no era cosa de todos los días ver como un "adulto" pegaba en un árbol. - _¡De todas las personas en el mundo, ESCOGIO A SAKAI¿Desde cuando estarán saliendo? _-La escena regreso a su cabeza. –_Ya debe de ser bastante… para que compartan ese tipo de intimidad…_

-Ejem… -Carraspeo una persona a su lado.

-¿Qué quiere? –le hablo golpeado.

-Disculpe, señor… -Era un policía. –Pero esta atemorizando a los niños y a los padres que pasan por aquí…

-¿De que esta hablando? –Parpadeo confundido.

-De que… -Dudo. -¿Qué no ve como dejo el árbol?

Señalo el cerezo; la corteza estaba toda deshecha y la pula de este empezaba a brotar.

-Yo… -Se sonrojo. –Lo siento, yo, no me di cuenta.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que salga del parque o los padres se pondrán histéricos… -El policía le enseño la salida. –Por favor…

-Si, lo lamento.

Camino hacia fuera; pero un vibrar en su bolsillo lo distrajo.

-¿De quien es este numero? –Contesto. -¿Diga?

-Soy Tom. –Dejo una pausa. –Es urgente que vengas al hotel.

-No estoy de humor para tender a medios… Arreglate con Keintaro, mi manager. –Fijo la vista en un karaoke. –Ya hablé con el; solo es cosa de que ajusten los detalles para ver como procederemos…

-No es sobre eso… Tus padres y tu hermano están hablando con Nala en este instante… Vinieron a buscarlos…

Paro un taxi. –Enseguida llego¿Dónde están? –Le dio la dirección al taxista.

-En tu habitacion.

-No tardo. –Observaba las calles. –_Genial… ahora si que estoy jodido… Mi padre se ha decepcionado una vez más de mí… Y mi madre… ah… ella ha de estar angustiada. Seisuke… ya no quiero pensar…_

* * *

-Ya llame a mi manager. –Sakai colgó el teléfono. –En este instante ya esta llamando al periódico. 

-Manager… -Se rió. –Ya eres una persona importante…

-Ni tanto… pero no puedo hacer todo yo… -Tomo su refresco de la mesa. -¿No vas a ir a la escuela?

-No. –Observo la vista de su depto desde el comedor. –Tengo ganas de irme de pinta hoy…

-Uyyy, Mikki Tsujiwaki se ha vuelto mala… -Puso las manos en la nuca. –Recuerdo las veces que te dije en la secundaria que nos fuéramos a algún lado durante las clases… Y tu respuesta era…

-Se cual era. –Estaba nostálgica. –Decía que la "pinta" era para gente holgazana. –Lo miro. –Y hoy estoy de holgazana… Además… -Le agarro la mano a su amigo. –Tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de Seisuke y la Srita Kaori…

Bajo los brazos rápidamente. -¡¿Cómo¿Piensas ir?

-Claro. Soy la madrina...–Trago saliva. –Le prometí a Kaori que pasara lo que pasara… y fuera quien fuera… yo iría.

-No es necesario, Seisuke lo comprenderá… -Le apretó ambas manos.

-No puedo estar huyendo¿o si? –Le saco la lengua. –Asi que alístate, que pasamos a tu casa a que te cambies y nos vamos al centro.

Frunció las cejas. –No estoy tan seguro…

-¡Ah ya! –Se paro y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –No seas tan aprensivo… -Le paso su chaqueta. –Que entre los dos compraremos el regalo.

-¿Nani? –Parpadeo. -¿Qué eso no lo hacen las parejas?

-Mmmmm, tienes razón. –Puso un dedo en la barbilla. –Pero a estas alturas del partido todo mundo lo piensa¿no? –Asintió Koji. –En dado caso, que mas da que les demos mas de que hablar. –Abrió la puerta.

Se puso la chamarra. –Estas loca, Tsujiwaki…

-Pero asi me quieres.

Le tomo del brazo para salir del lugar. Sakai se sonrojo.

-_Claro que te quiero, tonta. Eres una despistada Mikki Tsujiwaki._

-_Mi mundo debe de seguir girando no importa que pase de ahora en adelante…_

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta llegar a la planta baja y subir al auto del de cabello cenizo. Mikki abordo, pero algo llamo la atención de Koji…

-¡MI CARRO ESTA RAYADO! –Miro a la peli-verde con una gran vena en la frente.

-¿NO recuerdas, verdad? –Se empezó a reír. –Estabas tan ebrio que no recordabas cómo se abría un coche.

Se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del conductor y emprendió la marcha. –No hablemos de anoche¿si?

-No, no. –Acomodo el cinturón de seguridad. –Nunca había oído tantas incoherencias a la vez… y ni te cuento todo lo que paso en el baño…

Sakai tenía una gran nota en la nuca.

-_Anotación personal¡No vuelvas a emborracharte! Bueno… siempre y cuando tenga quien me cuide. Otra anotación personal¡Y QUE YA NO SEA MIKKI LA QUE LO HAGA!_

* * *

La aun Srita. Doumoto paseaba la mirada de un lado al otro buscando algún signo en las 5 personas restantes. 

Llevaban 5 minutos en la misma habitacion y nadie había querido decir nada. Se fijo en la rubia y en su abultado vientre… Se veía linda; independientemente de los problemas que estaban sucediendo.

Además la tensión entre los hermanos rayaba en lo ridículo… Seisuke; por un lado, estaba decepcionado porque el menor no había confiado en el. Y Kyosuke estaba molesto… ¡porque todos estaban enojados con el!

-¡Basta! –Kaori se paro. –Discúlpenme. –Miro a sus suegros. -¿Pero donde esta la decisión con la que venían? –Los señores se miraron. –Y tu… -Miro a su ex-pupilo. -¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que ibas a tener un hijo? –Miro a su prometido. –Seisuke… en lugar de que te enojes ¿No te haz detenido a pensar, que tal vez tu hermano no te dijo nada por temor a decepcionarte?

Nala sonrió. Por primera vez logro observar como alguien ponía en su lugar al jugador del Bayern Munich.

-Creo que no nos han presentado… -La mama de Kyosuke se paro delante de la joven. –La mama de Kyosuke le extendió la mano. –Soy la mama de ese cabeza dura. –Y cabeceo para señalarlo. –Y el es mi marido; el papa de Kyosuke… -El hombre bajo la cabeza. -¿Sabes la verdad acerca de nosotros?

Nala se sentía cohibida pero al fin hablo. –Kyo me comento que no era hijo de ustedes… -Bajo la mirada. –Pero que los quería como si lo fueran…

-Aun no entiendo como es que pudiste escondernos esto… -El Sr. Kanou miro con severidad al chico.

-Yo… -Bajo la vista. –Lo siento, papa. No sabía como decirlo…

-Ni siquiera estaba planeado, señores… -Smith se sonrojo. –Debo de decir que ni siquiera estábamos saliendo cuando…

-Oh… -Kaori observo que no era una modelo superficial como las que rondaban en el medio.

-¿Qué piensan hacer, Kyosuke? –Seisuke tomo a su hermano del antebrazo. -¿Qué planes tienes?

-No me quiero casar. Eso es seguro. –Nala lo miro frenéticamente. ¿Cuándo había cambiado de parecer? –Pero no me deslindare del bebe.

-Parece que haz madurado más de lo que yo creía. –Kaori le sonrió. -¿Y que va a ser?

-Creo que debemos de seguir hablando de cómo van a quedar las cosas. –El cabeza de familia se paro a lado de sus hijos. –Tienes que entender que ella, tu hermano y tu… son figuras publicas. Y con el bombazo que se soltó en los periódicos. Tienen que dar la cara.

-Disculpe. –Nala quedo entre las mujeres. –Mi agente y el de Kyosuke ya están arreglando eso…

-¿Qué van a hacer? –Kaori volvió a sentarse.

-Keintaro sabrá hacer lo mejor. –Observaba a la gente. –Ya teníamos planeado que hacer en cuanto se descubriera… pero nunca pensamos que seria tan pronto…

-A todo esto… -Seisuke trago saliva. -¿Cómo es que se filtro esa carta?

-Si, Kyosuke a mi también me gustaría saberlo… -Una leve sombra de celos se pinto en el rostro de Nala.

-Yo… -Suspiro. –Aun no lo se…

-¿La era para ella, verdad? –Kaori le miro.

-Si…

Seisuke miro a su prometida. La noche anterior Seisuke se dedico a contarle todo lo que había hablado con Tsujiwaki. Doumoto analizo el comportamiento tan errático por parte de la chica, a la hora de preguntarle por "Cabeza de naranja". Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que la joven se había resignado a perder al amor de su vida.

-¿Quién es ella, hijo? –La mama de los Kanou lo tomo por el brazo.

-No estoy seguro que la recuerdes… -Se incomodó un poco por las miradas que le rodeaban. –Iba conmigo en la secundaria…

-¡La chica que era tu novia! –Miro a su esposo. –Querido, es la chica que siempre estaba con Kyo…

-¿Con la que me fue a ver a la oficina? –El hombre de lentes se acomodo estos. –Si, ya se quien es.

Nala Smith torció la boca. _Asi que aun tenia contacto con su ex –novia…_ Un muy rojo Kyosuke miraba a su hermano y su próxima cuñada en alguna señal de apoyo. La pareja se divertía; ¿tenia que pagar, no?

-Lo que no entiendo. –La madre puso un debo en la barbilla. -¿Por qué tendría ella que entregar esa carta? Sobre todo después de todos estos meses… No me cuadra.

-Tienes razón, mama. –Seisuke se puso serio. – Hay algo que no esta bien.

-¿Por qué no haz ido a hablar con ella? –Kaori se coloco a lado de su prometido. _Esos dos tienen que hablar…_

-No quiero hablar de eso, en este instante. –El delantero se deshizo de sus padres. -¿No deberían estar arreglando los detalles de su boda¿Es mañana, no?

Nala, Kaori y Sei-kun notaron el cambio en el humor del chico.

-¡Tiene razón! –La Sra. Kanou jalo a Nala y tomo del brazo a Kaori. –Ya que vas a ser parte de la familia. –Y le sonrió. –Lo mejor será que nos acompañes a recoger unas cosas de último momento.

-Pero… -Tenia una gotita en su nuca. -¿No cree que lo mejor es evitar a los medios?

-¡A la… -Todos le miraron sorprendidos. -… goma con ellos! –Se rasco la cabeza. –No podrás esconder mucho tiempo a mi nieto o nieta… -Acaricio el vientre de la mujer, sin siquiera preguntarle. –Asi que… ya no tiene caso que te escondas.

-Mama…

-Déjala, Kyosuke. –Bajo los brazos derrotados el esposo. –No la harás cambiar de parecer. –Señalo la salida. –Solo no la canses demasiado¿si?

-De acuerdo.

Y salieron sin despedirse el trío de mujeres.

-Ya que estamos solos… -Gonzaku Kanou miro al menor de sus hijos. -¿En verdad ese bebe es tuyo?

Los hermanos se miraron y decidieron que esa seria una larga mañana.

* * *

Había pasado un dia bastante divertido. Sakai era un buen acompañante. 

Al final (y después de varias discusiones) habían comprado un exquisito juego de cama; edredón, sabanas, rodillo y fundas para almohada. En tonos rojos y dorados; de muy buen gusto.

A excepción de los obvios paparazzis que querían una opinión de Sakai acerca de la pronta paternidad de su amigo de antaño: Kyosuke Kanou. Con toda la educaron que su amigo tenia; les respondió que estaba feliz, pero que no deberían meterse en los asuntos de el.

El colmo fue que quisieron también saber la opinión de Mikki; a chica no sabia que responder. Aun no asimilaba que la noticia ya era del dominio popular. Hasta hace unas horas ella era la única que cargaba con ese peso.

-Solo espero que sean muy felices. –Sonrió y se termino de meter en el auto del arquero. –Vámonos…

Jefferson no espero más y se metió en el auto para perderse en las oscuras calles. -¿Te encuentras bien? –La miro de reojo.

-Si… eso es solo que aun no me acostumbro a todo este circo. –Su rostro era reflejado en el vidrio del copiloto.

-¿Segura? –Aprovechando un alto le tomo la mano. –No me gusta verte asi…

-Nada, nada… -Le dio un apretón. –Además vengo exhausta…

-Mmmmm. –Arranco el auto. –Espero que no mucho, porque mañana vas a bailar todo el tiempo conmigo…

-Por supuesto, bailarín estrella.

Llegaron a su casa. Ambos subieron entre broma y broma hasta el piso de ella.

-Que descanses, Mikki. –Sakai estaba a punto de dar la vuelta.

-No te vayas. –Se recargo en la puerta. –No quiero estar sola…

-¿Tan grande y teniendo miedo? –Intento hacer una broma.

-No quiero estar sola… si viene el. –Agacho al cabeza. –Kyosuke no es precisamente la persona mas tranquila en este país…

-No quieres hablar con el. –Se puso a lado de ella.

-Si. –Le miro. –Quiero estar lista para mañana; tengo que ser fuerte y no demostrarle nada.

-Me quedo. –La chica se lanzo a su cuello. –Pero tenemos que hacer muchas cosas en la ciudad¿de acuerdo? –La bajo con cuidado de sus brazos.

-¿Cómo que? –Abrió la puerta. –Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.

-Je… -Se acomodo en el sillón de la sala. -¿Crees que voy a permitir que cualquier persona te arregle para la boda?

-No entiendo. –Saco dos vasos y vertió agua en ellos.

-Iremos con el mejor estilista de la ciudad para que te deje como una princesa. –Mikki iba a decir algo, pero el del cabello cenizo le gano. –No puedes ir como una persona común… sobre todo si vas a entrar de mi brazo. Además… ¿Te mencione que el padrino voy a ser yo?

Puso los ojos en blanco. –Ya decía yo que era raro que la Srita. Kaori me eligiera a mi como su madrina…

-¿Qué raro, no? –Y empezó a reír. –Entonces ya sabes; tiene que quedar como una estrella de cine.

-¿Insinúas que no me arreglo bien? –Le entrego su vaso.

-Nunca dije eso. –Se puso serio y se acerco muy cerca de su cara. –Eres la mujer mas linda que he conocido…

-Yo… -Sakai noto el nerviosismo de ella y decidió que aun no era tiempo para decirle lo que sentía.

-Ya, ya… -Se levanto. –Hay que acomodar la cama, porque tenemos que madrugar…

-De acuerdo.

Tsujiwaki no espero dos veces y fue con las cobijas. La noche paso sin mayores contratiempos.

* * *

El rumor de que ese mismo dia se efectuaría la boda entre el futbolista y la nutricionista eran la comidilla; también que al fin harían su primera aparición juntos (y sin ocultar el embarazo) el menor Kanou y la cotizada modelo. 

Un rumor más al decir que el casanova Koji al fin había encontrado su chica ideal; siendo ni más ni menos que una simple estudiante universitaria. Dato importante (y hecho mención aparte) ella era la ex –novia de secundaria de Kyosuke.

Kaori se preparaba en la habitacion que durante algunos años fue la de Seisuke. Si… la boda se realizaría en casa de los padre de el; ya saben, la "privacidad".

El novio; por su parte, se arreglaba en la de su hermano. Y llegaba un momento incomodo para el.

-Kyosuke hay algo que tengo que decirte. –Seisuke estaba con un esmoquin y su cabello completamente bien arreglado.

-¿Qué? –El otro; por sus parte, se peleaba con la corbata. -¿Por qué tengo que vestirme como pingüino?

-Porque eres mi hermano pequeño… -Se acerco y le acomodo el nudo. –Kyosuke, Sakai va a venir a la boda.

Sin poder evitarlo el ex –cabeza de naranja dio un respingo; y evito mirarle. -¿Y eso a mi que?

-Como no sabia si ibas a venir o no… -Torció un poco la boca. –Le dije que si quería ser mi padrino… y el acepto.

-No te preocupes por eso… -Sonrió arrogantemente. –No me molesta en absoluto…

-Eso no es todo. –Hizo que lo mirara. –Kaori eligió como su madrina a Mikki Tsujiwaki…

Eso si lo paralizo. Ok, estaba consciente de que ella vendría. ¡Pero no que lo haría con un papel importante¡Lo mas seguro es que tenia todas las excusas para estar a lado de Koji!

-¿Kyosuke? –El novio lo zarandeo. -¿Estas bien?

-Si… -Se zafo de el y fue a la ventana; donde extrañamente había algunos fotógrafos. –Parece que tu idea de una boda sin paparazzis se esfumo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Corrió a la ventana para encontrarse con lo que le había dicho. –Kaori me va a matar…

-Quién lo diría… Mi hermano mayor teme a su futura esposa. –Empezó a carcajearse.

-Basta. –Corrió la cortina. –Apurate que tenemos que hablar con papa… habrá que ver cual es su plan de emergencia para esto.

-De acuerdo. _Al menos esto me salvo de tener que darle explicaciones que en este momento no quiero dar…_

* * *

Los invitados estaban llegando. Gonzaku Kanou había previsto esto, asi que pidió una empresa de seguridad. Nadie les había notado porque vestían como cualquier invitado más. 

Cada vez que llegaba alguien; los reporteros se abalanzaban y la seguridad también colocando sabanas y paraguas alrededor de la gente.

Sakai y Mikki no fueron la excepción; al igual que Murakami, Fukuko, Mori y Karim. Rodrigo se había disculpado diciendo que por asuntos personales no podría asistir.

Seisuke caminaba en círculos y de un lado para el otro; seguido por su padre y hermano. Kaori terminaba de darse los últimos toques; en compañía de su suegra, Nala… y la recién llegada Mikki.

-¡Luces magnifica! –La modelo Smith caminaba alrededor de la novia. -¿Pero no es demasiado el vestido?

-A mi me parece perfecto, Srita Kaori. –La voz de Mikki hizo que Kaori volteara a la entrada.

-¡Mikki! –Corrió a abrazarla. –Ya me había preocupado porque no llegabas.

-Jeje, ya sabe los paparazzis… -Una gruesa gota de sudor le cubrió la nuca. Observo la habitacion y encontró a la mama de los Kanou… y a ella. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el abultado vientre que ya no escondía con ropa holgada. –Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo se encuentra señora?

-Muy bien. –La señora le sonrió. –Aunque tenemos que hablar seriamente… me debes explicaciones… -Intento sonar molesta, pero no lo logro.

-La carta…

Tsujiwaki bajo la cabeza. Y Nala comprendió quien era ella. _La ex de Kyo… ¿Es esta chica?_

-Disculpen la interrupción… -La organizadora de bodas se asomo. –Pero Seisuke y los demás ya están en sus posiciones…

-Ya voy. –Se paro Doumoto del banquillo. –Vamos, Mikki… que sin mi madrina no puedo entrar…

-Claro que si. –Observo a Nala. –Con permiso.

-Pasa. –Acaricio su estomago instintivamente. –_Oh, bebe… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

* * *

El numero 9 estaba a lado de su hermano; aunque no fuera el, el padrino. Sakai le retaba con la mirada. El incidente en la habitacion del ex –cabeza de naranja aun estaba latente. 

FLASH BACK

-¡Seisuke, ya llegue! –Entro sin avisar el de la cabellera ceniza. - ¿Kyosuke?

-Vaya… -El mencionado salio al encuentro. –El gran arquero hace su aparición¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?

-Kyosuke… -Seisuke salio entre los dos. –No es el momento…

-¿Mikki te trata bien? –Ignoro lo dicho. –Ayer se veían muy bien… ¿Te satisface en todo?

Sakai se tiro a jalarlo del saco. -¡No te permito que hables asi de ella! –La furia estaba en su cara. -¡Eres un imbecil! –Alzo el puño; pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¿¡Que rayos pasa aquí!?

-Papa… -Seisuke abrió la boca. –Solo es un malentendido…

-Le pido, joven… -Gonzaku reto a Sakai con la mirada. –Que deje en paz a mis hijos… Uno de ellos se casa hoy… y el otro vino de visita después de mucho tiempo… -Koji bajo el brazo; pero el ceño fruncido aun no lo quitaba. -¿Qué problemas tienes Kyosuke?

-No pasa nada. –Era como una guerra de miradas. -¿Verdad, Sakai?

-Claro. –Se relajo. –Discúlpeme, Señor Kanou. –Hizo una reverencia. –Perdí el control.

-No se preocupe. –Le tomo un hombro para verlo enderezarse. –Pero que no se repita… -Observo al mayor. –Es hora, hijo…

-Si, papa. –Salio Gonzo Kanou, Seisuke estaba renuente a salir y dejarlos solos; pero no tenia de otra. –No serás mi padrino, Kyo… pero quiero que estés conmigo en el altar.

-Si, hermano. –Kyosuke espero a que saliera de la habitacion. Uno vez que pasó… -Esto no se va a quedar asi…

-Claro que no. –Alzo la mirada. –Pero tú tienes que ir con tu novia embarazada… y yo con Mikki… -Se quedo mudo. –Con permiso…

-_Maldito…_

Golpeo con fuerza la pared. Y salio el también.

FIN FLASH BACK

Empezó una suave melodía que alertaba el comienzo de la ceremonia… y Sei sintio que se desmayaba. –Tranquilo, amigo… -Sakai le hablo al oído. –Todo estará bien.

-Gracias… -Tomo aire con fuerza. –Por cierto… Mikki se ve espectacular…

-Lo se, lo se… -No fue el único que lo noto… cierto chico no podía despegar los ojos de ella.

La joven traía un vestido color esmeralda; resaltando su cabello. Era de tirantes hechos con cristales. Casi parecía una túnica; la caída era ancha; pero elegante. El escote de atrás y de adelante era hecho con diferente tela; mas suave que caía en varias capas. El cabello lo tenia rizado; y debió a esto se le veía por debajo de los hombro. Un tenue maquillaje era lo que necesitaba.

Una vez en su lugar sonrió juguetonamente a Sakai y Seisuke… mirando también (inevitablemente) a Kyosuke.

La marcha nupcial sonó; todos se pararon para ver el recorrido de la novia.

Kaori llevaba un vestido largo; pegado en la parte del busto y abdomen; pero con una caída floja de la cintura para abajo. Era tipo halter; el detalle en el busto lo marcaban unos óvalos hechos por hilos de plata. La parte trasera tenia un escote debajo de media espalda. El cabello estaba peinado con un chongo alto; cayendo algunos mechones a lado de la cara. Unos prendedores de plata terminaban los detalles.

Kaori estaba sonrojada. Y la tranquilidad inundo al futbolista. El sacerdote dio inicio; pero Kyosuke solo tenía una cosa en mente mientras veía a la madrina.

_-Eres una hechicera, chica gritona… Tú eres mi perdición…_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**O.O **

**Nala y Mikki se vieron de frente a frente? Y no se dijeron nada... pero recuerden que se viene la fiesta...**

**Vamos a contestar RWS!**

**Evil goddess saiya: Jiji, xq todo mundo dice que soy mala? u.u xD Que creen que no siento feo dejarlas?? Claro que si! pero no siempre tengo tiempo para escribir... Espero que te haya gustado el cap! **

**Monval1101: Aqui esta la actualizacion. Perdon por la demora n.nU**

**Sango-Tsunade¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que te registres? Es mas facil mandarte un reply, hermanita baka! Y si mi Oishi peligra... TU NO APARECES EN NINGUN FIC MIO NUNCA MAS:) jiji. espero que este cap te guste y me dejes tu rw! Jiji, ya sabia yo que la imagen de Sakai en boxers te iba a gustar... hentai... Jane!**

**Dan: Jojo tarde en actualizar, no? Jiji... la escuela esta en pausa por el momento; y la musa se ha portado buena gente y no me ha abandonado ;P Te entendi perfectamnte, y prometo no pasar mucho con ese tipo de escenas; es solo que estaba molesto porque se filtro la noticia (y de que manera) asi que pasa, ne? Espero que te guste el cap! bsos!**

**Kathyagatito: Hola neko-chan! Juju... Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrutalo! Y grax por tu rw!**

**Aurorin: Hola chica!!!! Oh, no me digas atntas cosa bonitas que me chibeo... n///n... No te preocupes me conformo con que de vez en cuando me dejes un rw para saber si te gusta lo que escribo o no, ok? Tengo una buena idea de un fic de Ouran; solo que quiero terminar unos pendientes... y espero que cuando lo suba lo leas. Grax por tu rw! Tqm! Un bso para Lucy! y otro para ti! (yo le mando tus saludos a Massi-chan!)**

**Moonlight: O.O que me haz puesto roja y sonriendo por tantos coments tan bonitos. n.n. Espero que el capitulo nuevo te guste, si? No dejare la historia a medias, ok? Saludos!**

**Koishikawa: Hola! Juro solemnemente que Sakai no se volvera un alcoholico (ne, solo un pokito y cuando este depirmido, vale?). Kyo-kun no es tan fanatico de lo que diga Nala... si no, ya se habria casado con ella, no crees? jajaja XD si esa historia tmb es mia... jiji. Kaeri-chan tmb es muy buena escritora y fan de este aniem tmb! esperemos que haga una historia, no? Un deseo si fue concedido, actualice ambas historias con diferencia de una semana y dias!!! Saludos!**

**--JustMe--: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! Vuelvo... no la abandonare, ok? Solo que me hace falta tiempo. Grax por los 2 rws!**

**Triple G: Aqui esta la conti! Disfrutala! Saludos! **

**Fofa: Hola! A mi tmb me gusta la pareja MikkixKyosuke, MikkixSakai; pero este fic solo de Mikki y Kyo, ok? Juegas soccer? Yo tmb lo jugue por varios años!! Ahora mismo veo el anime otra vez! Me sigo emocionando!!! Es que es tan... KAWAI!!! Espero que hayas anotado muchos goles en tu partido, eh! Gracias por tu review!**

**Akira: Hola! Si... ya lo actualice! Jiji, no lo dejare botado, ok? Saludos!**

**Esos son todos, a la demas gente le mande un reply!**

**Espero (y creo) que en este tiempo actualizare mas rapido. De todas maneras no se me impacienten si ven que me tardo, de acuerdo?**

**Mi proxima actualizacion sera: Muestra Deportiva. Un croosover de Hungry y Prince of Tennis, ok?**

**Las kero (y te kero, Dan!)!!!!**

**Un bsotote!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	7. Yo digo, tu dices, el dice

**Hola!!**

**Ya vinep!!! Wiiii y toy feliz porque me esmere... y salio un buen cap... hay de todo!!!**

**Si, ya lo se... las tardanzas... pero weno es que me tardo, xq hasta que no encuentre una buena idea... No hay que escribir... si no se decepcionarian (creanme... a veces no hay cosas buenas en mi cabeza jajajaja xDDDD)**

**Hago la misma observacion que en mi otro fic, mi teclado anda fallando; entonces se come algunas letras o espacios... x fis, entiendanme!!! Miren que lo revise, pero siempre se me pasaran algunas fallitas, ok?**

**Bueno... disfruten y nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Yo digo, tu dices, el dice… ¡TODOS DECIMOS!

La ceremonia había sido muy linda; dentro de lo "normal" de la situación en la que se encontraba la familia Kanou.

Las miradas asesinadas que se proferían Sakai y Kyosuke habían sido de todo; menos discretas…

-Por décima octava vez… -Mikki se hizo para atrás el cabello. -¡Deja de seguirle el juego a Kyosuke!

El cenizo suspiro y regreso a verla. Y no se arrepintió; si de lejos se veía hermosa… de cerca era una diosa vestida de verde.

-Me sonrojas Sakai. –La chica bajo la vista. –Deja de mirarme de esa forma…

-Pero es que estas preciosa, Mikki. –Le acaricio la mejilla; pero el sonido de unos gritos hicieron que el momento se rompiera. No estaban en la mesa que les correspondía, pero si era la mas lejana al numero 9 –Te juro que el es el que empieza…

-Lo se, lo se. –Observo detrás del arquero y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que le hacían perder el suelo. –Lo mejor será que nos retiremos temprano…

-¡Acaba de comenzar la recepción! –Koji movió la cabeza. –Hagamos un trato… Yo prometo "intentar" no hacer caso a las provocaciones de Kyosuke… y tú esperas hasta después de que partan el pastel Kaori y Seisuke ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo. –Esos ojos azules la seguían observando; pero acompañados de unos castaños. -¿Me disculpas? –Se levanto. –Tengo que ir al baño, quiero ir a refrescarme… Me siento agobiada...

También se paro, como todo un caballero. –Esta bien. –La miro con preocupación.

-Solo me siento un poco mareada, ha de ser la presión. –Le dio una palmadita en la espalda. –No te preocupes "papa".

Mikki camino al interior de la casa. Había una carpa especial que servia para eso; pero ella quería alejarse de ese ambiente.

Camino por la sala… observo los cuadros. Casi no había gente en la casa; salvo unas chicas que ayudaban con el aseo, y que Mikki conocía por azares del destino… bueno, tal vez no azares del destino. Es solo que después de que se fuera Kyosuke y antes de que ella recibiera la carta mantenía un contacto muy estrecho con Kaori…

-¿Mikki Tsujiwaki? –La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, esa voz solo podía ser de una persona. -¿Si, eres tu?

Se giro lentamente. –Nala Smith…

* * *

-Seisuke relájate que me pones de nervios. –Kaori lo tomo por las mejillas. –Si no te relajas, estas fotos no saldrán y si no salen nos tardaremos aun mas… y si nos tardamos aun mas… ¡Sakai y Kyosuke con capaces de matarse a golpes! 

-Entonces… ¿No soy el único que lo noto? –Se tapo la cara con una mano.

-Querido…. –El fotógrafo, que era gay le sonrió. –Esas miradas… ¡Uff! Están de lo más HOT… -Bajo la cámara. –Estas saldrán lindas… ¡Aparecerán tan naturales!

-No ayudas Hiroshi… -La nueva señora Kanou le mando una mirada llena de "cállate de una vez" -Vamos amor…

-Ya va, ya va… -Seisuke le sonrió y le dio un beso. –Al menos ya estamos casados…

-Eso es lo importante, cariño…

-¡D-I-V-I-N-O! –Hiroshi tenía corazones en sus ojos.

-¡Hiroshi!

-Jajaja. Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas…

-¡Te apoyo! –Seisuke la brazo más fuerte y empezó a reírse.

El fotógrafo siguió haciendo su trabajo, seguido de una buena dosis de humor por parte de la pareja.

* * *

Estaba con varios compañeros de equipo, Seisuke les había logrado avisar de su boda y se encontraban realmente muy felices por el chico Kanou. 

Se encontraban en la barra de bebidas; pero su vista no se despegaba del ex-pelirrojo (aun no se ponía su típico tinte), la modelo no estaba con el.

Mori hablaba, pero Kyosuke parecía estar en otro lado. Y su mirada se desviaba hacia donde había salido Mikki.

-¿Me disculpan? –Alzo su bebida. –Creo que iré a brindar con unos viejos amigos…

Tenia tantas cosas que decir, tantas ganas de golpearlo… pero había hecho una promesa… y lo mejor seria "tratar" de conseguir una tregua.

-Hola Mori. –El chico alzo la cabeza, Sakai pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos. –Kyosuke… -Alzo su vaso, en cuanto el peli-azul hizo el intento de iniciar una pelea. –Vengo en son de paz…

-¡Bah! –Kyosuke apretó la servilleta de tela con extrema fuerza. -¿Y tu novia?

-¿Mi novia? –Sakai alzo una ceja y después empezó a reír. –Fue al baño… se sentía un poco mal del estomago…

-¿Y porque no estas con ella? –Hablaba entre dientes. –No debes de dejarla sola…

-Al igual que tu no debes de dejar sola a Nala… ¿O que se te olvida que esta embarazada de ti? –Alzo el vaso. –Un brindis por tu próxima paternidad…

-¡Te voy a…! –Kanou puso un puño en la mesa. –Espero que tu NOVIA te haga muy feliz

-Gracias… -Le sonrió con sorna.

-¿Estas loco, Sakai? –Mori observo como Kyosuke estaba a punto de lanzársele encima.

-Kyosuke… -Movió la cabeza. –No creas todo lo que lees… -Le hablo bajito.

-¡No lo leí, lo vi! –Aventó la servilleta a la cara del arquero, causando que los invitados los voltearan a ver curiosos. -¿No te acuerdas de su departamento ayer por la mañana?

-Kyosuke, calmate… es la boda de tu hermano… -Mori se puso delante de su cara, en ese momento llego Karim.

-¡Si serás, Kyosuke! –La chica que ahora tenia el cabello a los hombros, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. –No es hora de que hagas shows… -Alzo la cabeza y observo a la entrada de la carpa. -¡No puede ser!

Los tres chicos saltaron asustados por el grito. Mori fue el primero en hablar. –Karim, baja la voz…

-¡Por aquí! –Todos miraron hacia donde la chica saludaba.

Kyosuke abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

Kamata, Sako, Ichikawa y demás compañía acababan de entrar.

-¿Saben lo difícil que es burlar a esos molestos fotógrafos? –Ichikawa les sonrió. -¡Vaya! Lo veo y no lo creo…. El gran Kyosuke Kanou nos honra con su presencia… -Lo miro de lado. -¿Y ese milagro?

-¿Eres idiota o que? –Kanou respiro hondo. –Es la boda de mi hermano…

-Ok, esta bien. –Ichikawa empezó a reírse. –Esaka me debes dinero…

El calvo empezó a llorar. -¡Eres un diota Kyosuke¿Por qué viniste? –Le entrego unos billetes. -¡Ahí va el dinero de mi quincena!

-Hombres… -Karim bufo exasperada mientras se sentaba a lado de su novio. -¡Miren ahí vine Mikki, la única que falta en este encuentro!

La peli verde entro a la carpa, pero se veía extrañamente pálida. Intento sonreír, pero todos se dieron cuenta que era una sonrisa fingida y forzada.

Sakai fue el primero en pararse y llegar hasta su lado; después de cruzar unas palabras, el de cabello cenizo peino su cabello con desesperación. La tomo del brazo y salieron de allí.

-Mmmmm ¿Soy yo o eso estuvo raro? –Karim ladeo la cabeza. –Mikki estaba muy bien…

-Se ve pálida. –Sako se sentó en un lugar libre.

-Sakai nos dijo que iba a ir al baño… -Mori tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-No creo… -Karim parecía divagar en algo. –Pero… después de esos rumores… todo podría ser…

-¿Qué tantos murmuras? –Kyosuke aun seguía con la preocupación latente.

-Bueno es que esa palidez… si se sentía mal y fue al baño… -La chica sintio las miradas sobre ella. –Además de que… bueno… es raro…

A todos pareció caerles el asunto a cuestas; bueno, a todos menos a nuestro despistado amigo cabeza de naranja. Además de cierta persona ajena a esa platica que estaba tomando nota de lo que veía y oía.

-¿Tu crees que…? –Esaka trago saliva. –Bueno, y si en dado caso… asi fuera… ¿Quién seria el padre?

Kyosuke cayó en la cuenta. Y todos empezaron a sudar al ver su cara. La cuestión era sumar uno mas uno para atar "los cabos sueltos".

Mikki embarazada Sakai andando a todos lados con ella A que Sakai era el padre del bebe que Mikki esperaba… (Nota de la autora: Algo tonta la teoría, pero, bueno…)

-Iré a ver que pasa…. -Kyosuke se paro pero fue detenido por un brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Kyo? –Nala les sonrió a los presentes. -¿No nos presentas?

El numero 9 miro a la salida, pero suspiro y la rodeo por los hombros. –Chicos, ella es Nala… y es la madre de mi bebe…

* * *

-Mikki, por favor… no llores… -La abrazo. –Yo te apoyare ¿De acuerdo? 

-Sakai… -Se apretó mas a el. –Gracias…

FLASH BACK

–Nala Smith… -La rubia le sonrió; y por extraño que parezca, le sonrió sin malicia de por medio.

-Veo que me conoces… -Acaricio su estomago. –Asi como yo te conozco a ti…

-Yo… -Mikki jugo con la tela de su vestido. –Yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. –Paso a su lado, pero una pregunta fue la que hizo sus pasos se detuvieran.

-¿Lo quieres? –Su voz sonaba suave y un poco melancólica. –Dime¿aun sientes algo por el?

-… -La peli verde no decía nada.

-Por favor, tengo que saberlo… -Sintio una mano en su hombro. –Es importante…

Tomo aire, no podía meterse en medio de Kyosuke y su hijo… -No, no siento nada por el. –Se giro y la vio de frente. -¿No haz leído las noticias?

-¿Perdón? –La chica frunció las cejas. -¿Las noticias?

-Yo estoy con Sakai Jefferson. –Se sonrojo; pero no por estar "avergonzada" si no por, semejante mentira que acababa de salir de sus labios. –Ya llevamos algún tiempo juntos…

-Oh, vaya… -Se mordió el labio inferior. –Yo pensé que…

-No, no pienses que hay algo entre Kanou y yo. –Smith se sorprendió por que lo llamo por su apellido. –Hace mucho que yo no sabia de el…

-Pero la carta… -Tenia que reivindicarse con algo…

-Si, la carta era para mí… -Le dio una sonrisa torcida. –Pero me la mando hace mucho… -Un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. –Yo no la envié a los periódicos, discúlpame porque por un descuido mío se ha colado esta…

-¡Oh, no! No te preocupes… -Cruzo las manos delante de ella. –Los señores Kanou, Kaori y Seisuke te creen incapaz de hacer eso…

-_Todos menos Kyosuke… _-Le dolió enormemente que el chico no creyera en ella.

-Y si ellos no te creen capaz… yo tampoco… -Le mostró su dentadura blanca y le tendió la mano. –Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas… -Torció un poco los labios. -No conozco a nadie más que a ti, Kaori y la señora Kanou… -Le estiro el brazo. -¿Amigas?

Tsujiwaki quería que la tierra se la tragara; aun con dudas en su cabeza, acepto la mano. –Si, creo que te vendría bien una amiga… -Esbozo una sonrisa triste. -¿Me disculpas? –Señalo una puerta. –Tengo que ir al baño…

-¡Oh, si! –Se movió. –Disculpa… -No le soltó la mano.

-No pasa nada… -Le dio una mirada las manos que seguían unidas. –Etto… creo que necesito mi mano para irme…

-¿En verdad estas saliendo con Sakai? –La rubia ladeo su cabeza. -¿En verdad eres su novia?

-Si¿Por qué lo dudas? –Intento que su voz sonara segura.

-No, por nada. –La soltó. –Nos vemos allá fuera… -Y camino hacia el jardín.

Mikki entro al baño, pero solo para mirar su reflejo. -¿Qué he hecho? –Se observo en el espejo y tomo una decisión. –Es lo mejor para todos…

Salio del cuarto de baño y camino a la carpa. Alcanzo a ver que los chicos de Jyoyo (y muy seguramente eran invitados de Kaori) , pero por el momento no se sentía con ganas de hablar con ellos tal vez mas tarde…

Observo que todos la miraban con preocupación; pero sobre todo la mirada incesante de dos de ellos. Les sonrió con todas las ganas que tenia. Sakai fue el que se paro a su encuentro.

-¿Estas bien, Mikki? –El de cabello cenizo la tomo por los brazos. –Estas tremendamente pálida…

-Me encontré con Nala… -Koji torció la boca. –No, no creas que me dijo algo desagradable… al contrario se porto muy bien conmigo…

-¿Estas bromeando? –Le froto los brazos, ya que también su cuerpo estaba helado.

-Me dijo que si quería ser su amiga… y acepte. –Sakai abrió los ojos BASTANTE sorprendido y peino su cabello. –También le dije que tú y yo éramos novios…

-¡Mikki! –Sacudió la cabeza. –Anda, vayamos a dar una vuelta.

-Será lo mejor…

Llegaron hasta donde estaba colocada una fuente artificial, y extrañamente el único sonido que se distinguía era el de esta.

-Me siento estupida y también me siento como la mala del cuento. –Se sentó en el borde. –Sentía que lo único que me quedaba era que Nala fue la típica modelo… ya sabes, frívola, inalcanzable… -Miro su reflejo en el agua. –Y resulto todo lo contrario; asi que no hay con quién desquitarme del dolor que siento… Nala es una buena persona y lo mas seguro es que sea una buena madre… -Observo a Sakai. -¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

-Lo que tu quieras… -Se coloco a su lado. –Creeme que lo que me dices de Smith es muy difícil de creer, no toda la gente de la farándula es buena…

-Lo se… -Se recargo en el hombro de su amigo. –Solo quisiera no sentirme como me siento… -Mordió sus labios. –Y tampoco quererlo, como lo quiero…

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cosa que causo que Koji maldijera una vez mas al numero nueve.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Anda, arriba ese animo… -La tomo por las mejillas y las estrujo. -¡Te has corrido el maquillaje! –Le acaricio debajo de los ojos. -¿Ahora como compondremos este desastre?

-Pues… tú podrías ir por mi bolso. –Le dio una sonrisa. –Ahí esta mi maquillaje… lo traes, lo arreglo y nada paso… ¿Te gusta la idea? –Se dejo acariciar por el arquero.

-Me parece la mejor. –Le apretó los cachetes. -¡Que hermosa te ves cuando te ríes!

-¡Basta, Sakai¡Me lastimas! –Empezó a apretárselos ella también. -¡Duele!

-¡Ouch¡Mikki, vivo de mi cara! –Intentó alejarla, sin soltarla. -¡Mi cara¡Mikki tengo un comercial en la semana!

-¡Pues suéltame! –Aunque tenía la cara bastante estirada estaba riéndose. -¡Sakai!

-Ejem… -El carraspeo de alguien les llego a los oídos. –Mi hijo ya llego y quiere que estén dentro…

Por inercia ambos se soltaron y se alejaron del otro. Estaban sonrojados, aunque con unas sonrisillas de nervios.

-Discúlpenos. –Mikki se paro. –Ve, rápido por la bolsa… -Lo empujo. –Te veo en la entrada.

-Voy volando. –Paso a lado del papa de los chicos. –Con permiso…

-Pasa… -Le dio el paso y se quedo viendo a la joven que tenia delante. -¿Cómo haz estado?

-Muy bien, gracias. –Se puso roja debido a la mirada que le daba Gonzo. –Estoy en la universidad…

-¡Que bueno! –La mirada de Gonzaku se suavizo. -¿Y que estas estudiando?

-Nutrición al igual que Kaori…

-¡Que bueno! Supongo que sigues siendo buena estudiante…

-Pues hago lo que puedo. –Cruzo sus manos sobre su vientre. Y observo a Sakai haciéndole señas. –Bueno, ya vienen con mi bolso. Lo veré mas tarde.

-Una cosa más… -La detuvo por el brazo. –Mi hijo no quiere a esa mujer, y no se va a casar con ella. –Mikki abrió la boca intentando decir algo. –Guárdate tu comentario. Solo tenlo en cuenta¿si?

-Pero, señor… -La soltó.

-Nada, nada… -La empujo son suavidad. –Te están esperando…

-Esta bien.

Tsujiwaki iba con el ceño fruncido y bastante confundida debido a lo dicho por Gonzaku.

* * *

-Vaya… aun se me hace increíble lo de Kyosuke… -Kamata dio un sorbo a su copa. –Yo siempre pensé que Mikki y el terminarían juntos… 

-Creo que no eras el único que lo pensaba Kamata… -Sako observo la mesa en donde estaba la pareja; que aunque junta, cada uno se veía distante del otro. –Aunque también se me hace increíble que Mikki y Sakai…

-¡Ni lo digas! –Esaka movió la cabeza. –La juventud de ahora anda muy alborotada con las hormonas…

-Por favor, les pedimos que se pongan de pie. –Una voz se oía por las bocinas. -¡Y le den un aplauso a el Señor y la Señora Kanou!

Todos hicieron lo pedido. Y observaron como entro la radiante pareja; y detrás de ellos Mikki y Sakai sonriendo.

-Se ven bien juntos… -Karim se pego a su novio. -¿No lo crees?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… -El chico tomo una fotografía. –Lucen bien…

-Ahora les pedimos que acompañen a la pareja en su primer baile como marido y mujer…

Una música se empezó a oír de fondo. Para ser exactos, la canción "Cielo" de Benny Ibarra. En cuanto Seisuke la escuchó en España, decidió que esa la canción para Kaori y para el.

**Cielo por tu luz  
Por esa caricia  
Yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser  
Ya no tiene caso  
Mirar hacia otro lado  
Todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti**

Sakai tomo de la cintura a Mikki pasados varios segundos de la canción. -¿Bailas?

-Claro, siempre haz sido un buen bailarín… -Puso sus manos en la nuca de el.

-Esa es una de mis tantas virtudes… -La pego mas a el. -¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a fingir que somos pareja?

-Para serte sincera… aun no pienso en esa parte… -Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el. –Si te molesta la idea…

-¡No, para nada! –Su voz sonaba más ansiosa de lo esperado.

* * *

**Siéntete segura  
Que no te quepa duda  
Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción  
Vivo para amarte  
Para mi alejarme  
Es como quedar sin respiración**

-Kyosuke… -Nala se recargo en el. -¿Vamos a bailar?

-Sabes que no se hacerlo… -Se puso rojo.

-No seas mentiroso… lo haces muy bien. No fueron en balde las clases que te di… –Le sonrió. –Anda… quiero bailar mucho antes de que mis tobillos engorden y no lo pueda hacer más…

-Pero… -Iba a replicar algo cuando la joven lo cayo con un beso.

-Anda… -Le puso ojitos de cachorrito.

-Esta bien…

Se levanto y le tendió la mano. Sintio varios flashes detrás de el. Pero lo ignoro y se concentro en la modelo.

* * *

**El cielo en tu mirada  
Cada madrugada  
Es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
Y cuando estás ausente  
Te abrazo a mi mente  
Cielo para sobrevivir  
Mi cielo para poder vivir**

-Es una linda canción… -Mikki se dejo envolver por la letra. –La letra es muy buena…

-Si, yo también opino lo mismo que tu… -Koji observo a la pareja que se acababa de agregar a la pista.

-Siempre me siento segura contigo… -El cabello le ocasionaba cosquillas el joven en la cara; pero disfrutaba tanto tenerla asi de cerca. –Mmmmm… ¿Si te digo una cosa prometes no enojarte?

-Mmmmm… ¿Qué? –Alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

-Hay un sujeto que nos esta tomando fotos… y estoy casi segura de que no es el fotógrafo que contrato Kaori… -Levanto la cabeza con temor.

-¡Diablos¿Que estos sujetos no tienen vida propia? –Gracilmente la dirigió a donde se encontraba la pareja de recién casados. –Lamento interrumpir…

-¿Qué sucede Sakai? –Seisuke se despego, y de mala gana, del cuello de su esposa.

-Sucede que hay un tipejo que anda tomando fotos… -Kaori iba a decir algo. –Y no es la persona que tú contrataste…

-Genial… -Kaori mascullo por lo bajo. -¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, lo tenemos que hacer con cuidado. –Mikki se unió a la plática.

-Esperemos unos momentos más¿De acuerdo? –Seisuke se alejo con Kaori entre sus brazos.

-No me imagino lo odioso que será tener esa clase de acoso en tu vida… -Tsujiwaki se lamento. –Se supone que esto es un evento único y personal…

-Si, a veces es una pesadilla. –Recargo su frente en la de ella. –Pero es el precio de la fama… -Recordó una cosa. –Hay que tengo que decirte…

La peli verde observo una pizca de burla en los ojos de Jefferson. -¿Qué?

-Hay una cosa que creen y me dijeron los chicos de Jyoyo… -Intento disimular su risa. –Creo que ayudara a tu plan…

-Me asustas… -Un sudor frío la empezó a recorrer.

-TODOS… -Y recalco la palabra TODOS. –Creen que tu… -La risa amenazaba en salir en cualquier momento. –Bueno… que tu y yo…

-Koji Sakai Jefferson… ¿Qué andan diciendo? –Dejo de bailar.

-Que estas embarazada… -El chico espero un grito, un golpe… cualquier cosa… menos lo que le dijo.

-¿Y de quien creen que estoy embarazada? –Mikki también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mmmmm, pues de mi… -La volvió a tomar de la cintura para bailar.

-Jajajaja… -Apenas si podía dejar de reírse. -¿De quien fue la idea?

-De Karim… y todos se la tragaron… -Koji también reía.

-Vaya con su imaginación… -Una idea le cruzo por la cabeza. -¿El lo sabe?

-Si, y si vieras el odio con el que me miro cuando fui por tu bolso.

**El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada  
Es a donde pierdo mi confusión  
y cuando estas ausente  
te abrazo a mi mente**

**Mi cielo para sobrevivir...  
Cielo para poder... vivir...**

-Jiji… Al menos no dudara si Nala le comenta algo… -Lo miro a los ojos. -¿Cuándo tiempo mantendremos esto?

-Estaba pensado… -Se puso serio. -¿Qué te parece después de que Nala de a luz?

-Dos o tres meses mas… dependiendo de cómo lleve las últimas semanas. –Su voz sonaba apagada. –Creo que será lo mejor, cuando nazca el bebe; Kyosuke estará muy entretenido como para andarme buscando…

-¿Te vas a ir? –Sakai la miro horrorizado.

-Tendré vacaciones… además tengo un dinero ahorrado… -Alzo los hombros con indiferencia. –Me hará bien irme un tiempo…

-Ven conmigo a España… -Le soltó la propuesta, asi, sin más.

-¿Nani¿Es en serio? –Su voz sonaba entre una mezcla de curiosidad, emoción y nervios.

-Claro… -Observó la duda en la cara de la chica. –No estarás sola, Kaori se ira a vivir para allá…

-Pero… el hospedaje… -Intento que su cabeza enumerara las cosas que tenia que hacer.

-Mi apartamento es muy grande, hay una habitacion de huéspedes… ¡No tendrías que preocuparte por nada! –La tomo de las manos y las apretó. – ¡Vente a vivir conmigo en las vacaciones!

Ok, el tono de voz había salido más fuerte de lo que la pareja de amigos hubiera querido que saliera. Las miradas se centraron en ellos y e la propuesta que le acaba de decir el arquero.

-Trágame tierra. –Susurraron al mismo tiempo. Gracias a los nervios y a la coincidencia de decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo… empezaron a reírse.

-Ahora la que lamenta interrumpir soy yo… -Kaori Kanou se planto delante de ellos. –Sei quiere que vayas con el…

-Píensalo¿si? –Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y salio hacia donde vio al novio.

-Vaya… entonces es cierto… -La nutricionista la miro con tristeza. – ¿Ya tiraste la toalla? –Empezó a caminar para salir de la pista.

-No se a que te refieres… -Puso sus manos en su espalda.

-Si, si lo sabes. –Los ojos cafés de Mikki evitaron mirar a la mayor. –Bueno, se ve que no tienes ganas de platicar… -Le puso una mano en el hombro. -¡Mira! Esta atardeciendo… -El cielo empezaba a tener tonalidades rojizas. -¡Es un bello espectáculo!

-Si, totalmente de acuerdo…

-¡Kaori! –La voz de la Señora Kanou llego a ellas. -¡Cariño, te buscan!

-Bueno, te dejo… -Le sonrió. –Nos vemos…

-Si…

Volvió a la fuente de hace un rato, por alguna extraña razón el sonido le resultaba tranquilizador… Además esa canción le gustaba mucho… "I don't want to Miss a Thing" De AeroSmith

**Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar  
Verte sonreír mientras duermes  
Cuando estas muy lejos soñando**

**

* * *

**

-¿Ves como no fue tan malo? –Nala se sentó y le dio un trago a su agua mineral.

-Si tu lo dices… -Miro de soslayo las miradas que le enviaban los chicos de Jyoyo. –Me las van a apagar…

-¿Tus amigos? –Y los observo regalándoles una sonrisa. –Oh, pero si son tan lindos…

-Seguro… tu no fuiste el que paso dos años con ellos… -Sakai y Mikki seguían en la pista, y la chica reía de algo dicho por su acompañante.

-No creo que sean tan malos… -Smith se dio cuenta que era lo que capturaba la atención de su "novio" –Hacen linda pareja…

-¿Pareja? –Se giro a verla. -¿De que hablas?

-Mmmmm, que hace rato hable con ella…

-¿Cómo que hablaste con Mikki? –Se puso pálido.

-Pues si, me la encontré en tu casa… -Esta bien, esa era una mentirilla piadosa. –Y platique con ella…

-¿Qué te dijo? –_Kami… yo tenía que platicar primero con Tsujiwaki… aunque no me quedan muchas esperanzas… _Observo como abrazaba a su "ex –amigo"

**Puedo gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición  
Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre  
Cada momento que paso contigo es un tesoro para mi**

-Me dijo que estaba saliendo con el. –Recargo un brazo en la mesa. –Y que ya tienen tiempo saliendo… -Recargo su cabeza en su mano. -¿No se ven lindos?

-Eres un mentiroso Sakai… -Bajo la cabeza. –Es increíble…

-¿Qué pasa Kyo? –Le puso una mano en la espalda. -¿Qué tienes?

-Parece que también esta embarazada… -Nala abrió los ojos con asombro.

-_No contaba con eso… esto será un problema… _-La modelo torció la boca.

-Aunque lo que no me queda claro… el me dijo que no estaba juntos… después te dice a ti, que si están de novios… -Movía las manos al hablar. –También esta el embarazo… ¡Esto esta muy raro!

-Pues… -Alzo su dedo índice. –Ahora que lo dices… esta bastante raro…

-¡Vente a vivir conmigo en las vacaciones! –La voz de Koji hizo que las miradas de la pareja se giraran a la pista.

-¡Imposible! –Kyosuke se paro como un resorte de su silla. –Voy a tomar un poco de aire…

-Kyosuke… -Nala sintio una punzada de dolor. –Esto es mi culpa… -Bajo la vista a su vientre. -¿Qué vamos a hacer, bebe? Tu papa tiene derecho a ser feliz…

* * *

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido  
Porque me perdería de tí, nena  
Y no quiero perderme de nada**

Tsujiwaki sintio que ese dia no podía ir peor… ¡KYOSUKE ESTABA EN LA FUENTE!

Intento escabullirse¡PERO UN MALDITO ESTORNUDO SALIO DE ELLA!

-¿Chica gritona? –Kanou se giro a verla.

-Me llamo Mikki Tsujiwaki, no chica gritona… -Miro al cielo. _-¿¡Que te he hecho?!_

-¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar celebrando con tu novio? –Se sentó en el borde.

-¡Kami! –Se pego con la palma de su mano en la frente. -¿Todo mundo lo escucho?

-No, no lo creo… -Alzo los hombros con indiferencia. –Aunque todos en la fiesta si…

-Esto solo me pasa a mi… -Se recargo en un árbol. -¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Tomando el aire… -Miro con nostalgia su casa. –Hace mucho que no venia…

-¿La extrañas? –Observo que los ojos azules se clavaban en ella. –Digo, tu casa… tu familia…

-Si… bastante…

**Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo  
El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría  
Todavía te extrañaría  
Y no quiero perderme de nada**

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo… -Kanou fijo sus ojos en ella.

-No creo que tu y yo tengamos que hablar de algo… -Se separo del árbol. –Me voy…

-¡No, espera! –Se levanto y la jalo del brazo. –Si, tenemos cosas de que hablar…

-¿Qué cosas, Kanou? –Los ojos cafés estaba fríos para el.

-¿Estas con Sakai? –La tomo por le otro brazo para tenerla de frente. –Contéstame…

-Si… -Su voz sonaba temblorosa.

-¿Y porque el me dijo lo contrario? –Alzo el mentón, en un claro signo de desafío.

-¿Cómo? -_¿No que me iba a ayudar?_ – ¿Cuando te dijo eso?

-¿Por qué siento que están mintiendo? –Aun no la soltaba.

-¿Y porque tendría que mentir? –La cercanía la empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. –Murmuro. -¿Estas embarazada?

-Eso si que no es un asunto en el que tu tengas que ver..… -Intento zafarse. –Kyosuke suéltame…

-¡Claro que si me interesa! –La apretó más.

-¿Cómo a mi me intereso saber que te acostaste con Nala? – le grito en su cara. –Pues te tengo una noticia… ¡NUNCA ME INTERESO SABER ESO!

**No quiero perderme de una sonrisa  
No quiero perderme de un beso  
Solo quiero estar contigo  
Aquí mismo, contigo, tan solo así**

-¡Lo hice por que no te quería mentir! –La acerco a el. –Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…

-¡Suéltame! –Forcejeo. -¡Si, ya se; nunca tienes la intención de hacer nada!

-¿Te vas a ir a vivir con Sakai? –Pego su frente a la de ella. –Y si es asi… ¿lo quieres?

Mikki se quedo sin habla, la loción de Kyosuke trastornaba sus sentidos. Sus ojos miraban el suelo, no querían encontrarse con los azules de el.

-Contéstame... –Su pecho pego con el de ella.

-No. –Lo empujo. -¡Suéltame!

-¡NO HASTA QUE ME CONTESTES!

-¡Suéltala Kyosuke! –Koji, Seisuke y Kaori entraron a escena. –Te ha dicho que la sueltes…

-Ella y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar… -Le soltó un brazo.

-No, tú y yo… ya no tenemos nada que ver… -Logro sacar su brazo y camino hacia su amigo.

-¡Eres un mentiroso Jefferson! –Kanou estaba que echaba chispas. -¡Me dijiste que no tenias nada que ver con ella!

-Un momento… -Seisuke se paro en medio de ellos. -¿Por qué te molesta tanto que ellos estén juntos? –La mando una mirada de reproche a su hermano.

-Porque… -Iba a decir algo, pero lo corto el mayor.

-No, tú tienes una responsabilidad… Un hijo no es un juego…

-Amor… -Kaori se acerco a su esposo. –Si bien, no mal recuerdo; Kyosuke nos dijo que no iba a casarse con Nala.

-¡Espera! –Tsujiwaki estaba extrañamente ¿enojada? Lo uehabia dicho Gonzaku... ea cierto. -¿Vas a abandonar a la madre de tu hijo? –Lo miro se arriba a abajo. -¡Te creí mas hombre Kanou!

-¡¿Estas loca?! –Kyosuke se agarro con desesperación la cara. –Yo pensé que tu y yo…

**Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca  
Sentir tu corazón muy cerca al mío  
Y solo quedarme aquí, en este momento  
Por todo el resto del tiempo**

-Pensaste mal, Kyosuke… -Koji abrazo mas a la peli verde. –Ella y yo acabamos de regresar…

La pareja de recién casados movió la cabeza negativamente. ¿Qué no había nadie cuerdo entre esos tres?

-¡Pero tu dijiste!

-¡Basta! –Mikki se deshizo del abrazo. –Ya me canse de este juego: Yo dije, tu dijiste, el dice, yo digo… ¡Caramba! –Tomo aire. –Esto es lo que importa… -Señalo a Koji. –El y yo estamos juntos… -Observo que Kanou iba a decir algo. –Si estoy embarazada, o si nos vamos a vivir juntos… ¡Es cosa que no te incumbe! Tu vas a tener un hijo y es lo único que debe de ocupar esa cabeza hueca que tienes…

-¡Bravo! –Kaori empezó a aplaudir. -¡Vaya, yo pensé que esto iba a acabar peor!

-Amor… no es hora de tus comentarios u.u

-Asi que si nos disculpan…

Mikki tomo a Sakai de los brazos… y lo beso. La cara de estupefacción y sorpresa se leía en los presentes… ¡Hasta en los de Sakai y Mikki!

Se separaron y la chica se llevo de la mano a su "novio"

-Kyo… -Seisuke se acerco. -¿Estas bien, hermano?

-No… déjame solo… -Se sentó en el pasto. –Además es tu boda y no se vera bien que se desaparezcan tanto… -Observo el sonrojo de la pareja. –Anden, en un rato los alcanzo…

-Pero… -El delantero iba a acercarse pero la mano de su esposa lo detuvo. –Bueno… cualquier cosa… estoy contigo…

-Gracias hermano…

Lo dejaron solo y el chico al fin pudo poner las cosas en claro.

-La perdí, ahora si estoy seguro de que la perdí… -Golpeo el suelo. –Aun asi… ellos mienten… -recargo la cabeza en la fuente. –De todas las cosas que me dijo… se que me ha mentido en varias… -Frunció las cejas. -¿Pero y ese beso?

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos  
No quiero quedarme dormido  
Porque me perdería de tí, nena  
Y no quiero perderme de nada**

* * *

Después de aquel espectáculo Mikki entro rauda y veloz a la fiesta; solo para irse a sentar con sus sempais. Y cuando Sakai quería hablar con ella, esta lo esquivaba y se paraba a bailar o entraba en una nueva platica. 

-Le pedimos al padrino y a la madrina de la pareja que hagan el honor de dar el brindis por Kaori y Seisuke.

La incomodidad había regresado; y es que en la misma mesa se encontraban (y en ese orden) los padres de Seisuke, Nala, Kyosuke, Kaori, Seisuke, Mikki, Sakai y los padres de Kaori (Ok, no se si tenga papas, pero aquí sip ;P)

-Ejem… El de cabello cenizo tomo la palabra. –Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que me siento halagado de que Seisuke me haya elegido como su padrino… -Aspiro con fuerza. –Conozco a esta pareja desde hace varios años… y creo que no existe una mejor… Se complementan de tal manera, que hacen que uno sienta celos… -Miro de reojo a su acompañante. – Además de que su amor es tan fuerte, que no ha importado la distancia entre ellos; siempre han estado juntos… no importa nada ni nadie… -Alzo su copa hacia los novios. –Asi que les deseo que su matrimonio este lleno de dicha y del cariño que hasta la fecha se tienen… Salud…

-¡Salud! –La gente aplaudió complacida por las palabras del padrino. Era el turno de Tsujiwaki.

-Bueno… Yo quiero desearles que encuentren toda la comunicación y toda la comprensión que se necesita en un matrimonio… -Estaba sonrojada. –Yo se que no hay palabras para describir lo que hay entre ustedes… -Saco un papelito. –Una vez Kaori me dijo que esperar el regreso de un ser amado era muestra del cariño que existe entre ambos, asi que encontré un pensamiento que es muy bello… -Lo desenrolló. –Y dice asi…

_Cuánto te esperé  
cientos de veces morí de tristeza,  
cuántas veces en mi pensamiento te llamé  
quise gozar tu amor en toda su grandeza._

_Nunca he dejado de amarte,  
y aún sabiendo que te encuentras lejos  
debo morder mis labios para no llamarte._

Todos los que conocían la historia del numero 9 y la capitana del equipo de soccer de la secundaria de Jyoyo sabían que esas palabras, no eran para los recién casados…

_Esperé mucho tiempo que tú vinieras  
a iluminar mi oscuridad,  
con tu luz mi penumbra desaparecieras  
Y en tu compañía acabara mi soledad._

_Esperé mucho tiempo que tú llegaras  
a darme tu amor con frenesí,  
y que tu cuerpo me entregaras  
como yo te entregué mi alma a ti._

Kyosuke sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho… ¡ESO ERA PARA EL!

Sakai sentía que el suyo dejaba de latir… porque ella aun lo amaba con la misma intensidad de años pasados…

_Ya ha pasado el tiempo y aún sigo sufriendo,  
pensando en dónde te encontrarás  
pues en este momento estoy muriendo_

_Y en este momento de muerte para mí  
no podría decir si pierdo o gano,  
pero al conocerte y amarte sólo a ti  
sé que mi vivir no ha sido en vano._

Dejo de hablar y alzo la copa. –Por que ustedes ya han pasado esta etapa y ahora estarán juntos para siempre… Salud…

-¡Salud!

* * *

La fiesta había acabado, la pareja se había dio de Luna de Miel a un exótico lugar… del cual no quisieron decir nada… 

Los invitados se habían retirado, Kyosuke decidió pasar la noche en su casa y Nala acepto con buen gusto. Mikki y Koji iban de camino al departamento de la chica. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, solo el sonido de la música era lo que "amenizaba" el momento.

-Llegamos. –Paro el carro.

-Sakai… -Mikki apretó el abrigo que la cubría. Estaba nerviosa y más por lo que tenía pensado hacer… -¿Quieres subir?

-No creo que sea buena idea… Miro al frente.

-Sakai… -Le tomo la mano. –Pasa la noche conmigo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**No me maten!!! Please!!! Si no, no sabremos como desarmo todo esto...**

**Miren que mañana tengo clases y por darle prioridad a mis actualizaciones no he hecho mis tareas de Pedagogia, Filosofia y Matematicas... Asi que mientras escribo esto, jeje las estoy haciendo juju**

**Vamos con los reviews!!!**

**--JustMe--: Hola! La verdad no creo que descubran muy pronto quien es el que mando la carta... pero todavia hay embrollos que arreglar... aun tenemos bastante tela para cortar en esta historia, jiji... Mmmm, de todas maneras te mande un reply... jajaja xDDD**

**Megumi-Tezuca: Hola!!! Ne, no importa que hasta ahora me hayas dejado mensajito... al menos se que te animaste y que te gusta lo que escribo n.n... Se ve que te gusta PoT, haz leido mis otras historias (Gooolazo para Viri-chan , jajaja xDDD) U bsot!**

**Aurorin: Gracias, en verdad yo tambien me he dado cuenta de que a medida que voy avanzando con las historias mi redaccion mejorando (pero sin llegar a ser perfecta, n.nU)... Bueno espero que cumplas y leas todo lo que escriba eh!!! Mi familia esta muy bien , gracias n.n Espero que la tuya tambien se encuentre super, un beso a Lucy... Massi les agradece su saludos y besos n.n Gracias por tu review!!!!**

**Yuki.SakUchihAnim: Holas como taz ninia!!??? Sipi, sipi, deje las cosas muy densas en el capitulo pasado... Aunque no creo que las haya dejado mejor en este, no? jajaja xDDD Gracias por leerme Yukkie-chan!!!**

**Dan: Hola chico!!! Como ha estado? Como te ha tratado el comienzo del año??? Ey! Que poca confianza me tienes, como que ya me dabas por perdida??? Malo, malo... Que no me agobie la escuela??? Imposible!!! Duh!!! jajaja xDDD Sorry, me ha dado el ataque del payaso, jajaja xDDD... Mendiga musa, le encanta irse por temporadas, y regresa la bendita cuando tengo menos tiempo para escribir... la odio! Gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Nathalieº: Bueno aqui esta la conti, disfrutala! Gracias por tu rw!**

**Lady: Gracias por leerla. Totalmente de acuerdo, ese final tan pesimo... nadie lo perdona! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo! **

**Bueno gracias a toda la gente que lee esto... tambien a todos los que me dejan reviews!**

**Ok, la siguiente actualizacion sera para el croosover, ok?**

**Saludos!!**

**Dejenme sus reviews este capitulo, eh!!**

**aDiOs!**

**bsos!**


	8. Reacciones y decisiones

**:Hola!!**

**(Se nota que Viri trae puesto un uniforme de equipo de futbol americano) Regrese, y si este capitulo sera MUY especial... pasaran varias cosas que decidiran el curso de la historia, ñaca ñaca**

**(Varias figuras encapuchadas la rodean) Emm, si... este ellos son mi seguridad privada... cuando lean entenderan el porque...**

**La cancion que coloque en... mejor lean la escena... Es la de No me ames: Marc Anthony y J.Lo, jeje**

**Este sobre el fic de PoT, ya en esta semana lo subo... solo denme tiempo de contestar rws, con tiempo, ok??**

**Disfruten!!**

**Las veo abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Reacciones y decisiones.

-Llegamos. –Paro el carro.

-Sakai… -Mikki apretó el abrigo que la cubría. Estaba nerviosa y más por lo que tenía pensado hacer… -¿Quieres subir?

-No creo que sea buena idea… Miro al frente.

-Sakai… -Le tomo la mano. –Pasa la noche conmigo…

* * *

Estaba mirando el techo de la recamara de su hermano. Si, de antemano no quiso compartir la habitacion con ella. Nala… la chica no era lo que muchos creían… era buena. Algo difícil de encontrar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Por un lado estaba Mikki; amaba a esa chica… ¡Kami, que si no! Pero… al parecer ella ya no lo amaba… Estaba pensando positivamente: Si Mikki estaba mintiendo y no estaba con Sakai… lo único que quería era alejarlo de el…

-¿Pero porque?

También se encontraba la rubia… tenia que admitir que se habia encariñado con la modelo… pero solo era cariño. Ni siquiera sentía una centésima de lo que sentía por Tsujiwaki.

-Mi hijo… o hija…

Esta vez sonrió con alegría. Si, el ser padre a su edad no era el plan que tenía en su futuro… pero… cada vez que pensaba en esa criatura; algo se movía dentro de el.

-Necesito dormir… tal vez eso aclare mi cabeza.

* * *

-No es una buena idea… -Cerro los ojos y se relajo en su asiento. –Mikki… yo…

-Por favor… -Le agarro la mano. –Vamos a tomarnos algo… fue un dia pesado…

-¿Haz visto la hora? –Sin abrir los ojos le extendió su celular. –Ya es muy tarde…

-¡Vamos a tu casa! –Tenía un extraño matiz su voz.

-¡No, Mikki! –Golpeo con fuerza el volante. –No, Mikki… Por favor, hoy no.

-¡Esta bien! –Salio de tirón del auto. -¿Sabes? –Le grito por la puerta entre abierta. –Necesito estar sola… ¡No me busques! –Azoto la puerta y corrió a la entrada de su edificio; logro ver que estaba llorando.

-¡Diablos! –Golpeo de nueva cuenta su volante y salio volando de su carro. -¡Esperate! –El frío de los primeros dias de diciembre le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡No! Déjame en paz… -Acelero el paso, sus voces y sus tacones resonaban por toda la calle. -¡Vete, Sakai, vete!

-No, no te voy a dejar asi… -La jalo. -¡¿Qué diablos tienes en tu cabeza?!

-¡¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?! –Le aventó su bolso. -¡Sabes perfectamente que es lo que ronda mi estupida cabeza en este momento!

-¡Siempre es el! –Apretó la quijada y observo el cielo.

-¿El? –Intento hacerse la inocente. -Pensaba en nosotros…

-¡No! ¡Sigues pensando en Kyosuke! –La furia se sentía en todo su cuerpo. -¡No se porque no lo besaste y lo buscaste esta tarde que los encontré en la fuente!

-¡Estas loco! –Empezó a forcejear. -¡Lo único que quiero es olvidarlo! –El obao de sus alientos se notaba entre ambos rostros.

-¡Deberías! –La tomo por ambos brazos. –Tiene que entrarte en tu cabeza que el… ¡VA A TENER UN HIJO CON OTRA! ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR AMANDOLO!

-Lo he intentado… en verdad… -Suspiro. –En verdad, pensaba en nosotros… en nuestra amistad, en nuestro "noviazgo" –Sakai noto el tono en que dijo eso ultimo.

-No me vengas con eso… –Sujeto con fuerza su mano. -¡Me confundes, maldita sea!

-¿Te confundo? –Sus ojos estaban llorosos y expectantes.

–No me gusta verte llorar… -La abrazó; era la hora. –Mikki, tengo algo que decirte…

-Sakai… -Habia algo en los ojos del arquero que la ponía a temblar.

-Me enamore de ti… y no es un juego… es la verdad… -La miro a los ojos. –Te amo, Mikki Tsujiwaki…

* * *

-Gracias a la carta que nos diste… las ventas fueron en aumento… -El editor del periódico "Celta" le dio un sobre a Yuuya.

-De nada… -Lo abrió y checo el monto. -¿Noticias de tu reportero?

-Oh, si… -La sonrisa se hizo maliciosa. –Los datos que nos diste de la casa de los Kanou nos fue de gran ayuda…

-¿Me darás la primicia? –Se recargo en la silla. –Anda, y te seguiré dando datos… aun tengo contacto con varios jugadores, que ahora están en equipos nacionales...

-De acuerdo… -Saco un archivero. –Son fotos de la fiesta. –Se las entrego.

-Mmmmm, nada raro… ya se sabia que habría grandes figuras en el lugar… -Una foto de Kyosuke y su acompañante le llamo la atención. -¡Vaya! Nala Smith ya esta bastante embarazada… ¿Cómo pudieron esconderlo tanto tiempo?

-Mañas de su manager. Esto tambien será un "plus" las primeras tomas de la modelo en su estado de gestación; además que hay algunas muy buenas de ella con Kyosuke Kanou.

-Cabeza de naranja estará derramando bilis en la mañana…

-Si, si lo que tu digas… –Le quito valor al asunto. –Las noticias que se dieron en la fiesta es lo que hará que se vendan ejemplares el dia de mañana…

-¿Noticias? –Encontró una foto de Mikki y Sakai bailando.

-Tu "amiga" y Koji Sakai… esperan un hijo… y en próximas fechas se irán a vivir juntos…

Kiba dejo caer las fotos. ¿Era una broma?

-¿Embarazada? –Parpadeaba confundido.

-Si, al parecer la joven se sintio mal en la fiesta… y rato después todo mundo fue testigo de cuando este chico le pidió que se fuera a vivir con el.

-… -Yuuya se quedo en silencio.

-¿No harás ningún comentario? –El editor se hizo para atrás y miro con detenimiento cada movimiento del pelirrojo.

-No… -Se levanto y dejo las fotos en la mesa. –Mandame una copia del periódico a primera hora…

-Con mucho gusto, Kiba… -Poco después de que el chico se fuera su celular empezó a timbrar. -¿Diga?

-Jefe… creo que tengo un ultimo reportaje que podría interesarle… -Era el mismo "reportero" que se habia infiltrado en la boda de Seisuke y Kaori.

-Habla… -Revolvió unos documentos que tenia que entregar en la impresa (que se encontraba en el sótano) antes de retirarse.

-Seguí a Sakai Jefferson y a Tsujiwaki… -El editor presto toda su atención a la conversación. –Y logre obtener un video y varias fotografías de una discusión bastante acalorada… Aunque no supe el desenlace, me descubrieron y tuve que irme de ahí antes de que el futbolista destrozara mi cámara.

-Las peleas entre parejas son muy normales… -Rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo. –Te hubieras quedado, asi hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de decir que te habia agredido… eso llama mucho la atención en estos tiempos…

-Lo se, señor. Pero esta es interesante, porque pelearon por Kyosuke Kanou…

-¿Kanou? –Se levanto y se detuvo frente a su ventanal. –Esta chica fue la primera que se entero de su relación con Nala… creo que eran novios en la secundaria…

-Si, pero Mikki sigue enamorada de el… Koji lo sabe… además le dijo unas palabras que me dejaron confundido…

-¿Qué palabras? –La duda lo carcomía.

-Se le estaba declarando en ese instante… le dijo que la amaba…

* * *

Subió al ascensor… no habia ni un alma a esas horas en el edifico. Por eso eligieron ese momento para que Yuuya fuera ahí. Observo como los números descendían, y la furia empezó a subir.

-¡Maldición! –Golpeo la pared. -¡Como los odio!

Primero Kyosuke Kanou en la secundaria y ahora Koji Sakai… ¿¡Que nunca lo dejarían ser feliz con Mikki!?

-Tengo que deshacerme de ambos… primero tengo que acabar con sus carreras, con el amor que ella les tiene… y cuando este sola, yo estaré ahí para apoyarla.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora… La obsesión de tener a la chica con el, era lo que lo movía. Ya no era solo un "enamoramiento" de adolescentes… no, ahora era algo más enfermizo y mortal…

-Tengo que acabar con ellos…

* * *

Si, habían ido al departamento de el. No les quedo de otra cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.

Flash Back

–Te amo, Mikki Tsujiwaki…

Su cerebro aun intentaba asimilar el significado… y era lógico. Sakai estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Sakai estaba enamorado de ella! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

-Mikki… -Acaricio sus mejillas. –Contéstame algo…

-Yo… -Ladeo la cabeza. –No se que decirte, nunca te vi de esa manera…

-Lo se, siempre lo he sabido… -Cerro los ojos y le dio una sonrisa torcida. -¿Por qué crees que tarde tanto en decírtelo de nuevo?

-Entonces… -Recordó aquella ocasión cuando aun iban en Jyoyo. -¿Desde aquel tiempo?

-Si, desde aquel tiempo… -La soltó. –Creo que mejor me voy…

-No, no te vayas… tenemos que aclarar esto. –Ahora ella lo sujetaba. –Creo que aun no siento amor por ti… -Sakai reconoció ese "aun". –Pero…

-¡Lo que faltaba! –Se soltó y corrió detrás de unos arbustos. -¿No tienes vida propia?

-¡Sakai! –Mikki fue detrás de el, cuando vio al camarógrafo. -¡Tu!

-¿Lo conoces? –El portero lo tenia agarrado del cuello.

-¡Es el mismo de la boda de Seisuke! –Lo vio de arriba abajo. –Sip, es el.

-¿Para que publicación trabajas? –Le aflojo un poco el agarre.

-Para el "Celta"… -La pareja se miro.

-¿De donde sacaron la carta que publicaron? –Mikki estaba que echaba chispas.

-No lo se. –Aunque debería estar atemorizado, se veía muy confiado y seguro.

-No creo que mienta… -La de ojos cafés torció la boca. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es obvio. –Sakai lo soltó e intento arrebatarle la cámara.

-¡No tiene ningún derecho a quitármela! –Ambos se enfrascaron en un intenso forcejeo.

-¡Tiene fotografías mías y de mi… novia! –Mikki sonrió al ver la turbación del de ojos violetas.

-Déjalo… de todas maneras no creo que traiga las de la boda… así que estas… -La chica alzo los hombros. –No tienen la misma importancia.

-Pero… -Se descuido, lo soltó y el tipo echo a correr. -¡Diantres!

-Ya, ya, Mr. Enojos… -Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al carro. –Mañana platicamos…

-No, hoy. –La tomo de la mano. –Además… seguro en la mañana tendrás a un sequito de fotógrafos esperando a las afueras de aquí… -Abrió la puerta. –Me toca hacer de hostal y ofrecerte mi casa…

-… -Lo pensó durante un rato. –Creo que tu punto tiene algo de razón…

-Claro que si…

Fin Flash Back

Tanto el camino como esos minutos que llevaban viéndose, habían transcurrido en un total silencio. A excepción de cuando hablaron de las bebidas; ambos tenían sus vasos entre sus dedos. El de ella vacío y el de el a medio terminar.

Mikki sabía lo que quería hacer; quería perder el control, quería… sentirse querida.

Sakai se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que Mikki, le iba a decir antes de que se diera cuenta del paparazzi.

-¿Quieres otro vodka?

-Mmmmm, si, por favor. –Le dio su vaso; aun podía sentir el vodka con agua mineral y limón en su boca.

-Esto es incomodo. –Le entrego la bebida. –Y mucho, cuando entre nosotros nunca han faltado las palabras…

-Sip… -Le dio un sorbo. –Quiero empezar de cero… -El de cabello cenizo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que siguiera. –Kanou debe de encontrar su camino y yo el mío; pero no juntos… Creo que… -Tomo aire. –Y si tu estas de acuerdo… podríamos intentar tener algo… -La mirada de Sakai se ilumino. –Quiero que estés consciente de que aun pienso en el… pero que estoy abierta a… a enamorarme de ti.

Su voz habia sido firme, pero con cariño. Lo que acababa de decir la habia dejado algo mareada, ¿o seria la bebida? No estaba acostumbrada a beber de un trago el vodka; es más, no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

-Lo acepto. –Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo. –Se que no me será fácil entrar a tu corazón de la misma forma… que ya sabes quien. –Le dio un beso en el cabello. –Hagamos de cuenta que en este mundo solo existimos, tú y yo, ¿Sip? –Y le hizo unos ojitos de cachorrito.

-Me empiezo a arrepentir de haberte enseñado esa mirada… -Acaricio la mejilla de Koji. –Solo tu y yo…

El orden dictaba que ese el momento para que se dieran un beso. Ambos lo sabían; pero no por eso dejaban de sentirse asi de ansiosos y nerviosos.

Jefferson se armo de valor. Cerro los ojos y la tomo por la cara, dulce y tranquilamente la fue acercando a el. Ella hizo lo mismo y cerro los ojos; de manera que el no se percato que un lagrima se habia escapado de su ojo.

-_Ya no más Kyosuke… esto es el adiós._

El beso fue perfecto. Tan perfecto como las películas y novelas románticas lo dictaban. Pero ella se sentía vacía…

-Te quiero Mikki… -Con la punta de su nariz le recorrió la cara y sintio la humedad. –No quiero que hagas esto obligada… no quiero que sufras… -La culpa lo aguijoneo fuerte.

_(El)_

_¿Dime porque lloras?_

_(Ella)_

_De felicidad_

_(El)_

_¿Y porque te ahogas?_

_(Ella)_

_Por la soledad…_

-Sakai, quiero hacerlo. Y no por obligación ni mucho menos… -Se refugio en su pecho. –Creo que no hay una persona mejor para empezar de nuevo…

-Creo que vamos muy aprisa… -Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levanto del sillón. –Voy por otro mas… -Agito su vaso, pero antes prendió su estereo y coloco un disco con canciones variadas. –Mmmmm, oye esa canción… y ejercita el ingles que llevas en la universidad…

-Bobo…

Le saco a lengua y se dejo llevar por las voces de los cantantes. Mientras bebía lo que restaba, reflexionó la letra… _No me ames…_

_(El)_

_Di porque me tomas_

_Fuerte asi, mis manos_

_Y tus pensamientos_

_Te bajan llevando_

-Eres un romántico empedernido… -Empezó a reírse cuando lo tuvo de frente.

-Ja, ja… -Dejo en la mesa lo necesario para seguir sirviendo bebidas. –Ya me canse de andarme parando, mejor las preparamos aquí…

-Será una… -Miro el reloj de la pared. –Madrugada larga… aun tengo mucha energía… -Se sentó en la alfombra. –Quiero seguir bailando… -Y le mando una mirada significativa a su ahora, novio; mientras se servia otro trago.

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo si estoy cansado… -El tambien estaba en la alfombra y recargo su cabeza en el asiento del sillón que tenia detrás. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud. –Yo creo que mejor me voy a dormir… -Y fingió un bostezo, que fue interrumpido por un cojin volador. -¡Ey!

-Vamos a bailar… -Mikki le extendió la mano delante de el. -¿Por fis?

-Ya que… -El abrazo esta vez fue más intimo, más fuerte. -¿Por qué eres tan pequeña?

-Mmmmm, más bien… -Sus brazos estaban en el cuello del cenizo y su cabeza pegada al corazón del chico. -¿Por qué eres tan alto?

-Me gusta que seas tan pequeña… me gusta abrazarte…

-¿Sabes? Nunca lo habia pensado, pero… tus abrazos siempre me hacen sentir mejor…

_(Ella)_

_Yo te quiero tanto_

_(El)_

_¿Y porque será?_

_(Ella)_

_Loco testarudo_

_No lo dudes más._

_Aunque en el futuro_

_Haya un muro enorme_

_Yo no tengo miedo_

_Quiero enamorarme_

Después del pequeño baile, la botella de vodka se termino… por lo que sacaron una de ron… y una de coñac.

-¡Eres un bobo, Sakai! –Mikki estaba toda sonrojada y se sobaba el estomago por la risa. -¡Yo nunca dije eso! –Ya no traía zapatos y se encontraba despeinada.

-¡Claro que si! Recuerdo que esa vez Murakami nos regaño: El no haber ayudado a una dama en problemas, hablaba mal del equipo de Jyoyo… -Seguían tomando, pero esta vez pura agua mineral; al parecer el futbolista necesitaba surtir su refrigerador. –Por tu culpa y la de las chicas del equipo nos hizo correr 20 vueltas al campo después del partido…

-Lo único que queríamos era que tu y los demás hablaran con nuestras contrincantes…al parecer querían ser algo mas que "amigas" de varios de ustedes… -Tenia su cabeza en las piernas de su novio. – ¡Claro! –Alzo su dedo índice. –Por eso me cometió esa falta tan horrible la capitana…

-¿Y que es claro? –Ok, el alcohol le estaba causando estragos en su mente.

-¡La capitana estaba enamorada de ti! –Le dio un golpe en el estomago. –Y como siempre estábamos juntos; o bueno, casi siempre… pensó que tú y yo éramos pareja…

-Oh… -Lo razono. –Que lógica tan idiota…

-Jajaja –Empezó retorcerse. -¡Si en este momento la tuviera de frente!

-Jajaja… entonces si te golpearía con justa razón… ahora si eres mi novia…

_(El)_

_No me ames_

_Porque pienses_

_Que parezco diferente_

_(Ella)_

_¿Tú no piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos?_

Las risas cesaron y las miradas cafés y violetas se encontraron… Un calorcito algo extraño los inundaba…

Sin pensar en otra cosa Sakai la fue recostando poco a poco en la alfombra, sus labios y mejillas estaban sonrosados debido al alcohol, al frío… y a los pensamientos que les rondaban en sus cabezas. Mikki tenia la boca entre abierta y el olor la coñac lo golpeaba directo a su nariz… era muy sensual…

La mente de ella era un remolino. Con ese espécimen de hombre encima de ella, con algunas copas de mas, y sintiéndose increíblemente excitada… lo beso son fuerza.

Las manos de el recorrieron las piernas, alzando la seda del vestido por encima de la cintura. Sus labios iban de entre su boca, recorriendo su cara hasta toparse con las orejas y el cuello.

Mikki no estaba quieta, con habilidad que nunca supo que tenia, desabrocho los pantalones y la camisa; dejando el torso desnudo. Debajo de sus yemas era tangible el resultado de años de entrenamientos; los brazos, el pecho, el abdomen… todo era simplemente… sensacional.

_(El)_

_No me ames_

_Que comprendo_

_La mentira que seria_

_(Ella)_

_Si tu amor no merezco_

_No me ames_

_Más quédate otro dia_

-Mikki… -De repente el chico tuvo un poco de lucidez y paro. –No creo... que esto… sea buena idea… -Estaba jadeando.

-Acordamos que solo importaríamos tu y yo… -Lo acaricio con ternura. –Quiero hacer esto… quiero hacer esto contigo…

-Lo sospechaba… -Apoyo ambos brazos a lado de la cabeza de Tsujiwaki. –Eres virgen…

-Si, pero en verdad quiero que suceda esto contigo… -Rozo su mejilla en el antebrazo de Sakai. –Quiero hacer el amor contigo…

-¿Segura? –La voz sonaba dulce.

-Mucho… -Koji la beso y la enderezo. -¿Nani?

-Si, va a ser tu primera vez… no quiero que sea en la alfombra de mi casa…

(_El)_

_No me ames_

_Porque estoy perdido_

_Porque cambie el mundo_

_Porque es el destino_

_Porque no se puede_

_Somos un espejo_

_Y tu asi serias lo que yo de mi reflejo_

La ayudo a pararse y noto que aun quedaba algo de líquido en la botella. -¿Un brindis?

-Sakai… este no es el momento mas preciso… -Torció la boca.

-Si, si lo es… -La envolvió en sus brazos y le susurro en el oido. –Porque este es el momento en que te voy a jurar amor eterno Mikki Tsujiwaki… -Sintio como la chica se estremecía. –Porque pase lo que pase entre nosotros en el futuro… yo siempre te voy a amar… y tendré siempre en mis recuerdos este dia…

-Entonces déjame hacerte una promesa… -Ahora la que susurraba era ella. –Yo te prometo que llegara un dia, no muy lejano, en que podré llegar a quererte, igual o aun más de lo que tú me amas… -Le dio un beso en el cuello. –Porque eres un ser totalmente prefecto para mi…

-Entonces…-Le dio un beso en los labios. –Salud… -Le dio la botella, Tsujiwaki se empino de un trago la mitad de lo que sobraba. –Vaya… tienes garganta fuerte…

-Tonto…

Sakai se la termino y la alzo en vilo. –Te prometo que recordaras esta noche… haré que sea especial…

Camino por el pasillo a la recamara y lo único que se escuchaban eran algunos murmullos y risitas de complicidad.

La luna fue la única testigo de lo que paso en esa habitacion. Varios sueños, promesas y corazones se quedaron encerrados aquella noche en la vida de varios.

_(Ella)_

_No me ames_

_Para estar muriendo_

_Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos_

_No me ames,_

_Para estar en tierra_

_Quiero alzar el vuelo_

_(Ambos)_

_Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo_

* * *

El desayuno en casa de los Kanou estaba transcurriendo con tranquilidad, obviamente el menor de los hijos aun seguía roncando.

-Vaya… -Nala reviso su reloj por octava vez en menos de una hora. –Este dia ha dormido más de lo normal…

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las horas en que nos acostamos… y se que de seguro ese hijo mío se quedo despierto mas tiempo… -Su "suegra" le sirvió un vaso mas de jugo. –Seguramente va a tardar otro rato…

-Si… pero quedamos de ir hoy al ultrasonido… era el dia en que nos dirán el sexo… -Acaricio son suma alegría su vientre.

-¡En verdad? –La Sra. Kanou abrazo a su esposo. -¿Oíste cariño? ¡Este dia sabremos que será nuestro primer nieto!

-Ya oí… -Acaricio el brazo de su esposa. -¿Y a que hora es?

-Dentro de tres horas… -Hizo una muestra de fastidio. –Pero si tenemos en cuanto el tiempo de viaje y lo que tendremos que esquivar para que los reporteros no nos fotografíen…

-Es hora de irse… -La voz de Kyosuke los hizo voltear. -¡No me vean asi! Ya no soy tan distraído y descuidado como antes…

-Eso es bueno, amor… -La Sra. acaricio las mejillas de su "polluelo". -¿Desayunas?

-Solo pan tostado, café y jugo, mama. –Se sentó a lado de Nala y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, solo que este bebe tan inquieto que estuvo pateando toda la noche… -Le puso la mano y sintio el, el golpecito.

-Después de sentirlo tanto, aun me asombro de sus patadas… -Observo a su padre. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, aun un poco cansado por la fiesta… -Abrió su periódico que habia estado a su lado todo ese tiempo. –Compre todos esta mañana… ese reporterucho debe de trabajar para alguno, y una vez que lo localicemos…

-Habrá que demandar… -Nala termino la frase. –Contra el y el periódico…

-Exacto… -Empezó su lectura, yendo directamente a "Sociales", "Espectáculos" y "Deportes" de cada diario. Paso dos, tres, y nada. –Bueno, era de esperarse…

-¿Qué, amor? –La Sra. Kanou ya se encontraba en la mesa.

-Empecé por leer los periódicos con menos sensacionalismo… y debo decir que no me decepcionaron… solo pequeños reportajes con la noticia…

-¿Por qué no todos pueden tener escrúpulos? –Smith le unto unos panes a Kyosuke y se los dio. -¿Asi o mas?

-Con estos esta bien…

-¡Debí suponerlo! –Gonzaku dio un grito y tiro el periódico en la mesa. -"Celta", ese es el diario que se infiltro en la boda…

-¡Oh, oh! –Nala miro con horror a sus suegros y a su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa? –Tanto Kyosuke como su madre no entendían que pasaba.

-Kyo, lo mejor será que desayunes… la bilis mañanera no es buena… -Guardo el periódico en sus piernas.

-¿Qué dice? –Los ojos azules se clavaron en Gonzo. -¿Papa?

-Déjalo que lo lea… -Se quito las gafas y se sobo el tabique nasal. –De todas maneras tarde que temprano se va a enterar… -Saco su celular. –Lo mejor será llamarle a tu hermano, no me gusta interrumpir su Luna de Miel; pero debe estar al tanto…

Gonzo empezó a platicar con su hijo, mientras que Kyosuke no entendía el revuelo de la modelo y su padre, hasta que leyó el encabezado.

"_Boda y embarazos al por mayor en casa de los Kanou"_

_La boda del futbolista del F.C Barcelona: Seisuke Kanou con su hasta ayer prometida; Kaori Doumoto, estuvo rodeada de grandes celebridades y buenas nuevas._

_Aunado a la reciente noticia (de la que nosotros les llevamos la exclusiva) del embarazo de Nala Smith; cotizada modelo europea y de Kyosuke Kanou, tambien futbolista del F.C Bayern Munich y hermano menor del novio; se une a la dicha de la futura paternidad: Sakai Jefferson amigo y compañero de equipo de Seisuke, con su novia la universitaria Mikki Tsujiwaki._

_La noticia fue confirmada por amigos de la joven pareja. Tambien se dio a conocer que en próximas fechas la pareja se ira a vivir a España._

_Mikki Tsujiwaki fue novia durante algún tiempo de Kyosuke Kanou, en tiempo de secundaria. Recordemos que tanto Sakai como Kyosuke fueron compañeros de equipo en Jyoyo Orange Hill._

_Pasar a la pagina 20 para ver la fotos en exclusiva._

Azoto la publicación en la mesa (después de romperla) y se paro con apuro de la mesa. Tomo aire y hablo. –Estaré en mi cuarto, deja me tranquilizo y nos vamos… -Le intento sonreír a la rubia. –Con permiso…

Los tres se quedaron clavados en sus asientos unos minutos más antes de que Nala hablara.

-No me dejo leer… -Extendió el diario. –Ahora no se que mas dijeron… -Le busco forma para ver las fotos. –Aunque… aun se ve un poco de las imágenes… -Ladeo la cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Este no es el patio de su casa!

-¿De que hablas? –Gonzo se puso sus gafas y vio las mismas fotos que ella. –No, ese no es el patio…

-Es que no entiendo de que hablan debajo de estas… Kyo es un bárbaro, no se lee nada… -Se sobo el cuello. –Me estresa este ambiente…

-A mis hijos tambien. –La Sra. Kanou le sonrió. –Solo no dejen ventilar mucho de su vida como hasta ahora, y verán que se hace mas fácil…

-Si… -Miro de reojo las escaleras. –_Kyo… pobrecillo…_

* * *

RING, RING

El sonido de un celular era insistente.

RING, RING

-Ummm…

RING, RING

Ahora eran dos los celulares que se oían.

RING, RING

-No…

RING, RING

Ahora era el teléfono de la casa, y los dos celulares.

-No contestes… -La cabeza que estaba dormida en su pecho su acurruco mas. –Ignóralos, yo ignoro el mío…

RING, RING

-¡Como molestan! –Extendió el brazo libre y tomo el teléfono de su buró. -¿Quién es?

-¡Tu manager! –Se oía del otro lado la voz frenética de un hombre. -¿Que diablos estas pensando Koji? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Sabes el número de todas las llamadas que he recibido?

RING, RING

-Será mejor que contestes tu celular… -Le dio un beso en la frente. –Fred, mi manager anda como loco… -Después de deshacerse del abrazo, se enderezo para sentarse en la cama. –Espera deja contesto mi celular.

-¡Sakai, no! –Tarde, el cenizo ya habia levanto el móvil.

RING, RING

-Ya era hora de que me contestaras jovencito… -La voz de su padre lo hizo sentirse como un niño pequeño. –Quiero una explicación…

-¿Papa? –Mikki se cubrió con la sabana y se sorprendió al saber quien llamaba. -¿Que explicación? ¿De que hablas?

RING, RING

-Mikki, mejor contesta… -Sakai tapo la bocina, y contesto la del teléfono de su casa. –Fred, ¿De que explicación me habla mi padre?

-¿Diga? –Se habia enrollado en la sabana y se levanto a contestar.

-¡¿COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA?! –La voz de su mama le resonó fuerte y claro en sus oídos.

Se giro lentamente para ver como Sakai estaba igual de pálido que ella. ¿Como no previeron esto?

_(El)_

_No se que decirte_

_Esa es la verdad_

_Si la gente quiere_

_Sabe lastimar_

_(Ella)_

_Tú y yo partiremos_

_Ellos no se mueven_

_Pero en este cielo_

_Sola no me dejes_

-Fred, te llamo mas tarde y te explico… -Colgó el teléfono de su casa. –Papa, te marco mas tarde y te juro que te explico todo…

-De acuerdo… Pero espero una buena explicación por esto Koji. –Trago saliva, su papa solo le decía Koji cuando estaba enojado… o decepcionado.

-Mama, mama… calmate… -Desde su lugar en la cama podía oír los gritos de la Sra. Tsujiwaki. –Mama, ¡Mama déjame hablar!

-Emmm, Mikki… -Se puso su ropa interior y se sentó en una silla que habia en su recamara. -¿Que vamos a decir?

-Mama, si no me vas a dejar hablar… entonces permíteme unos minutos… -Suspiro con cansancio. –Te marco mas tarde…

-¡No te atrevas jovencita!

-Mas tarde, ma… -Y colgó. – ¿Como se enteraron? –Empezó a caminar por el cuarto. –Mi mama anda como loca, y de seguro mi papa ha de andar igual… -Se revolvió el cabello. -¡Kami, en la universidad voy a ser la comidilla!

_(El)_

_No me dejes_

_No me dejes_

_No me escuches_

_Si te digo no me ames_

_(Ella)_

_No me dejes_

_Tropezarme, es mi corazón_

_Con ese no me ames_

-Hey, hey… -La tomo de la cadera y la sentó en sus piernas. –Relájate, me pones de nervios… -Le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. –Fred, me explico que salio en el mismo periódico donde salio la carta…

-Oh, no… -Se recostó en el cuerpo de el. -¿Y ahora?

-No se, depende de ti… -Acaricio su brazo desnudo. –A nuestra familia podemos decirles que es un rumor… pero que nuestro noviazgo es verdadero…

-Y que hacemos todo eso, para que dejen de molestar… aunque lo más probable es que pase lo contrario…

-Y a los medios les diremos, si a todo… -Torció la boca. –Al menos durante un tiempo, cuando se vea que no muestras síntomas; habrá que desmentirlo…

-Ese es un buen plan… -Lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo.

-¿Te sonrojas? –Le acaricio la nariz. -¿Después de lo que hicimos? Ummm, mas bien… después de TODAS las veces que lo hicimos…

-¡Sakai! –Le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Ya, ya… -La cargo y la puso en la cama. –Marquemos en este preciso momento a nuestras familias… -Le beso el hombro y la cobijo; la mañana estaba fria. -Después le marco a Fred… -Le paso su aliento por el cuello. –Apagamos los celulares y nos quedamos todo lo que resta de la mañana en la cama…

-Me gusta la idea… -Le dio un beso en los labios. –Pero entre llamada y llamada… ¿Podemos desayunar?

-Jajaja, claro que si linda…

-Empecemos con la tortura…

Mikki le sonrió y cada uno disco los números de sus casas.

* * *

Caminaba por su cuarto como león enjaulado… ¡Como dolía saber que TODO el MUNDO sabía acerca de Sakai y Mikki!

-Calma, Kyo… calma… -Se recargo en la pared. – Tienes muchas que hacer hoy, como para detenerte a pensar… ¡En que perdiste a la mujer que amas!

Respiro y exhalo en repetidas ocasiones. Primero el ultrasonido, después un almuerzo… ya en la tarde se dedicaría a pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante.

TOC, TOC

-Pase…

-¿Listo, Kyo? –Nala asomo su cabeza.

-Si, vamos…

La tomo de la mano y descendieron las escaleras.

-¿Se van? –La Sra. Kanou salio de la cocina limpiándose las manos.

-Si, señora… -Smith tomo su bolso y una idea le cruzo por la cabeza. -¿Quiere acompañarnos? –Se coloco su abrigo.

-¿En serio? –La mujer miro al oji-azul.

-Si, mama… puedes venir si asi lo quieres. –Tomo las llaves del carro de su papa. -¿Le molestara?

-No, no creo. Por eso las dejo… -Se quito el delantal. –Que para que lo que se te pudiera ofrecer… fue a casa de un vecino…

-Ya va… -Se puso una chamarra de pluma de ganso y una gorra.

-Me leíste el pensamiento. –La modelo tambien se coloco una gorra pero antes se recogió el cabello en un chongo.

-¿Para que tanta ridiculez? –Rodó los ojos.

-Espere y vera…

Nala tomo aire y abrió la puerta. A primera vista no se veía nadie, pero a medida que iban avanzando al vehículo los flashes se empezaron a sentir sobre ellos.

-¡Por Kami! –La señora se dio un golpe en la frente. -¿Porque nunca pasa esto cuando Seisuke sale conmigo?

-Porque nunca se ha visto envuelto en un chisme como este… -Kyo abrió la puerta del copiloto y una de los asientos traseros con rudeza.

-¿Como se siente en su próxima paternidad? –Uno abordo a Kyo.

-¿Y usted, como se siente de que próximamente será madre?

-Bien… -Esa fue la única respuesta que lograron sacarle a Nala.

El camino fue un tanto incomodo, el que unos tipos te siguieran en motocicleta (y con cámara en mano) todo un tramo… puso de nervios a los ocupantes del auto. Pero gracias a la experiencia de Nala y Kyosuke en estas cosas lograron esquivarlos y perderlos, asi que llegaron a la comodidad del pequeño consultorio ginecológico sin un solo paparazzo a sus espaldas.

-Es un lindo lugar, bastante acogedor… -La suegra de Nala se acomodo en la sala de espera.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Kyo le dio una mirada inquisidora al lugar. –Tienes razón…

-Me alegra que les guste… -Traía una botella grande de agua. –No tardan en venir por nosotros.

-¿Aquí vas a dar a luz? ¿O piensas tener al bebe en el extranjero? –Mama Kanou (je, como tenia ganas de llamarla asi) se sentía emocionada.

-Creo que va a ser aquí en Japón. Y en este hospital: es pequeño, privado, y tiene buena calidad de médicos… -Le dio un sorbo a la botella. –Si, creo que aquí será…

-Es una buena elección. –Un señor de al menos, 45 años salio con un expediente. –Buenos tardes, Soy el Dr. Fujioka (je…) y vengo por ustedes para hacer el ultrasonido.

-Gracias, vamos Kyo… -Lo tomo del brazo y espero a que la señora se levantara. -¡Que emoción!

-Y que nervios… -Kyosuke estaba azul.

El consultorio, estaba revestido de paneles de madera. Se sentía el lugar tibio; y con las temperaturas que hacían afuera.

Ya estaba recostada y con el vientre expuesto; el gel le hizo sentir un escalofrío cuando toco su piel.

Kyosuke se veía algo ansioso mientras la tomaba de la mano. Este se podría considerar uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

-Veamos… -Empezó a mostrarse la imagen del bebe. –A primera vista todo se encuentra bien… -Señalo una bolsita que golpeteaba. –Ese es el corazón, y el latido es perfecto…

Y empezó a balbucear cosas que ninguno de los tres entendía: que perímetro craneoencefálico, nivel de líquido amniótico, y cosas por el estilo.

-Todo esta en óptimas condiciones. –Les sonrió a la pareja. -¿Quieren saber algo?

-Si, el sexo… -Nala estaba bastante nerviosa.

-De acuerdo… -Movió el aparato, busco y busco algo, hasta que por fin supo la respuesta. -¿Es usted la próxima abuela?

-Si… -La madre de Kyo estaba a punto de lanzársele al "tipo ese".

-Entonces déjeme felicitarla a usted y a los futuros padres… -Se cruzo de brazos. –Felicidades dentro de dos meses tendrán en su casa a una hermosa nena…

Se quedaron callados los tres, hasta que el llanto de la madre de Kyo y el de Nala se escucharon. Kanou estaba anonadado…

-Niña… -Asimilo las palabras. -¡VOY A TENER UNA HIJA! -Abrazo a su madre adoptiva y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente a Nala. – ¡Deja que se entere papa… Seisuke… Kaori! Se van a poner como locos…

-¡Al fin voy a tener una nena en mis brazos! –Le dio una sonrisa honesta y pura a la modelo. –Después de dos varoncitos… el que mi primera nieta sea niña… ¡No sabes lo contenta que me hace!

-A mi lo que mas me alegra es que esta sana… -Se acaricio su vientre. –Ahora si, a escogerle un nombre…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**(Se encuentra debajo de sus guaruras) Chicos, empiezo a sentir una buena oleada de furia...**

**-¿Y que esperabas? -Se quita la capucha. - Whiz... Mada mada dane...**

**-Callate pedazo de enano... -Kyosuke tambien se veia abochornado. -¿Tenias que escribir "eso"?**

**-A mi me gusto... -Sakai (o) dejo sus cabellos al viento.**

**-Obvio... eras el interesado... -Seiya Kou hace aparicion. -Yo quiero una escena asi con bombon...**

**-Mmmm, por ser tan lindo conmigo... te prometo que este año hago un fic con Sere y contigo, ¿sip? -La autora se encuentra mareada entre tanto chico guapo.**

**-Lo que aun no entiendo... -Tezuka se cruzo de brazos. -¿Porque si tienes a "Ellos", nos necesitas a nosotros? -Señalo con la cabeza a 4 figuras encapuchadas.**

**-Emm, es que TODOS son tan lindos... -Corre a abrazar a los ultimos encapuchados. -¡Edward, Emmett, Jazz, y Carlisle!**

**-Viri... ¿Ya nos vamos? -Emmett me carga en sus enormes brazos frios.**

**-Nop, aun no... hay que contestar mensajitos...**

**-Ponte a trabajar...**

**-Tan enano y tan arrogante... -Rodo los ojos, leo el destinatario. -¡Por Kami! -Me doy de golpes en la pared. -¿Podrias contestarlo, Sakai?**

**-Claro... -Toma aire. -¡HOLA SANGO-TSUNADE! MI queridisima autora te manda a decir (y son sus palabras no las mias) que, POR FAVOR TE LOGUEES CUANDO DEJES UN RW... Y ahora que lo pienso. -Los ojos violetas empiezan a brillar. -Mikki embarazada seria algo lindo que ****ver...**

**-¡NO!**

**La autora se entromete y le da un golpe a Kyosuke. -Callate, esta contestando el, nop tu.. eres lindo... pero demasiado bullicioso... GRACIAS HERMANITA POR TU RW, TE KELO MUCHO, MUCHO!!**

**-Yo contesto el siguiente. -Seiya leyo el coment. -Ok, hola KIRARA!! Nos alegra de una manera bastante enorme que sigas la historia de esta escritora (muy humilde, por cierto) Y aqui esta la conti, como la pediste; esperamos un mensaje tuyo en este capitulo. Bsos!**

**-¡Seiya Kou! ¡Eres enorme!! -La autora se baja de los brazos de Emmett Cullen y corre a los de Seiya. -Solo nunca te conviertas en sailor frente a mi, ok?**

**-Veamos... creo que yo contesto el siguiente... -Edward Cullen se peina sus cabellos cobrizos. - Hola YUKY.SAKUCHIHANIM! No te preocupes, que yo: Un vampiro que no consume sangre humana, te promete que esta linda ninia acabara este fic, cuestele lo que le cueste... aunque no prometo mucho con lo del tiempo... Massi-chan le absorbe tiempo y la escuela la trae echa una loca... es mas... -Mirada inquisidora de Edward. -En este momento deberia estar acabando su cuaderno de Filosofia...**

**-O.O -Mirada sarcastica y fea. -Anda, acaba con el rw... antes de que a Bella la aplaste un camion.**

**-O.o Es cruel... -Movio la cabeza y siguio con su agradecimiento. -Ok, solo te podemos adelantar dos cosas: Nala tomara una decision (es mas la tomo en este capitulo) Kyosuke sufrira un golpe directito a su corazon. Gracias por tu rw y tu apoyo...**

**-¡Eres lindo! Solo no seas tan enojon y apretado, ¿ok? -Emmett y Jazz estaban riendose a sus espaldas. -No sean malos, el es el protagonista del libro... sin el... ustedes no existirian... -Como por arte de magia tomaron silencio. -Gracias!**

**-Yo quiero agradecer el ultimo. -Tezuka, siempre con tan pocas palabras. -Gracias NYCHP, y aqui te enteraste que fue lo que paso con Sakai-san. -Todos tenian gotitas de sudor tipo anime. -Gracias por tu review, Sayonara...**

**-O.O Habra que pagarle unas clases de oratoria... el ninio no es muy escueto que digamos... -Carlisle Cullen asintio. -¡Oh, TODO PODEROSO CARLISLE!! ¿PODRIAS PAGARLE TU, LAS CLASES?**

**-Con mucho gusto... **

**Y sonrio... y el cielo se abrio... y de repente me senti... ¿enojada, triste, emocionada... LUJURIOSA? JASPER CULLEN!! -Corro como loca detras del rubio, seguida de los demas chicos... que quieren asegurarse que no me pase nada o no sabran que pasara con sus historias. Y con lo torpe que es la escritora, de seguro, se lesiona algo... jajaja xDD**

**-Whiz... la perdimos... -Ryoma aparece en el escenario, hace una reverencia. -GRACIAS POR SUS RWS, ESPERAMOS QUE OPINEN Y NOS DIGAN QUE FUE LO QUE LES GUSTO Y NO, DE ESTE CAPITULO NUEVO! Y me voy... porque de seguro se querra desquitar en el fic que salgo yo...**

**BESOS! -Todos los guaruras saludan.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**

**Pd. Si quieren que mis "guaruras" sigan saliendo... solo diganme, sip?**


	9. Entre noticias, nombres y mudanzas

**HOLA!!**

**-Despues de que se me paso el shock del final de "Nuestra primera vez..." decidi que era hora de seguir escribiendo...**

**-Cuando deberias estar haciendo tu trabajo final de Fisica... -Un castaño de belleza sobrenatural interrumpio a la autora.**

**-¿Sabes? -Viri torcio la boca. -Eres peor que mi progenitora madre... u.u -La autora miro al chico Cullen. -Edward... ¿No tienes que ir a salvar a Bella de algun camion, o de un vampiro sediento de su sangre?**

**-¡Ouch! -Jasper empezo a reirse.**

**-Cuando dije un vampiro sediento de sangre me refreria a ti... -Emmett y Carlisle estaban riendose.**

**-¡Al fin! Espero que en este capitulo conozca a mi hija... -Kyosuke estaba sentado en un sillon frente a Viri. -Anda, escribe y subelo... ya quiero conocerla...**

**-Si, yo quiero saber que pasa conmigo y con Mikki... -Alzo una ceja mientras veia a Kyo. -MI NOVIA...**

**-¡Deja de decir estupideces! -El numero 9 se le fue encima, y cierta bruma de enojo nos inundo.**

**-¡Jasper! -Seiya se lanzo contra Tezuka y Ryoma. -¡Deja de hacer eso!**

**-¡Chicos!**

**BUENO ANTES DE QUE SE MATEN... LES RECOMIENDO UN FIC: La llegada del fenix... Masahiro (el autor) es un chico... UN CHICO!! Y saben cuantos existen en el mundo de los fics?? Es bueno, al principio es un poco OCC y pareciera que no tienen nada que ver los personajes de HH; pero no es cierto...**

**Leanlo!**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 9.

Entre noticias, nombres y mudanzas

-¡VOY A TENER UNA HIJA! -Abrazo a su madre adoptiva y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente a Nala. – ¡Deja que se entere papa… Seisuke… Kaori! Se van a poner como locos…

-¡Al fin voy a tener una nena en mis brazos! –Le dio una sonrisa honesta y pura a la modelo. –Después de dos varoncitos… el que mi primera nieta sea niña… ¡No sabes lo contenta que me hace!

-A mi lo que mas me alegra es que esta sana… -Se acaricio su vientre. –Ahora si, a escogerle un nombre…

* * *

-Bueno… ¿Y será japonés o europeo? –Kaori tenía una libreta en las manos. -¿O una mezcla de ambos? –Se arreglo el vestido de cóctel que portaba.

-Yo diría que una mezcla… -Nala acaricio su vientre, hacia frío por lo que traía una suéter ligero encima de, igualmente, un vestido de maternidad. -¿Y tu qué piensas?

-Yo ya elegí el nombre… -Kyosuke sonrió y se ajusto la camisa de vestir (sin saco) color negro que traía puesta. –Y nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de opinión…

-¿Y cual es? –La Sra. Kanou entre con los chocolates calientes, ella al igual que su esposo estaban formales. –Note que estuviste hasta muy tarde en la computadora…

-Es que ya lo habia oido, pero solo quería averiguar que significaba… -El pelirrojo se paro. –Haruko Kanou…

-¿Haruko? –Nala lo asimilo. -¿Y que significa?

-Niña de la primavera… -Casi se caen de la impresión.

-Emmm, Kyo… la niña no va a nacer en esas fechas… -Seisuke le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya lo se… -Suspiro con fuerza. –Pero en esas fechas fue cuando la concebimos…

Nala se sonrojo y hundió la cara en su chocolate. –Cariño, no es necesario que digas esas cosas…

-Bueno, si lo piensas de esa manera… -El papa de los Kanou sonrió. –Asi se llamara mi nieta… Haruko Kanou…

-Yo quería agregarle un nombre… pero no creo que se oiga bien… -Nala hizo un puchero y Kaori se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué nombre te gusta?

-Alexa, pero como que no va… -Smith suspiro y bajo los hombros derrotada. -Me gusta el nombre que eligió Kyo… es muy lindo…

-Si, a mi tambien me gusta… -Kaori acaricio la barriga de Nala. -¡Voy a tener una sobrina!

-Y mi pequeño hermano va atener una hija antes que yo… quien lo diría… -Seisuke abrazo al peli naranja. –Me alegra verte tan feliz… -Le hablo bajito. –Dentro de todo lo que cabe y de todo lo que ha pasado… te agrada la idea de ser papa, ¿verdad?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas… -Se desasió del abrazo y fue por unas bolsas que estaban en el armario de la entrada. –Quería guardarlos pero… -Frunció la nariz. –No puedo evitarlo, quiero que me den su opinión…

-¿Qué compraste? –Nala se levanto y saco algo de una de las bolsas. -¡Es precioso Kyosuke!

Era un vestido de gasa blanca con adornos rosas. Era tan diminuto y tan perfecto.

-Lo vi en una tienda… y no resistí la idea de comprarlo… -Saco otras cosas mas. –Estos zapatos le hacen juego, y este gorro y suéter tambien… -Extendió todo y su madre lo observo con gusto. -¿Y… están bonitos?

-¡Vaya, Kyosuke tienes buen gusto! –Kaori acaricio los pequeños zapatos de tela. –Están divinos… -Se puso delante de su esposo. –Sei… quiero tener hijos…

Seisuke se quedo sin habla y miraba a su mujer, esperando que se riera o de menos que quitara esa mirada de autoridad.

-¿Es en serio? –Se levanto y la tomo de los hombros.

-Claro que si, bobo… -Le dio un beso. –Y se que a tus padres les encantara la idea de que su casa este llena de nietos y nietas… -Lo abrazo y observo a sus suegros. –Esta navidad y este año viejo que han pasado… serán los últimos en que no haya niños en esta casa…

-Tendremos que hacer la tarea… -Seisuke empezó a reírse y rodó los ojos. –Eres alguien tan indescifrable…

-Gracias Kyosuke… -La voz de Nala era un susurro, un susurro con dolor en el tono. –Se que serás un gran padre para Haruko…

-¿De que hablas? –Kyosuke le dio una sonrisa socarrona. –SEREMOS unos grandes padres… porque se que estas que ardes de ansias porque esa nena salga de tu estomago…

-Claro… -La modelo miro con nostalgia su vientre. –_Tengo tanto miedo… perdóname Haruko…_

Todos en la casa notaron la mirada de Nala, parecía a punto de llorar. No le dieron vueltas al asunto, pensando que eran hormonas del embarazo.

-Bueno… ¿Y esa cena a la que íbamos a ir?

La Sra. Kanou cambio de tema; pero no por eso fue el mejor. Kyosuke se tenso y apretó la quijada.

-No se porque tengo que ir yo…

-Por que Mikki y Sakai nos invitaron a todos… -Nala le sonrió y empezó a caminar a la salida. –Es buena chica y me cae muy bien…

-Nala tiene razón, si Sakai te invito es porque quiere estar en paz contigo… -Seisuke tomo su abrigo. –Anda, van a estar tus ex –compañeros de Jyoyo…

-Eso es trampa se confabulan en mi contra… -Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió el rumbo de los demás. –No quiero saber lo mucho que se quieren…

Exhalo con fuerza y se subió al carro de su hermano. Estaba seguro, que esa seria una noche para recordar…

* * *

Tenía más de media hora mirando el sobre… y aun no se decidía a abrirlo. Le daba y le daba vueltas, y los nervios se acrecentaban.

Estaba en el baño del departamento de Sakai y ya no tenia anda que hacer en el lugar; ya estaba arreglada. Lo único que necesitaba era saber los resultados…

-No puedo creer que me estoy viendo en esta situación…

Estaba temblando. Los malestares que habia pasado las ultimas semanas, solo indicaban una cosa…

-Al diablo…

Tomo con fuerza el sobre y lo abrió de un tirón, desdoblo la hoja y leyó el contenido varias veces…

-Oh…

La frente le empezó a sudar frío, respiro hondo; lo que menos necesitaba era desmayarse… ¡¿Cómo habia sido tan irresponsable?!

Sakai se habia portado como un novio estrella. No tenia de que quejarse, era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido… Ese mes y medio habia sido genial…

La Navidad y el Año Nuevo lo pasaron juntos, con sus familias… el papa de Sakai asistió de buena gana a cenar a casa de sus padres.

La relación entre ambos no podría ser mejor… ella habia aceptado estudiar un semestre en España; por lo que se iría a vivir con Sakai. Esta seria la ultima reunión antes de que se fueran, EL habia sido invitado; quería demostrar que nada sentía…

Pero esta noticia cambiaba las cosas…

TOC, TOC

-¿Estas bien? –Sakai hablo del otro lado. –Ya llevas mucho rato… ¿sigues mal del estomago?

-Ahora salgo…

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba pálida y con la hoja aun en la mano, Sakai al verla asi le entro el pánico.

-¡Mikki! ¿Estas bien, amor? –La tomo de los brazos y la acerco a un sillón. -¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

-No, no… -Le sonrió y leyó en los ojos violetas… que todo estaría bien. –Tengo una noticia… -Su mirada se hizo tierna.

-¿Noticia? –Se hinco delante de ella.

-Sakai… -Unas lágrimas empezaron a salírsele. –Estamos esperando un bebe…

El shock fue tal que se quedo en silencio hasta que empezó a reírse…

-¡¿En serio?! –La levanto y dio vueltas con ella.

-Si… -Lo abrazo con fuerza. –Ya sabes que venia sintiéndome mal… y mi periodo no llego… -Sus pies tocaron el suelo. –Lee… apenas son seis semanas y media…

Sakai leyó el diagnostico y estaba feliz., hasta que algo cruzo por su cabeza. –Debí haber sido mas cuidadoso, te juro que la primera noche que pasamos juntos, yo…

-Shhh… -Puso sus manos en la nuca. –No me importa… y aunque este bebe cambia un poco mis planes… -Seguía llorando. –Lo voy a querer mucho, asi como se que tu tambien lo querrás y lo consentirás con todas tus fuerzas…

-Gracias Mikki… -Estaba emocionado. –Gracias, porque me haz dado la mejor noticia… ¡Voy a ser papa!

-Vaya… esa si que es una noticia…

La pareja se giro a la entrada y vieron al papa de Koji.

-Papa… yo… -Se sonrojo y tomo de la mano a Mikki.

-Felicidades hijo… -La sonrisa se hizo latente en su cara. -¡Me vas a hacer abuelo! –Abrazo a Sakai y después miro a Tsujiwaki. –Eres una gran chica, lo que llevo de conocerte, mas todos los años que mi hijo me hablo de ti… -La tomo por ambas manos. –Me han llevado a la conclusión de que no hay mejor mujer para Koji…

-¡Gracias señor! –Mikki lo abrazo y el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Voy a ser papa! –Sakai no cabía en felicidad.

DING, DONG

-Yo abro, ustedes disfruten un poco mas de la noticia… -El Sr. Sakai lo empujo a la habitacion del de cabello cenizo. –Yo atiendo a los invitados…

-Gracias papa…

Cerraron la puerta de la recamara y se recostaron en la cama. Solo se abrazaban, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Mikki… -Sakai hablo bajito.

-¿Ummm? –Se pego mas a el.

-Cásate conmigo…

Lo dijo tan suave, que la chica pensó que habia sido su imaginación… se quedo callada… pero el no se rió ni nada.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Se enderezo y lo vio a los ojos.

-No… -Se sentó en la cama y le sonrió. –Se que es apresurado y que pensarás que es por la noticia de tu embarazo, pero… yo te amo… -Le acaricio el rostro. –Y quiero que nos casemos, vivamos y que recibamos este bebe juntos… con un papel y una ceremonia que lo demuestren al mundo.

-Sakai, a mi no me importa un papel… -Rodó los ojos. –Ni una fiesta ni una ceremonia… -Le dio un golpe en el pecho. –Pensé que me conocías mejor…

-Lo se… se que no te gusta nada de eso… Pero a mi si. – Le guiño un ojo. –Además de que se, que a tu mama le gustara saber que nos casaremos… para que ese bebe… -Señalo el vientre. –No nazca "en pecado"

-¿Sabias que ese es un golpe bajo? –Lo abrazo. -¿De veras quieres que nos casemos?

-¿No lo quieres tu? –La separó un poco y la vio a los ojos. -¿Aun piensas en…?

-No… no es por eso… -Se levanto de la cama. -¿Podrías dejar de mencionarlo? Piensas mas en el tu, que yo…

-No te enojes… -La abrazo por la espalda. –Si crees que aun no es tiempo… yo lo entenderé…

-Déjame pensarlo… -Le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo llevo de la mano a la puerta. –Creo que es hora de que nos aparezcamos… es de mala educación no atender a nuestros invitados…

-¿Les diremos? –Hablo bajito mientras caminaban hacia los chicos de Jyoyo.

-Si… de todas maneras nos vamos dentro de dos dias… -Alzo los hombros. –Creo que se lo merecen…

-Vamos…

-¡Mikki, Sakai! –Kamata le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikki y estrecho la mano del arquero. -¡Gracias por invitarnos!

-No es nada, Kamata-sempai… -Noto que habia unas chicas nuevas en el grupo. -¿Y ellas son…? –Las reconoció. -¡No! –Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Oh, lo siento… -Ichikawa abrazo a una rubia. –Jiji, creo que ya las reconociste… Kanna es mi novia…

-¡Es increíble! –La chica empezó a sonreír. –Cuando Ichi me dijo que vendría a verlos… ¡Casi lo golpeo! Creí que me estaba haciendo una broma.

-Espera, espera… -Koji casi se cae de espaldas. -¡Pero si son las amigas de Kyosuke! ¡Tú eres la hermana de Furuki, Rie! –Reconoció a la otra joven que iba a lado de Sako. –Oh… Sako-sempai, no sabia que ya tuviera novia…

El aludido se sonrojo y giro la cabeza. –No es mi novia… somos amigos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –Mikki se intereso en este asunto. –Además no creo que Furuki-sempai le agrade la idea de que su: "Rival" sea el novio de su hermana.

-¡Mikki! –El antiguo capitan se sonrojo y miro al techo. –Es… mi amiga…

-Por el momento… -Kamata estaba disfrutando el incomodar a su compañero.

-Bueno, bueno… -Sakai interrumpió, y Sako le mando una mirada de agradecimiento. Aun no nos dicen como se conocieron…

-Bueno… después de que TU y MIKKI se desconectaron de nosotros… organizamos varias reuniones… -Ichi siguió con su relato. –Como Sako "fumo la pipa de la paz" con Furuki… habia dias en que Kanna y Rie iban con el…

-Las empezamos a tratar… -Sako se cruzo de brazos. –E Ichikawa empezó a salir con Kanna, hasta que se hicieron novios…

-Vaya… vaya… -Sakai estaba contento. –El mundo es más pequeño de lo que pensamos… -Alzo su copa. –Brindo por los amigos…

-¡Por los amigos! –Mikki alzo su copa de jugo y le sonrió a Koji.

La apretó a el y siguieron muy entretenidos en sus platicas, esperando que llegaran las Familias Kanou.

Kamata y los demás tambien traían a alguna amiga, pero los únicos que traían algo serio entre manos eran Sako e Ichikawa.

* * *

-Se van dentro de unos dias… -Yuuya estaba en su casa mirando una revista. –Tengo que planear bien lo que voy a hacer… ninguno de los dos debe de quedar en pie…

Estrelló un vaso de cristal contra la pared y su quijada se tenso.

-Mikki no debe de quedarse con ninguno de ellos… yo me encargare de ello… y si no hay bebe… no tiene pretexto para estar juntos… -Sus ojos se avivaron. –Me alegra el saber que solo fue un rumor… y Tsujiwaki no esta encinta… me será de utilidad…

Checo el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana de su departamento. Una idea, una genial idea se le ocurrio…

-Los destruiré desde abajo… antes de darles el golpe final… -Los ojos se notaban desquiciados y fuera de si. –Mikki llorara lagrimas de sangre, pero ahí estaré yo… para cuidarla…

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos Seisuke! –Sakai abrió la puerta y todos notaron la alegría que irradiaba. –Kaori, Señora y Señor Kanou… -Se quito del paso y espero a que pasaran. –Nala… -La modelo sabía que algo andaba mal… al menos para lo que planeaba. –Kyosuke…

-Sakai…

El ambiente se tenso después del saludo tan formal de los chicos. Los ex –alumnos de Jyoyo empezaron a contar anécdotas y a separar a los dos… esto debería de ser una reunión AMENA, no una pelea…

* * *

Con apenas una hora de reunión, las nauseas y un dolor de cabeza bombardeo a la próxima madre… le susurro al oido a Sakai que se retiraría unos momentos…

-Tenia planeado ir por unas bebidas… ¿Y si paso a la farmacia por algún remedio para tus nauseas? –Le hablaba bajito, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-Gracias… -Le dio un beso en los labios. –Anda, que ya es tarde… ¿Con quien vas?

-Seisuke y Kamata… -Ambos lo esperaban en la salida mientras platicaban. –No tardo…

Una vez que salieron; ella desapareció en silencio, y pensando que nadie la habia seguido. Llego al balcón que se encontraba en la habitacion de huéspedes, dejo que el aire frío le golpeara el rostro… eso le quitaría sus malestares.

-¿Estas bien?

Dio un salto debido al susto y mas a un al reconocer la voz.

-Lo siento, te asuste… -Se recargo en la puerta.

-No, no te preocupes… -Le intento sonreír. –Y… ¿Cómo se ha sentido Nala?

-Bien… ¿sabes? –Los ojos azules se iluminaron. –Será una niña… y se llamara Haruko…

-¿En serio? –No pudo evitar alegrarse por el. –Te ves feliz…

-Es porque lo estoy… esa niña aun no nace ya me ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza… -Aspiro con fuerza. –Aunque hay ocasiones en que siento que a Nala no le entusiasma que llegue la hora de que la veamos por primera vez…

-Han de ser alucinaciones tuyas… -Se dejo caer en la cama. –No conozco ninguna mujer que no se alegre de traer un hijo al mundo…

-Tal vez… -Se cruzo de brazos. –Te veo feliz… me alegro por ti… aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy celoso…

-Kyosuke… no me hagas repetirte lo mismo que te dije en la boda de tu hermano… -Su tono era firme. –Tú y yo… no tenemos un futuro juntos.

-Creo que asi lo quieres… -Fue una afirmación. –Hay varios rumores en los periódicos… -Le interesaba UNO en especial y por el cual los medios estaban haciendo trizas a los amigos de la pareja. –Y…

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo… -Se levanto y paso a lado de el, pero antes de cerrar la puerta. –No seas cabeza dura… ya no hay un NOSOTROS… y ahora mas que nunca…

-Vaya… creo que me gusta el dolor…

Sonrió de lado y tambien salio de la recamara.

* * *

Sakai llego con una piedra de magnesio, en al farmacia tanto Seisuke, como Kamata y el tendero lo vieron con cara de loco cuando pidió eso…

La chica probo la tierrecilla y las nauseas se fueron calmando, pudiendo disfrutar asi, la fiesta.

El ex –pelirrojo miraba con atención a la pareja ¿Era el, o se veían diferentes? Tenían unas miradas, en especial la de ella, ¿Dónde habia visto esa mirada?

-¿Qué piensas Kyo? –Nala le golpeo el hombro y los ojos de ambos se clavaron.

Kyosuke supo que era lo que sucedía… y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad…

-Bueno… -Sakai alzo la voz. –Como saben esta reunión es para despedirnos… -Tomo la mano de su novia. –Dentro de unos dias nos iremos a vivir a España… ¡Seremos vecinos de Kaori y Seisuke!

-¡Como si quisiera verte en mis dias de descanso! –Seisuke bromeo.

-Ya, ya, no hagas que me desvié… -Le sonrió a Mikki, como pidiéndole aprobación. -¿Lo dices tu… o yo?

-No seas tan dramático… -Mikki lo abrazo. –Míralos, lo pobres están angustiados… -Todos los presentes asintieron. –Se que hace un tiempo Sakai desmintió el rumor de que estaba embarazada, y el cual ustedes empezaron… -Karim se sonrojo y agacho la mirada. –Pero… -Ahora la sonrojada era ella. –Bueno…

-¡AHORA SI ES CIERTO! –Sakai no aguanto y soltó la noticia. –Mikki y yo estamos esperando un bebe… aun es muy pequeño… pero… ¡No podría ser mas feliz!

-¡Felicidades Mikki-chan! –Rie y Kanna abrazaron a la peliverde; aprovecharon la oportunidad para decirle algo al oido. –Aunque en siempre creímos que Kyosuke y tu terminarían juntos…

-¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? u.uU

-¡Felicidades! –Kaori, que aunque no estaba del todo contenta con la decisión de Mikki (la de ser novia de Sakai) realmente se sentía alegre por la pareja. -¡En cuanto lleguemos allá tenemos que ir de compras!

-Hey, hey… apenas tengo un mes y cacho… -El abrazo tan sofocante que la flamante esposa de Seisuke le estaba dando, empezaba a dejarla sin aire. –Vayamos con calma ¿Si? –Recordó algo. –Y por favor… que la noticia no salga de aquí… al menos hasta dentro de unos meses…

-Felicidades Koji… -Seisuke abrazo a su amigo. –Esto es una noticia espectacular…

-¡Un chico mas para que dentro de unos años lo entrene! –Murakami, el cual habia estado de viaje con el equipo de la secundaria, salto en alegría. –Primero el hijo de Kyosuke, después el de Sakai… espero que cuando Kaori tenga uno tambien me deje entrenarlo…

-Emmm… yo creo que a mi bebe no lo va a entrenar. –Nala le sonrió. –Porque no es niño…

-¡¿Una niña?! –Esaka se rasco su calva. –Vaya… entonces la Srita. Moritaka entrenara a la hija de Kyosuke… -Después le entro un ataque de risa. -¡Si esa niña hereda el carácter de Kyosuke… tendrá grandes problemas con la entrenadora!

Todos se contagiaron y recordaron cierto, "incidente" en uno de los campamentos de entrenamiento… Mikki suspiro y rodó los ojos… no quería recordar esa clase de cosas…

-Felicidades chicos… -Sako los abrazo. –Parece que la familia Jyoyo esta creciendo… -Hizo un gesto de desanimo. –Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo…

-Vamos chicos, no se desanimen… -Murakami palmeo la espalda de Kamata y de Ichikawa. -¡Tengo el doble de su edad y aun no estoy casado! ¿A poco no seria genial ser como yo?

Todos abrieron la boca horrorizados, para después recargarse en una pared a llorar.

-Viejo, creo que no los animaste… -Kyosuke estaba riendo. –Es mas, ahora los veo mas deprimidos…

Los papas de los Kanou cayeron en carcajadas. –Creo que no eres precisamente un modelo a seguir Kazuo… -Gonzo Kanou le sonrió socarronamente.

-Hump… -Inflo los cachetes y se fue a la barra por otra bebida.

-¡Mikki! –Karim (que ya se habia tardado en acercarse) le empezó a tomar fotos. -¡No es justo! Tanto tiempo de amigas y no veré como crece tu panza… -Acaricio el vientre aun plano de la joven. -¡Tendrás que decirnos a Mori y a mi todos los pequeños detalles! –Su semblante se entristeció. –Te voy a extrañar… estaremos lejos… ¿Prometes marcarme o cuando menos mandarme algún mail?

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo… -Tsujiwaki torció la boca. –No quiero pensar en despedidas ni mucho menos… ¡Disfrutemos esta reunión!

-¿Se van a casar? –Gonzaku y su esposa rogaron al cielo, que esto no acabara mal. –Vamos… no se queden callados ¿Se van a casar? ¿Lo harán oficial?

-No, Kyosuke… -Koji estaba tranquilo. –Por el momento el casarnos no esta en nuestros planes… y tampoco hacerlo "oficial" al menos no, hasta que no pasen los tres meses de riesgo…

-Ummm… -El hijo adoptivo estaba bastante tenso, pero evitaba demostrarlo. –Bueno, solo espero que cuando lo hagan… nos inviten… -Sus ojos azules estaban tristes. –A resumidas cuentas, todos somos amigos…

Varios pares de ojos se posaron en el ex –pelirrojo. Parece que el chico estaba madurando…

-Claro que si, numero 9… -Mikki le sonrió. –Todos somos amigos… cuando sepamos que vamos a hacer les informaremos…

-Téngalo por seguro… -Sakai la abrazo. -¿¡Quien quiere bailar!? –La hizo girar y coloco un disco. -¿Bailas?

-¡Claro, bobo!

La tensión se desvaneció y la música empezó a escucharse. Las bebidas iban y venían (sin exceso)… Las conversaciones y la buena vibra se sentía por el lugar.

Alrededor de la media noche Gonzaku, su esposa, Murakami y el padre de Sakai salieron del lugar… alegando que: Esto era cosa de jóvenes… aunque a Kazuo se lo llevaron a rastras, el alegaba que "Aun era joven para estar con los chicos"

-Un rato mas Kyo… -Nala, aunque divertida, el estado tan avanzado de gestación le estaba pasando factura… y sus pies le palpitaban con fuerza. –Tienes un grupo de amigos ¡Tan genial!

-Je, creo que te doy la razón.

Desde el sillón en el que estaban lograban mirar toda la sala. Ichikawa y su novia bailaban alegremente, al igual que los restantes; pero la pareja que se veía mas enamorada era la "recién embarazada"

-Un bebe… un bebe es una bendición… -Nala suspiro. –Me alegro, en verdad, por ellos… -Se acurruco a lado del padre de su hija. –Hay que desearles lo mejor ¿no crees?

-Si… lo mejor… _A esto se refería… creo que esta vez si tendré que alejarme… No podríamos volver a enamorarnos aunque lo quisiéramos… Han pasado muchas cosas, y en tan poco tiempo…_

-¿Se van? –Seisuke le paso la mano enfrente de los ojos. –Nosotros aun tenemos cosas que empacar del departamento de Kaori…

-Si, es lo mejor…

Kyosuke se levanto y ayudo a Nala a hacer lo mismo. Se acercaron a paso lento hasta el anfitrión, el de cabellera ceniza se giro y les sonrió. No podía ocultar toda la alegría que sentía.

-Bueno, Sakai nosotros nos vamos… -Seisuke lo abrazo. – Nos vemos dentro de un par de dias en España… ni pensar que viviremos en el mismo edificio…

-Nunca te podrás zafar de mí… -Le enseño su blanca dentadura. –Kaori, Nala, gracias por haber venido… -Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Llego al delantero. –Kyosuke, hace unos años fuimos grandes amigos… no me gustaría que esa amistad se perdiera… además, se lo mucho que significas en la vida de Mikki…

-Koji… -La peliverde tomo aire. –Creo que ya entendimos… -Lo hizo a un lado ya hora se despidió ella. –Gracias por venir… Es una lastima que para cuando nazca esta nena… -Acaricio el vientre de la modelo. –Nosotros no estaremos aquí… pero creannos que cuando Seisuke y Kaori vengan a conocerla tendrán un presente de nuestra parte…

-No hace falta, en verdad… -Smith se sentía incomoda.

-No, en serio… -Koji se unió a la plática. –Tendrás algún detalle de nuestra parte…

-Bueno, chicos… gracias. –Kyosuke al fin habló. – Por todo, por la reunión, por este buen rato y por lo que nos acaban de prometer… -Extendió su mano para estrechar la de Tsujiwaki. –Te deseo lo mejor chica gritona…

-Gracias, igualmente numero 9…

Los ojos azules y los cafés intercambiaron segundos. Y una extraña nostalgia los invadió; un sentimiento de tristeza, era tan difícil de distinguir que era lo que sentían en ese momento.

-Cuídense… -Kyosuke le dirigió una mirada al vientre de Mikki. –Nos vemos…

-Adiós…

Ambas parejas, salieron entre comentarios y bromas por parte de los hermanos. Mikki abrazo a su novio y termino de despedir a los demás.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ese "Adiós".

* * *

2 semanas después.

-¡Al fin! –Mikki se dejo caer en el sillón de su sala. –No pensé que seria tan agotador… tantos dias para una mudanza…

-Y eso que tu no cargaste los muebles… -Sakai le extendió un refresco.

-Pero… ¿Quién dijo? "Será mejor que nosotros mismo lo hagamos, para que nadie se entere de lo que hay en nuestras casas" –Kaori se recostó en el torso de su marido. –Les dijimos que haría falta ayuda…

-Y eso que no traeríamos muchos muebles de Japón… -Mirada sarcástica por parte de Seisuke.

-¡Ey! –Kaori le pellizco un brazo. –Tenía muchos recuerdos de mis cosas…

-Jajaja… -Mikki se divertía al verlos pelear, hasta que… -Ay no…

Corrió al baño… las nauseas la atacaban.

-Y apenas es la octava vez este dia… -Sakai checo el reloj. –Medio dia… creo que hoy batimos un record…

-¡TE OI! –Esas eran las hormonas de la embarazada hablando. -¡TU TIENES LOS ANTOJOS RAROS! –Un ruido algo… asqueroso se escucho. -¡Maldición, Sakai! ¡TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO!

-Ouch… golpe bajo… 10 puntos para Mikki… -Kaori saco una libreta. –Te digo que vas a perder… -Seisuke sonrió con sarcasmo. –Jiji… eso te pasa por ir en contra mía…

-¿Siguen con eso? –Koji puso los ojos en blanco. –No me es grato que apuesten quien: "Disfrutara mas el embarazo" Y ojo… puse comillas… porque es en puro sentido figurado las buenas intenciones que tienen…

-Ya, ya… -Kaori ladeo la cabeza. -¿No crees que esta vez tarda mas de la cuenta?

-Si… -El oji-violeta se levanto y camino despacio al baño del matrimonio Kanou-Doumoto. -¿Todo bien? –Toco despacio.

-N-n-no… -La tartamudez y la voz tan bajita de su "mujer" lo asusto; aun mas, cuando un gritito de dolor salio del cuarto de baño.

-Ábreme, ¡Mikki, abre esa puerta!

Sus gritos hicieron que la pareja que los esperara se acercara, justo a tiempo para ver como Tsujiwaki la abría.

-¡Por Kami!

Sakai se puso blanco. Habia rastros de sangre en la ropa de la chica y la palidez tan extrema que la inundaba hizo que la cabeza se le fuera a los pies.

-¡Vamos a llevarla a un medico! –Seisuke cargo a su nueva amiga, era obvio, que Koji no podría dar dos pasos sin caerse. -¡Sakai! –Los movimientos que ejercían la pareja lo despertaron.

-¿¡Que tienes?! ¿Qué te pasa? –Iba a lado de su amigo, los pasos, los escasos pasos que lo llevaban al elevador se le hacían kilómetros.

-Me duele… -Y apretó su estomago. –Me duele, Sakai…

De un momento a otro se desmayo, logrando que los nervios de Koji se destrozaran aun más. -¡Rayos, Mikki!

Cruzaron el lobby de los departamentos para al fin llegar al estacionamiento; el cual estaba ubicado en la parte delantera del lugar.

-¡No, no! –Kaori se puso de malas. -¡Justo lo que faltaba!

Habia unos camarógrafos a las afueras de su casa… ¡SU CASA! Y gracias al aspecto del arquero, la novia de este, su esposo y ella misma… Los flashes se estaban disparando, al igual que las avalanchas de preguntas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hay sangre en la blusa de su novia? –Sakai era al que molestaban.

-Por favor, déjennos ir, les prometo que mi agente les dará un memo… -La preocupación y la ansiedad del portero hizo mella en los reporteros.

-De acuerdo, esperemos que todo salga bien… -Los mismos camarógrafos les hicieron una valla y miraban con preocupación a la chica japonesa.

-¡Apurate Kaori! –La nutriologa seria la conductora, en la parte trasera Seisuke coloco a Mikki en brazos de su novio. -¿A cual vamos?

-Al que esta cerca de aquí… nos lo recomendaron mucho… -Sakai apretó a su embarazada novia contra el. –Todo saldrá bien, amor… te lo prometo…

Le susurro todo el trayecto palabras, que no estaba seguro fueran escuchadas. Gracias a la experiencia de Kaori con la velocidad, el viaje fue corto; el auto dio un chirrido cuando se estaciono en el área de urgencias.

-¡Ayuda! –En un perfecto español Seisuke se dirigió a las enfermeras que estaba en la ventanilla. –Mi amiga esta embarazada y ha vomitado sangre… se desmayo hace un rato… y no ha despertado…

Fue un triple shock: Ver a dos futbolistas famosos, una mujer desmayada y ensangrentada y sobre todo que dijeran que estaba embarazada.

-¡Tráiganla aquí! –Una de las veteranas llego con una silla de ruedas. –Avisen al medico de guardia… -Sakai iba a ir detrás de ella, pero la señora lo detuvo. –Lo siento, solamente puede pasar hasta aquí… le mantendré informado…

-Mi hijo… por favor… -La preocupación era latente en el rostro del futbolista.

-Tranquilo…

Los tres se quedaron en la sala de espera, hasta que Seisuke pidió hablar con el jefe de seguridad y el director del hospital. Este era un asunto lo bastante delicado como para que hubiera infiltraciones de información.

* * *

En Japón.

-¡Me siento como un globo! –Nala veía su reflejo en los vidrios de su apartamento. -¡Me siento fea!

Era de noche y esperaba que en cualquier instante hablara Kyosuke, tenía una video conferencia con los directivos de su equipo, el Munich; y como no quería ser interrumpido le habia informado que apagaría el celular. Smith esperaba que en cualquier instante Kanou la llamara. Eso resumiría el dia de su pareja…

Y ella… bueno, ella estuvo todo el dia de compras, para después ir a comer a casa de sus "suegros". Un rato más para comprar unos muebles y regreso a su nueva casa.

No tenia nada formal con el ex –pelirrojo (aun no se teñía el cabello, pero aseguraba que lo haría en próximos dias), entre los dos habían comprado el lugar. No era muy grande, solo dos habitaciones: la principal y una que estaba decorando para la niña. La sala, el comedor, dos baños y la cocina. No necesitaba mas, por el momento solamente ella vivía en el apartamento.

-Creo que mejor hago algo de cenar…

Entro a la cocina y algo, como un globo de agua rompiéndose se escucho por el depto. Un líquido estaba alrededor de la modelo.

-Oh, oh… -La rubia sabia lo que eso significaba. –Haruko ya va a nacer…

Dejo que la histeria la inundara unos momentos, se mordió las uñas, se puso tensa… hasta grito en dos ocasiones. Tomo aire y corrió al teléfono.

-Vamos, Kyo… -Espero a que contestaran pero el mensaje:

_Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco esta apagado o fuera de servicio._

-¡Te odio, Kyosuke! –Se golpe la cabeza contra la pared y llego una contracción. -¡Ouch! –Miro su reloj. –Esto puede tardar… aunque… -Marco otro numero. –Prefiero no arriesgarme… -Un tono, dos tonos…

-Casa de la familia Kanou. –La voz de un hombre le contesto.

-¡Señor Gonzaku! –Respiro con alivio. -¡Se me rompió la fuente, Kyosuke no aparece y… NO SE QUE HACER! –Otra vez sonaba histérica.

-Bueno… antes que nada calmate… -El nerviosismo tambien se notaba en su voz. –Si algo aprendí… es que hay que tener calma…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Respiro varias veces. -¿Y ahora que hago?

-Tomate un baño, un chocolate caliente…

-¿¡PARA QUE DIABLOS QUIERO UN BAÑO Y UN CHOCOLATE CALIENTE!?

-No me grites jovencita… -Gonzo hablo como el padre de familia que era.

-Lo siento… -Se avergonzó de sus actos.

-El baño es para que limpies la fuente… y el chocolate te relajara y hará que se contraiga tu matriz…

-Oh… -Dudo un momento. -¿Y usted como sabe eso?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hace varios años tuve un hijo? Bueno, no yo, mi mujer… -Los nervios ganaron. -¡Cariño, Nala rompió fuentes!

-¿No era mas fácil eso desde el principio? u.uU –La modelo rodó los ojos.

-¡Dile que vamos para allá! –La mama de los Kanou se oía agitada y cada vez mas cerca. -¡Anda, Gonzaku! ¡Ya va a nacer nuestra nieta!

-Si, cariño… -Suspiro con resignación. - ¿Oíste?

-Fuerte y claro… ¡Ouch!

-¿Una contracción?

-Si…

-Vamos para allá, ¿tienes todo listo? –Se escuchaban de fondo llaves y movedero de cosas.

-Si… creo que mejor cuelgo… los veo en un rato…

Corto la línea y camino despacio al baño.

-¡Te juro que te odio Kyosuke Kanou! –Se quejo al sentir los espasmos. -¡¿Por qué no puedes sentir TU las MALDITAS CONTRACCIONES?!

* * *

En España.

Habían pasado varias horas y aun no tenían noticias. Sakai se encontraba con los nervios destrozados…

-¿Familiares de Mikki Tsujiwaki?

-¡Yo! –El arquero se levanto. –Soy su novio…

-El riesgo ya paso, tiene ulceras en el estomago… por eso el vomito con sangre… -Koji pudo respirar tranquilo. –Recomiendo que no se someta a stress, y que de preferencia estas… -Hojeo unos papeles. –Estas ultimas cuatro semanas… debido a su estado no podemos operar ni darle medicamentos fuertes; recomiendo reposo absoluto, y como ya le dije: una vida tranquila.

-¿Eso es todo? –Sakai ya estaba pensando en contratar una enfermera. –Pero y… ¿toda esa sangre que perdió?

-Bueno, las nauseas logran que su estomago se vacié; y con las ulceras… los jugos gástricos "le queman"… por lo tanto lo único que tiene que sacar es sangre. –El galeno noto que Acogí iba a agregar algo mas. –Mira, la dejaremos esta noche y parte del dia de mañana; solo por precaución… -El doctor se alegro al ver que esas caras tan largas habían desaparecido. –La tenemos con suero, para ayudarle a su cuerpo a reponer lo que perdió…

-¿Esta consciente? –Kaori se notaba mas despejada.

-No, la sedamos… necesita descanso. Entre mas descanso mas rápido sanara. –Les sonrió. –Ahora, me gustaría que me acompañaran… mi jefe quiere dar una rueda de prensa…

-¿Rueda de prensa? –Koji hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No estoy de acuerdo. –Torció la boca. –Aun creo en las restricciones de privacidad. –Les indico con un gesto que lo siguieran. –La señorita puede entrar con Tsujiwaki, y ustedes podrían ir conmigo a hablar con mi jefe…

-Pero… -El cenizo no quería irse sin verla.

-Esta sedada, no creo que despierte aun… -Kaori lo tranquilizo. –Pero cualquier cosa te mando a buscar, ¿si?

-Bueno… -Saco su celular. –Aprovecho y le marco a Fred (su agente).

-Yo me quedo aquí. –La Sra. Kanou le dio un beso a su marido. -¡Ve por ellos tigre!

-o.O Kaori… a veces me sorprendes…

Seisuke movió la cabeza y se fueron al área administrativa.

-Mikki… eres cruel… -Coloco un banco cerca de la camilla. -¡Menudo susto nos haz dado! –Acaricio la cabellera. –En especial a Sakai… se nota que te quiere… creo que podrías llegar a amarlo…

* * *

Japón.

-¡Duele! –La rubia estaba bañada en sudor. -¡¿Dónde esta el baka de Kyosuke!?

-¡Genial! –La abuela primeriza aplaudió. -¡Dijiste tu primera palabra en japonés! Aunque… le dijiste idiota a mi hijo… -Mirada ceñuda de parte de su suegra.

-¡Kami! –Iba a agregar algo más la señora, pero la modelo la interrumpió. - ¡BAKA, BAKA KYOSUKE!

Los gritos desaforados y llenos de angustia se oían hasta el corredor donde estaba el próximo abuelo. Todos lo miraban raro y el tenia una ENORME gota escurriéndole por la nuca.

-¡Papa! –El número 9 entro corriendo. -¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué paso? –Gonzaku le hizo guardar silencio.

-Escucha… -Miro su reloj. –Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

-¡TE ODIO KYOSUKE KANOU! –El aludido dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados. -¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?!

-¿Es ella? –Kyo trago saliva.

-Seh… -Su padre le palmeo la espalda. -¿Por qué crees que tu madre y yo decidimos nada mas tener a Seisuke? Después llegaste tu, y no hacia falta nadie más…

-¿Mama se puso igual? –Estaba pálido.

-Si, pero debo decirte que Mina (improvise, porque no recuerdo si mencionaron el nombre de la mama de Kyo); tu verdadera madre… -Le sonrió con humor. –Estuvo peor cuando te tuvo… eras un bebe enorme…

-Sabes… en otro momento hubiera apreciado ese comentario, pero ahora… -Entrecerró sus ojos. –Se supone que me tienes que motivar… no desanimar…

-Solo te estoy preparando… -Se agacho a recoger algo en la silla. –Ponte esto, me lo dieron para que entrara; pero como podrás saber…

-Eres cobarde… -Agarro con brusquedad el traje.

-No, solo soy P-R-E-C-A-V-I-D-O. –Lo empujo hacia la habitacion. -¡Que todo salga bien, hijo!

-Que lindo de tu parte… -Murmuro bajito antes de entrar. –Suerte… aquí voy…

Gonzaku volvió a contar. –Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

-¿¡DONDE ESTABAS?! ¡¿A QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE LE OCURRE APAGAR UN CELULAR?!

-Y aun faltan un par de horas…

* * *

España.

Suspiro con cansancio. Se estaba cayendo del sueño, pero no pegaría ojo hasta que ella despertara y le dijera como se sentía. Los médicos aseguraban que estaba bien, pero no estaba de más, cerciorarse con la fuente principal.

-Ummm… -Unos ojos cafés se abrieron con pesadez. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Dormilona… -Sakai le dio un beso en la mano. –No sabes cuanto me preocupaste…

-¡¿El bebe?! –Se levanto de un jalón, solo para sentirse mareada.

-Shhh, Shhh… -La recostó y le acaricio la melena. –Todo esta bien, el ser tan gruñona y enojona ya te paso factura… -Le dijo con guasa. –Tienes una ulcera en el estomago…

-¿Pero todo esta bien con el bebe? –Acaricio su estomago.

-Si… solo que por precaución tienes que estar en reposo… -Mikki iba a decir algo, pero la freno. –Y no hay pero que valga… es por tu salud y la de mi hijo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Se cruzo de brazos.

-Al menos 8 semanas… podrían ser 6… pero no creo que estés muy calmada… -Sakai le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. -¡Buenas noticias!

-¿Buenas? –Lo miro con curiosidad.

-Haruko ya nació… -Los ojos violetas esperaban algún cambio en la conducta, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Que bueno! -Se alegró la peli verde. –Hay que mandarles algo… ¿Kaori y Seisuke van a Japón?

-No… me dijeron que por el momento no… -Se sentó con ella en la cama. –Ya sabes… vamos a empezar torneo… y no podemos movernos de aquí. –La abrazo y dejo que su cabeza le quedara en su torso.

-Sakai… -La chica estaba tomando la decisión más grande de su vida.

-Mande… -La acuno entre sus brazos.

-Acepto…

El arquero no entendía… esta que su mentecita loca grito: ¡HA ACEPTADO CASARSE!

-¿En serio? –La separo de su cuerpo. -¿Me estas jugando una broma?

-No, bobo… -Le dio un beso en los labios. –Es lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor? -Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-Te quiero mucho, Koji… -Sus ojos demostraban que sus palabras eran verdad. –Quiero casarme contigo…

-Aun no me amas… -Sonrió con nostalgia pero después alzo los hombros. –Soy un hombre paciente… pero quiero que estés segura de que lo que TU deseas.

-Lo deseo… casémonos Koji Sakai Jefferson… -Lo volvió a besar esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Esta bien… casémonos Mikki Tsujiwaki…

_La vida de vueltas y sus giros son constantes… unas veces estas arriba… y otras por los suelos… Disfruta tu presente… porque el futuro esta a la vuelta de la esquina._

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Ummm, se complican las cosas... -Viri se esta riendo.**

**-Si las cosas no se complican... no serian tus historias... -Ryoma frunce las cejas. -¿Eres malvada de nacimiento?**

**-No, en realidad soy muy buena gente... aqui nada mas sale mi lado perverso... jiji -Miro con amor a Seiya. -¿Verdad que no soy tan mala?**

**-Emmm -Trago saliva. -¡Carlisle! -Salio de la habitacion, seguido de Tezuka.**

**-o.O ¡Ves lo que provocas enano!! -Viri le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ryoma. -Ahora mi lindo Seiya... ¡ya no me quiere! ToT**

**-+o+ -Ryoma no reacciona.**

**-Creo que esta vez te pasaste... -Emmett le alzo y la cabeza y se la dejo azotar en el piso. -¡A mi si me caes bien!**

**-¡Sabia que podia contar contigo EMMETT-OSO! O -Nos damos un abrazo y le susuro algo al oido. -Bueno... SANGO-TSUNADE... Otra vez se te olvido registrarte!! NO HAY REPLY PARA TI DE CASTIGO!**

**-Jiji... hermanita despistada... Vamos a comer!! -Observo a Jasper, Emmett y Edward. -Bueno... ustedes solo veannos...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DEJEN SU RW!!**

**Bsitos!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	10. Primeros Meses

**Hola!! **

**ANTES QUE NADA PASEN A MI PROFILE PARA INFORMARLES DE ALGO, SIP?**

**-No me fue bien de calificaciones... -Viri ve su historial academico. -u.u Soy un fraude...**

**-No te pongas asi... me pones de nervios... -Jasper estaba comiendose las uñas.**

**-¿Se las esta comiendo? -Tezuka se ajusto las gafas. -¿Y a que le saben?**

**-¿A tierra? -Seiya se rasco la cabeza.**

**-¡Ja! El vampirito si puede decir que sus uñas saben a tierra... -Kyosuke hizo una MUY mala broma.**

**-o.O**

**-Eres un bobo Kyo... -Viri se rasca la nuca. -¿Y Sakai?**

**-Whiz... fue a complacerle un antojo a Mikki... -Ryoma traia una ponta de ¿naranja?**

**-¿Naranja? -Edward se acerco y leyo su mente. -jajaja ya veo... jajaja**

**-Creo que empiezo a sentirme feliz... -Viri se entusiasmo y se acerco para que Edward le contara el chisme. -¡Jajaja! ¡MIKKI TE QUITO TU PONTA DE UVA!**

**-Whiz... empieza tu historia... -El chiquitin se bajo la gorra.**

**BUENO... AQUI UN NUEVO CAPITULO... YA SABEN...**

**HUNGRY HEART NO ME PERTENECE Y HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO!!**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Aclaración: En el capitulo 8 y por si no lo notaron… en el reportaje donde se anunciaba la noticias de la boda dice que Seisuke y Sakai son del F.C Barcelona… me equivoque… son del F.C Real Madrid… el que pertenece al Barcelona es Rodrigo.

**Capitulo 10.**

**Primeros meses…**

-Te quiero mucho, Koji… -Sus ojos demostraban que sus palabras eran verdad. –Quiero casarme contigo…

-Aun no me amas… -Sonrió con nostalgia pero después alzo los hombros. –Soy un hombre paciente… pero quiero que estés segura de que lo que TU deseas.

-Lo deseo… casémonos Koji Sakai Jefferson… -Lo volvió a besar esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Esta bien… casémonos Mikki Tsujiwaki…

_La vida de vueltas y sus giros son constantes… unas veces estas arriba… y otras por los suelos… Disfruta tu presente… porque el futuro esta a la vuelta de la esquina._

* * *

-Es tan linda… -Kyosuke apretó ese pedacito de vida que tenia en sus brazos. –Creo que va a sacar tu cabello… lo tiene demasiado claro…

-Espero que saque tus ojos, realmente son muy bonitos… -Nala los observaba desde la cama, no pudiendo evitar sonreírse ante la escena. –Haruko es tan preciosa…

-Nunca pensé que podría llegar a querer tanto a una personita… -Se sentó con ella en la cama. –Ten… -Le extendió la nena. –Voy por mis papas… mama ha de estar a punto de fastidiar a mi papa…

-Si…

-Ahora vuelvo hija… -Le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitacion.

Nala observo el rostro de la niña y se soltó a llorar.

-Perdóname hija… perdóname… -Sus lagrimas cayeron en su cabecita. –En verdad me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes… -Se limpio las lagrimas e intento calmarse. –Pero, tu papa será genial contigo… yo se que quedaras en buenas manos… Te quiere tanto mi vida, y yo se que tu lo vas a querer igual…

-¿Se puede? –La cabeza de la recién estrenada abuela se asomó por la puerta.

-Claro, claro… pase… -Le indico que se pusiera a lado de ella. –Mira Haruko… ella es tu abuela Noriko… (OK… no se me el nombre de la mami de Seisuke… asi que lo estoy inventando, okis??) -Le extendió a la bebe. –Y ese señor de allá, es tu abuelo Gonzaku… -La modelo sonrió. -¿Y que le parece?

-¡Es idéntica a Kyosuke! –Noriko se acerco a su marido. -¡Mírala!

-A excepción del cabello… es el vivo retrato de aquel niño revoltoso que Keysuke nos presento… -Le alboroto los cabellos a Kyo. –Felicidades hijo… tienes una hija hermosa y sana.

-Gracias… ¡¿Mama?!

Los tres se sobresaltaron, Noriko estaba desvistiendo a la nena y la empezaba a revisar de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Le respondió al peli-azul como si nada.

-¿Qué le haces a mi hija? –Kyosuke se planto a lado de su madre adoptiva. -¿Qué tanto le checas?

-Mi madre me inculco que hay que revisar que los niños estén enteros… -Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrieron a los tres.

-Señora… emmm… -Nala no sabía si reírse o tomar las cosas en serio. –La niña esta bien…

-Pero nunca esta de más revisarla… -La volvió a arropar y le beso la nariz. –Keysuke y Minako estarían tan contentos contigo… pero no te preocupes… yo te daré todo ese amor de abuelos… como el amor de madre que le di al cabeza dura de tu padre…

-Gracias, ma… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Haru-chan… de preferencia no pases mucho tiempo con abuelita… de repente suele ser un poco exhaustiva…

-Kyo… -Noriko le mando una mirada que decía mucho.

-Es broma, mama… De veras…

El sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

-Gracias Kami… -Kyosuke contesto raudo y veloz. -¿Diga?

-¡FELICIDADES! –La voz de Kaori y su hermano hicieron que la alejara la bocina de su oreja.

-¿Dónde están? –Puso el altavoz. –Todos los escuchan… ¿de donde me están marcando? –El ruido de altavoces los alerto del algo.

-Eu… Etto… -Kaori empezó a tartamudear. –Pues veras…

-Anda niña… me estas preocupando… -La voz de suegra hizo que soltara un suspiro.

-Estamos en el hospital…

-¡¿Cómo que en un hospital?! –Nala brinco de la cama.

-Oh, no, no… no se preocupen… -La voz de Seisuke los calmo. –Nosotros estamos bien…

-Ustedes… -Gonzaku se metió a la conversación. -¿Por qué están ahí?

-Estamos acompañando a Sakai y a Mikki…

Seisuke espero, pero nadie decía nada. Mientras tanto, tres pares de ojos estaban puestos en el numero 9.

-¿Cómo esta? –Acaricio la casi nula cabellera de su hija.

-Bien, tiene una ulcera… por lo que la tienen en observación… -Kaori le contesto. –Nos dio un buen susto cuando vomito la sangre y se desmayo… ¡Ooopsss! –La Sra. Kanou se dio cuenta de su error. -¿Kyosuke?

- ¿Pero esta bien? ¿Y su bebe? –El tono era neutro.

-Ambos están bien, solo tendrá que estar en cama algunos meses… ya sabes, precaución… -Kaori se oía relajada. –En unas horas mas la dejaran irse… aquí son las… casi las 2 de la tarde… -Suspiro. –Pero nosotros llamamos para saber de mi sobrina… ¿Cómo esta?

-Es un amor, Kaori… -La abuela tomo la palabra. -¡Es igualita a Kyo cuando era bebe!

-Déjame hablar amor… -La voz de Seisuke se oía en el altavoz. –Kaori… no seas asi…

-¿¡De veras es tan linda!? –La nueva señora Kanou estaba entusiasmada. –Tienen que prometerme que me mandaran una foto de Haruko cuanto antes…

-Claro que si, Kaori… -Nala tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y como te encuentras tu? ¿Fue demasiado pesado?

-Algo… sobre todo cuando al "inteligente" de tu cuñado se le ocurrio desaparecerse y apagar el celular… -El tono era de sarcasmo. –Lo bueno es que el Sr. Gonzaku y Noriko estaban en casa… si no, no se que habría hecho…

-¡Ya te pedí disculpas Nala! –Sonaba como cuando iba en la secundaria. -¡Kaori, te juro que ya me disculpe!

-¿Cómo se te ocurrio la genial idea de apagar el celular Kyosuke? –Ahora era su hermano el que le hablaba. –Lo bueno es que mama y papa estaban en casa…

-¡Dejen de regañarme! –El grito salio fuerte y la pequeña Haruko empezó a llorar. -¡Ven lo que hicieron! –Cogió a su hija en sus brazos y la empezó a mecer sin importarle lo demás. –Ya, ya… vamos pequeña… cierra tus ojos…

-¡Que tierno! –Kaori suspiro. –Espero que cuando tengamos hijos tú seas igual Seisuke…

-Si, amor… -Suspiro cansadamente el aludido.

-Quiero detalles de Haruko… -Kaori hizo algunos ruidos. –Y que sea rápido… porque ya me gaste el crédito del celular de Sei…

-Bueno… nació a las 19:58 hrs… midió 51 cms… peso 3.300 kilos… Y es una niña totalmente sana… -Noriko contesto. –Yo misma la he revisado, viene entera…

Unas vez más, gruesas gotas de sudor envolvió a los que estaban en el cuarto… y a los que estaban en España.

-Bueno… mañana cuando ya estén en casa les marcamos ¿si? –Seisuke tomo la bocina. –Felicidades hermano… y a ti tambien Nala… Mama, papa… mañana hablamos… -Su voz se enterneció aun mas. – Buenas noches Haruko Kanou… bienvenida…

* * *

-¡Al fin en casa! –Mikki respiro hondo y el olor del departamento la inundo. –Solo estuve un dia y ya me sentía agobiada…

-Yo tengo sueño… -Sakai se dejo hacer en un sillón.

-Si… pero recuerda que solo descansas hoy... –Kaori cerro la puerta. –Antes di que el entrenador te dio permiso de ausentarte en los entrenamientos teniendo tan cerca el torneo…

-Iré a dejar mis cosas. –Mikki iba cargar su valija cuando las manos de Sakai la frenaron. -¿Qué haces? –Frunció las cejas.

-No puedes hacer esfuerzos… -Se la quito y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¡No pesa nada! –Se giro molesta a ver a su amiga. –Dile algo…

-Concuerdo con el… -Se desapareció a la cocina.

-¡Se confabulan contra mi!

Se dejo caer en un sillón de la sala y observo el lugar. No habia tenido mucho tiempo para verlo… Era un loft de dos pisos…

El techo era bastante y ocupaba todo un piso… A Sakai le gustaban los espacios abiertos…

Todo los acabados eran en blanco, y algunos toques con piezas de madera. El piso era del mismo material. Una escalera de cristal y manubrio de metal se complementaban.

En la planta baja se encontraba: la sala, el comedor, la cocina, un gimnasio, un medio baño. La planta alta contenía la recamara principal junto con su baño y una habitacion de huéspedes.

-¿Ya quieres subir? –Koji le hablo desde el barandal.

-No… aun no quiero empezar mi sentencia… -Tomo el control de la pantalla, coloco un canal de música y se cruzo de brazos. –Aunque… -Tenia los ojos brillosos. -¡Diablos, malditas hormonas! –Se tallo la cara. -¿Recuerdas esa canción?

Las notas de piano le llegaron fuertes y concisas al arquero. "The Rose" con Janis Joplin estaba sonando.

-Si… la escuchamos por primera vez cuando hicimos formal lo nuestro frente a todos… -Desapareció de la vista de la embarazada, la cual parpadeo confundida y después ahogo un gritito cuando sintio que le tapaban los ojos. –Te tengo una sorpresa… pero primero… -Le destapo los ojos y se situó frente a ella. -¿Bailamos?

-Claro…

Gracias al sistema de cable de la pareja pudieron repetir la canción una vez más… Se abrazaron y nada mas les importo… solo ellos.

-Me gusta estar asi contigo… -Koji le beso el cuello. –No sabes cuanto te amo…

-Koji… -Se froto la mejilla en su pecho. –Te quiero mucho…

El de cabello cenizo sonrió y deshizo el abrazo. –Creo que nosotros no somos nada convencionales… -Saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Siempre empezamos al revés… y esta vez no será la excepción…

-¿Nani? –Alzo una ceja, que después paso a un gesto de incredulidad cuando lo vio arrodillarse. –Koji…

-Quiero que sea un hecho, me haz aceptado… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que sin sortija y sin una buena declaración… todo eso no es valido… -Abrió la cajita que tenia un flamante anillo de compromiso, sencillo… asi como le gustaban a la chica. –Mikki… ¿me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa, y seguir siendo la madre de mis hijos?

-Todo esto no era necesario… -Se enterneció a causa del gesto.

-Para mi si… -Le sonrió y saco el anillo. -¿Aceptas?

-Claro que si… -Se sentó en el piso con el y le dio un beso. –Claro que si… -Y en su cabeza un chico de cabeza naranja se hizo presente. –Por siempre…

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar; y ella no sabia si por la emoción de hacer oficial su compromiso, o debido a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos…

La sortija se deslizo en su dedo y su prometido la beso con ansias… ella le correspondió… Hasta que un: ¡Rayos! Les llego a los oídos…

Se giraron a la puerta de la cocina para ver a una Kaori sonrojada. –Por mi no se preocupen… yo solo estaba viendo la buena decoración del lugar…

-Aja… ¿y porque tienes tu celular en las manos? –Koji se enderezo y ayudo a su embarazada prometida a hacer lo mismo.

-Emmm, es que Sei me acaba de mandar un mensaje… -Se dio cuenta que su mentira habia sido un fiasco. -¡Que mas da! –Alzo su celular. –Después les doy las copias… -Corrió hacia ellos. -¡Felicidades! Después de la declaración de Seisuke… ¡la tuya es de las mejores!

-Creo que… gracias.

Sakai dejo que la psicóloga los abrazara. Sacaron unos aperitivos… recomendados para la futura madre y se quedaron en la sala a esperar que Seisuke regresara de entrenar.

Esa noche, y solo esa noche… dejarían que Mikki se desvelara. Habia que celebrar el evento.

* * *

-¡Al fin en casa! –Kyosuke dejo una maleta grande en la entrada y abrió paso para que Nala entrara. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, agua… -La modelo se sentó con la nena en los brazos. –No puedo creerlo… es que… aun no asimilo la idea de que Haruko sea mía… se me hace tan… irreal…

-Ni que lo digas… -Le acerco un vaso. -¿Quieres que la acueste?

-¿Preparaste la cuna? –Parpadeo confusa.

-Si… mi mama me ayudo… -Cargo a la niña y camino hasta la recamara de la modelo. –Ven, Nala…

-Voy… -Se recargo en la puerta y miro como su… "pareja" estaba embelesado en la niña. -¿Se durmió?

-Al momento… creo que no dará guerra en la noche… más que lo necesario… -La cubrió con una cobijita, no sin antes asegurarse que quedara de lado. Se volteo y noto la mirada extrañada de Smith. -¿Qué me ves?

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –Y señalo la forma en que dormía su hija, y que estaba segura era la apropiada.

-Mama se puso a darme un monólogo y un manual… -Saco un block de notas. –Sobre como cuidar a un recién nacido… -Se rasco al cabeza. -¿Eso insinúa que me cree tonto?

Se rió bajito. –No, cariño… solo lo hace por el bien de Haruko… -Kyosuke frunció las cejas. –No te quiebres la cabeza… -Se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la cintura, quedando a su costado. –En estas horas haz demostrado ser un papa excelente…

-No se si ofenderme… o agradecerte. –Le regalo una sonrisa torcida. -¿Quieres que duerma aquí?

-No, no creo que sea necesario… cualquier cosa yo te llamo… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿En la de huéspedes o en el sofá?

-Ummm, en el sofá… -Tomo unas cobijas del armario y salio a la sala. –Cualquier cosa me llamas…

-Si, "papa"

Le saco la lengua y entrecerró la puerta. Sonrió sarcásticamente; quien los viera diría que son una pareja de esposos con un bebe.

Pero la realidad era distinta… ellos no eran pareja. Si, vivían juntos… pero solo por el vínculo que los unía. El tenia su recamara, ella la suya. A veces se abrazaban o se daban una muestra de cariño, pero nada más allá.

Y no le molestaba, no tenia porque. Algunos dirían que son una "pareja moderna"… pero no. Solo no existía amor entre ellos… solo una amistad… y ahora una hija, pero nunca amor.

Lo habían decidido en mutuo acuerdo. Al frente de los periodistas eran una pareja de novios con una beba en casa. Y asi lo iban a mantener un tiempo… hasta que ella… Bueno, por un tiempo nada más.

Se coloco una bata de dormir y se metió a la cama. No tenia sueño, preferio mirar a su nena… que dormía en la cuna. Suspiro, se enderezo y la cargo para volver a recostarse con ella en sus brazos.

-Asi esta mejor… -Acaricio el regordete rostro. -¿Tu que opinas? ¿Vendemos tus fotos? –Recordó todas las llamadas que estaban recibiendo sus respectivos agentes para que alguna revista se quedara con "la exclusiva". –Papa no esta muy de acuerdo… aunque si te soy sincera, yo tampoco.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas e hizo todos los intentos sobrehumanos, para que sus sollozos no resonaran. Estaba convencida de que, en cuanto, Kyosuke la oyera entraría a su cuarto.

-Soy muy tonta… demasiado tonta… -La apretó mas a su pecho. –Solo cuarenta dias…

Y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, para recordar… a todo lo que se enfrentaría desde ese momento en adelante.

* * *

-Mikki… -La voz de Kaori le llego a los oídos. –Se que estas despierta… Sakai me lo dijo… -Se acurruco más. –Tarde que temprano tendrás que salir de la cama… y yo estoy aquí…

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? –Le hablo de debajo de las sabanas.

-No… no tengo nada más interesante que ultimar los detalles de tu boda… -Kaori le quito el edredón. -¡Que linda pancita! No te la habia visto bien…

El camisón que tenia puesto la peliverde, y que era de seda se le pego al vientre. El estomago de 4 meses y medio salto a la vista.

-Hablas igual que Koji… -Se levanto de la cama. –Yo creo que si no fuera por este reposo estaría más "esbelta". –Se acaricio su estomago. –Aun asi… ¡que mas da si engordo 15 o 20 kilos mas!

-¿Y que te ha dicho el medico? –Le paso una taza de leche caliente, lo que le gustaba desayunar a la peliverde.

-Que todo va bien… que dentro de poco empezare a sentir como se mueve… -Le dio un sorbo a la taza. –Sakai esta como loco… ¡No deja de comprar cosas!

-Si, Seisuke me conto… -Empezó a tender la cama. – La última vez me dijo que compro todo un set de baño…

-¡Ja! –Le jalo la mano e hizo que la acompañara a la habitacion de lado. -¡Ve todo esto!

Kaori Kanou empezó a reírse. La habitacion de huéspedes estaba repleto de artículos para bebe. La mayoría en azul.

-¿Niño? –La recién casada frunció las cejas.

-Esta empeñado en que será un niño… -Rodó los ojos y señalo unas cajas embaladas. –Eso es regalo de mi suegro… ¡Imaginate como lo van a malcriar!

-Tu tambien piensas que será niño… -Kaori la abrazo.

-Si… pero no se los digas… -Su mirada se enterneció. – No sabes como me emociona saber que unos meses mas tendré a mi bebe en mis brazos… ¡Me imagino que estaré como Nala! – Cambio el tono de su voz. -¿Recibió nuestro regalo?

-Si… -La saco de la habitacion y empezaron a caminar a la principal. –Apenas anoche hablamos con ellos… ¡Kyosuke esta como loco con su hija!

-Jajaja, me cuesta imaginármelo… -Se sentó en la cama. -¿Y como es?

-Nos enviaron unas fotos… ¡Es bellísima! –Kaori saco su celular. –Mira…

-¡Tiene los ojos de Kyosuke! –Sonrió con sinceridad. –Es una bebe hermosa…

-¡Pero si tu hijo será todo un muñequito! –Se dejo hacer en la cama.

-¡Mira quien habla! –Le dio un golpe en la mano. -¡Con lo carismático que es tu marido!

-Hablando de marido… -Mikki torció la boca. –Tenemos que terminar de escoger el lugar…

-Ese será un problema… -La peliverde tenso la quijada. –Desde que Koji anuncio que estaba comprometidos... ¡No dejan de especular que es por un embarazo!

-¿No creen que ya deberían hacerlo publico? –Señalo el vientre. –Ya no vas a poder esconderlo más…

-No, aun no… -Desecho la idea. –Después de la boda, iremos unos dias a Japón… preferimos hacerlo allá… Además, con lo poco que salgo… y con este frío… -Le resto importancia. –La ropa es demasiado holgada…

-¿Y si se filtra la noticia?

-No respondemos… bueno, que no responda el… -En la televisión estaban pasando un reportaje del próximo partido del Real Madrid. –Como me gustaría ir a apoyarlo…

-Ya habrá oportunidades… -Saco una agenda. -¿Ya tienes todas las direcciones de los invitados?

-Si… -Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y le dio un papel. –Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho… ¡Aun no tenemos el lugar!

-Te equivocas… anoche mientras tú te quedaste dormida… A Sakai se le ocurrio una idea… -La miro con complicidad. –Y creemos que será la mejor… aparte de ser muy romántica… pero esa es una sorpresa…

-¿Umh?

* * *

-Tienes una bonita hija, Kyosuke… -Sako le paso la niña a Rie.

-¡Es lindísima! –La hermana de Furuki y Kanna le hacían gestos a la nena. –Es increíble que sea tuya…

-¿Que insinúas? –Mirada fulminante del pelinaranja (oh si, ya se lo pinto).

-Jajaja, sigues siendo el mismo… -Ichikawa le dio un zape. –Controla tu mal genio…

-Es un gran actor… -Nala llego a la sala con una bandeja de te. –Si lo vieran cuando esta a solas con Haruko…

-¿No puedes estarte quieta? –El oji-azul le dio una mirada reprobatoria. –Nunca me dejaste cuidarte…

-No seas exagerado… -Smith sonrió. –Por cierto, chicos…

-¿Si? –Sako dejo un momento a la niña para continuar la platica.

-¿Ya recibieron la invitación? –Kyosuke se tenso. –Hace un par de dias nos llego la de nosotros…

-Si, a nosotros tambien… y hemos estado analizando la posibilidad de ir… -Ichikawa se rasco la cabeza. –Sakai nos informo que su padre iba a ayudarnos a agilizar los papeles para salir del país… ¡Miren que casarse en España!

-¡Shhh! –Kanna manoteo. –Recuerden que es una "fiesta de compromiso"… aunque nosotros sepamos la verdad…

-Nosotros no vamos… -Todos miraron al numero 9. –No me vean asi… no lo hago por "mala leche"… -Se cruzo de brazos. –Tengo que ir a que me chequeen la pierna, si ya estoy bien… tengo que regresar a Alemania…

-Te vas de nuevo… -Rie acaricio la manita de Haru-chan. –Pensé que ya te quedabas en Japón…

-No, aun tengo contrato… -Frunció la boca. –Entonces si van a ir…

-Si… Hable con Kamata y Murakami, ellos tambien van; junto con Esaka y los demás. – Sako le sonrió a Kyosuke. –Por lo que tengo entendido Rodrigo tambien va… Ahora si nos reuniremos todos… solo faltarías tú…

-En verdad… en verdad espero que sean felices juntos y que les vaya bien ese dia… -Tomo aire. –Pero yo no voy… por la razón que ya les dije…

-¿Y tu Nala? –Ichikawa observo a la modelo.

-No me sentiría a gusto con Haruko en España y sin Kyo… -Se recargo en el posa-brazos del sillón. – Pero de todas maneras les mandaremos un regalo… como ellos hicieron con nosotros…

-¿Cómo esta eso? –Kanna le dio un sorbo a su te.

-Cuando Haruko nació le regalaron un collar divino… es el trae puesto en este momento… -Nala se paro y le abrió con cuidado la blusita que traía la nena.

-¡Que bonito! –Rie lo acaricio. – Tiene su nombre grabado… -Era un ángel con una piedra rosa, chiquito y sin bordes.

-Vaya… Sakai se luce con sus regalos… -Ichikawa empezó a reírse, hasta que noto la hora. –Bueno… lamento tener que ser yo el que arruine esta visita pero… -Le toco el hombro a su novia. –Tenemos que ir a cenar a tu casa…

-Si, lo se… -La rubia se levanto de su lugar. -¿Se van? –Le hablo a la otra pareja.

-Si, nosotros tambien tenemos planes… -Sako se levanto y Rie le entrego la nena a Kyosuke. –No creo que nos veamos hasta después de que regresemos de España… asi que… -Abrazo al pelinaranja. –Cuídalas mucho, Kyosuke… -se acerco a la modelo. –Un gusto haberte visto una vez mas, Nala…

-No, no, gracias a ustedes por venir… -Les sonrió desde su asiento, esperando a que Kyosuke regresara de despedirlos. –No se porque te quejas, son buenas personas…

-Ummm… Osaka es el molesto… -Se dejo caer en el sillón. –Estoy rendido…

-Yo tambien… -Se paro y camino a su habitacion. -¿La cambias?

-Si… -Hizo lo mismo y entro a la habitacion. –Pásame lo que le voy a poner de pijama.

-Aja… -Le paso un mameluco rosa que habia en una cómoda. –Voy a hacer el biberón…

Esas eran las pláticas que mantenían. La relación podría considerarse hasta "fría". Haruko tenía casi dos meses de nacida.

Y Nala quería disfrutar a su hija, Tom ya la habia llamado para ultimar detalles… solo era cosa que ella pusiera el dia y la hora para lo que planeaban…

-¿Ya esta listo? –Kyosuke le grito desde la habitacion.

-¡Si!

Movió la cabeza y volvió al lugar, no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

-¡Me veo como si me hubiera comido un balón! –Mikki se paro una vez frente al espejo. -¡Mama!

-Yo digo que te ves bella, hija… -Su familia habia llegado unos dias antes para poderla ayudar con los últimos detalles de la boda. –Te veo preciosa, mi amor…

-Ma… me vas a hacer llorar… -La peliverde sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos. –Y me acaban de maquillar… eso no seria bueno…

-A mi no me importa eso… mientras tu estés feliz… ¡Si quieres llora, o patalea! –Su mama le rodeo su cintura; mientras miraba a la antigua psicóloga de su hija. -¿Tu tambien?

-Estamos sensibles… -Kaori sonrió con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, que Mikki inmediatamente noto.

-¡No! –Dio tres grandes zancadas y se coloco frente a su amiga. -¿Cuánto?

-4 semanas… -Acaricio su vientre aun plano. –No me quería quedar atrás…

-¡Que felicidad! –La abrazo con entusiasmo. -¡¿Qué te dijo Seisuke?!

-Aun no se lo he dicho… planeo hacerlo hoy… -Empezaron a llorar. –Como mis suegros llegaron apenas hoy…

-¡No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti! –Se seco las lágrimas. -¡Se me estropeo el maquillaje!

-No te acongojes… -Kaori se seco sus ojos. –Ahora mismo lo arreglamos… te ves bellísima…

Tsujiwaki se miro atentamente.

El vestido era largo y blanco, el escote era cuadrado y resaltaba las tallas de bra que habia aumentado. El detalle del busto es que era pegado en este, pero donde acaban sus pechos caía holgado. Las mangas eran vaporosas y largas, mas largas que el tamaño de sus brazos. La parte trasera la formaba un moño que se sujetaba en su espalda, y ahí era donde terminaba el escote trasero.

Su cabello solo estaba ondulado y sujeto en una media cola con un prendedor hecho de flores. Su maquillaje era bastante natural, una embarazada brilla por si sola…

-¿Lista? –Kaori y la madre de la novia se miraron con complicidad.

-Aun no me dicen donde va a ser la boda… -Bajo con cuidado los escalones. -¡Díganme! –Las miro con ojos de cachorro, pero ninguna dijo nada. –Son igual de malas que Koji… -Se asomo a la ventana. -¡¿Qué no tienen vida propia?!

Habia varios camarógrafos apostados enfrente del edificio. Y ella que quería disfrutar del atardecer.

-No te preocupes… tu boda estará libre de paparazzis… al contrario de la mía… -La quito del ventanal, su celular sonó. -¿Diga?… De acuerdo… vamos para allá… -Corrio y busco el ramo. –Ten… -Se lo dio a Mikki.

-¿Allá? –Frunció las cejas. -¿Y papa?

-No te impacientes… -Su madre la empezó a empujar fuera del departamento.

Subieron al elevador y Mikki se extraño que no iban para abajo… si no para arriba. -¿Arriba?

-Aja… -Kaori le resto importancia al asunto. –De acuerdo, ponte esto… -Le extendió una mascada.

-¿Para que me vendo los ojos? ¡Es mi boda!

-Por favor… ya es lo ultimo… -Su madre le froto los brazos en apoyo.

-Lo ultimo… -Se dejo vendar, y sintio que le tapaban los oídos. -¡Dijeron que era lo ultimo! No deberían de hacer enojar a una embarazada…

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: CONSIGANSE CORAZON DE NIÑO, POR RAUL DIBLASIO… y tóquenla aquí)

El elevador paro, y con cuidado la sacaron de ahí. Un brazo mas fuerte la tomo de la mano, ese era su papa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dieron unos pasos más y volvieron a parar. –Quitenme esto… -Le retiraron los tapones. –Vaya ya era hora… -Una melodía en piano empezó a sonar, no era la marcha nupcial… pero a ella le encantaba. -¡Corazón de niño! –Se empezó a emocionar. –Koji y yo quedamos que esa sería…

-Si… el tema con el que tu entrarías al altar… -Su padre le quito la venda… y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

El último piso del edificio estaba destinado como un gimnasio con alberca techada, pero este dia… era un salón de fiestas.

Habían retirado todos los aparatos, en su lugar habia mesas decoradas para el banquete. Hasta el final, pegado a los ventanales habia un arco con flores… ahí estaba Sakai mirándola con gran alegría; como esperando que la boda fuera de su total agrado.

Alrededor estaban todos sus invitados ya parados para recibirla. Observo un poco y noto que la alberca estaba llena de pétalos de rosas y velas encendidas flotando por toda.

-¿Lista? Te están esperando… -Su padre apretó su brazo y ella asintió.

El camino hacia su futuro esposo, se le hizo menos agobiante de lo que pensó… Llego junto a Sakai y el le beso la mano.

-Te ves… magnifica… lo mas hermoso que he visto… -Los ojos violetas adquirieron otras tonalidades al mezclarse con los colores que el atardecer estaban pintando en el cielo.

-Gracias... a ti te va muy bien ese traje… -El iba de color negro, pero pequeñas franjas blancas se deslizaban por toda la tela. –Te a…

-No, si aun no quieres decirlo… -Le tapo la boca con un dedo. –No lo digas…

-Gracias…

La ceremonia dio inicio, y los amigos de la pareja se encontraban felices. Todo en el ambiente era amor… No habia otra palabra para describirlo. Karim estaba asombrada de lo grande que era el vientre de su amiga… la veía… y aun no creía… que Mikki Tsujiwaki estuviera esperando un hijo… ¡Y casandose con Sakai!

No hubo mayores contratiempos. Fue una linda ceremonia.

-Los declaro… marido y mujer… -El juez miro a los invitados. –Les presento al Sr. y la Sra. Sakai-Tsujiwaki… puedes besar a la novia…

Los recién estrenados esposos, se besaron con algo más que ímpetu.

-¡Démosle un aplauso!

Todos empezaron a gritar y a felicitarlos, mientras caminaban por la alfombra. Al terminarla, se acercaron a abrazarlos.

-Espero que no te moleste que las fotografías sean tomadas aquí… -Koji le dio un beso en la coronilla a su esposa. –Si salimos, se darán cuenta que nos casamos…

-¡Para nada! ¡El lugar quedo bellísimo! –le dio un beso en la barbilla. -¿Todo fue idea tuya?

-La mayoría… ¿De veras te gusto? –La empezó a alejar de los invitados.

-¡Claro que si! –Acaricio su anillo de bodas. –Mikki Sakai… se oye extraño…

-¿Te llegaras a acostumbrar? –La fotógrafa que contrataron empezó a hacerles algunas tomas.

-Si… -Se recostó en su pecho. –El bebe se esta moviendo… ¡Creo que esta igual de emocionado que nosotros!

-Déjame sentir… -Le coloco una mano en el vientre, y sintio, claramente, como si una canica estuviera rodando en el interior. -¡jajaja! Se ve que serán inquieto… -Sintieron los flashes. –Deberías decirnos que poses necesitas…

-¡Pero si lo que están haciendo es genial! –La chica era española, y era la encargada de hacer los posters oficiales del Real Madrid. Su nombre: Rossana Ortiz. –Se ven muy bien…

-Si tu lo dices… -Mikki beso a su marido. –Yo creo que esta tambien saldrá linda…

-Yo tambien opino lo mismo…

La sesión duro poco, y aprovecharon la decoración del lugar para que todo fuera "natural".

-¿Listos para su primer baile? –Kaori estaba tomada del brazo de su esposo.

-¿Tu que crees? –Sakai empezó caminar hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Con el brazo de Mikki en el suyo.

-Les pedimos un aplauso para los recién casados… -Un animador de eventos empezó la introducción. –Como primer baile… "The Rose"

(CONSIGANSE LA CANCION: LA CANTAN JANIS JOPLIN, YURIDIA Y WESTLIFE. CUALQUIER VERSION ESTA PRECIOSA!)

_Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Algunos dicen que el amor es un río  
que ahoga al junco tierno.  
Algunos dicen que el amor es una navaja  
que deja tú alma sangrando._

_Some say love it is a hunger  
An endless, aching need  
I say love it is a flower,  
And you it's only seed._

_Algunos dicen que el amor es el hambre  
y un necesario dolor interminable._

_Yo digo que el amor es una flor  
y tú eres la semilla._

-Te amo Mikki… gracias por casarte conmigo… -Sakai rodeo la cintura de su mujer. –Te prometo que te haré feliz…

-Yo lo se, amor… -La embarazada apretó mas sus manos en el cuello de el. –De aquí en adelante muchos años mas de felicidad…

-Muchos mas… y tambien mas hijos… -El tono burlón hizo que Mikki empezara a reírse con ganas, los invitados se contagiaron de la alegría.

-Claro… si tú los cargas… -Le dio una mirada juguetona. –Te gusta hacer bebes… pero no cargarlos…

_It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying  
That never learns to live._

_Es el corazón temeroso de romperse  
que nunca aprende a bailar.  
Es el sueño temeroso de despertar  
que nunca toma la oportunidad._

_Es el único que quiere ser tomado  
pero no puede dar,  
y el alma temerosa de morir  
que nunca aprende a vivir._

-Se me acabaron los nervios… nunca pensé que hacer todo esto me llenaría de ansiedad… -Koji le beso la sien. –Tu estomago no me deja abrazarte como antes…

-¡Imaginate cuando este mas grande! – La Sra. Sakai se acerco a su oido. -¿Adivina quien esta esperando bebe?

-¿Quién? –Y se acerco más a ella en complicidad.

-Kaori… Seisuke tambien será papa… -Ojos violetas y ojos cafés se miraron, antes de reírse.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Miraron a la pareja. -¡No se la espera!

-Claro que no…

Mikki observo detenidamente a su esposo… lo vio sonreír… recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro. Recordó todos los momentos vividos con el… ¿Por qué no lo amaba? ¿Por qué se le hacia tan difícil? ¿Por qué no lo intentaba realmente y con todas sus fuerzas?

-Koji… te amo… -El ojivioleta la miro con sorpresa. –No me veas asi…

-¡Gracias Mikki! –La alzo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡Koji, el bebe! –La madre de Mikki le grito y era detenida por su marido que impedía que se lanzara a la pista.

-Lo siento… ¿estas bien? –Dejo con cuidado a su esposa en el suelo. -¿No te lastime? –Todos los invitados los miraban con extrañeza. Eran una pareja… rara.

-No, bobo… -Le dio un beso prologado. –Te amo…

_When the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long.  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong._

_Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
In the spring, becomes the rose._

_Cuando la noche esté demasiado sola  
y el camino te sea demasiado largo,  
y creas que el amor es sólo  
para los afortunados y fuertes,_

_Sólo recuerda, que en el invierno  
lejos, debajo de la amarga nieve  
yace la semilla que con el amor  
se convertirá en rosa..._

-Yo tambien Mikki…

Le dio un beso más. La pieza termino… y unos gritos de alegría los alertaron.

-¡¿Es en serio?! –Seisuke estaba pálido, mientras su padres y Kaori lo veían con cierto grado de burla. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Hijo… no creo que necesite decirte como, ¿no? –Noriko hizo que su hijo se sonrojara. -¿Y cuando? Solo calcula el tiempo que ella tiene…

-Felicidades… parece que este año tendremos dos niños en casa… -Gonzaku palmeó la espalda de su hijo.

-¿No te alegra Sei? –Kaori se estaba riendo de la cara de su esposo.

-No, si… pero… deja lo asimilo… -Se dejo caer en una silla. –Voy a ser papa…

-¡Felicidades! –Mikki y Sakai tomados de la mano se acercaron a la familia.

-Gracias… -Seisuke empezó a sonreírse. -¡Voy a ser papa!

-Creo que aun no lo captaba… -Noriko tenia una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-¡Hay que celebrar!

Mikki saco a bailar a Seisuke y Sakai a Kaori. La cena fue deliciosa, al parecer Sakai, Kaori y la persona que habían contratado para organizar la boda; habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Todo estaba en orden, los novios habían pasado una velada muy buena… pero no podían platicar a gusto con sus amigos de Jyoyo, por lo que les avisaron que los esperaban a cenar al siguiente dia.

Las grandes ausencias… Kyosuke, Nala y Haruko…

Ya bien entrada la madrugada…

-¡Que cansada estoy! –Se dejo caer en su cama.

-Te apoyo… -Tambien se aventó a la cama.

-Mama antes de irse me miro con cara de pervertida… -Mikki se sonrojo. –Y me dijo que aprovechara la "Luna de Miel"…

-¡Jajaja! Con razón no se quedaron aquí… prefirieron irse a un hotel… -Cerro los ojos y sintio como el peso de a lado se desaparecía. -¿Y ahora que haces?

-Quitarme el vestido… después de ir al baño… -Le resto importancia y empezó a dormitarse… -¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Sakai se levanto y corrió al baño, donde una MUY enojada Mikki sostenía un baby doll blanco…

-Yo digo que esta muy… sexy… -El de cabello cenizo ya se estaba imaginando a su mujer con eso puesto…

-¡Eres un pervertido! –Se cruzo de brazos. –Kaori y mi madre se pasan de listas…

-Si quieres no te lo pongas… -Se lo quito de las manos y se coloco detrás de ella. –De seguro estas cansada… asi que mejor nos vamos a la cama… -Desabrocho la tira de tela de la espalda y aflojo los broches que cerraban el vestido. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?

-No… -Suspiro con fuerza. -¿Sales un momento?

-Si… voy a bajar por agua…

En cuanto estuvo a solas en el baño, se termino de quitar u vestido de novia… para ponerse el "regalo" de las "benditas mujeres".

Una vez que se lo puso… tuvo que admitir que era de buen gusto. Era de seda blanca… el escote tenia encaje… y con ese vientre… se veía… ¿sensual? Aunque gran parte tenia que ver el sonrojo en su cara y su cabello despeinado.

Apago la luz y se fue a recostar en su cama. La cara que puso su esposo cuando la vio… no tenia precio.

-Mikki… te… ves… -Abrió la boca pero no salieron mas palabras de ella.

-Ven aquí…

La noche fue algo "movidita" para los recién casados… al parecer ese regalo… habia sido el mejor de todos.

* * *

-¿Y como estuvo la boda? –Kyosuke tenia entre sus brazos a su hija, la nena se divertía jugando con una pulsera de su papa.

-Estuvo bien… -Seisuke sabia lo que esas palabras le costaban a su hermano. –Pero no te marco para eso… tengo una noticia que darte…

-¿Ah? –Haruko abrió con fuerza sus ojos azules.

-Haruko tendrá un primito o primita… dentro de algunos meses…

-¡Ja! Primera vez que te gano en algo… y ya me quieres dejar atrás… -Sin la presencia de Nala en el departamento… Kyosuke se encontraba algo aburrido, asi que hacerle gestos a su hija… era su entretenimiento.

-Kyosuke…

-Era broma, hermano… Felicidades… supongo que mama y papa estarán entusiasmados…

-Mama, no cabe de felicidad… -Unos grititos de féminas se oían de fondo. –A este paso… se gastaran todo lo que tengo en mi cuenta…

-Pobre de ti… -Haru-chan empezó a querer llorar. –Bueno… me tengo que ir… porque Nala no esta y Haruko ya tiene hambre…

-¿No esta? –Seisuke se asombro de que la modelo saliera a solas.

-No, dijo que tenía que ir a arreglar unas cosas con Tom…

-Ah, ya veo… bueno pues solo quería darte la noticia… -Sonaba feliz. Iremos a pasar unas semanas a Japón… ya quiero conocer a mi sobrina en persona…

-Si, hermano… espero que me avisen cuando llegan…

-De acuerdo. Cuídate Kyosuke… bye…

-Igualmente…

Corto la comunicación y camino a la cocina. Sirvió el biberón y lo metió al horno de microondas.

-Me alegra que su boda haya salido bien… -La nena sonrió. –A ti tambien… -Un pitidito le alerto que ya estaba lista la mamila. –A comer…

* * *

-¡Aun no puedo creer tu excusa! –Jefferson miraba feo a Rodrigo.

-Es verdad, y si no me quieres creer… ¡Ese es tu problema! –El moreno se cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos chicos… calmense… -Sako se metió de intermediario. –Aunque… Sakai tiene razón Rodrigo… tu excusa… es algo… pobre.

-¡Es verdad! –La quijada empezaba a trabársele. - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el sistema de alarma de mi departamento enloqueciera y no me dejara salir!

-Yo te creo… -Mikki dejo que Karim, Rie y Kanna siguieran acariciando su barriga. –Se que si hubieras podido habrías venido…

-¡Al fin alguien sensato! Gracias Mikki… -Le dio un trago a su bebida mientras les mandaba a los restantes miradas de: ¡Ja! -¿Y Murakami?

-Je… -Kamata se rasco la cabeza. –Se emborracho tanto anoche… que creo que aun sigue durmiendo… nada mas se levanto a comer…

-Lógico de el… -Mori negó con la cabeza. -¿Y cuando piensan ir a Japón?

-Pues… dentro de una semana acaba el torneo… -Le mando una mirada filosa a Rodrigo. –El único que tiene que jugar en la final es Rodrigo… ¡Como me hubiera gustado jugar contra ti!

-Lastima… se quedaron en las semifinales… -El brasileño le sonrió con burla a su ex –compañero.

-¡Bah! –Koji se fue a la cocina.

-Bueno… como mi "marido" les decía… dentro de una semana nos vamos… -La peli verde rodó los ojos cuando vio el berrinche de su esposo. –Allá haremos oficial la boda y mi embarazo… dentro de poco entro a los seis meses… y ahí si, no creo que lo pueda ocultar…

-¿Nos alcanzas Rodrigo? –Ichikawa se sentó a lado del jugador del Barcelona. –Hace mucho que no vas a Japón…

-Si… ¿Por qué no? Tambien tengo ganas de conocer a la hija de ese cabeza dura…

-Pues apresúrate… porque se regresa a Alemania… -Rie se metió a la conversación. –Cuándo fuimos a verlos, nos comento que ayer tenia revisión de su rodilla… si toda va en orden se regresa…

-Vaya… tendremos que reunirnos… -Esaka que habia estado muy callado al fin hablo. – Antes de que ese baka se vaya otra vez…

-Si… al menos una y ya. –Mikki empezó bostezar.

-Creo que ya es hora de que la embarazada vaya a dormir… -Karim le ayudo a levantarse.

-No estoy manca, ¿saben? –Las hormonas salieron a flote y miro a todos con rayitos en los ojos. –Solo… estoy… EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA

-No, cariño… si no lo dicen por eso, ¿verdad, chicos? –Sakai trago saliva y les hizo señas.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Claro! ¡Solo porque nos preocupamos por ti y el bebe! –Comentarios de ese tipo se escucharon mientras la otra se iba a dormir.

-¿Asi tiene el carácter? –Esaka hablo bajito.

-Asi la tienen las hormonas… Kaori me dijo como tratarla… -Koji miraba de reojo si su mujer no se asomaba. –No es muy agradable cuando se enoja… y eso que hemos intentado tenerla lo mas contenta posible…

-Pobre de ti… -Todos lo compadecieron.

-¡LO OI!

Todos guardaron silencio, tendrían que tener mas cuidado con sus opiniones al respecto.

* * *

Yuuya estaba en su casa, estaba esperando algunos "visitantes". El timbre sonó y sin más preámbulos abrió.

-¿Todo listo? –El de peinado afro les dio paso.

-Si, mañana llega su avión… -Unos hombres con trajes oscuros se sentaron en su sala. –Jefferson pidió que su departamento fuera alistado…

-¿De ella? –Les dio unos tragos.

-No mucho… -Saco un block de notas. –Mientras estuvo en España no salía mucho, mas que para sus revisiones al medico… que cómo sabemos eran para los chequeos de las ulceras que la aquejaban…

-¿Se casaron?

-Si… la licencia de matrimonio se coló en los medios… nosotros la vimos con nuestros propios ojos… pero no han hecho ninguna declaración… -Siguió leyendo el block. –Además de que la familia de ella, y sus amigos de Jyoyo salieron del país hacia España…

-Y a mi no me invitaron… -Apretó el vaso. -¿Fue Kanou?

-No, solo sus padres y obviamente el hermano… Kanou se quedo debido a que tenia revisión medica.

-¿Tienen todo preparado?

-Si, tiene reservado para pasado mañana una comida en un restaurante del centro…

-¿Cuántas personas?

-2… pero tambien sabemos que Tsujiwaki no saldrá del depto… -Avanzo unas hojas. –Hay una cita con una masajista para ese mismo a la misma hora en el lugar.

-¿Sabemos que es para ella?

-Si, dice M.T. como cliente… para despistar solo pusieron las iniciales…

-¿Están totalmente seguros de su efectividad?

-Somos profesionales… Sakai Jefferson no saldrá vivo del "accidente"

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¿Ya lo vio? -Viri estaba escondida entre los Cullen.**

**-No, no lo se... no leo su mente...creo que esta en blanco... -Edward fruncio las cejas. -Algo no esta bien... presiento que...**

**-Lo leyo... -Carlisle miraba atentamente todo alrededor. -No veo nada extraño... pero no creo que reaccione muy bien despues de este final...**

**-Uyyy ahora si te pasaste... estas planeando su muerte... -Emmet y sus siempre "muy apropiados" comentarios**

**-Callate... o ya no te voy a querer... -Viri miro feo al fortachon.**

**-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES!? -La voz de un muy furioso Koji se escucho. -¡¿ME QUIERES MATAR!? -Era sostenido, por Kyosuke, Ryoma, Tezuka y Seiya.**

**-¡Sostenganlo! -Tezuka estaba sudando la gota gorda. -¡Carlisle! ¡Un tranquilizante!**

**Y como si estuvieran en un safari... Carlisle saco un rifle con un dardo...**

**-¡Listo! -El portero cayo noqueado.**

**-¿No lo mataste? -Viri lo pateo con la punta de su pie.**

**-Nopes... solo estara asi como dos meses... -El todopoderoso Carlisle lo levanto y lo dejo caer al sillon.**

**-O.O ¿Pues que le puso? -Ryoma trago saliva.**

**-Lo unico que encontre a la mano... tranquilizantes para osos...**

**-¡ESE ES MI PAPI! -Emmett estrujo al rubio.**

**-Mejor saluden y vamonos... hay que ir al super...**

**-****NYCHP gracias por tus saludos y tu review!! -Kyosuke se veia un tanto... ¿feliz?**

**-Son raros...**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**Han bajado los mensajes considerablemente...**

**Saludos!!**

**Los amo!**

**aDiOs!**


	11. Dolor

**Hola!!**

**Pasen por mi profile, sip??**

**-Me siento pesimo... -Viri tiene un termometro en la boca y medicamentos por todos lados. -¿Cuanto?**

**Carlisle retiro el termometro de la frente. -Ummm... -Edward torcio la boca leyendo los pensamientos del medico. -Casi 40...**

**-¡Todavia! -Viri tomo una gran cantidad de liquido. -Tengo frio...**

**-¡Pero si estas ardiendo! -Seiya acomodo a mi lado, mientras me pasaba un pañuelo. -¿Y el cuando despierta?**

**-Aun le falta un poco... -Carlisle saco algunas pastillas mas. -Toma... aun no te levantes. No apruebo el que hallas escrito esto...**

**-Whiz... es necia como ninguna otra... -Ryoma me paso un refresco de manzana.**

**-Bah! -Viri se acurruco mas en la cama. -¡Me siento mal!**

**-¡Me estas enfermando! -Jasper tenia mal aspecto.**

**-¿Los vampiros se enferman? -Tezuka se ajusto las gafas.**

**-Presenten... -Viri se giro y empezo a querer dormir.**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE Y LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO!**

**Y de veras que SI estoy enferma...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

**Dolor.**

-¿Están totalmente seguros de su efectividad?

-Somos profesionales… Sakai Jefferson no saldrá vivo del "accidente"

* * *

-¿Algún reportero? –Koji se sumió aun mas la gorra en su cabeza mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposa.

-No… pero no hay que cantar victoria. –Seisuke hacia lo mismo que su amigo. -¿Y de donde sacaste esa sudadera? –Vio de reojo como Mikki iba ataviada con prendas holgadas.

-Me la compro Sakai antes de salir… -La peliverde sonrió. Traía sus gafas de lectura, una gorra y su cabello recogido en un rodete suelto. –Con estas fachas me comerán viva…

-¡Te dije que te arreglaras! –Kaori traía un ajustado atuendo deportivo.

-Claro… lo dices porque tú no te ves como un globo… aun… -Y sonrió con más ganas al ver la cara de la castaña.

-Parecen dos niñas… -Sakai rodó los ojos y espero a que sus maletas les fueran entregadas. – ¿Van directo a la casa de tus padres?

-Si… queremos ir a ver casas en la zona… -Seisuke noto como su esposa empezaba a exaltarse. –Tranquila, cariño…

-¡No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de decorar una casa para nuestra nueva familia!

-Aprovechando la tardanza de las maletas… -La estudiante empezó a reírse. –Antes de salir de España… fuimos a hacerme un ultrasonido…

-¡¿Qué es, que es?! –Kaori salto como niña.

-¡Shhh! –Seisuke, Sakai y Mikki le taparon la boca. –Echaras todo a perder…

-Ya, ya… lo siento… -Aspiro con fuerza. -¿Entonces?

Al de cabello cenizo se le ilumino la mirada. –Es un niño…

-¿Han pensado en nombres? –Seisuke le palmeo la espalda a su amigo.

-Ya lo tenemos… Kohaku…

-¿Ámbar? –Seisuke alzo una ceja.

-Koji es un romántico empedernido… -La peli verde rodó los ojos. –Dice que cuando hablo de mi bebe, mis ojos cambian de tonalidad… y se ven de ese color…

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -La doctora empezó a reírse. -¡Es cierto!

-¿Verdad? –El arquero abrazo a su esposa.

-Bueno… pues… ¡Felicidades! –La ex –Doumoto abrazo a la pareja, para después abrazar a su marido. –Imaginate que nosotros tambien tengamos un nene… ¡Serán amiguitos! –Se estrujó contra su esposo. Kaori estaba bastante hiperactiva en su embarazo, mientras que el pobre de Seisuke padecía los mareos y las nauseas. -¿Cariño?

-Te dije que tu perfume me da asco… -Seisuke se alejo de ella, pero sin soltarle la mano. –Tardan mucho las maletas…

-Jiji, pobre… estas sufriendo… -Mikki busco algo en su bolso. –Ten… te ayudara… -Le dio una piedra de magnesio. –Y cuando llegues con tus padres mastica hielo… calmara las nauseas…

-¡Al fin! –Mirada acusadora de Seisuke hacia su esposa. –Ella se ríe de mi cuando me siento mal…

-¡Jajajaja! –Sakai tomo la primera valija, antes de sentir un flash. -¡El mundo es cruel!

Los tres restantes miraron detrás, y desearon no haberlo hecho. Habían varios reporteros y camarógrafos esperándolos "a una distancia prudente"

-u.u Adiós privacidad… -Mikki se soltó y metió las manos dentro de las bolsas delanteras.

-Saquemos las maletas… -Seisuke movió la cabeza. –Ve, por algo que nos ayude a transportar esto rápido…

-De acuerdo…

Mientras sus maridos se meneaban rápidamente por sus cosas, las féminas se acercaron una a la otra para evitar contestarles a los paparazzis.

-¿Cómo les va en sus matrimonios? –Pregunto uno.

-¿Es cierto que la rapidez del matrimonio entre usted y Jefferson se debió a un embarazo? –Mikki se sonrojo y les dio la espalda.

-¡Por Kami! –Se dio un golpe en la frente. –A estos no se les va ni una…

-¡Jajaja! –Kaori dejo salir una carcajada que fue captada por las cámaras. –Te dije que debieron hacerlo oficial antes…

-Pues el comunicado esta llegando a las redacciones exactamente en… -La peliverde saco su reloj… y las sortijas de su dedo fueron fotografiadas. -¡Diablos! –Bajo rápido la manga. –Son más de la una de la mañana… ¡Y están aquí!

-Asi son las cosas… --Kaori se giro a los medios y les sonrió. –Al menos son menos incisivos que los de Norteamérica (sin ofender)

-Te apoyo…

-Vámonos… -Seisuke llevaba el carrito. –Mikki, Sakai y yo quedamos de acuerdo en que dividiríamos las cosas… asi que varias de mi mujer irán en su carro… ¿Te molesta?

-No, para nada… -Se sujeto de su esposo. -¿Listo para esquivar?

-Protegete entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? –Le hizo señas a Kaori. –Tu tambien… metanse entre los carros… no las vayan a golpear… -El tono que mantenían era bajo, por lo que los micrófonos no captaban nada.

-¿Listos? –Seisuke sonrió para las cámaras. –Uno…

-Dos… -Kaori hizo lo mismo que su marido.

-Tres… -Mikki se soltó y volvió a meter las manos a las bolsas.

En cuanto empezaron a caminar la horda de periodistas se empujo hacia ellos. Las preguntas iban y venían: desde la paternidad de Kyosuke… pasando por la "supuesta" de Sakai… y tambien preguntando que cuando encargarían Seisuke y su mujer un "Kanou mas"… sin obviar la boda de la "Nueva pareja del momento"

-No declararemos nada… -Sakai intento ser lo mas cordial posible. –Pero mi manager se ha encargado de mandar un boletín amplio, a cada una de sus redacciones… si hubieran dudas al respeto… después las aclararemos…

Llegaron al elevador que los llevaría al sótano; donde a cada una de las parejas las esperaba un chofer y una camioneta.

-No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? –Kaori se quito el disfraz. –No tiene caso quedármelo…

-Uff… me estoy asando… -Abrió el cuello de la sudadera. –Y este bebe que no deja de moverse…

-Solo un poco más… -Koji le acaricio el vientre a través de la tela.

-Si… -Tomo aire, la puerta se abrió… y el show comenzó de nuevo. –Solo un poco mas…

* * *

-Te noto rara…

-Estas loco… -El tono de su voz se quebró. –Creo que tengo la bendita depresión post-parto… -La modelo le sonrió.

-Entonces deberías ir al medico… -Kyosuke dejo a un lado su comida. -Haz estado todo el dia con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Las hormonas… -Acaricio el rostro de Haruko, la nena de casi 7 meses balbuceo algo que no entendieron.

-Además… no haz querido soltar ni a sol ni a sombra a Haru-chan… -El oji-azul frunció las cejas. –Es como si te la fueran a quitar…

-Eso nunca… ¿verdad, princesa? –Los ojos cafés se volvieron a aguar.

-Yo creo que mejor no vamos a ver a mi hermano… -Se iba a levantar, pero el gritito de Nala, lo asusto.

-¡No! –Brinco de su asiento e intento serenarse. –Digo, no… al menos ve tu con Haru-chan… yo me siento indispuesta…

-No se si sea buena idea… no me gusta dejarte asi... –La miro a los ojos. –Simplemente es una cena… ya habrá varias mas…

-Pero quieren conocer a la niña, Kyo… -Nala hizo un esfuerzo de esconder sus sentimientos. –Pero no me gustaría que la trajeras en la noche… ¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Ni loco…

-Me gustaría estar tiempo a solas… -Cerro sus ojos. –Una noche no me caería mal… _Por favor, Kyosuke… por favor… no lo hagas mas duro…_

-No se… -Seguía dudando el peli-naranja.

-¡Maldición, Kyosuke! –Smith grito y Haruko se soltó al llanto. –Lo siento, hija… perdóname… -Tomo aire. –Estaré bien… solo dame un respiro… Me he sentido mal… lo único que pido es tiempo para mi… Por favor…

-Dame a la niña… -Se paro junto a ella y cargo a Haru. –Iré a cambiarla… y me voy antes de tiempo… -El semblante era rígido.

-Lo siento… Kyo… en verdad… no era mi intención… -Apretó el cuerpo sollozante de la nena. –Lo siento… -Acerco su boca al oido de la niña. –Todo ira bien… tu papi te cuidara bien…

La alzo frente a ella y miro detenidamente su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, grabando cada pequeño detalle…

-Sostenla… -Nala extendió a Haruko y Kyosuke la recibió gustoso. –Cuídala bien, ¿si?

-¡Tenlo por seguro! –Le hablo a la lactante. –Pa siempre te cuidara, ¿verdad, Haru-chan?

-¿Es una promesa, Kyo? –Estaba de espaldas al pelinaranja.

-De por vida…

Kyosuke ya no escuchó lo último que menciono la modelo, porque estaba muy ocupado juntando las cosas de la nena.

-Para siempre… adiós hija…

* * *

-Hoy estas de perezosa… -Sakai se acurruco más a su esposa.

-El vuelo me dejo más agotada de lo que pensé… -Dejo que le besaran el cuello. –Y si sigues haciéndome eso… no descansare… porque me pondré a hacer "otras" cosas contigo… -Escucho una risita. -¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-Que parece que las hormonas… andan revoltosas… -Le dio un beso en la frente. –Anda… prometimos ir a casa de los Sres. Kanou… -Se levanto, y su súper-sexy-cuerpo salio a la luz… y si un diminuto short, bastante pegado… (uff…. La escritora se dejo llevar… gomen… u.u) –Los chicos estarán allá… -Le extendió la mano. –Vamos a darnos un baño… -Mikki hizo un puchero. –Te prometo un masaje…

-Andando… -Le dio la mano para que la ayudara a enderezar.

-Te haz vuelto fanática de los masajes… -Le froto la espalda.

-Con todo el peso que llevo… -Señalo su estomago. -¿No te quejarías?

-Jajaja… creo que si…

* * *

-Creo que esto fue lo ultimo… -Noriko termino de arreglar una mesa en el jardín. –Hace un buen dia…

-Como extrañaba Japón… -Kaori entro con una charola de bocadillos.

-La tierra siempre llama a uno… -Le quito la bandeja. –No deberías estar cargando… ¿Y el "lento" de mi hijo?

-Esta en una fase en que los lácteos le causan vómitos… -Le indico con el dedo el baño. –No soporto que le diera a oler quesos…

-Ese hijo mío… -Bajo los hombros. –Salio igual a su padre…

-¿El Señor Gonzaku sufrió lo mismo? –Se imagino a su suegro… en esas situaciones… y sonrió.

-Eso y más… lo peor fue en el parto… yo siempre he dicho que es un exagerado… -Alzo los hombros como si no entendiera. –No aguanto unos cuantos grititos… y ni que decir cuando le mostraron como salía la cabeza de Seisuke…

-Ejem…

Un carraspeo las hizo girarse, y es que tan concentradas estaban… ¡QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE LA MITAD DE LOS INVITADOS HABIA LLEGADO!

-Querida… -Gonzo estaba serio. –No creo que sea hora de nuestras anécdotas familiares…

-Je… -Noriko se rasco la cabeza. –Pasen, pasen… -Les dio la bienvenida. –Siéntense como en su casa… -Diviso al menor de sus hijos. -¡Kyosuke! –Pasó de filo y tomó a su nieta. -¡Haru-chan! ¡Cada vez que te veo estas mas grande! –Busco a alguien con la mirada. -¿Y Nala?

-Se sentía indispuesta… -Kanou encontró con la mirada a sus amigos de Jyoyo, pero ahora necesitaba a su hermano y cuñada. -¿La cuidas tu?

-Anda, anda… tambien necesitas distraerte… -Empezó a danzar con la pequeña, que se reía de las caras que le ponían.

-Mejor busco a mi hermano y a Kaori… no vaya a ser que antes de que la conozcan la estrelles en el piso… -Refunfuño. –Cárgala con mas cuidado, mama…

-Ya, ya… -Le resto importancia al asunto y siguió en lo mismo.

-Nunca cambiara… u.u

Saludo a los chicos, pero antes de sentarse a platicar; su hermano y su cuñada tenían que conocer a la niña más bella del mundo… su hija.

-¡Te estábamos buscando! –Kaori salto frente a el, cosa que hizo que se asustara.

-Ya te dije que no te muevas asi… -Seisuke apareció a su lado. -¿Cómo estas, Kyo?

-Bien, hermano… -Miro de arriba y a abajo a la pareja. -¿Malas noches?

-Para nada… -Kaori estaba extasiada. –Aunque tu hermano la pasa mal con las nauseas…

-¡Ah! Eso explica tu estado… estas más flaco… -Los empezó a guiar hasta su madre. –Y tu cuñadita… hasta parece que te dieron mas cuerda…

-El doctor dice que no todos los cuerpos reaccionan igual… -Le resto importancia en cuanto vio a una nena en brazos de su suegra. -¡Es ella!

-¡No corras, Kaori! –Seisuke troto detrás de ella.

-Por eso el matrimonio cambia a la gente… -Y camino al interior de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos. –A este paso dudo que yo llegue algún dia al altar… no me quiero imaginar como seria yo… -Y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle. –Nop, el matrimonio no es para mi.

* * *

-¡Lo están anunciando! –Mikki estaba secándose su cabello, tomo el control remoto y subió el volumen de un programa de variedades con sección de espectáculos.

-Y como se venia diciendo desde hace varios meses. –Una conductora de cabello corto empezó a leer un boletín. –El arquero del Real Madrid Koji Sakai ha contraído matrimonio hace apenas unos dias con la estudiante universitaria Mikki Tsujiwaki… aunque ahora a adoptado el Sakai… -Mostraron una imagen de la pareja, una de las tantas que les fueron tomadas el dia de su boda. – Tambien con esta foto no queda duda del avanzado estado de gestación…

-¿De quien fue idea? –Mikki empezó peinarse.

-Mía… asi no andarán buscándolas por todos lados. –Koji salio del baño con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa desfajada. –Nos vemos bien, ¿no?

-Jajaja, vanidoso… -Se levanto y mostró una blusa justa (tanto como su estomago se lo permitía) de color beige con unos pantalones del mismo tono. -¡Al fin puedo usar ropa linda!

-Te ves divina… -le dio un beso en los labios y se abrocho la camisa. -¿Te vas a poner un suéter o abrigo?

-Suéter… los bochornos me están matando… -Saco uno color vino. -¿Tu chamarra de piel?

-Aja… -Empezó a apagar los aparatos. Era su antiguo departamento y sabia a la perfección donde estaba todo. –Deja bajo al coche para irlo encendiendo…

-Bobo… -Le dio un golpecito en el pecho. -¿Se te olvida que HOY no circula?

-¡No! –Hizo un gesto de frustración. -¿Y ahora? –Se paro a mitad de la sala.

-Un taxi… -Cogió el teléfono y lo pidió. –Mientras… -Saco unos chocolates de una caja que habia en una vitrina cercana. –Disfrutemos de estas exquisiteces…

-Ummm… -Dudo un momento. El doctor les habia dicho que el chocolate le alteraría los nervios a Mikki… pero cuando la veía disfrutarlos… no podía decirle que no. –Esperemos abajo… ¿te vas a acabar todos? –Llevaba al menos tres.

-Sip… -Los ojos cafés le mandaron una mirada de: "Intenta quitármelos y ya veras…"

-Ok… -Una gotita le escurrió por la nuca… ¿Qué tanto era tantito?

Cerraron la puerta y descendieron al sótano.

-¿El sótano? –Mikki salio detrás de el.

-Si, quiero checar mi carro… -Lo vio unos momentos. –Estoy seguro de que lo deje acomodado de otra manera…

-Ha pasado tiempo… -Comió un chocolate mas.

-No, no… algo anda mal… -Habia huellas alrededor. –Alguien lo ha tocado…

-¡Por Kami! ¡Es solo un carro! –Lo jalo del brazo y lo hizo subir al elevador. –Te obsesionas con eso…

-En verdad… mi carro tiene algo raro… -Llegaron a la planta baja.

-Son alucinaciones tuyas… -Un pitazo la alegro. –Llego nuestro auto…

-Vámonos, pues…

La duda se sembró en el, pero a lo mejor su mujer tenia razón… y solo eran cosas suyas…

* * *

-¡Es preciosa Kyosuke! –Kaori tenía a Haru en sus piernas. –Tiene tus ojos… aunque el cabello es de Nala… es una lastima que se haya sentido mal… -Le paso la infanta a su esposo. –Al rato esta casa estará llena de niños…

-¡Quiero mas nietos! –Mirada de Noriko para el menor.

-¡A mi no me veas! –Empezó a sudar. –Con Haruko basta y sobra… -Señalo al matrimonio. –Mejor dile a ellos…

-Si no lo veo… no lo creo… en cuanto me desocupe volé hacia aquí…

Kyosuke reconoció esa voz y sonrió con arrogancia. –Ya hasta pensaba que solo nos veríamos en algún partido…

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte… -Rodrigo le dio un manotazo en la espalda, mientras una maleta se oía caer. -¿Cómo estas, Kanou?

-Bien… -Lo abrazo. –Ya te extrañábamos por acá…

-¡Ja! Nadie como yo… -Saludo a Noriko y se acerco a Seisuke. –Linda niña… lastima de padre…

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! –Alzo el puño y se acerco a el.

-Vaya, vaya… hay cosas que no cambian… -Una tercera voz se les unió. –Siempre que los veo… están discutiendo…

-Parece que el "Trío Arrogante" esta en la ciudad… -Una mujer empezó a reírse. –Hacen un cuadro perfecto…

-¡Bah! –Kyosuke se emociono al ver a Mikki aun mas hermosa que nunca, debía de ser el embarazo… que dicho sea de paso; le asentaba genial. –Rodrigo siempre empieza…

-Siempre tan gruñón. –La embarazada se acerco a el, y todos los presentes se pusieron atentos a la escena. -¿Qué? ¿Ni un abrazo? –La chica lo anhelaba interiormente.

-Crees lograrlo… -Le señalo el vientre. –Parece que tuvieras tres bebes ahí dentro… ¡Ouch! –Se sobo la cabeza. –No deberías de agredirme…

-Me dijiste gorda… -Una venita le pulsaba a la recién casada, pero de pronto dos brazos la envolvieron… y reconoció el aroma. –Kyosuke…

-Es bueno verte de nuevo… -Le dijo al oido. –Te ves hermosa embarazada…

La peli verde se sonrojo, y su marido se dio cuenta. Se separaron. Por un momento todos se sintieron incómodos… esas miradas eran bastante expresivas; Seisuke miro con atención a su amigo, el cual no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

–Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas…

La tomo de la mano y pidió a su hija, una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos:

-Te presento a Haruko Kanou… -Le extendió a su bebe. –Haru-chan… ella es mi mejor amiga… Mikki Tsu… digo, Mikki Sakai…

Mikki se sintio enternecida por las palabras y recibió con gusto a la niña.

Esos ojos azules la hicieron temblar, recorrió el cabello; que era como el de la madre… un castaño claro, casi rubio. Los rasgos eran totalmente extranjeros, aunque estaba segura que esa boca y esa nariz eran de el numero 9.

-Hola Haru-chan… -La nena agarro su dedo y le sonrió. -¡Oh, gracias! Esa es una de las sonrisas más bellas que he visto…

-Serás una gran madre… -El oji-azul torció la boca, en un MUY mal intento de risita. -¿Te falta mucho?

-No… como dos meses y fracción. –Le entrego a la niña, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. –Nala ha de estar encantada con su hija…

-Algo por el estilo… -Suspiro. -¿Alguien mas quiere cargarla?

-¿Puedo? –Koji se acerco. –Digo, necesito irme entrenando… han sido pocas las ocasiones en que he tenido algún niño a mi cuidado…

-Entonces no te la presto… -Levanto a la bebe sobre su cabeza. –No vaya a ser que la dejes caer…

-¡No seas pesado, Kanou! –Mikki se cruzo de brazos. –No creo que pase eso…

-¿Me lo aseguras? –Fue bajándola hasta que la entrego al portero. –Cuídala como a tu vida… voy a comer…

-¿Eh?

Todos se levantaron y Sakai se quedo a solas con Haruko. Mikki se quedo al final.

-¿Dijiste que querías entrenamiento, no? –Le mando un beso. –Vengo en un rato por ti… Adiós Haru-chan…

-¿Viste? –Sentó a la bebe en sus piernas mirándola de frente. –Se han aliado para dejarme contigo… -Haru ladeo la cabeza. –Pórtate bien, ¿si? –La oji-azul empezó a reírse. –Si te comportas… te regalo… -Pensó unos instantes. -¡Lo tengo! Te regalo el oso de peluche mas grande que hayas visto en toda... emmm, bueno… -Dudo. –En estos meses que tienes de vida…

Cuando la niña empezó a cerrar sus ojitos, Koji dio por hecho el trato.

* * *

La reunión habia sido, por mucho; una de las mejores en las que habían estado los chicos y chicas de Jyoyo.

Felicidades iban y venían; los embarazos, la boda y la paternidad de Kyosuke habían sido los principales temas.

Flashes se veían por el jardín, todos querían plasmar las emociones. No siempre podían estar todos juntos…

-¡Todos juntos! –Shinkawa (recién agregado al grupo de amigos) termino de poner el triple. -¡Háganme lugar!

Entre bromas y empujones, fue tomada una de las fotos más perfectas.

Sakai estaba abrazando por la espalda a su esposa, mientras apretaba la blusa… su hijo tenia que salir en la foto.

Seguidos de ellos, estaban Sako, e Ichikawa con sus parejas… en realidad… en esa línea estaban la mayoría de las parejas.

En el pasto sentados, estaban: Seisuke, Kaori y Kyosuke en medio, con Haru apoyada en sus piernas.

Detrás de todos estaban los mayores. Padres Kanou, Murakami y Kamata.

-¡Digan whisky! –Shinka se dejo hacer a lado de Kaori.

-¡Whisky!

Kyosuke pidió una con sus compañeros del trío. Mikki una con las chicas. Sakai una con su mujer. Y el numero 9 una con su amiga.

-Anda… posa conmigo y con Haruko… -La empezó a empujar.

-¡Jajaja! Vamos pues… -Le dio un beso a su esposa en los labios. –No tardo, cariño…

-No te preocupes… -Le acaricio la mejilla. –Mas te vale que no la agites, Kyosuke…

Gonzo que era el camarógrafo vio con ternura, la manera en que el hijo de su mejor amigo; miraba a la chica. –_Se que aun se quieren… lastima que han elegido caminos separados…_ Hijo…

-¿Mande? –El pelinaranja aun seguía viendo como acomodarse.

-Que ella quede que perfil… -Mikki se coloco y sus manos acariciaron su vientre. –Tú carga a mi nieta en medio de los dos…

-Parecemos una pareja…

Murmuro el delantero en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para que la Sra. Sakai no lo oyera. Trago saliva con fuerza, esas palabras le habían llegado, y Gonzaku lo noto en sus ojos.

-¡Anden, sonrían! –Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo pedido. -¡Con fuerza!

-Vamos no seas amargada… -Kanou le pico las costillas. –O ese bebe será igual a ti…

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! –Medio riendo, medio enojada. -¡Pobre niña! ¡Rodrigo tiene razón!

-¡Ese niño tambien tendrá problemas si sale igual de gritón que su madre!

Se quedaron viendo… y estallaron en carcajadas. Toda la discusión habia sido fotografiada.

-_Se que a Kyosuke le gustaran estas…_

* * *

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo… -Mikki bostezo ligeramente mientras su marido se despedía. –Aquí mi mujer esta que se cae de sueño…

-No es bueno que te canses tanto… -Noriko le acaricio en vientre. –Descansa, ¿si? –La abuelita tenía un extraño presentimiento. -¿Me vendrás a visitar?

-Solo si usted me invita… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Nos vemos mañana, ¿no Kaori?

-Paso por tu casa… -La doctora estaba entretenida con su sobrina.

-¡Hasta luego chica gritona! –Kyo saco la cabeza por la cocina, estaba preparando un biberón con Seisuke a su lado.

-¡Cuídate, gruñón! –Soltó una risita. –Hora de irnos, cariño…

-Hasta luego…

Noriko cerro la puerta aun sintiendo en su pecho lo mismo.

-¿Todo bien? –Gonzo abrazo a su esposa.

-Creo… -Torció la boca. –No me hagas caso, cosa de viejas… -Caminaron a las escaleras. –Vamos a alistarles sus habitaciones…

-Como en los viejos tiempos…

Gonzaku y su mujer miraron en la sala, donde Seisuke abrazo a su mujer, y esta alimentaba a su primera nieta. Kyosuke miraba embelesado a Haruko.

-Tal vez, no como en los viejos tiempos… -Noriko lo tomo por la mano. –Pero esto es mejor…

* * *

Un nuevo dia… un nuevo dia… pero habia algo en el aire. Y Mikki lo noto en cuanto se levanto.

-Buenos dias… -Koji le beso la espalda.

-Buenos dias… -Se acurruco contra el. -¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –Su hijo empezó a moverse, tanto como Sakai y ella disfrutaron la sensación.

-Seisuke y yo quedamos de ir a comer… -Bostezo. –Y tú tienes un masaje, ¿no?

-Si… Kaori quedo de pasar por… -Fue cortada por el repique del teléfono. -¿Diga? ¡Hola, mama! –Mikki se enderezo. -¿Quieren venir? –Miro a su esposa, el cual asintió. –Pues Koji va a salir a comer… pero yo me quedo en casa… Ok, de acuerdo… los espero…

-¿Vienen? –Sakai tambien empezó a levantarse de la cama.

-Aja… quieren almorzar aquí… Mama quiere ir de compras… -El oji-violeta empezó a sudar. –Asi que he decidido que tambien quiero decorar una recamara para Kohaku…

-¿Con mis tarjetas? –Entro a paso lento al baño.

-¡Obvio!

-Lo sospeche…

Estaba seguro de que su sueldo de dos meses en el club… volaría en tan solo una tarde…

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos! –Kyosuke abrió la puerta del departamento, pero nadie salio a recibirlos. –Que raro… ha de ver ido con Tom…

Camino a la recamara de Nala y deposito a la niña en la cuna. Noto algo inmediatamente.

En el tocador no habia ningún objeto, no estaban los perfumes, ni el maquillaje… ¡Y mucho menos las fotos en el espejo!

Con el tiempo que tenia viviendo con Nala… sabia que ella mantenía fotos de todos su seres queridos en su tocador. Y ahora no habia ni una.

Teniendo mala espina empezó a revisar los armarios… el baño…

-¡Maldición! –Le dio un puñetazo a la pared. -¡Se ha ido!

Camino como león enjaulado y entro a la cocina. En el frigorífico habia un sobre con su nombre… lo abrió de un jalón y empezó a leer.

_Kyosuke:_

_Como te podrás haber dado cuenta, he decidido marcharme y dejar a tu cargo a Haru-chan… Te preguntaras el porque, ¿no es asi? ¿Por qué he abandonado a mi hija y a ti? Es muy sencillo._

_No soporto estar en esta situación… ¡Ya no mas! Tu no me amas, y yo mucho menos… Lo único que tenemos en común es Haruko… pero aun no estoy lista para afrontar las responsabilidades de una hija… no aun._

_Necesito ser libre. Y se, que no he podido dejarla en mejores manos… ¡Eres un gran padre! Asi como, tambien se, que le darás todo el amor… que yo no le podré dar…_

_No se si regresare… pero solo te pido una cosa… ¡No me juzgues! Y cuando sea tiempo… escúchame, ¿si?_

_Te quiero, Kanou… has sido muy bueno conmigo… pero creo que entre nosotros solo hay cariño de amigos._

_Cuida mucho a Haruko… y dile que siempre la llevare en mi corazón._

_Nala._

Arrugo la carta y la aventó… sollozo… pero no porque le doliera perderla si no…

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE MUJER ABANDONA A UN HIJO?!

* * *

-¿Quieres que te pase a dejar? –Seisuke estaba viendo la tele en la sala de sus padres.

-¿Antes de irte con Sakai? –Kaori estaban hojeando una revista.

-Aja… -Le sonrió a Noriko que se sentó con ellos.

-Si quieres…

RING, RING

-Yo contesto… -Seisuke estiro el brazo y prendió el aparato. -¿Diga? –Se enderezo. –Kyosuke… mas lento… ¿Cómo?... –Las mujeres se giraron a verlo. -¿Estas totalmente seguro? Kyo, Kyo… hermano… tranquilízate… voy para allá… -Colgó y se levanto como rayo. -¡Kaori dile a Sakai que lo siento mucho, no podré ir!

-¿Qué paso con tu hermano? –Noriko lo alcanzo a mitad de camino.

-Nala se fue… y abandono a Haruko… -Su madre y su esposa abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. –Esta como loco, pero lo convenceré de venirse para acá… Dile a papa… yo me comunico con ustedes…

-Anda hijo… -Cerró la puerta. -¿Por qué? No entiendo… debiste verla cuando la sostenía… se le iluminaba la mirada…

-Ya, ya… cálmese suegra… -Kaori la sentó a su lado. –Tal vez solo sea un malentendido… ya sabe como es Kyosuke, es un exagerado. -Saco su celular y marco un número conocido. -¿Mikki? Oye… un favor… dile a Sakai que Seisuke no podrá ir a su compromiso… Si, es que pasaron algunas cosas y tuvo que salir… ¿Malo? Aun no lo sabemos… De acuerdo, yo te digo después… Cuídate…

-Tengo que avisarle a mi esposo… -Noriko tomo aire. –No lo va a tomar muy bien, nunca le termino de caer bien Nala…

-Solo hay que esperar…

* * *

-Era Kaori… -Mikki le alboroto el cabello a su marido. –Dice que Seisuke no podrá ir a comer contigo… algo paso en su casa… -Traía puesta una blusa rosa claro y un pantalón pescador blanco, con unas sandalias de piso.

-¿Grave? –Koji y sus suegros miraron a la embarazada. Todos llevaban ropa un poco mas abrigadora… ella era la de los bochornos.

-No lo se, dijo que después me decía… -Una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro. -¿Y si ampliamos la reservación y en lugar de comida que sea almuerzo?

-¿Y tu masaje? –Al oji-violeta le gustaba la idea.

-¡Bah! Ya habrá más… -Salto.

-¡No brinques! –Su madre y Koji se pusieron a sus lados.

-Ya… -Se los quito de encima y levanto el teléfono. –Buenas tardes… hablo para cancelar una cita… aja, a nombre de M.T… No importa… Gracias... –Colgó y se lo extendió a su marido. –Ahora es tu turno…

-Tramposa…Y asi es todos los dias suegro… es un monstruito andante… -Ambos hombres rieron. –Buenas tardes, si mire, tengo una reservación para hoy… Sakai Jefferson… jajaja gracias, me gustaría si es posible; ampliarla, serian cuatro personas y en lugar de comida un almuerzo… Ok, espero. –Puso la mano en la bocina. –Va a checar si no hay problema. –Mikki aplaudió. –Aquí sigo… perfecto… estamos allá como en media hora… Gracias de nuevo. –Colgó. –Nos van apartar una mesa en un balcón… área de no fumar… Se enteraron de tu estado, y nos han dejado una mesa ahí.

-Que atentos… -La madre de Mikki sonrió.

-Los lujos de estar casada con un futbolista conocido… -Recogió su bolso y un suéter rosa pálido. –Hora de irnos, la embarazada e hijo tienen hambre… Toca. –Le puso a su mama la mano en el vientre. –Esta como loquito.

-Nunca creí que tendría como primer nieto un niño… -El papa de Mikki se levantó y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Este niño es un inquieto… -La Sra. Tsujiwaki le dio un beso en la panza y otro en la frente a su hija. –Pon tu mano, amor… no todos los dias sientes a tu nieto…

-Habia olvidado lo increíble que se siente esto… -Le sonrió a su pequeña, y el sonido de un obturador los sorprendió.

-Esta se vera muy bien en nuestra mesa de noche… -Dejo la cámara y tomo las llaves del auto. –A pasear…

Bajaron bromeando, y en cuanto los suegros vieron el carro.

-¿No lo haz cambiado? –La madre de Mikki tenía un gesto en su rostro.

-¡Jajaja! –Mikki doblo el asiento delantero. –Es la ultima vez que lo usamos… pensamos comprar un carro "mas familiar"…

La pareja entro. –Si, ya decía yo que no andarían por ahí con mi nieto en esta cosa…

-¡Oiga! –Sakai encendió el motor. –No me tiente o me quedaré con este…

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad? – Tanto Mikki como el de cabello cenizo estallaron en carcajadas.

-Claro que si, papa… -Se abrocho el cinturón.

Salieron del complejo sin problemas, el depto se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que tendrían que tomar una parte de carretera para llegar. Llevaban el capote abajo asi que sentían el aire en sus rostros.

-¿Y donde lo piensas tener? –Empezó el interrogatorio maternal.

-Ummm…yo creo que aquí… aunque nos gustaría que tuviera la nacionalidad española… -Se giro un poco en el asiento.

-Es una buena oportunidad… -El próximo abuelo continuó. –Tendrá más opciones para su futuro.

-¡Exacto! –Sakai se unió a la conversación. – Era lo que nosotros estábamos pensando.

-¡Me encanta la idea de ser abuela!

La conversación fue cortada por Koji que maldijo en voz alta.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué rayos…?

Pisaba el freno con fuerza y Mikki lo miro aterrorizada. Iban a una velocidad considerable y una vuelta en su camino.

-¡Frena, Sakai!

-¡Cuidado!

Las cosas sucedieron a una velocidad vertiginosa. En un intento de evitar irse hacia la curva, Sakai volanteo y el carro hizo un sonido chirriante que se oyó a varios metros.

Lo que no esperaba es que en dirección contraria a su camino venia una camioneta, que no pudo evitar golpearlos, dando lleno en el asiento del copiloto. Mikki apretó con fuerza su vientre cuando sintio los fierros enterrándose en su costado.

Pero aun no se recuperaban del primer impacto, cuando un carro más los empujo fuera de la carretera. Esta vez Sakai recibió su dosis de dolor.

Debido a la fuerza del choque; y a la imprudencia de los Tsujiwaki, estos salieron disparados del auto… no se colocaron los cinturones. El carro dio al menos dos vueltas, hasta que al fin… todo pasó.

Todo se sumió en silencio… y nadie se movía.

Los daños eran fastuosos, pero lo más preocupante era que Mikki estaba sangrando de la entrepierna…

* * *

-Kyosuke… soy yo… -Toco la puerta con precaución.

-Pasa… esta abierto… -La voz se oía apagada.

Todo en la sala estaba tirado y Kyosuke en medio, mirando hacia el cuarto en el que dormía su hija.

-Kyo… hermano… -Seisuke se sentó en el piso con el. -¿Qué paso?

-No se, no lo entiendo… me dijo que se sentía deprimida… -Veía con intensidad la cuna de Haruko. – Pero nunca creí que llegaría a esto… nos dejo… -Se froto la cara. -¡Fue capaz de dejar a su hija!

-Kyosuke… ¿estas totalmente seguro? –Abrazo a su hermano.

-Lee… -Le enseño la hoja echa bola. –No se… no se…

-Kyosuke… -Cuando termino de leer la carta suspiro con fuerza.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer? –Aspiraba y exhalaba con fuerza. -¿Cómo voy a criar YO a Haruko?

-Será difícil hermano… pero yo se que tu podrás… -Le apretó el hombro, pero el hijo de Keysuke se lo quito de encima.

-¡NO! –Se alejo de el. -¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidarme yo solo! ¿Cómo la voy a cuidar a ella?

-Kyosuke… -No se esperaba ese comportamiento. –Pero ibas a ser un padre para ella, tu mismo lo dijiste…

-¡Pero iba a tener a su madre a su lado! –Se jalo el cabello en desesperación. –Yo tengo que regresar a Alemania… ¡No puedo llevármela y dejarla arrumbada por ahí!

-Kyo… calmate… -Se sentó frente a el e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. –Decidas lo que decidas; todos en la familia te apoyaremos… pero tu tampoco puedes dejar a Haru-chan a su suerte… -El numero 9 alzo la vista. –Tienes que estar con ella, ahora tu hija te necesita mas que nunca Kyosuke…

-Pero no se… -Poco a poco las palabras le iban entrando en la cabeza.

-Se que mama y papa hallaran una manera de ayudarte… -Se levanto y le dio la mano. –Asi como tambien Kaori y yo haremos lo posible para no dejarte solo… -Kanou menor lo pensó un momento antes de aceptarla, hasta que la estrecho. –Ahora junta tus cosas y las de Haruko… vámonos con mis papas… por el momento… -Añadió cuando su hermano iba a decir algo. –Anda… yo recojo tus cosas y tu las de Haru…

Soltó aire con fuerza. –Gracias hermano…

Medio sonrió y entro a ver a su hija, que a pesar del ruido… no despertó… La contemplo y acaricio la mejilla regordeta.

-Prometo… que yo nunca te dejare. –La nena suspiro en sueños. –Desde ahora tú y yo somos un equipo…

* * *

-Misión cumplida…

En cuanto Yuuya abrió la puerta los hombres entraron y el estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

-¿Y como se que en verdad quedo muerto? –Agito un sobre grueso.

-Tendrá que confiar en nuestra palabra… -Estiro la mano. –Y no nos gusta que "nuestros clientes" no liquiden la cuenta…

-¡Bah! –Aventó el sobre. –Les advierto que si queda un solo cabo suelto… ustedes serán los primeros que caerán… -Ambos hombres lo miraron con sorna. -¿Y de ella?

-Eso ya no era parte del trato… usted nos dijo que investigáramos que iba a hacer el dia de hoy… -Conto el dinero.

-Estuve algunos dias fuera de la ciudad… asi que no estoy al tanto de la situación… -Kiba prendió una laptop. -¿Alguna noticia?

-¡Ja! Nosotros tambien estuvimos fuera de la ciudad "haciendo nuestro trabajo" –Bostezo. –Hemos quedado exhaustos… pero salio bien a la primera…

-¡IDIOTAS! –Yuuya estaba enfurecido y levanto a uno del sillón. -¡USTEDES DIJERON QUE ELLA NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA! –Le metió la cara enfrente de la pantalla. -¿¡ME PODRIAN EXPLICAR ESTO?!

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, la foto de Mikki y Sakai el dia de su boda salía en primer plano… ¡pero resaltaba aun más el vientre!

-Pero… pero… -Uno empezó a tartamudear. –En el hospital nos aseguraron…

-¡SON UNOS IMBECILES! –Lo soltó y camino de un lado al otro, hasta que prendió la TV. -¡Maldita sea! Esto cambia mis planes… -Fijo sus ojos en el par de matones. –Rueguen… que ella se haya quedado en casa… pero todo esto me da mala espina…

-Pase lo que pase… -La voz era fría y dura. –Nosotros NUNCA dejamos que alguien sobreviva a los ataques… ¿te quedó claro?

Yuuya entorno los ojos. ¿En que carajos se habia metido?

Y lo mas fuerte… ¿En que estaba involucrada ahora Mikki?

* * *

La carretera estaba envuelta en un caos, habia tres carros involucrados. Siendo un convertible el que en peor estado se encontraba.

Algunos conductores corrieron a auxiliar a los heridos… Hasta el momento tres muertos. Dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres cuerpos estaban tirados fuera del camino… muerta instantánea querían creer.

Habían estado especulando; habia un parabrisas roto… y el Peugeot tenia el toldo abajo. Muy probablemente de esos carros eran los cadáveres.

-¡Esto es un desastre! –Un joven estaba tomando los signos a los heridos. -¡Pidan ambulancias!

Se acerco al convertible que estaba de lado, para ser preciso, estaba volcado del lado del copiloto.

-Kami… hay tanta sangre… -Checo al hombre y lo identifico. -¡Es Sakai Jefferson! –Sus manos le temblaban, pero no sabia si de la adrenalina o de los nervios. –Vamos Hiroshi… concéntrate… -Le tomo el pulso. –Respira y el pulso aunque débil, es constante… pero su brazo… -La extremidad parecía hecha de hule y torcida de manera antinatural. –Me preocupa su columna… pero... al menos respira… -Se aventó al piso para ver a la mujer. -¡Madre mía! –Noto el estado de gestación y la sangre. –Es su esposa… el bebe… -Le toco el cuello. -¡Tiene pulso! –Masajeo el vientre, esperando alguna reacción. –vamos, bebe… vamos… algo, algo… -Nada. -¡Diablos!

Se arrastro hacia la demás gente y marco unos números. Pidió a gritos las ambulancias agregando que habia una mujer embarazada, de al menos unos seis meses.

La situación era critica, lo que mas le angustiaba es que tenia un enorme hematoma en la frente… muy cerca de la sien. Podría tener alguna lesión craneal, sin mencionar el estado de su bebe.

-Pobre gente… -Una chica que iba con Hiroshi se tiro al suelo. –Esto es…

-Tami… -Le levanto del piso y corrieron al convertible. –Hora de aplicar lo que hemos aprendido… -Antes de hacer que se acostara en el suelo la miro con seriedad. –Las personas que están aquí… son el futbolista Sakai Jefferson y su esposa… esta embarazada… pero el bebe no se mueve…

-¡No puede ser! –Tami se echo al piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Pobrecilla… ¡Sus piernas! –Le indico como los hierros se le incrustaron en sus extremidades inferiores. - ¡Necesitamos un cirujano! –Mientras monitoreaba su pulso sus ojos se desviaron al conductor. -¿Su estado?

-No puedo hacer mucho si no lo descuelgo… -Hiroshi torció la boca. –Pero si lo bajo y tiene una lesión en la columna… podría ser contraproducente…

Sakai empezó a emitir un quejido e intento abrir los ojos.

-¡Hey, amigo! –Hiroshi metió el cuerpo e hizo malabares para no afectar la estabilidad del vehículo. -¿Me escuchas?

-Mi… kki… -La sangre que tenia en la cara y el dolor le impidió abrir los ojos. –Mi… hi… jo…

-Soy Hiroshi… y soy estudiante de medicina… necesito que sigas hablando… -Le checo las pupilas. –reaccionan… eso es bueno… -Masajeo con cuidado la cabeza. –Aquí hay una cortada… tal vez los vidrios… ¿Quieres que le informe a alguien? –A lo lejos escucho las sirenas.

-Seisuke… -El cenizo sabía que su padre estaba fuera del país… posiblemente en Australia. –Kanou… mi… -Con la fuerza que tenia señalo su bolsillo. –Tele… fono…

-¡Mira, ya llegaron los médicos! –Revolvió los bolsillos. –En cuanto sepa a que hospital van… yo le informo…

-Gra… cias.

En ese momento Koji volvió a perder el conocimiento. Hiroshi cumplió y en cuanto le dijeron a donde los llevaban marco el número.

* * *

-Lo siento tanto, hijo… -Noriko tenia aprisionado a Kyo en sus brazos. –Te puedes quedar aquí con nosotros… ¿La vas a buscar?

-No se… -Se masajeaba las sienes. –Le intente marcar a su teléfono, pero ya lo dio de baja… -Su quijada se tenso. -Estoy seguro de que ese estupido de Tom tiene algo que ver…

-¿Y a el, ya lo encontraste? –Kaori tenía en sus brazos a Haruko.

-No, tambien cancelo su número. –Dejo que su madre le acariciara la cabeza. -¿Y ahora que?

-Tienes que levantar un acta en contra de ella… -Gonzaku salio de su despacho con un teléfono en la mano. –He hablado con mi abogado… y me dijo que para evitar futuros problemas… denuncies el abandono de Nala. –El pelinaranja iba a empezar a alegar. –No… no haremos nada en contra de ella, pero si algún dia regresa y se la quiere llevar… no lo podrá hacer.

-Odio admitirlo, pero… -Seisuke dejo de armar la cuna corral. –Es lo mejor en estos momentos… no sabemos que pueda pasar mas adelante…

-De acuerdo…

Kaori noto con suma tristeza que al parecer; su cuñado habia envejecido al menos, dos años.

-¿Y tu carrera hijo? –Noriko frunció las cejas. –Aun tienes el contrato…

-Lo se, lo se… -Tenia sus ojos azules concentrados en la mesa, como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas. –No tengo un lugar propio como para llevármela a Alemania, tendría que conseguir uno… Ummm además tengo que buscarle una niñera… y decorarle una habitacion…

-¿Por qué no se queda aquí? –Noriko paro en seco al chico.

-¿Aquí? Pero si yo voy a estar en Alemania… -Parpadeo confundido.

-Pero si tu mismo haz dicho que no pasaras tiempo con ella… ¡Yo la cuidaría con mucho gusto! –La idea no parecía tan descabellada. –Mira, nosotros podremos cuidarla mientras acaba tu contrato. La niña estará más grande… y si te ofrecen un buen contrato y ahorras todo ese tiempo… ¡Podrás llevarte a Haruko contigo!

-No es un mal plan… -Kao-chan razono las palabras de su suegra. –Que mejor que Noriko para hacerse cargo de Haruko… al menos en lo que tu situación se arregla…

-¿No hay ningún problema? –Kyosuke clavo sus ojos en Gonzaku.

-Por mi, ninguno hijo… -Le acaricio la cabeza. –Ummm… me gustaría hacer las cosas bien; por lo tanto… tendrás que dejarnos la tutoría de Haruko… -El oji-azul torció la boca. –Los medios farandulistas indagaran demasiado en los detalles de Haru después de que se enteren de la verdad… -Se acomodo las gafas. –Hay que prevenir que se metan demasiado en cosas de la familia… hay que tener cuidado en quien confiamos…

-Esto parece una mala película de espías… -El jugador del Bayern rodó los ojos.

RING, RING

El sonido de un celular interrumpió la plática, Seisuke se levanto y contesto… al fin y al cabo reconoció el número.

-¡Sakai! –Kyosuke hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto oyó el nombre. -¡Hombre! Lamento mucho no haber podido ir, pero si quieres… -Fue interrumpido. -¿Quién? No, no… -Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. – Si, yo me comunico con su padre. –Le contestaron algo más. -¿Qué tan grave? Pero… si, si comprendo… voy para allá… –Cerró sus ojos y trago saliva. -Gracias…

-¿Cariño? –Kaori noto la palidez.

-Me acaban de avisar que Mikki y Sakai sufrieron un accidente. –Kyosuke se paro de un brinco. –Se volcaron en la carretera…

-¡No! –La Nutriologo temió lo peor. -¿Ellos…?

-No… pero están muy graves… el bebe no se mueve…

Kyosuke no espero más y levanto las llaves a su hermano mayor. -¿Conduces tu o yo?

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos! -Emmett y Edward terminaron de subir el capitulo.**

**-¡Duele! -Viri se retorcio del dolor en el estomago. **

**-¡Eso es karma! -Ryoma se notaba molesto.**

**-¡Duele! -Viri empezaba a tornarse verde.**

**-¡Te juro que si algo les pasa...! -Kyosuke tenia flamas alrededor.**

**-¡No mas! -Todos voltearopn a ver a la autora... la cual estallo en llanto. -¡ME DUELE Y MUCHO! ¡TENGO GRIPE, INFECCION EN LA GARGANTA, INFECCION EN EL ESTOMAGO... SIN CONTAR CON QUE ESTOY EN MIS DIAS! -Se seco las lagrimas. -Me siento mal...**

**-O.O**

**-¡Hasta aqui! -Jasper les dio golpes (normales a los humanos) en las cabezas. -¡O hacen que se calme o les juro que no me vere tan debil la proxima vez!**

**-¿Deseas algo? ¿Quieres mas agua? ¿Segura que no quieres mas medicamento?**

**jiji**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	12. Sobreviviendo

**Hola...**

**-Presiento que me van a odiar... -Viri estaba comiendose las uñas.**

**-¡Eres increible! -Edward la fulmino con la mirada. -Da gracias que solo yo leo mentes, ahora ya estarias muerta...**

**-Callate, vampiro... -Viri dio media vuelta. -Veamos... Ryoma... Tezuka, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle... Seiya... -Contaba a los guardaespaldas. -¿Y Kyosuke y Koji?**

**-¡Corre! -Seiya y Carlisle la alzaron en vilo. -¡Estan leyendo el documento!**

**-¡NO!**

**Bueno... este... ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MUY MUY DENSO...**

**Asi que preparen sus pañuelos... y muchos...**

**-¡AHI ESTA! ¡AGARRENLA! CORRE KYOSUKE...**

**-¡Wah!**

**Disfruten... que no creo que lo hagan...**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**RESPECTO A MIS ATRASOS... SE DEBEN A QUE DIAGNOSTICARON CON ARTRITIS JUVENIL EN MIS MANOS... MI FAMILIA ME HA RESTRINGIDO EL TIEMPO EN LA MAQUINA, ADEMAS DE QUE A LA LARGA ME DAN LOS DOLORES Y NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MAS...**

**ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN Y SEPAN ESPERARME, GRACIAS!**

**NUNCA ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, OK?!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 12.**

**Sobreviviendo.**

-Me acaban de avisar que Mikki y Sakai sufrieron un accidente. –Kyosuke se paro de un brinco. –Se volcaron en la carretera…

-¡No! –La Nutriologo temió lo peor. -¿Ellos…?

-No… pero están muy graves… el bebe no se mueve…

Kyosuke no espero más y levanto las llaves a su hermano mayor. -¿Conduces tu o yo?

* * *

-Hace unas horas ocurrio unos de los accidentes más impresionantes de los últimos años y seguramente de los más recordados. –La reportera tomo un momento antes de continuar. –Me enlazo con mi compañera: Sakura Amamiya.

-El fatal accidente registrado esta mañana, ha cobrado tres victimas como se ha confirmado. Dos hombres, de momento solo hay uno identificado como: Kenji Tsujiwaki… y la fémina fallecida es: Nami Tsujiwaki… -Checo sus notas. –Son los suegros de Sakai Jefferson arquero titular del Real Madrid. –Se abre la toma y se enfoca en el estado de los autos. –Tambien se ha confirmado que el futbolista y su esposa embarazada viajaban en el auto… pero aun no se han dado datos precisos de su estado de salud…

-¿Alguien logro ver a la pareja? –La titular del noticiero vespertino continuo el hilo.

-Solo los testigos del accidente, donde varios aseguran que el estado de Mikki Sakai era bastante deplorable… -Se enfoco el auto azul. –El carro que están viendo en sus pantallas es de Sakai… como se puede apreciar… es perdida total. Esto demostrará la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Se tiene algún indicio de que lo que lo causo?

-Nada por el momento pero los servicios periciales se llevaran los autos para hacerles las pruebas pertinentes en estos casos.

-¿Se sabe quien o que ocasiono el accidente?

-Si… los testigos aseguran que el auto que perdió el control fue el del futbolista…

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. –Se corta la toma y vuelven a enfocar a la conductora. –Ahora nos enlazamos a las afueras del Hospital Central con mi compañero Sanosuke Fuji.

-Muchas gracias… -Se ajusto el audífono. –Aun no han dado los primeros reportes… pero hace unos momentos… -Y pasaron ciertas imágenes. –Llegaron a este nosocomio Seisuke Kanou y su esposa, acompañados de Kyosuke… la familia no quiso dar ninguna declaración ni opinión al respecto…

-¿Cómo se les ve?

-Pues… Kyosuke se ve mas afectado… y eso alza las sospechas del tipo de relación que habia entre la Familia Sakai y Kanou…

-Hace tiempo se rumoreo acerca de que Mikki y Kyosuke mantuvieron un noviazgo, ¿no es verdad?

-Si, pero este dato nunca fue confirmado… -Los medios se arremolinaron y empezaron a oírse gritos. -¡En este preciso instante ha salido Seisuke y un medico del lugar!

La escena cambia y enfocan a los mencionados.

-Buenas tardes… -El galeno fue el primero en hablar. –Queremos aclarar que estamos dispuestos a darles informes esporádicos acerca del estado de salud de Koji y Mikki Sakai… pero siempre y cuando ustedes no monten guardias a las afueras de este lugar…

-Tienen que entender que es un hospital y la gente que se encuentra dentro necesita paz y tranquilidad… -Seisuke tomo la palabra y todos callaron. –Gracias…

-No se ni como empezar… -El medico se ajusto las gafas. –Soy el Doctor Takamura y soy el encargado del área de urgencias… que fue a donde llegaron los lesionados del accidente…

-¿Hubo mas victimas? –Y asi dio comienzo la rueda de prensa.

-Si, tres que perecieron y dos lesionados mas.

-¿Están de gravedad? Porque todos sabemos el avanzado estado de gestación que tiene Mikki Sakai…

-De los cuatro… solo hay uno consciente… Hiromi "X" para darles más privacidad a los pacientes omitiremos sus apellidos…

-Pero aun no contesta… ¿Cuál es el estado del futbolista y su esposa?

-El pronostico es reservado… llegaron en muy mal estado y ambos están en cirugía… por el momento no me han dado el reporte de cómo se están desarrollando las cosas en el quirófano.

-Respecto al bebe… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-El…

-¿El? ¿Estamos hablando de que es un niño?

La presión era mucha y el medico ya no sabia hasta que punto contestarles.

-Si, es un EL… y su nombre es Kohaku… pero no hay nada mas que decir… -Kanou palmeo la espalda del medico y se empezaron a girar para entrar el hospital.

-¿Hay algún indicio de que fue lo que causo toda esta tragedia?

Ambos hombres se paralizaron. Ellos no lo sabían… la policía no les habia dicho nada… al menos no por el momento.

-Mañana a estas mismas horas se les dará una conferencia de prensa… -Kanou dio por finalizada su conversación.

Sin esperar más, se adentraron a las instalaciones. Sin decirse ni un palabra zizaguearon y subieron al ascensor. Kyo y Kaori se encontraban en la oficina del medico Takamura; en cuanto entraron, Kyosuke le sonrió.

-Lo hiciste bien… han quedado conformes… por lo mientras… -Tomo aire con fuerza. -¿Y el padre de Koji?

-Aun no lo localizo… aunque a estas alturas dudo de que no se haya enterado de esto… -Los hermanos se miraron, y la tristeza estaba enmarcado en sus rostros.

-Si nos vamos a deprimir… hagámoslo ahora… -Kaori abrazo a su esposo y empezó a llorar. –Porque cuando despierten… tenemos que ayudarlos a enfrentar todo esto…

FLASH BACK

Cuando lograron traspasar el tumulto de gente en la entrada, las miradas de enfermeras y personal medico se fijaron en ellos.

-¿Trajeron aquí a Koji y Mikki Sakai?

La enferma de la ventanilla de informes pestañeo confundida. –Si…

-¿Cómo están? –Kyosuke casi se mete por el cristal.

-No sabría decirles… pero… ustedes no son familiares… -Les dijo algo obvio y se rasco al cabeza. –Iré por el medico encargado.

-¡NECESITAMOS SABER! –Kaori y Sei calmaron al pelinaranja.

-No arreglaremos nada… si te pones en ese estado, ¿lo entiendes? –Kyo se soltó y empezó a pasearse por el pasillo.

-¿Preguntan por el matrimonio? –Takamura salio a conocerlos.

-Si, ¿cómo se encuentran? –Kaori se mordió el labio.

-El asunto es fuerte y delicado… necesitamos con urgencia un familiar… -Los guió a la salita de espera. –Lamentablemente… no podemos contar con la familia de ella…

-Pero, pero… -Kyosuke pestañeo rápidamente. -¿Cómo que no se cuenta?

-¿NO lo saben? –Se sobo la nuca. –Las otras dos personas que iban en el auto, eran los Señores Tsujiwaki… lamentablemente… ambos murieron en el lugar… -Kaori apretó los brazos de los hermanos. –Cuando llegaron las ambulancias… ya nada se podía hacer…

-Murieron… -Kyo no se lo podía creer, Mikki se habia quedado huérfana…

-Lo siento tanto… -Takamura les dedico una mirada de solidaridad. –Pero necesitamos hacerles varias cirugías… y un familiar es lo que hace falta… La señora ya esta en el quirófano, pero el aun no entra…

-El padre de Koji esta en el extranjero… -Seisuke le entrego su esposa a Kyosuke. –Pero yo me haré cargo…

-Pero… si algo sale mal…

-No importa… si ellos necesitan esas operaciones para salir de esto… -Alzo la cabeza con altivez. –Yo me hago responsable…

-De acuerdo… -Entrecerró los ojos analizando la situación. -Firme aquí… -Le paso varias carpetas con documentos. –Y aquí… -Cuando terminaron su mirada tenia un poco de esperanza. –Una enfermera los llevara a un lugar mas privado…

Estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano lo jalo de la manga.

-¿Y su bebe? –Kyosuke temió por la respuesta.

-El latido es débil, se quedo casi sin liquido amniótico… -Trago saliva. -Ahora mismo le están haciendo una cesare a la señora… esperemos que haya sido a buen tiempo…

-¿Alguna esperanza? –Kaori abrazo su propio estomago. –Cuando nos avisaron nos dijeron que no se movía…

-No muchas…hay que hacerse a la idea… -Llego a algo importante. –Lo que nos preocupa… es que Mikki sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… no sabemos en que situación se encuentra seu cerebro…

-¿Qué esta tratando de decirnos? –Seisuke se cruzo de brazos.

-Un golpe en la cabeza siempre es de cuidado… y por el momento… no sabemos que consecuencia acarreara cuando despierte… si despierta…

-¡Dios! –Kaori movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-En cuanto salga de la operación vendré a informarles el resultado…

* * *

Habían pasado las horas mas largas en la existencia de Kyosuke. Su mente se dividía entre su hija y el bienestar de cierta peliverde.

Sus padres se habían mostraron consternado al saber los primeros informes. Al igual que los chicos de Jyoyo que se habían estado comunicando continuamente con ellos. No se animaban a ir al hospital debido a todos los reporteros que se encontraban fuera del lugar… pero esa misma tarde estarían todos ahí.

Los tres miraban la nada, cada uno son sus propios pensamientos. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, la cara no era buena.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –Kyosuke se levanto con rapidez del suelo.

-Lo que temíamos… -Ladeo la cabeza. –El bebe… es un vegetal… No respira por si solo, es muy pequeño, sus pulmones no se alcanzaron a desarrollar lo suficiente… y su corazón… tiene una falla.

-¿Lo van a operar? –Kaori volvió a llorar con pena por sus amigos y ese pequeño angelito.

-Lo siento… aunque lo hiciéramos… como no nos dio tiempo a darle esteroides o algún medicamento para acelerar su maduración, no resistiría ni siquiera la anestesia… -Se quito las gafas. –No hay nada que hacer… esta vivo; y vivo es una forma de llamar al estado en el que se encuentra, solo por el respirador…

-¿Lo desconectaran? –Kyosuke apretó los ojos, y le dolía… casi como si fuera su propio hijo… No quería imaginarse lo que sentiría la pareja por ese nene…

-A eso he venido… -Sus ojos se posaron en Seisuke. -¿Lo hacemos?

No le tomo mucho tiempo meditarlo. -¿Esta sufriendo?

-No, esta sedado… algo menos fuerte que una anestesia…

-Que siga asi, quiero darles al menos la oportunidad de que conozcan a su hijo… -Kaori a través de la cortina de lagrimas le sonrió a su marido. Eso era lo mejor.

-De acuerdo… ahora vamos con ella… -Reviso otro expediente. –La cesárea; dentro de lo que cabe, fue un éxito. Pero… las lesiones de su columna y su cabeza… son más fuertes de lo que creímos…

-¿Su columna? –Kyosuke empezó a hacer memoria. –No menciono que tuviera problemas con ella…

-Le tomamos una tomografía… y esta demasiado inflamada… no creo que pueda caminar…

-¿¡QUE?! –El numero 9 grito con furia contenida. –No, no es posible… ¿Por qué ella?

-Kyo… -Seisuke abrazo a su hermano. –Por algo pasan las cosas… además ella es fuerte y podrá con todo lo que le pongan delante…

-Lo se…

-Lamento tener que ser el emisario de las malas noticias, pero… -Saco un tercer expediente. –La situación de Koji…

-¿Ya entro a cirugía?

-Si, poco antes de que la de Mikki terminara… -El medico le respondió a Seisuke. –Su brazo se partió en varios trozos… quedara un buen tiempo fuera de las canchas… Colapso un pulmón y tiene varias heridas internas… aunque; por fortuna, ninguna de gravedad…

-¿Entonces la que los preocupa es ella?

-Si… no sabemos con exactitud que ira a pasar… -Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y los tres lo rodearon. –Hay una posibilidad de que tenga amnesia; y si no la tuviera… será un gran shock cuando despierte… y sepa: el estado de su hijo, la muerte de sus únicos familiares y que no podrá caminar, al menos no dentro de un tiempo.

-¿Podemos conocer al niño? –Kaori hablo bajito.

-¿Lo desean? –Los miro con sorpresa.

-Si…

* * *

Recorrieron un pasillo y subieron un piso. A la unidad de cuidado neonatales.

-No podrán entrar a la unidad, solo es para familiares… -Hizo una seña a una de las enfermeras. –Pero lo acercaremos al ventanal… -Los dejo a solas para darles intimidad.

-Gracias…

Tres curiosos pares de ojos alzaban el cuello, hasta que les mostraron al ser humano más pequeño e indefenso que habían visto en sus vidas.

-Sei… -Kaori tenía un nudo en la garganta. –Es… es…

-Lo se, cariño, lo se… -La abrazo y le froto la espalda.

-Tiene un aire a Mikki… -Kyo identifico esas mejillas y esa forma de ojos de la madre. –Pero esa nariz y esa cara…

-De Sakai… -La pareja confirmo lo dicho.

-¿Crees que lo puedan llegar a conocer? –Cerraron la incubadora y ellos aun mantenían los ojos en el lugar.

-Esperemos que si, hermano… -Seisuke se forzó a ser fuerte por su esposa y su hermanito. -Vamos abajo… -Soltó aire. –Esos reporteros me están enervando los nervios… tenemos que decirles algo… lo que sea…

FIN FLASH BACK

La noche habia llegado y con ella la mayoría de los chicos de Jyoyo.

-¡Kaori! –Karim entro con un portafolio y un abrigo en la mano. -¿Cómo están?

-Estables… -La embarazada sostenía un vaso de jugo en las manos.

-¿Están conscientes? –Sako y los demás rodearon a los Kanou.

-No… aunque Sakai no tardara en salir del letargo de la anestesia, si no es que ya lo hizo. -Kyosuke giraba el cuello con cansancio.

-¿Y Mikki? –Karim noto las miradas que se mandaban. -¿Qué tiene? ¿El niño?

-Es horrible… -Kaori sollozo. –El pequeño Kohaku…

-¿El…? –Mori se puso pálido al pensar lo peor.

-No, pero como si lo estuviera… -Seisuke al ver que ni su mujer ni su hermano contestaban tomo el asunto en sus manos. –Es un vegetal; palabras textuales del medico, no vivirá por si solo…

-Entonces… -Kamata ato los cabos. -¿Un respirador?

-Si, lo desconectaran en cuanto sus padres lo conozcan… Es un lindo niño…

-Oigan… -Ichikawa señalo con la cabeza sus espaldas. -¿Y esos policías?

-Son los que están llevando la averiguación del accidente… -Seisuke frunció las cejas. –No nos han querido decir nada… algo estarán esperando…

-¿Seisuke Kanou? –La voz de Takamura los alerto.

-¿Qué paso, doctor? –El peliazul salio a su encuentro.

-Koji despertó…

* * *

_-¿Dónde estoy? _

Su mente poco a poco subía a la superficie.

_Mi cuerpo… pesa y duele…_

Intentó moverse… pero era imposible. Además tenia algo en la boca… sus brazos estaban adormilados, uno en especial.

Aun no abría los ojos, pero se forzó a recordar… y lo logro.

_¡Mikki, mi hijo!_

Ahora si abrió las urbes violetas, pero se encontró con un techo desconocido, y una estupida maquinita que le estaba taladrando los oídos.

_Necesito… necesito saber que paso… ¿Qué diablos paso?_

-Tranquilo… no querrá que los puntos le duelan…

_¿Puntos? Ok, necesitaba saber las cosas, y las necesitaba saber… ¡YA!_

Señalo su boca, y la voz de mujer pareció entenderlo.

-El tubo… -Al fin alcanzo a ver un par de ojos verdes. -¿Se siente bien como para intentar respirar por si mismo?

_¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que lo estoy!_

Afirmo con la cabeza.

-Ya despertó… -Ahora una nueva voz, una de hombre le lleno los oídos. -¿Quiere enderezarse?

_¡Claro! ¡Apurense!_

Poco a poco el colchón se alzo hasta dejarlo semi-sentado. Noto que estaba cubierto con una manta café pálida, y que estaba en un pabellón… no era una habitacion privada, giro la cabeza; con algo de dolor, vio al asqueroso aparato y el respirador…

_¿Es normal que me duela el pecho? O jalo aire yo, o lo hace este tubo…_

Cuando miro el otro lado…pauso su respiración; pero aun asi el aparato lo hacia por el, y parpadeo incrédulo…

-Esta muy lastimado… pero tengo que decirle varias cosas. –Los ojos violetas se posaron en el medico. –Si se llegara a agitar más de la cuenta… me veré en la penosa situación de sedarlo… Sus heridas están frescas y no le ayudara a su brazo el que se mueva… ¿Entendido?

Relajo su cuerpo y eso fue la señal.

-Jalare el tubo, sostenga la respiración… cuándo cuente tres tosa. –El cenizo cerró los ojos. –Uno… dos… tres…

La tos era seca y carraspera. Le dieron un vaso con agua.

-Solo un sorbo… -La enfermera, ya entrada en años le sonrió.

-Gra… -Trago saliva. –Gracias…

-¿Quiere que lo traslademos a la habitacion que le preparamos? –Takamura anoto algunas cosas.

-¿Y mi mujer? –Koji principió a denotar ansiedad. -¿Mi hijo? ¿Mis suegros?

-Vamos por pasos… -Hizo una seña y entraron algunos enfermeros. –Estaba aquí en lo que se recuperaba, pero es hora de pasarlo a su habitacion…

-¡No! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡Y LAS QUIERO AHORA! –Empezó a respirar con fuerza.

-Hicimos un trato… -Takamura lo miro con reproche.

-Ella… esta… -El que no le quisieran dar información solo significaba una cosa.

-No… -Subieron los barandales y empezaron a sacarlo del pabellón. –Lo veré arriba.

-¡Maldición! –Intento mover el brazo y un dolo bastante agudo e intenso le taladrado su sistema.

No fue mucho el tiempo de viaje, en el cual, Koji se restauró del dolor. La habitacion era privada, tenia una ventana, un baño y closet. Además de un sillón de dos plazas y uno mas individual.

Lo pasaron a la otra cama con cuidado, conectaron y colocaron todo de vuelta. No tardo en entrar su medico.

-¿Por donde quiere empezar?

La puerta se cerró y solo quedaron ambos hombres.

-Mi hijo y mi esposa…

Takamura se lo esperaba.

-Lamento tener que decirle que el niño, debido a lo prematuro y a la fuerza del accidente… No sobrevivirá por si solo…

-¿Qué? –Meneaba con agitación la cabeza y las cosas no se procesaban bien en su cabeza.

-Cuando llegaron, el niño ya no se movía… lo dimos por muerto… Pero detectamos un latido, débil, pero constante… Hicimos una cesárea de emergencia, pero su corazón no se desarrollo lo suficiente… La poca oxigenación en su cerebro es irreversible… -El doctor noto como las lagrimas salían sin controlarse por la cara del futbolista. –Su amigo Seisuke Kanou decidió no desconectarlo del ventilador, y que es lo único que lo mantiene en vida, hasta que no lo conocieran ustedes…

-Mi hijo… -Su boca temblaba. –MI hijo… ¿Cómo? –Apretó la quijada, hasta la cara le dolió. -¡¿POR QUE?!

-Lo siento tanto…

El lamento era tan lastimero, que el medico se sintio contagiado por el dolor.

-¿Mikki lo sabe? –Una idea le cruzo por la cabeza. –Necesito verla, necesito estar con ella.

-No esta en condiciones de parase de esta cama…

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! –Una vez el dolor en el brazo lo taladro. -¡Duele!

-Su brazo se partió, y los cirujanos invirtieron mucho tiempo para dejarlo lo mejor posible… -Sakai sentía como el dolor iba apaciguándose… le palpitaba con fuerza. –Algunas lesiones internas… tu cara… un buen cirujano plástico se encargara de arreglar esa cicatriz en tu mejilla…

-¿Cicatriz? –No habia percibido nada, asi que con su mano buena tentó su cara y encontró una gasa, que le cubría desde el comienzo de su boca hasta casi la oreja. –No me importa… ¿puedo ver a mi esposa?

-En este momento no, esta en cuidados intensivos… -Los ojos violetas, estaban vacíos. –Se encuentra delicada…

-¿Delicada? -_¿Aun mas? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué nos castigas Dios? Madre… ayúdame…_

-Se golpeo con fuerza la cabeza, se encuentra inconsciente…

-¿Despertara?

-NO lo se…

-Ummm… -Recostó su cabeza en el colchón y observo por la ventana. –Ya es de noche…

-En realidad es de madrugada. –Sakai ya no decía nada, asi que el tuvo que continuar. –Tambien tiene lesionada la columna… hasta que no despierte no sabremos si podrá caminar o no…

Eso le llamo la atención y alzo una ceja. -¿Invalida? ¿Me esta diciendo que quedo invalida?

-Es lo más probable, pero necesitamos que despierte…

-¿Cuándo podré verla? –Una vez su corazón se oprimió y miro la densa oscuridad.

-Tal vez esta misma tarde o hasta mañana… -Ni una palabra mas, y aun no le decía lo de su familia política. –Sus suegros…

-¿Mas malas noticias? –Su tono no dejaba dudas… era frío.

-Ellos murieron en el accidente… creemos que fue instantáneo y no sufrieron…

-Que descansen en paz… -Cerro los ojos.

-Seisuke quiere pasar a verlo… esta abajo, hay varios amigos de ustedes…

-Solo el… al menos por el momento…

-De acuerdo…

Lo dejo a solas… y empezó a golpear el colchón.

-¡¿Por qué?! No, no entiendo… ¿Por qué nosotros?

No quería llorar, no deseaba hacerlo mas… pero… ¡EL SENTIMIENTO ERA TANTO Y EL NO PODIA EVITARLO!

Quería perderse en sus sueños, en todas las ilusiones que Mikki y el construyeron para su futuro. En su futuro con Kohaku… con su pequeño hijo…

Un mundo donde todo fuera felicidad y momentos gratos, no lagrimas y dolor…

-¿Koji?

La voz de su amigo lo trajo de vuelta a la cruel realidad…

-Seisuke… -Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

-No, no hiciste nada malo… -Se sentó a su lado. –No lo tomes de esa manera… Kami sabe porque hace las cosas…

-¡Y UN CARAJO CON ESO! –Alargo un brazo y tiro una maquina. -¡¿QUE CLASE DE DIOS PERMITE QUE PASE TODO ESTO?! –Braceo y señalo su cuerpo. -Explícame, porque yo no lo entiendo… ¡PERMITIO QUE PASARA TODO ESTO! ¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA! –Sollozo con más fuerza.

-Sakai… desahogate… -Unió sus manos y se agacho como si fuera a rezar. –Grita, llora, patalea y maldice…

-Ella… ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a ella? –Se paso la mano sana por el cabello. –Estaba tan ilusionada… sus padres… ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Son muchas preguntas, y lamentablemente yo no tengo las respuestas amigo… -Apretó el brazo de Sakai. –Pero aquí estoy para cuando me necesites…

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no despierta? ¿Dejare vivo a mi hijo? ¿Dónde tengo que sepultar a mis suegros? –Se limpio la cara. -¿Qué hago?

-Lo que tu quieras hijo… -En la puerta estaba el padre de Sakai. –Vamos por pasos… hay mucha gente que los apoyara… -Se acerco y se sentó en la cama. –Lo siento tanto… no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me duele…

-Papa…

Lo abrazo y lloro como cuando falleció su madre. El dolor tan fuerte, tan punzante, tan fuera de contexto…

Era mas… de lo que jamás habia sentido.

* * *

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas en dias… los dias en semana. Y ese dia se cumplía la primera.

-Buenos dias, señor Sakai… -El medio entro y le sonrió; pero el cenizo no le respondió. -¿Aun no quiere ir a ver a su hijo?

-No, no hasta que ella despierte… -Siguió mirado el cielo por su ventana, últimamente eso era lo único interesante.

-Debe de estas consciente, que no sabemos si lo hará…

-¡No me importa! –Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en el galeno. –Nunca lo veré si ella no lo ve conmigo, no se hace a la idea de lo mucho que lo esperábamos…

-Yo entiendo, pero…

-¡Nada! Quiero estar solo… -Volvió a girar su cabeza y se dedico a ignorarlo. Asi que al señor no le quedo de otra más que salir de ahí. Y una vez a solas. –Han pasado tantas cosas… y aun no encuentro la serenidad…

* * *

FLASH BACK

Era medio dia, y afuera era un dia hermoso; pero en esa habitación… nada era asi.

-¿Ya podemos hablar con el? –Un policía se acerco al Sr. Sakai.

-Si, hablé con el y se siente dispuesto a colaborar…

Los guió al elevador. Todos los de Jyoyo seguian a la expectativa. Era algo increíble, de esas cosas que piensas… nunca me pasaran a mí, ni a mi familia o amigos.

-Esperen, deje ver si esta despierto… -Asomo la cabeza y les hizo una seña. –Hijo, estos son los policías de los que te hable…

-Si, ¿ya arreglaste la autorización? –Se veía cansado y más grande de lo que en realidad era.

-Si, estoy esperando a que la manden para acá… Con esos papeles podemos empezar a ver el funeral… -Les respondió a los policías una pregunta no hecha. –Empiecen cuando quieran…

-Soy el Detective Kishimoto, y el es mi compañero el Detective Sakamoto… -Saco un cuaderno de notas. –Hay una cosa importante… no fue un simple accidente…

-Lo sospeche… los frenos de mi carro fallaron… -Bajo la vista. –Lo note cuando tomamos esa curva y no me respondieron…

-¿Tiene algún enemigo? –La súper pregunta básica.

-¿Enemigo? No, no creo… -Negó con la cabeza.

-Sea honesto… según lo que hemos averiguado… tuvo un fuerte altercado con Kyosuke Kanou hace unos meses… -Ambos Sakai abrieron la boca de incredulidad. –Discutieron por su esposa…

-¡Eso es ridículo! Kyosuke no seria capaz…

-¿Asistió a su boda? –La pregunta lo callo.

-No se que tiene que ver…

-El asunto es que, es el sospechoso más fuerte. –Sakamoto hablo por primera vez. –Tiene los recursos para mandar a hacer este tipo de trabajo, asi como que, fue la única persona allegada a usted que no ha salido de la ciudad… -Reviso unas cosas. –Fuimos a su garage y habia liquido de frenos fresco… asi que eso fue entre hace dos dias…

-Eso… eso es ridículo… -Koji se molesto. –Kyosuke y yo somos amigos, y aunque después de que empecé a salir con mi esposa nuestra relación se deterioró… hicimos las paces antes de que nos fuéramos a España…

-Aun asi, vamos a interrogarlo… -Anotaron algo mas. -¿Algún detalle o cosa rara que halla notado?

-Si, note que mi carro estaba mal estacionado… no estaba como yo lo deje. –Los Detectives asintieron. –Nadie tiene acceso al lugar mas que el portero… y bueno, ustedes que no se como lograron entrar…

-Una orden de cateo… -Cerraron las libretas. –Por el momento es todo… espero que se recupere… -Kishimoto bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Lamento su situación, pero le juramos que vamos a encontrar al responsable… -Sakamoto tambien salio de la habitación.

Cuando quedaron solos, Koji se decidió a hablar.

-No, no me entra en la cabeza quien podría intentar matarnos a mí o a Mikki… -Su padre medito las palabras. –Sobre todo Kyosuke…

-Lo se, hijo, lo se… ¿Pero entonces, quien?

-Ni idea… -Cerro los ojos e intento relajarse.

-Fui a verlo… -La voz de su padre se oía dudosa.

-¿A quien? –Seguía en la misma posición.

-A Kohaku… -Espero un llanto, ansiedad, felicidad… pero nada. -¿Koji?

-¿Quién mas lo ha visto? –Aquello le sorprendió. ¿Estaba molesto?

-Creo que los hermanos Kanou y Kaori…

-¡Nadie mas puede verlo! ¿Entendiste? –Ahora si, mostró sus ojos enojado. -¡Nadie! ¡Solo Mikki y yo tenemos ese derecho!

-¿Por qué te pones asi Koji? –Intento acercarse a la cama, pero la mano de su hijo se lo impido.

-¡No lo hagas! Quiero estar solo… -Tenso la quijada y unos puntos de su cicatriz se abrieron; pero no le importo. -¡Déjame en paz!

-Vuelvo en un rato, hijo…

El patriarca de los Sakai fue a la pequeña sala de espera que habia en el piso. Los amigos de su hijo y su nuera se encontraban en los sillones. Diviso a los hermanos Kanou… solo Kyosuke se habia ido por unas horas…

-¿Cómo esta? –Kaori noto la cara larga. –La esta pasando mal, ¿verdad?

-Se enojo cuando le mencioné que fui a ver a mi nieto… -Los ojos azules de Kyosuke escudriñaban al hombre. –Dio ordenes extensas de que nadie mas podía verlo, as que el… y Mikki.

-Pasar por muchas fases, pero ya vera… le ayudaremos.

-Lo que no se… es que si el quiera esa ayuda…

* * *

-¿Diga? –Kyosuke contesto su teléfono.

-¿Cómo están hijo? –La voz de su madre lo distrajo de ver como su cuñada hablaba con el anciano.

-Ella aun no despierta… y Sakai se puso agresivo… -Se alejo de sus compañero de la secundaria. -¿Cómo esta Haruko?

-Costo algo de trabajo que durmiera… pero ahora esta como un ángel… -El tono cambio por uno alegre. –Tu padre me dijo que te informara que el abogado ya llevo el acta…

-Si… gracias. – Se sumergió en el otro problema que tenia… La huida de Nala. -¿Aun no hay noticias?

-No… tu padre fue a tu departamento… pero no hay ni un mensaje. –Soltó un gruñido. –Hijo… tomate las cosas con calma… Mikki despertara…

-Me preocupa el bienestar de mi hija… -Cambio el tema.

-No me engañas… Mikki es la mujer a la que amas. Y esta bien, preocuparse por tu hija tambien es lo correcto… ¿Pero donde quedas tu?

-Ma…

-No, no… no te molestes ni me respondas ahora… solo piénsalo. Tienes un contrato y una carrera por delante…

-Lo se…

-Relájate, te quiero hijo…

-Yo tambien, hablo mas tarde… -Colgó su móvil y lo miro con fijeza, para después torcer la boca. –Odio cuando los viejos tienen la razón…

Mori se acerco a el y le palmeo la espalda.

-¿Era Nala? –El pelirrojo dio un respingo… ellos no sabían nada; y no lo sabrían hasta que tuviera una pista de que era lo que pasaba.

-No, era mi madre… Nala tuvo que salir de viaje… asi que mi madre esta cuidando a Haruko… -No era del todo una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad.

-Vaya… un viaje… -Le dedico una sonrisa desanimada. –Ha de ser difícil pasar por todo esto solo, pero en unos dias ella estará de vuelta… Creo que esto aun se me hace increíble… lo frágil que puede ser la vida…

-Si… la muerte de sus padres… es… algo… -Trago saliva. –No quiero ni pensar como van a ser las cosas cuando despierte…

-Y luego lo de Kohaku…-Mori vio de reojo a Kyosuke. –Se que estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo con todo esto… eso habla de lo mucho que significa ella para ti…

-Hey, hey… estas hablando de una mujer casada… -Intento desviar la atención. –No me andes sonsacando Simio con lentes…

-Que gracioso Kyosuke… -Mori rodó los ojos y se alejo de el.

-Daría lo que fuera por ella… hasta dar mi propia vida y que no sufra lo que sufrirá…

-¡Señor Sakai! –El doctor Takamura entro corriendo. –Su hijo esta como loco, quiere levantarse de la cama… ¡En el estado de su pierna es riesgoso!

-Koji… -El señor se levanto con preocupación, pero el numero 9 le cerro el paso.

-Yo voy…

-Pero hermano… -Seisuke le dijo con la cabeza que no.

-Alguien debe hacerlo entrar en razón… y con todo el respeto. –Miro al padre de su amigo. –Usted esta demasiado consternado como para hacerlo…

-Pero, Kyosuke… -Sako entro en la conversación. -No creo que…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, tiene que entender la situación actual… -El empresario volvió a sentarse.

-No se preocupe…

* * *

-¡NO ME TOQUE! –Koji empujo con fuerza a una enfermera y dos chicos se lanzaron a tomarlo por los brazos. -¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡VOY A IR A VER A MI ESPOSA!

-¡COMPORTATE COMO HOMBRE! ¡DEJA DE HACER BERRINCHES ESTUPIDOS! –Una voz clara y fuerte los silencio a todos.

-¿Kyosuke? –Lo vio con esperanza. –Diles que me dejen ir a verla… tu me entiendes, tengo que verla…

-¿Eres idiota? –Los enfermeros lo sujetaron una vez más. –Si te vas a verla… se iría a la fregada toda tu operación… Ella no esta despierta, ella esta aislada… ¡ELLA TE NECESITA FUERTE Y SANO PARA CUANDO SE ANIME A ABRIR LOS OJOS!

-¡Pensé que me entenderías! Eres igual a todos… -Bajo la cabeza.

-Déjennos a solas… -La enfermera y los guardias se miraron con duda. –NO pasara nada, pero el y yo tenemos que hablar…

La enfermera observo a ambos futbolistas, muy guapos en persona por cierto; y dudo, pero al final los dejo a solas.

-Estas actuando como un niño… -Tomo una silla y la coloco al frente de la cama. ¡Vaya que se veía mal!

-Mira quien lo dice… -Se movió y un quejido salio de sus labios. –Diablos… -Apretó los puños y la quijada. –Odio estar en esta cama…

-¿Y preferirías estar muerto?

-No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo… no estas en mi lugar… -Los ojos violeta chocaron con los azules.

-Tal vez no, pero no eres el único enfermo y posado en una cama… -Se cruzo de brazos y espero alguna otra explosión de humor. Como no la hubo continuó. –Tienes cosas que hacer… como para que te pongas en ese plan… Koji… no te va. Ese no es el arquero, ni el amigo que yo conocí…

-Ese Koji se quedo en el accidente… -Contesto seco, pero ya no con enojo.

-Pues que lastima… porque ese el hombre que va a necesitar Mikki… -Alzo la cara y lo miro con dureza. –Y si tú no vas a poder ayudarla… déjame hacerlo a mí…

Sakai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeo varias veces antes de contestarle. -¿Estas bromeando?

-No… -Los ojos azules brillaban de forma única y especial. –Si tú no puedes con el paquete, yo con gusto estaré a lado de Mikki cuando necesite cariño…

-No juegues conmigo, Kyosuke… -Se obligo a relajarse y hablar con serenidad. –La amo, y no estaría dispuesto a compartirla…

-Pues… ¡RECUPERATE Y LUCHA POR ELLA! Porque si no soy yo… no faltara el hombre que quiera estar con ella… -Se levantó de su silla. –Una cosa mas… no seas malagradecido con tu padre… lo único que quiere es ayudarte… -Camino a la puerta y la voz de Sakai lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo es, el? –La voz estaba quebrándose.

-Se parece a ella, pero no puedes dudar que es tu hijo… -Volvió a andar, pero una vez mas lo interrumpieron.

-Gracias Kyosuke… si las cosas no funcionaran… yo me quitare del camino; asi como lo hiciste tu…

Ahora fue el turno del Kanou de sorprenderse, pero no lo demostró.

-No seas idiota… ella y tu hacen la pareja perfecta…

-Pero ella y tú… son almas gemelas…

Ya no respondió y salio de la habitación. Recordó las indicaciones del medico… ¿Dónde dijo que estaba Tsujiwaki?

* * *

La vio… la vio tendida y su corazón se estrujo de una manera que nunca creyó que lo haría.

No era ella… ¿Dónde estaba la joven radiante? ¿La que gritaba? ¿La que lo escuchaba y acompañaba en cada una de sus locuras de secundaria?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba la mujer a la que amaba?

Esa mujer que veía a atraves del espejo, solo era un despojo. No era ni la cuarta parte…

Tan pálida, tan maltratada, tan… mal.

NO podían ser la misma mujer. No, no, no…

-Despierta… por favor… despierta…

Trago el nudo en la garganta.

Quería tocarla, quería sentir su piel…

Busco alrededor… y vio unas batas. NO habia nadie alrededor… ¡Que mas daba! Se coloco las vestimentas y cubrió su cabeza.

Entro y se detuvo antes de poder tocarla.

-Siento que me estoy tomando consideraciones que no debería… -Susurro con una voz, que solo ella podría oír. -¿Sabes? Todos están preocupados por ti… Nadie se ha querido mover del hospital… En especial yo… Necesito saber que… vas a abrir esos ojos chocolate que me hechizaron… -Se hinco a lado de la cama y sostuvo con delicadeza la mano. –Dios… te sientes tan frágil… Creeme… que yo daría lo que fuera para que tu no sufrieras, lo que vas a sufrir cuando despiertes… no te mereces ese dolor…

Toco los cabellos y los acaricio. Observo como su pecho subía y bajaba… Esa estupida malla que le cubría la cabeza, la hacia verse tonta.

-Te amo Mikki… te amo tanto… que no me importa si despiertas y eres feliz para siempre con Koji… -Le paso sus labios por la mejilla. –Nada de eso me importa mientras sepa que estas viva. –Escuchó algunas voces. –Me tengo que ir… pero por favor… Despiértate, quiero que me grites…

Dudo un momento, con la idea que le cruzo por su mente, mando al diablo a su conciencia e hizo lo que dictaba su corazón.

Asi que la beso, beso a una mujer casada, a la mujer de sus sueños a la mujer que amaba con locura y pasión…

-Cuando abras los ojos… yo estaré para ti…

La dejo ahí y salio de la habitacion. No se detuvo ni al llegar al elevador y mucho menos cuando paso por la sala de espera… Solo quería respirar aire limpio…

Quería sentirse vivo, sentirse entero… Porque lo duro… apenas empezaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

La rutina de esa ultima semana los tenia comiendo cualquier cosa, pero en cuanto vieron como entraba Kyosuke… supieron que las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Pasado mañana tengo que volar a Alemania… -Kyosuke informo al grupo de amigos. –No quisieron darme prorroga para quedarme…

-¿Te llevas a Nala y tu hija? –Kamata, que era observador, notaba que algo no andaba bien.

-No… Nala todavía no regresa… y Haruko se quedara con mis padres… -Evito mirar a su sempai, esa mirada taladraba. –Hoy solo me quedare un rato… y si Sakai esta de acuerdo…. Mañana despedirme de Mikki.

-¿Disfrutarás tus últimos dias con Haru-chan? –Karim le sonrió con alegría. –Ha de estar hermosa…

-Si, si a ambas cosas… -Le devolvió el gesto. –No se hasta cuando regresare, así como tampoco se, cuando irán a verme a Alemania…

-¡Despertó! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Ya despertó! –Todos brincaron del susto cuando el padre de Koji corrió a ellos. -¡MIKKI YA DESPERTO!

-¡¿En serio?! –Kaori, que iba entrando con su esposo, salto de gusto; y Seisuke le mando una mirada reprobatoria. -¿Cómo esta? ¿Recuerda algo?

-El medico la esta revisando ahora mismo… Aun no le hemos dicho nada a mi hijo… -Su mirada denotaba miedo. –Aunque la pasaron a su recamara privada hace unos dias… Koji aun no la ha ido a ver… pero ya esta en condiciones para hacerlo…

-Cree que se pondrá mal. –Seisuke termino la idea.

-Si… no se como se van a dar las cosas… -Les sonrió. –Solo quería avisarles…

-Gracias… -Sako hizo una reverencia antes de que volviera a dar media vuelta el empresario. -¿Y ahora que sigue?

-Las partes más difíciles… -Kaori se sentó en uno de los sillones. –El luto… y la depresión.

* * *

Empezó a escuchar ruidos… sabia que tenia que despertarse… Pero es que estaba tan cansada…

-¿Me escucha? –Le apretaron la mano y ella le devolvió el toque. -¿Puede abrir los ojos? –Volvió a tocarlo. -¿Quiere hacerlo? –Esta vez respondió con la cabeza en forma negativa. -¿Puede hablar?

-Si… -Su voz le llego a los oídos, se sorprendió de lo rasposa y aletargada que se notaba. -¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital… nos tuvo muy preocupados por usted… -Escuchaba atentamente, pero aun no abría sus ojos. -¿Sabe que dia es hoy?

-Ni idea… estoy cansada.

-Estuvo en coma una semana…

Eso si la hizo reaccionar y se obligo a quitarse el aturdimiento… porque las imágenes, los gritos y el dolor…

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Koji! ¡MIS PADRES! –Se intento levantar, pero… no pudo. -¡¿Qué?! No… no… puedo… -Sus ojos se clavaron en el medico. -¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDO LEVANTARME?!

-Tranquilícese, por favor… -El doctor Takamura le acaricio la cabeza. –Le voy a dar explicaciones, pero no gana nada con alterarse…

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde esta mi familia? –Su voz se hizo un murmullo. –Por favor, respóndame…

-¡Mikki! –Koji estaba en una silla de ruedas entrando a la habitacion. -¡Oh, Mikki! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas despertado! –La ex –Tsujiwaki vio el estado de su pierna.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? –Todos hicieron silencio.

-Déjennos a solas… -Sakai empujó su silla hasta colocarse a lado de su esposa, a la cual, con ayuda del control de la cama, la sentó. –Por favor, esto lo tengo que hacer yo…

El doctor le dio al razón y salio, pero solo, para colocarse a lado de la puerta si era necesario.

-¿Qué pasa? –Mikki tenía miedo de la respuesta.

-Cariño, siento tanto tenerte que dar estas noticias… -Enlazo su mano con la de ella.

-¡Kohaku! –Su rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor.

-El… el… lo siento mucho… Es muy pequeño y no puede valerse por si mismo… -La peli verde no le respondió, asi que continuó. –Esta conectado a un respirador, tiene tubos en su cuerpo que le ayudan a hacer sus funciones… porque su cuerpecito no funciona.

-Mi bebe… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. -¿Aun…?

-Podemos ir a verlo en cuanto el medico te autorice, pero… -Jalo aire antes de continuar. –Necesitan nuestra autorización para desconectarlo…

-¿Quieren que lo matemos? –Empezó a respirar rápidamente.

-No, no, no es eso… -Le apretó sus dedos. –El no siente nada, su corazón bombea la sangre con ayuda de los aparatos, sus riñones, sus pulmones… todo esta asistido por maquinas. Es un vegetal.

-Pero esta vivo… y yo no quiero matarlo… -Sollozo mientras hablaba muy bajo. –Es mi hijo, ¿Cómo voy a desconectarlo? Lo cargue en mi vientre para que viviera…

-¿Pero quieres que sufra? Ahora no lo hace… pero pasara toda su vida asi… inerte. –Las lagrimas tambien descendieron por su cara. –Yo tambien odio la idea de tener que decirle adiós a nuestro hijo… pero creo que tambien merece descansar… y ser un ángel más.

-Pero… -Su llanto impidió que siguiera hablando.

-Lo siento tanto, amor… lo siento tanto… -Beso con desesperación sus manos. –Es… es… indescriptible lo que por dentro me somete… ¡Dios! ¡Nuestro hijo! ¡Deberíamos estar celebrando… no llorando!

-Qui… quiero verlo… -Le acaricio los cabellos cenizos. –Quiero conocerlo… ¿ya lo viste?

-No… decidí esperar hasta verlo contigo… -Suspiro. –Cariño… hay mas…

-¿Qué pasa? –Se quito las lágrimas de la cara.

-Tus papas… -Se mordió el labio. –Ellos… no resistieron el choque…

-¿Ellos…? –Se puso aun más pálida, el le afirmo con la cabeza. –Por Dios… mama… papa… -Todos sus recuerdos con ellos… le dolieron. -¿Sufrieron?

-No, piensan que fue instantáneo… -Paso sus ojos por sus piernas. –Sobre ti…

-¿Me quede invalida, cierto? –Le sonrió con sarcasmo. –No se necesita ser genio para saberlo… No voy a poder caminar…

-No, no pienses asi… -Le acaricio la mejilla. –Esperan que con el paso de los meses… tu lesión se desinflamara y podrás caminar.

-Que más da… -Refunfuño entre dientes. –Quiero ver a Kohaku.

-Lo se, pero tambien quiero que sepas… que tu cabeza sufrió un golpe fuerte. Por eso estuviste inconsciente… esperan que no vaya a ver problemas mas tarde… pero… quiere hacerte estudios para confirmarlo…

-Después… ahora quiero verlo. –Evito mirarlo a los ojos, y eso le causo sufrimiento, pero no lo demostró.

-Voy por el medico… no tardo… -Le deposito un beso en el dorso de la mano y salio de la habitacion. –Quiere verlo…

-Primero tengo que ver si no tiene algún problema en su cerebro… -Escudriñó al futbolista. –Es una lastima que las cosas se hallan dado de esta manera… se merecían ser felices…

-Si… pero asi salieron las cosas… -Regreso a la puerta. – ¿Nos avisa en cuanto podamos ir?

-Claro… -Le puso una mano en el hombro. –Lo que no nos mata… nos hace más fuertes.

-Podría ser… pero ahora desearía estar muerto… -Bajo la cabeza y entro.

* * *

Los amigos sabían el curso de la situación. El medico se los explico…. Ya se lo esperaban.

También sabían que en cualquier momento pasarían frente a ellos para ir a ver al recién nacido…

-Ahí vienen… -Ichikawa se levanto de su asiento, los demás lo imitaron.

La pareja iba en silla de ruedas, la de Sakai tenía una extensión para su yeso. Mikki iba sentada, pero su mirada estaba en otro lado, aun tenia la IV y el suero en sus piernas.

-Mikki… -Karim fue la primera en acercarse. –Amiga…

-Hola… -Las miradas que le mandaba la hicieron sentirse pequeña, cohibida… e incomoda. –Chicos… -Sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de Kyosuke y el llanto estuvo a punto de ganarle. –Gracias por estar aquí, Koji ya me dijo que no se han separado… pero no es necesario que dejen sus vidas por nosotros.

-No nos pesa… -Kaori le tomo una mano. –Los queremos y no podríamos estar en ningún otro lugar…

-Gracias… -Intento sonreír, pero solo torció la boca. –Tenemos que irnos…

El doctor y el padre de Sakai siguieron el camino, cada uno iba empujando una silla.

-Se ve tan… -Mori frunció las cejas. –No volverá a ser la misma…

-¿Y la puedes culpar? –Kanna abrazo a su pareja. –Lo que esta pasando no es para menos…

-¿Quieren ir a acompañarlos? –Una enfermera se acerco al grupo de amigos. –El joven Koji nos dio la orden de preguntarles… estarán alejados de ellos… pero podrán estar ahí para cuando el niño…

-Deberíamos ir… -Seisuke tomo de la mano a su esposa y siguió el mismo camino. -¿Vienes Kyosuke?

-Si… -Los chicos de Jyoyo se sentaron. -¿No piensan acompañarnos?

-No… ustedes son los mas allegados… -Kamata le dio su aprobación. –Nosotros solo estorbaríamos…

-Ya veo… nos vemos en un rato… -El numero 9 corrió para alcanzarlos.

-La sigue queriendo… -Rie alzo una ceja. –Y ella tambien…

-Esto se esta poniendo raro… -Ichikawa se trono los dedos. –Mira que venir a darse cuenta… a estas

alturas del partido…

-El que juega con fuego… se puede quemar… -Sako se recargo en la pared. –Y Kyosuke ya se pego mucho a la lumbre…

* * *

Los llevaron a una pequeña salita. Solo habia dos sillones grandes, pero los quitaron para juntar las sillas.

Ninguno decía nada. Casi no se hablaban y no es porque no quisieran, si no, que no sabían que decirle al otro.

Llego el padre de Sakai con un pequeño, muy pequeño bulto… su hijo.

-Es cuestión de minutos… no siente nada. –Le entrego el niño a su nuera. –Te quiero mucho… ve con Dios… tu abuela te esperara allá… -Le dio un beso en la cabecita, dio media vuelta y lloro en silencio.

-Ho… hola mi niño… -La vista se le nublo y las manos le temblaron. –Eres… eres tan bello. –Se lo mostró a su esposo. –El, el es tu papi… yo tu mami… y no sabes cuanto te queremos… -Las lagrimas escurrieron hasta caerle en la cara al niño. –Pero… Dios te quiere con el… quiere que vayas con el y seas uno de sus ángeles…

-Nosotros siempre te recordaremos… serás lo mas preciado de nuestra existencia… -Sus dedos se paseaban por el cabello. –Nunca, nunca dejaras de estar en nuestros corazones…

-Koji… amor, es… es… -Busco la mano de su esposo. –Es tan difícil… no puedo decirle adiós… no, no ahora que lo he visto…

-Lo se, lo se… pero yo ya no quiero que este en este mundo… no, si no va a poder disfrutar de lo que hay en el… -Se juntaron hasta quedar cabeza con cabeza. –Hay que dejarlo ir sin remordimientos…

-Lo quiero tanto, tanto, tanto… que no se que voy a hacer… -Empezó a temblar. –No entiendo que hice mal… que hice para que me lo quiten… Yo lo ame desde el momento en que supe que lo esperaba… es mi vida, es mi luz…

-Mikki… -La abrazo y la acompañó en su congoja. –Mi amor… mejor sigamos hablándole… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Sabes Kohaku? El cielo es el lugar más maravilloso… bueno, lo supongo… porque allá solo hay gente buena…

-Tus abuelos, mis padres estarán esperándote con los brazos abiertos… -Seguía llorando, pero una sonrisa le alumbro la cara. –Vete tranquilo, porque hay gente que te quiere aquí y en el cielo… Tu abuelita tambien estará encantada de recibirte…

Dios les regalo una oportunidad que jamás olvidarían. Kohaku Sakai les sonrió a sus padres…

-¡Mira! –Sus sollozos aumentaron. –Nos sonrió, nos sonrió…

-Tiene la sonrisa de mama… -Sakai tambien se permitió reírse. –Una bellísima sonrisa…

Mikki estaba embelesada en el gesto, pero algo la paralizo. –Koji… Koji… -Puso su mano en su pecho. –Ya no… ya no…

-Ya no respira… -Aspiro por la boca y se quedo sin palabras. –Ya… ya… murió.

-No, no… por favor déjamelo unos instantes mas… -Habia un Cristo en la pared cercana. –Por… favor… no te lo lleves aun… déjame disfrutar mas a mi hijo… -Lo abrazo mas a su pecho. –Kohaku…

-No entiendo porque… explíquenme porque… -Beso en repetidas ocasiones la cabeza del niño. –Es mi hijo… mi hijo… ¡MI HIJO! ¡NO ME LO QUITEN!

-¡Sakai!

Seisuke entro y vio la escena, bajo la cabeza e hizo un momento de silencio en respeto por el nene que se acaba de ir de este mundo. Kaori y Kyosuke entraron al mismo tiempo y la mujer rompió en llanto, para después ir a abrazar a su amiga. El pelinaranja camino y se coloco con Koji, lo rodeo con sus enormes brazos.

-¿Por qué Kyosuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaron tener a mi hijo? –Estrujo la chamarra del delantero. -¿Por qué no me permitieron jugar con el, como tu juegas con Haruko?

-No lo se, amigo, no lo se… -Con una mano libre acaricio los cabellos de la joven. –Pero cuentan con nosotros, siempre, siempre contaran con nosotros…

Mikki zafo su mano de la de Koji y busco la cara de Kyosuke, lo acaricio con fuerza… no eran necesarias la palabras… solo las muestras de afecto y cariño…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-ToT Snif, snif... Mate a Kohaku... -Viri estaba prendida a la camisa de Seiya. -Lo mate, soy muy cruel... pero la historia tiene que seguir asi...**

**-Shhh, no pasa nada... -Seiya estaba reconfortandola. -¿Ya lo lograron?**

**-Si... al fin los pudieron frenar... -Carlisle despego el oido de la pared, del bunker donde estaban. -Esta vez te excediste...**

**-Era necesario... -Viri se cruzo de brazos. -Si de algo sirve yo tambien me siento mal... Contestemos el rw y salgamos...**

**-Queremos agradecer a MIKIKANOU... Ella si los quiere juntos, en verdad... por eso hizo lo que hizo... esto definira gran parte de la historia... -Kou afirmaba con fuerza. -Ella te agradece el halago de escritora excelente... esperamos que te haya gustado y dejes un rw, para hacernoslo saber...**

**Seh...**

**LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE VENGA CARGADO DE PAZ, SALUDM, DINERO, TRABAJO, INTELIGENCIA Y AMOR...**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO..**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	13. Tu por tu lado, yo por el mio

**Hula!!!!**

**QUE HA PASADO CON ESOS REVIEWS SUYOS!!!!???**

**-¿Y todavia tienes cara para pedirlos? -Jasper rodo los ojos y siguio viendo la tele.**

**-Me chocas... -La escritora miro feito al manipulador de emociones.**

**-Dejen de pelear... -Carlisle apenas si modulo la voz, pero la advertencia estaba ahi, latente.**

**-¿Siguen igual, verdad? -Viri fruncio la boca en un puchero. -Ya les dije que era necesario... Ademas Sakai sabia desde el principio que no se iba a quedar con Mikki.**

**-¿Los puedes culpar? -Emmett siguio checando paginas de Santuarios de Osos en Mexico. -Casi matas a uno, y al otro casi le matas a la mujer de su vida... No se tu, pero yo tambien estaria enojado...**

**-Guardate tus comentarios, Emmett... -Viridiana se acerco a una enorme "caja" de hierro, que apenas si tenia unas rejas para que entrara el sol. -¿Estan despiertos?**

**Unas especies de gruñidos salieron de ahi, y Edward la llevo hasta el otro lado de la habitacion. -Te dije que estan furiosos, son capaces de arrancarte el brazo, asi que evita acercarte...**

**-Lo comprendo... ¿pero era necesario encerrar a Koji y Kyo ahi dentro? -Todos los guardaespaldas rodearon la caja. -Pobres llevan desde diciembre ahi...**

**-¿Quien actualizo hasta hoy? -Tezuka miro enojado a la autora. -Si lo hubieras hecho antes, se darian cuenta que quieres empezar a resarcir todas tus maldades...**

**-No son maldades, es mi imaginacion tan desbordante... -Viridiana les sonrio, pero aun asi, no los convencio. -Ya... presentemos el capitulo...**

**ME TARDE, LO SE... NO TENGO PERDON...**

**PERO ES QUE FUE REALMENTE DIFICIL EMPEZAR A DARLE FORMA DESDE AQUI...**

**LEANLO Y COMPRENDERAN...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

**Tu por tu lado… yo por el mío…**

**Cada uno con su dolor…**

Al siguiente dia habia sido la ceremonia fúnebre del primogénito del matrimonio, juntando tambien una más, en honor de los Tsujiwaki.

-Recemos por el eterno descanso de Kenji y Nami Tsujiwaki… asi como tambien del pequeño Kohaku Sakai… que Dios los reciba en su gloria y les abra las puertas del Paraíso…

La capilla estaba llena de los amigos de la pareja, algunos médicos y enfermeras.

Mikki mantenía su vista fija en una pequeña urna, haciendo caso omiso a las otras dos. No habia dicho media palabra desde el dia anterior… y eso empezaba a preocupar a Koji.

-¿Cariño? –La joven solo se giro a verlo. –Tienen que llevarse las urnas…

Solo cabeceo afirmando, extendió las manos y le entregaron las de sus padres. Las acaricio, les deposito un beso y susurro algunas palabras que solo ella escucho.

Las coloco en sus piernas y Kaori empujo su silla a la salida.

-¿Quieres quedarte a solas con las de Kohaku? –Le hablaron a sus espaldas, negó con la cabeza. –Entonces… creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar…

-Mikki… -Sakai le tomo la mano. –Te veré mas tarde… tengo que resolver unos asuntos del equipo…

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a afirmar. La llevaron al ascensor de ahí a su habitacion. Los enfermeros la colocaron en su cama, para después una señorita la cubriera y acomodara todos los instrumentos en su lugar.

Kaori la miraba, de arriba abajo, pero sin decir una palabra. Una vez a solas:

-¿Sabes? Me caes mejor cuando hablas…

Mikki tenía la vista fija en sus manos, en su anillo de bodas y todo lo que representaba… cosas de las que ya no estaba segura.

-No te cierres… quiero ayudarte… -Nada, aun no conseguía una respuesta. –Prométeme que cuando te sientas lista me llamaras…

Los ojos cafés la miraron y le dieron a entender la respuesta.

-Al menos conseguí que me miraras… -Le sonrió con ganas, para contagiarle un poco de animo. –Los chicos quieren verte… asi que…

-NO.

La respuesta le sorprendió, pero aun más… que le hablara.

-¿No, que? –Se acerco a ella, pero una mano de Mikki la paro.

-No quiero hablar… no quiero ver a nadie. –Bajo la mano. –Quiero estar sola…

-Pero…

-No. Lo necesito… por favor, dile a Sakai… que hoy no necesita venir a acompañarme… -Se recostó y alzo las frazadas hasta su pecho. –Quiero estar sola…

-De acuerdo… -Agacho la mirada y salio de la habitacion.

La soledad… la soledad no era lo que necesita y ella lo sabía.

Pero… ¿en verdad habia alguien que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando?

No, no lo habia. Ninguno de sus amigos, ni su marido podrían hacerlo.

Prefería estar con sus cavilaciones, a estar oyendo lo mismo…

Palabras llanas y sin sentido, lo mismo de siempre…

¿No podían entender lo pésimo que se sentía?

Se mordió el labio para no llorar y estrujo las frazadas, el anillo le quemaba…

¿Qué diablos se habia roto en el accidente?

¿La culpa? No, no culpaba a Koji por el accidente… era un accidente. Se lo habían explicado, alguien habia alterado los frenos.

¿Entonces?

-Hola…

La voz… esa voz… Algo en su memoria se movió…

_-¿Sabes? Todos están preocupados por ti… Nadie se ha querido mover del hospital… En especial yo… Necesito saber que… vas a abrir esos ojos chocolate que me hechizaron…_

Recordaba vagamente, pero esa voz. Siempre habia sido EL.

_-Te amo Mikki… te amo tanto… que no me importa si despiertas y eres feliz para siempre con Koji… Nada de eso me importa mientras sepa que estas viva. _

Siempre lo supo, una mísera parte de su corazón y su conciencia siempre se lo dijeron… pero esta vez era tangible.

_-Cuando abras los ojos… yo estaré para ti…_

-Kyosuke… -Sus ojos se clavaron en el.

-Se que no debería estar aquí, en primera no quieres visitas y en segunda… porque eres chica casada. –Una sonrisa socarrona ilumino la cara. –Pero ya me conoces… ¡Nunca he hecho caso a lo que me dicen!

-Tienes que ser único… -Cerro los ojos y se relajo. –Kyosuke Kanou… el excéntrico…

-Hey, hey… ¿Cómo esta eso de excéntrico? –Estaba cada vez mas cerca, lo oía en su voz. –Me haces quedar mal parado…

-Seguro… -Los abrió y se encontró con que el chico estaba cargando una silla, para después colocarla a su lado. -¿Cómo esta Haruko?

-Bien… gracias por preguntar… -La tomo de la mano. –Pero creo que esa pregunta deberías dejármela a mi… ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Cómo crees tu? –Intento mostrarse igual de fuerte como con Kaori y su esposo, pero algo en esos ojos azules la doblegó y empezó a llorar. –Dios, Kyosuke… ¿ahora que hago? Ya no se donde estoy parada…

-Si, si lo sabes… -Se sentó con ella en la cama y la abrazó. –Lo sabes perfectamente… eres fuerte chica gritona…

-Pero… pero… ¡Las cosas son tan difíciles! Me siento vacía… ¿Dónde quedo el amor? ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que sentía? –Se aferro a los brazos. -¡EXPLICAME COMO CAMBIARON TAN RAPIDO LAS COSAS!

-Si lo supiera te lo informaría… si supiera todas y cada unas de las respuestas en este mundo… te las diría. –Beso su cabeza. –Odio ver llorar a las mujeres, pero en especial a ti… Por favor…

-Lo trato, en verdad… lo trato… pero hay mucho dolor. –Se separo y lo miro de frente. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué no lo tengo ahora en mis brazos? ¡¿POR QUE ME SIENTO VACIA?! ¡¿ACASO NO SIRVO NI PARA TENER HIJOS?!

-¡Eso no! –La agito con fuerza. –No digas esas cosas…

Se acomodo en su pecho. –Yo solo quería ser feliz, ¿era mucho pedir? –La voz sonaba tan, tan agonizante. Kanou tenso la quijada.

-No, no era mucho pedir… perdóname… -Froto la espalda temblorosa con fuerza. –Perdóname, porque si yo no hubiera faltado a mi promesa… Nada de esto habría pasado. Tendrías a tus padres… y mas adelante hubieras podido tener un hijo…

-Kyosuke… no. –Las lágrimas ya habían mojado la playera del chico. –Haruko…

-Es necesario… déjame terminar. -La callo. –Pero si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… no tendría a mi hija, sonara egoísta… pero la quiero tanto; que no la cambiaria. Nunca te hubieras casado, pero tampoco hubieras tenido la experiencia de cargar a Kohaku en ti…

-¡PERO LO PERDI! ¡LO PERDI! ¡SE MURIO! –Le golpeo con los puños. -¿¡DONDE ESTA LO JUSTO KYOSUKE KANOU!? Tú obtuviste todo, y yo no gane nada…

-Yo me hice la misma pregunta… y llegue a una conclusión. –Acaricio y limpio la cara de Mikki, y no le importo que cada intento fuera en vano; porque las lagrimas volvían a recorrer el mismo camino. –Tal vez ahora no lo veas… Pero las cosas pasan por algo, buenas o malas tienen una razón… ¿Cómo sabes que al final no obtendrás una recompensa?

-Mi hijo… Kyosuke… mis padres…

-El dolor no te deja verlo… pero haz sido afortunada…

-¿Acaso oí bien? –Estaba enojada, y el lo noto. -¿Dime, en que diablos, he sido afortunada?

-¿Sabias que tuviste el privilegio de cargar un niño en tu vientre? –Iba a replicar algo, pero acerco su mejilla a la boca de ella. –Déjame terminar… -No percibió algún cambio. –Hay mujeres que no pueden concebir un hijo, y darían lo que fuera por poder sentir los cambios de un embarazo… -Mikki lo observaba con atención, asi que separo su cara. –Tuviste le enorme dicha de poder cargarlo… hay gente… que sufrieron un aborto y nunca pudieron ver como era su hijo…

La dejo sin habla unos instantes. -¿Y mis padres?

-Ummm… eso es mas complejo… -Le torció la boca. –Deja que me entre otro momento de iluminación y te digo… -Consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. –Asi me gusta verte…

-A mi me gustaría estar muerta… -Lo susurro tan bajo, tan bajo que pensó que no la oiría.

-Nunca digas eso… -Pego su frente con la de ella. –Porque no creo que quieras que te explique lo "afortunada" que eres al estar viva… -Sus labios rozaron los de ella. –Asi como tampoco creo que quieras saber lo que seria de mi… si tu no estuvieras…

-Tu tienes una vida… tienes una hija… tienes a Nala…

-No quiero entrar en mi vida… la que importa en este momento eres tu… -Ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar el momento. –Y odio tener que ser siempre el que se va…

Trago saliva y aclaro la garganta. -¿Se van, ya?

-Me voy. Nala… esta de viaje, dejo a Haruko… mi madre la cuidara. –La peino con cuidado. –Ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos… si no fuera por esa cirugía, me hubiera ido antes…

-¿Cirugía? ¿Cuál? –Frunció las cejas.

-No fue nada… no vi necesario informar mas que a mis padres y al equipo… si le hubiera dicho a mi hermano… se hubiera puesto frenético… -Le dio un beso en la frente. –Me voy, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de ti…

-Pero… -Lo jalo del brazo. –Te necesito, te necesito aquí, conmigo… -La desesperación estaba reflejada en sus ojos. –No me importa que me digan egoísta… te necesito conmigo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Creeme cuando te digo… que si pudiera quedarme contigo, lo haría sin pensarlo. –Le regalo otro beso, pero ahora en la nariz. –Pero… tengo que mantener una nena… además… ¡Eres fuerte! Veras que cuando regrese estarás mejor…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo haré? –Lo abrazo contra ella. –Dime cómo…

-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir tu… pero cuando quieras hablar conmigo, hazlo. Yo estaré para ti… -Noto la tensión de la chica. -¿Te sientes mal?

-Esperaba poder mover un poco mis piernas… pero nada. –Junto sus labios al oido. –Si me juras que regresaras pronto y que estaremos en contacto… yo te jurare… que cuando me vuelvas a ver… seré o al menos intentare ser la Mikki de antes…

Se separaron y sus labios se rozaron. –Lo juro… pero después de lo que haré… no creo que quieras volver a verme…

-Hazlo. Me hace falta…

Se besaron. Asi de sencillo, no importaba nada… al menos no en ese instante.

Kyosuke probó el dolor, la ansiedad y la tristeza del amor de su vida.

Mikki se dio el lujo de serle infiel a su esposo y sentirse viva en su mundo de color negro.

Pero… todo tiene un final.

-Desearía poder quedarme… pero prometí que llevaría a mi hija al parque… quiero disfrutarla antes de que regrese a Alemania… -Poco a poco se fue enderezando, hasta que salio de la cama y logro serenarse. –Tenemos un juramento… y ahora si, sin romperlo.

-Lo tenemos, numero 9… -Ya estaba mas tranquila, aun habia desolación en sus ojos; pero se le veía mas vivaz.

-Cuídate, Mikki… -Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y camino a la puerta.

-Tu tambien, Kyosuke…

Lo vio irse, pero esta vez… no tenía recelo. Esta vez estaba segura…

-De que si regresaras…

* * *

Soltó un suspiro apenas cerro la puerta, pero casi se cae de la impresión cuando vio quien estaba frente a el.

-Ella es mi esposa. –Los ojos violetas eran duros, estaba enojado.

-Yo nunca he dicho lo contrario…

-Yo la amo… y no la dejare ir tan fácil… -Levanto la cabeza y espero algún ataque por parte de Kanou.

-Esta bien… vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa… -Se recargo en la pared. –Yo no voy a dejar que me alejes de ella…

-Es injusto Kyosuke…

-¿Quieres algo justo? Mientras sea ella quien me quiera a su lado, la que me llame… yo la escuchare. No la buscare yo… -Se cruzó de brazos y siguió con voz segura. –Pero solo tienes de aquí, en lo que regreso… para reconquistarla… porque cuando venga… será por todo o nada.

-¿Es una amenaza? –Koji se mantuvo calmada, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de emociones.

-No, es lo razonable. –Empezó a alejarse. –En verdad… deseo que sean felices, no importa si es juntos… o separados…

NO se movió ni un centímetro, aun cuando ya estaba solo.

Las cosas estaban jodidas… y el lo sabia. Pero haría lo que fuera, para recuperar a su esposa, si; porque el apellido que sustentaba la chica era el suyo: SAKAI.

* * *

Ese dia se llevaría a cabo una rueda de prensa, los implicados habían decidido dar la cara. A Mikki no le importaba, es mas, quería que la vieran… la fotografiaran… y pedirles atentamente que los dejaran con su pena…

Después de eso NO HABRIA MAS ENTREVISTAS.

-¿Todo listo? –Sakai se paso la mano sana por el cabello.

-Si, ¿seguro que quieres que yo este ahí? –Seisuke estaba a lado del medico.

-Es lo mejor… -Sakai observo de refilón a su esposa, pero ella estaba ajena. –NO es necesario que tu tambien estés, cariño…

-Quiero hacerlo…

Mikki habia dado un cambio en su humor; aunque seguía con su congoja… Se mostraba mas abierta; eso encendía un fuego dentro de Koji, porque el sabia a que se debía el cambio.

-Es hora…

El Dr. Takamura fue el primero en salir con la silla de Sakai… las luces de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Totalmente segura? –Seisuke le apretó el hombro de manera cariñosa.

-Si, no quiero postergarlo más…

Cuando salio necesito cerrar los ojos, no distinguía mas allá de su propia nariz; y la cabeza le empezó a doler.

-Les pedimos que dejen las fotografías al final… -Takamura noto el cambio en el semblante de su paciente.

Una vez todos en sus puestos…

-Una pregunta a la vez… y por favor… al finalizar esto: no emitiremos ninguna opinión mas… -Sakai se aclaro la garganta. –Cuando quieran…

Varias manos y gritos empezaron a escucharse, le dieron a voz a uno.

-¿Tiene algún indicio de que fue lo que causo el accidente?

-Por el momento no podemos dar ningún dato, pero las averiguaciones indican que fue causado. –Sakai zanjo el asunto. –Y por evítense ese tipo de preguntas, porque por asuntos de seguridad no debemos dar mas detalles.

Las manos se alzaron y la rueda de prensa siguió.

-Antes que nada… lamento mucho tus perdidas, Mikki… -La voz de una mujer sonó dulce y la peliverde levanto la cara. -¿Cómo van sanando las heridas?

-Ha sido… difícil. –Se tuvo que acercar para que su voz se escuchara. –Primero mis padres y después mi hijo… es algo que aun no trago por completo…

-Mucho se ha rumorado, de que ustedes; como pareja… -Señalo al matrimonio. –Se han distanciado por todo esto… ¿Qué tanto es cierto?

-Bueno, asi como distanciarnos, no… solo que cada uno lleva la pena de manera diferente… -Sakai acaricio por debajo de la mesa la mano de su esposa. –Yo la sigo amando como el primer dia…

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico hasta este momento?

-Bueno… el brazo y la pierna de Koji… pueden llegar a sanar en un 90 por ciento con terapias y a lo mejor unas cirugías más… -Takamura contesto esa. –La cicatriz de la cara, tambien se desvanecerá, no totalmente… pero no se vera desagradable…

-¿Es cierto que usted, Mikki, no camina?

Momento de silencio, ella fue la que contesto.

-Es cierto. El accidente me dejo paralizada de las piernas… -Los murmullos se hicieron presentes. –Los médicos tiene la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo y varias sesiones de rehabilitación… pueda caminar… aunque no; como antes…

-¿Qué opinan de que Nala Smith, pareja y madre de la hija de Kyosuke Kanou, ha desaparecido?

Mikki y Koji se quedaron mudos y miraron a Seisuke.

-Creo que esa no es una pregunta que deba hacerse en este momento… -Seisuke intento desviar la atención.

-Pero… ella desapareció el mismo dia que ocurrio esta desgracia… -Ese estupido reportero iba a sentir la furia de los Kanou.

-¿Qué trata de insinuar? –El esposo de Kaori estaba a punto de perder la razón.

-Los hechos son estos: en sus años de secundaria su hermano, Kyosuke tuvo una relación con Mikki… la cual ahora es esposa de Koji… y como sabemos; gracias a ciertos arranques de furia, Kyosuke sigue enamorado de la aquí presente…

-Vaya al grano… -Koji estaba furioso, ¡¿DE DONDE HABIAN SACADO ESAS ESTUPIDAS TEORIAS?!

-¿Como creen que se sintio Nala, cuando se dio cuenta, que su novio… no la quería? Aun… después de compartir una hija…

-¡Hasta aquí! –Mikki fue la que grito, para sorpresa de muchos. –Le pido cordialmente que se pase a retirar… Los asuntos de la familia Kanou, Sakai y demás… son cosas que se tratan a puerta cerrada. –Los de seguridad se acercaron al seudo-periodista. –Si alguien mas trata de manchar la imagen, tanto de: Nala, Kyosuke, de mi marido… hasta de nuestro mejor amigo, Seisuke… tomaremos medidas legales.

-¡Sabe que es una posibilidad! –Sacaron a jalones al hombre. -¡Ustedes lo saben! ¿Quién mas los odiaría para intentar matarlos?

-Se da por terminada la conferencia…

El medico y Seisuke se llevaron las sillas… pero el nerviosismo, el enojo y la impotencia estaban grabados en sus caras.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? –En la privacidad del ascensor Koji fue el primero en hablar.

-El abogado y el mismo Kyosuke lo decidieron… están tratando de localizarla… -Se recargo con pesadez en la pared.

-¿Abandono a Haruko? –Mikki tenso los puños. -¡Esa mujer es increíble!

-¿Mikki? –Sakai alzo una ceja con sorpresa. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Acaso es una mala broma? -Los ojos cafés estaba lleno de lágrimas. -¿Ella tuvo una hija, y la abandono?

-Solo le dejo una nota Kyosuke… -Seisuke entendía porque era el enojo, y nada tenia que ver con su hermano.

-Es una idiota. –Murmuro entre dientes y ya no dijo más.

Es mas, ninguno menciono otra cosa. A la mañana siguiente, Seisuke y su mujer regresaron a España. Dejando a la pareja en el mar de emociones que los envolvía…

* * *

Ese dia la iban a dar de alta, su marido desde hace varios dias ya estaba afuera; pero no habia querido separarse de ella.

-¿Sabes? El equipo me quiere de regreso, los doctores de allá me darán todos los cuidados posibles para que la recuperación de mi pierna sea completa, de mi brazo no creen que sea tan compleja…

-Es lo mejor… necesitas recuperarte. Aun tienes muchas cosas que lograr. –Leyó por tercera vez unos documentos que le habían dado, eran los de los bienes de sus padres. Y necesitaba decirse acerca de cual seria el futuro de estos… y de paso el suyo.

-Creo que lo mejor será, es que regresemos a España cuanto antes… tambien a ti podrían darte alguna terapia… -Lo soltó como si fuera cualquier cosa, y espero la respuesta… que no tardo en llegar.

-¿Perdón? –Mikki parpadeo varias veces intentando razonar las palabras. -¿Dijiste regresemos?

-Claro, tenemos nuestra casa allá… ya habíamos formado una familia… -Sakai se arrepintió al momento de haber dicho eso, porque Mikki cuadro los hombros y se puso pálida.

-Yo no voy. –Dejo los documentos y clavo la mirada en el, esto seria una gran pelea.

-Ahora el que no entiende soy yo… ¿Cómo que no vas? –Notaba el dolor en los ojos cafés, pero su ira era más fuerte…

-Yo no pienso regresar España, al menos… no por ahora.

-¿Lo esperaras?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Koji apretó la quijada, tanto que le dolía la cicatriz.

-¿Esperar? –Mikki aun mantenía la calma.

-Somos marido y mujer… se supone que tenemos que estar juntos…

-Pero yo no estoy lista para entrar ahí… -Sus ojos cafés se entristecieron. –Aun no…

-Quiero que vayas conmigo… -La tomo de la mano y se la acaricio. –Por favor, te necesito tanto, como tu a mi…

Se quedaron en silencio. Si, el la necesitaba… ¿Pero y ella?

No estaba segura de que sintiera lo mismo… estaba confundida… lo quería si… lo llego a amar, tambien… ¿pero ahora?

-Lo siento, Koji… -Le sonrió y separo su mano. –Pero no es mi tiempo para entrar a ese lugar…

-¿Y el mío, si? –Bajo el tono de voz. –Prométeme que nunca me mentirás… que siempre serás honesta…

-No entiendo a que viene la pregunta…

-Solo… prométemelo, ¿si?

Aun ni siquiera habia intentado recuperarla, y ya se sentía derrotado. Y es que nunca podría combatir contra la sombra, el recuerdo y el lazo tan fuerte que unía a esos dos.

-Estas actuando raro… -Mikki suspiro. –De acuerdo… lo prometo…

-Iré a cancelar tu boleto… y a arreglar unos asuntos mas… -Manejo su silla de ruedas eléctrica, su mano no estaba como para esfuerzos. -¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te haga compañía?

-No… quiero estar sola un rato.

El arquero hizo lo acordado, y Mikki se quedo con sus cavilaciones. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche que tenia a lado de su cama; y desenvolvió el papel que le entrego Seisuke antes de partir…

-El teléfono de Kyosuke…

Dudo antes de marcar… al final lo hizo. Un tono… dos tonos… ¿Qué hora era en Holanda? Tres tonos… cuatro tonos… Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando una voz adormilada le contesto.

-¿Si?

-¿Kyosuke? –Un nudo en la garganta se le formo.

-¡Mikki! –El chico se despabiló por completo. -¿Estas bien? ¿Ocurrio algo?

-Si, si ocurrio algo… que me escondiste lo de Nala…

Silencio.

-Yo… lo siento… no era mi intención. No quería ahogarte con mis problemas…

-¿NO pudiste confiar en mi?

-No es eso, estaba reciente lo de Kohaku; y no quería ser inoportuno…

-Tú nunca serás en mi vida, inoportuno. –Una sonrisita se asomo en sus labios. –Tal vez loco y testarudo, hasta impulsivo…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí…

-Nada más quería saber de ti…

-¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor… ¿Y tu?

-Poniéndome al dia con el equipo. –Bostezo. –Ha sido agotador…

-Entonces mejor descansa… hablaremos después.

-¿Vas… a España? –Cierto temor se notaba en la voz.

-No. Me quedo aquí, en Japón… -Suspiro. –Koji y yo acabamos de discutirlo… el equipo le dará la rehabilitación…

-¿Por qué no vas?

-Porque… ahí esta la recamara de Kohaku, todos mis recuerdos… todos los regalos que le compramos… -Mikki se quebró en la línea. -¿Sabes como va a ser?

-No, no lo se… y tu tampoco si no lo intentas…

-Ahora no, ahora no… aun me cuesta hablar de el sin desplomarme…

-¿Se lo explicaste a Sakai?

Silencio.

-Con razón discutieron… es tu marido, aunque odie decirlo…

-Lo se… ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir todo esto? Pero no quiero que le mencionemos, Koji y yo ya somos punto y aparte.

-Mikki… Mikki… -Otro bostezo.

-¿No desperté a tu compañero de casa?

-¡Lo recuerdas! –Se empezó a reír en la línea. –NO, no lo despiertas… porque ya no comparto la casa… Hicieron un traslado y el esta en Estados Unidos…

-Vaya… ¿Era español, no? Gran cambio…

-Si, fue raro llegar y no encontrarlo… aunque me dejo un numero para localizarlo…

-¿Le haz marcado?

-¡Ni loco! Estoy seguro de que se quiere enterar de todo lo que ha pasado, ya sabes, lee mucho las revistas de chismes…

-Como eres…

-El idiota de Chris es fan de la vida privada… pero los demás…

-Ya veo… se nota que lo aprecias…

-¡Que va!

Bostezo con mas fuerza el numero 9.

-Descansa… mañana hablamos… pero a una hora mas apropiada…

-De acuerdo… te marco yo… ¿A dónde?

-A mi antiguo departamento… -Una vez más sonó triste.

-Vaya… -No dijo otra cosa. –Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana numero 9…

-Te quiero, cuídate…

Ambos sonrieron con verdadera alegría.

-Yo tambien… adiós.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose mas tranquila.

-Las cosas van a cambiar… y mucho.

* * *

Llevaba dos semanas en su antiguo departamento… y se sentía tan vacío… tan…

-Solitario…

¿Era lo que quería, no?

Y es que, aunque recibía visitas constantes de sus amigos… no era lo mismo.

Los fantasmas la seguian…

Y las fotos… estaban sus padres…

Intento entrar a la cocina, pero la silla de ruedas se lo impidió.

-¡Maldición!

Lo intento de nueva cuenta, pero una vez mas, no lo consiguió.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! –Apretó la quijada con rabia. -¿¡Porque ellos?! –Reprimió las lágrimas y miro con furia todo… -¡ESTO ES UNA MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ!

Aventó al aire un jarrón, con las flores que le habían llevado Mori y Karim horas antes. Se rompió en varios pedazos… como su vida… pero el centro de este… donde un pequeño paisaje se veía… estaba intacto…

Miro y miro por varios minutos el trozo de porcelana… la analogía la habia llenado. Ese pedazo… era…

-Kyosuke, mi amor por el sigue… intacto… después de todo lo que paso… -Se abalanzo para tomarlo entre sus dedos, pero un relieve le cortó el dedo. –Y aun asi lastima… -El teléfono la hizo brincar del susto y tomo la bocina. -¿Diga?

-¿Ocupada? –Era Koji.

-No… -Dejo la porcelana en la barra. -¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Doloroso…

-¿En que sentido? –Dirigió la silla a la ventana.

-Ambos… te extraño y estar aquí en casa sin ti… -Koji suspiro en el otro lado de la línea. –Ya empecé a vaciar la habitación de Kohaku…

-Oh, vaya… -Frunció la boca. -¿Lo hiciste solo?

-Me ayudaron Kaori y Seisuke…

-Agradéceles de mi parte… -La voz de su esposa sonaba diferente…

-Mikki… Kaori me pregunto que si haz asistido con su colega… La psicóloga que te recomendó. –La oyó soltar un bufido.

-No lo necesito, ¿sabes?

-Yo también estoy yendo a terapia Mikki… me ha estado ayudando… -Endulzo todo lo que pudo su voz.

-Pero… YO NO LA NECESITO. –La molestia era latente en la peli verde. –Ya se los dije una y mil veces…

-¿Kyosuke no te lo ha recomendado?

Mikki abrió los ojos con sorpresa… de seguro Seisuke le había dicho del teléfono…

-Yo… bueno…

-No me mientas…

-Seisuke no tenía el derecho de…

-¿Seisuke? –Ahora el molesto era otro. -¿Me podrías explicar que tiene que ver?

-¿No te lo dijo él? –Trago saliva, acababa de cometer un error.

-No… no me ha dicho nada… -Le estaban viendo la cara… ¡Su mejor amigo!

-Pues…

-Me entere yo mismo antes de venirme a España… yo hable con Kyosuke.

La chica se paralizo… ¿Qué habrán hablado? ¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Qué le dijo Kyosuke?

-Vaya… yo…

-No mas mentiras, ¿quieres?

-No, no me ha dicho nada… -No más mentiras. –Y sigo insistiendo, no necesito ayuda.

-¿De nadie?

-De nadie, no necesito lastima, ni que me traten como una loca.

-No se trata de eso y tú lo sabes… -Koji sentía la frustración. –Mori me ha dicho que todos te ven mal, pero nunca quieres platicar con ellos.

-Ahhh, así que me estas vigilando. –Mikki no puedo evitar sonar enojado. –Pues si tanta comunicación tienes con ellos, veles diciendo que no los voy a volver a recibir en mí casa… ¡NO NECESITO ESPIAS QUE SE ENTROMETAN EN MI VIDA!

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña! –El también se altero. –Pensé que tenias algo más de cordura, pero me equivoque… últimamente me equivoco en todo contigo. Nunca sé lo que estas pensando, o lo que estas sintiendo.

-Tal vez porque nunca llegaste a conocerme totalmente. –Se mordió el labio en el momento en que dijo lo último.

-Si, tienes razón. Me enamore de la persona que eres cuando no estás con Kanou, pero ahora que el regreso a tu vida… una vez más, solo giras alrededor de el… Como su muñeca.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando entre él y yo… él es mi amigo.

-Un amigo, como yo lo fui alguna vez en tu vida. Irónico, ¿no lo crees?

-Mira… esta conversación se está saliendo de nuestras manos y antes de que digas otra cosa o que yo agregue algo que nos haga enojarnos aun mas… –Suspiro con ganas. –Vamos a dejarlo aquí, pero no por eso me arrepiento de algo que te haya dicho…

-Eres necia… -Rio sin ganas. –Yo tampoco me retracto de nada, lo que nos acabamos de decir eran las palabras justas y necesarias entre nosotros. Hablaremos luego… -Espero una contestación, nada. –Te amo Mikki, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

-Nos vemos…

Le colgó y se quedo mirando sus anillos una vez más…

-Ya no tenemos futuro, juntos.

Ella ya lo tenía claro, pero su esposo aun no. Una punzada incesante le taladro la cabeza; la luz, los ruidos de la ciudad aumentaron el malestar.

Masajeo sus sienes de manera rítmica, pero no ayudaba en nada.

-Diablos, necesito una aspirina… o dos.

Se dirigió despacio al baño, tomo un palo y no importándole nada, quebró el espejo.

-Aspirinas, aspirinas, ¿Dónde están?

Encontró el botecito y se empino tres de un jalón. Espero el efecto, pero lo único que sintio fue sueño. Dejo el bote en sus piernas, permitiéndose relajarse.

-Creo que fue mucho, pero no importa…

Fue a su habitacion, dejo las aspirinas en el cajón de su buró y se aventó a la cama sin ningún problema; ni siquiera la punzada de la cesárea le molesto.

-Esto se siente bien…

Poco a poco el sueño la venció…

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Koji. –Seisuke entro a la sala de rehabilitación del club. – ¿Cómo vas el día de hoy? No se te ve buena cara.

-Hable con el Kanou, Sakai está demasiado distraído… -El médico encargado dejo la sala para que esos hablaran.

-Si hablaste con ella ayer, ¿no? –El peli azul se sentó en un aparato de lugar. –Y supongo que las cosas no salieron bien.

-¿Tu le diste el numero de tu hermano a mi mujer?

Kanou se paralizo un instante, pero tampoco iba a mentir.

-Si, Kyosuke me encargo que se lo hiciera llegar. –Se paso la mano por su cabello. –Debo de agregar que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo están haciendo las cosas esos dos.

-¿Se hablan seguido? –La mirada violeta enfoco a su amigo.

-No sabría decirte, he hablado en dos ocasiones con él. Pero nunca tomamos ese punto… creo que porque sabe mi posición.

-No quiere ayuda, esta necia en que puede con esto sola… -Abrió y cerro con cuidado su puño. –Sako, Kamata, Karin y los demás siempre dicen lo mismo, ella está demasiado cerrada a la ayuda… No quiere oír nada de nadie…

-Mmmm, Kaori nos lo dijo la otra vez. Entrar de nuevo a la vida de Mikki no iba a ser una cosa fácil.

-Eso es lo que me molesta. –Estiro y encogió el brazo lesionado. –No quiere hablar con nadie, más que con tu hermano…

-¿Eh? –Parpadeo confundido.

-Al parecer al único que escucha y le hace caso es a Kyosuke. –bajo la mirada. –Así que te pido, como un favor personal, que hables con él y lo convenzas de que le pida que busque ayuda. No va a poder salir de esto si lo hace sola.

-Está bien. Hablare hoy mismo hacia Alemania. –Se levanto y empujó la silla a la salida. –Vamos, Kaori tiene antojo de paella, así que antes de ir a casa pasaremos a su restaurante favorito.

-No es necesario que me dejen estar en su casa tantas horas… -Levantó una ceja. -Si no están ustedes en la mía, me arrastran a tu departamento… Tarde que temprano, me quedare solo; y debo de poder enfrentarlo.

-Kaori me va a matar… -El delantero le mando una mirada de: "Por favor, te lo ruego".

-Prometo que yo me excuso con ella. –Llegaron al lobby del club y el arquero giro a ver a la recepcionista. -¿Ya esta mi taxi?

-Ahora mismo lo llamo, ¿no gustaría que algún carro del Club lo lleve? –La mujer de mediana edad le sonrió. –Seria más rápido que esperar el taxi.

-De acuerdo. –Busco unas cosas en su maleta. -¿Podría darle esto al contador? –Le entrego unos papeles. –Son los últimos recibos que tenía guardados.

-Claro que si, permítame un segundo. –Hablo unas cosas por el teléfono y los recibió. –En un momento viene el chofer.

-Gracias, lo espero afuera.

Seisuke tambien se despidió y salieron al sol de la tarde. –Hubiera sido más fácil si yo te llevaba conmigo…

-Pero tú tienes que ir por la paella para tu mujer… y yo quiero ir a descansar. –Llego una camioneta y el personal de seguridad se acomedio a ayudarlo a subir. –Yo le marco a Kaori en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Esta bien… eres un caso perdido. –Levanto la mano en señal de despedida y se fue al estacionamiento.

El camino fue relativamente corto, a excepción del asedio de los medios por obtener una declaración más.

-Llegamos, señor…

Asintió al chofer y espero a que rodeara el carro y colocara la silla en posición. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se acomodo.

-Lo siento señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –El robusto hombre palideció un instante.

-No, no se angustie… es normal que me duela. –Levanto el pulgar. –Me preocuparía mas si no me doliera… muchas gracias por traerme… -Iba a dar la vuelta cuando sintio el empuje. –Yo puedo llegar…

-Ordenes son ordenes. Y tengo que llevarlo hasta su piso.

-En ese caso, ¿podría venir mañana por mí? –Le indico el piso. –No quiero molestar más a Seisuke.

-Ningún problema. –Lo metió en el cubo y esperaron el ascenso.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Si le iba a hacer de su chofer "personal", cuando menos debería llamarlo por su nombre.

-Arturo Santillán.

-Muy bien, Arrturro… -Ambos se rieron ante la pronunciación tan extraña de la "r". –Por lo visto pasaremos tiempo juntos… asi que… un favor. –Llegaron al destino y lo freno antes de llegar a su puerta.

-El que quiera, siempre y cuando este en mis manos.

-No quiero que nadie se entere del estado de mi casa. –La petición se le hizo algo extraña, pero afirmo. –Esta es la llave. –Le extendió el llavero.

Santillán abrió con cuidado la puerta y casi se cae del susto cuando vio el desorden y el estado del lugar.

-Seisuke no llego esta mañana hasta acá, asi que no lo vio… -Entro al depto. –Si lo hubiera visto, me hubiera dado un sermón...

-No culparía al Señor Kanou por hacerlo… -Esquivo un pedazo de cristal. -¿Podría preguntar…?

-¿El motivo? –Aventó la mochila. –Un ataque de furia… me caí de la silla en la mañana… me quede tirado algunos minutos… y después llego el enojo. –No sabía la razón por la que hablaba con tanta familiaridad, pero se sentía bien desahogarse.

-Ya veo. –Lo pensó un instante, hasta que se quito el saco y se arremango la camisa. -¿me va a ayudar o se va a ir a descansar? –Noto la cama pegada al extenso ventanal.

-Jajaja. –El ataque de risa sorprendió al conductor. –Gracias, últimamente todo mundo me trata con pinzas.

-De nada, señor. ¿No tenia una llamada que hacer?

-Si, a mi vecina de abajo… termino de hacerla y comenzamos.

Entre los dos empezaron a acomodar el lugar; pero lo bueno se acaba y Santillán tuvo que retirarse… quedando solo Koji.

-Es inmenso, lo siento inmenso…

Cuando era soltero nunca le habia importado el tamaño, y cuando se caso… lo sentía a la medida…

-Tendré que venderlo.

Recorrió el lugar una vez mas; y en cada parte habia un pedazo de Mikki y Kohaku. Las cajas con los muebles estaban cerca de la puerta; los muebles que serian para su hijo…

Se permitió llorar, casi no lo hacia. Pero hoy, hoy era un dia diferente.

-Un dia a la vez… un dia a la vez.

Aunque era el lema de los alcohólicos y adictos, su terapeuta tambien se lo habia dicho a el.

-Pero es tan complicado, y la pierdo… yo se que la pierdo en cada llamada, en cada palabra…

Observo largamente la foto de su dia de bodas, se veían felices, perfectos… llenos de vida.

-Pero ella nunca me amo, ni me amara como lo hace con el…

La verdad le cocía el corazón en aceite. Dolía, dolía… porque de alguna manera…

-Kohaku nos unía. Pero el no esta, y ella tampoco.

Se quedo mirando la noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ni idea, pero al final, tomo una decisión.

-Cuando pueda caminar, iré a verte… y las cosas tendrán que resolverse… para bien, o para mal.

Deposito un beso en la imagen de su esposa y dejo el retrato en su lugar de siempre, a lado de su cama.

* * *

Cerro los ojos y evito recordar la conversación con Karin… que dicho sea de paso, interrumpió el sueño tan relajante que habia mantenido.

Lo único que valía la pena recalcar, era; que dejo en claro que no quería saber nada de nadie.

Asi de simple.

Se sentía traicionada…

¿Por qué hacían cosas a sus espaldas?

¿Con que derecho se creían para conspirar en su contra?

Se acomodo en su cama y sintio la faena diaria…

¿Cómo le salían aun lágrimas?

¿Por qué no se moría deshidratada?

¿Cuándo se iba a ir el dolor?

Se mordió el labio intentando contener los sollozos, pero era en vano. Su almohada estaba húmeda, pero ella no lo notaba. No notaba nada, solo quería dormir, dormir, dormir y no despertar.

-Solo en sueños toda va bien.

Estaba en penumbras, habia corrido las cortinas casi desde el primer dia que habia llegado; el sol no le calentaba… ¿asi que para que dejarlo entrar?

El teléfono sonó, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su corazón inconscientemente se emociono.

-¿Diga?

-Chica que come y no paga…

Ambos rieron ante el apodo.

-Hace mucho que no oía eso…

-Estabas llorando… y antes de que me lo niegues, se te oye a leguas…

-Si… pero ya se me paso. –Se limpio el rostro.

-Voy directo al grano; y se que te vas a enojar, pero no me importa… yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con la idea… se que te va a hacer bien.

Aquello no le gusto ni un poco, algo le decía que Kyosuke estaba tentando un campo peligroso.

-Al grano, como tu dices…

-¿Estas acudiendo a algún lugar para que te ayuden a afrontar lo que te paso?

-¡¿Tu tambien?! –Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero se contuvo. –No fue idea tuya, yo se que no lo fue… ¿Te hablo Sakai, verdad? Es mas, ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que hablaste con MI esposo antes de irte a Alemania?!

-Ah, ahora si, es tu esposo. –Aquello le molesto de sobre manera, EL era el OTRO; el "amante" por llamarse de alguna manera. –Y para que quede claro, el no me dijo nada; mi hermano me comento la realidad de lo que estas pasando…

-¡Puedo sola! No necesito de ti, ni de Koji, ni de nadie… -El enojo era notorio en su voz.

-Si puedes sola, creo que ya no necesitas que conversemos… Y si llegaras a querer hablarme, antes; razona las cosas y analiza la situación. –Mikki contuvo el aire. – Y cuando necesites de alguien… ¡Ve y busca a TU MARIDO!

Le colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta, estuvo tentando unos segundos a volver a marcarle, pero…

-No lo voy a hacer hasta que te des cuenta de tu error… debido que la que esta en el hoyo eres tú.

* * *

Se quedó oyendo la línea varios minutos.

-Aun no quiero la ayuda, aun no.

Colgó la bocina y se refugio tras las sabanas. Intento hacerse ovillo, pero la inmovilidad de sus piernas no se lo permitió.

-¡Genial!

Ya tenía que empezar la rehabilitación, pero no tenia ni la más mínima intención de presentarse en el hospital, y que los estupidos reporteros la acosaran.

-Después, después… ahora solo quiero dormir.

Un repentino mareo la hizo aferrarse al buró de su cama, respiro hondo…

-Ya paso, ya paso…

Exhalo e inhalo varias veces hasta que el malestar se fue por completo.

-No entres en pánico… no es nada, no es nada…

Busco las aspirinas y volvió a tomarse una dosis triple.

Cerró los ojos y se obligo a dormir una siesta, cuando despertara todo seria normal, tan normal como se pudiera en su actual vida.

* * *

-Yo ya no quiero que sigan con esto… -Yuuya trago saliva.

-Lo siento, te lo dijimos desde el principio niñito… con nosotros son las ligas mayores… -Uno de los hombres que habia cortado los frenos se acomodo en la sala de Kiba. –No nos andamos con juegos…

-El trabajo quedo incompleto… y nos arriesgamos a mucho… Ese matrimonio debe de quedar totalmente fuera del mapa. –El otro sonrió con maldad.

-El trato, era que el que se muriera era Sakai… ¡No Mikki! –Cabeza de nido estaba ansioso, sudaba frío y el vaso en sus manos estaba vacío. –Además… murió gente que nada tenia que ver…

-Bueno, bueno… los padres de Tsujiwaki y ese bebe, fueron el "plus"… ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que irían todos en el carro?

-¡Dijeron que eran profesionales y que todo averiguaban! ¡Que eran meticulosos y nunca tenían errores! –Les aventó el vaso. -¡NO CUMPLIERON SU PARTE!

-Será mejor que te tranquilices… -El que estaba en el sillón saco una pistola. –O nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de mandarte al mismo lugar que los papis de esa chica.

-No serian capaces… si no, ya lo hubieran hecho. –Le tembló la voz un instante, pero luego alzo la cara y los miro a los ojos.

-No creas que no lo hemos pensado… pero TÚ eres la garantía de que a nosotros no nos metan en la cárcel…

-¿Yo? Les convendría mas muerto…

-Tal vez, pero aparte de que eres un buen cliente… -Saco unas bolsitas con pastillas, las cuales, le tiraron en la mesa. –Tu vida nos asegura… que nos echaras de cabeza… porque si nos hundimos, te hundes con nosotros…

-Fuiste el autor intelectual… TÚ nos contrataste.

-Podría negarlo… -El pelirrojo sentía el sudor escurrirle por el cuerpo.

-No… te faltan pantalones. –El de la pistola jugueteo con el arma. –Además… de que aun no te deshaces de tus más grandes enemigos…

-Kanou y Sakai… -El que estaba de pie se rasco la barbilla. –No entiendo una cosa… ¿Tanto odio les tienes por Mikki? Debo admitir que es una belleza… ¿pero tanto vale la pena?

-Siempre le tuve envidia a Kyosuke… el máximo goleador de la secundaria, del distrito… -Los ojos del ex –jugador de Jyoyo se encendieron. –Todo mundo hablaba de lo grande que era Kyosuke… y Mikki nunca tuvo ojos para nadie mas que para el. Ni siquiera cuando un equipo europeo lo ficho y lo saco del país; logro que ella dejara de estar enamorada…

-Ya… aparte de la chica… ¿Te robo tu gloria? –Guardo la pistola. –Suena razonable, su nombre resuena por todos lados… y tu estadía como "figura" en el Jyoyo… apenas si paso a la final regional.

-En el último año de Rodrigo y Sakai… ellos pudieron llegar a la final de las nacionales… El equipo siempre era comentado como "Excelente" "Lleno de jugadores valiosos" –Tomo dos pastillas y se las paso con un trago de alcohol. –Pero la sombra del cabeza de naranja estaba ahí; todos nosotros sabíamos… que si Kyosuke se hubiera quedado, el capitan nunca hubiera sido Sakai… Los medios lo sabían: el director, las otras escuelas…

-Eso explica a Kanou… ¿Pero Jefferson?

-Una vez que Kyosuke se fue, intente hacerme amigo de Mikki… pero fue inútil, me rechazo. Y Sakai se convirtió en el "repuesto". –Las imágenes pasaban una tras otra por su cabeza. –"El Capitan del Equipo Masculino de Soccer y La Capitana del Femenil; la pareja perfecta" Siempre perfectos, siempre juntos… y yo siempre fui menos…

-Salieron de la escuela, y tú ya no figuraste igual. –Ambos sujetos lo razonaron.

-Se graduaron y cada uno marco su camino, y cuando al fin la veo otra vez… ¡EL MALDITO DE KOJI SE ENTROMETE Y SE CASA CON ELLA!

-Error, la embarazó primero y después se casó con ella. –El del sillón se levanto y lo rodeo. –Porque ella ya estaba bastante avanzada de gestación cuándo se casaron…

-Ninguno de esos dos se la merece más que yo… -La droga empezó a hacer efecto. –Y tienen razón, esto no se ha acabado… no, hasta que esos dos desaparezcan de mi vida…

-Pero se complica un poco el asunto; Kanou esta en Alemania y Sakai en España…

-Tarde que temprano tienen que venir… ninguno ha quitado el dedo del renglón. Uno esta casado con ella, pero el otro aun la quiere. –Los maleantes ignoraron a Kiba.

-Nos ayudo mucho las conjeturas que han sacado… ¡Que la modelo esa, se fuera del país dejando a su hija… no nos pudo haber caído mejor!

-Tienes razón, eso nos cubrirá un tiempo, en lo que resolvemos este asunto…

-No quiero que la toquen a ella. –Yuuya clavo sus ojos vidriosos en los tipos. –Mikki debe de quedar tan mal, tan deprimida de perder a esos dos; que pueda aceptarme sin ninguna objeción… Yo estaré para consolarla.

-Daremos algunas rondas por su casa, digo; debemos de estar enterados por si alguno llegara de improviso… y planear algo rápido; esta vez, asegurándonos… de que no haya sobrevivientes.

-No quiero errores… Mikki no debe de estar implicada de nueva cuenta.

-No te preocupes… disfruta la mercancía; es una de las mejores que puedes conseguir… -caminaron a la salida y cerraron la puerta. –Ese chico va a quedar frito si sigue consumiendo como lo hace…

-Y eso que era un deportista… ¿Vamos a cumplir con eso de Tsujiwaki? –El de la pistola se cruzo de brazos. –No es muy de nosotros…

-Lo se, lo se… Se la daremos, pero… ¿Quién nos va a evitar divertirnos un poco con ella?

-¡Vaya! ¿Lo hiciste personal?

-Nadie se habia salvado de nuestros accidentes… y ella esta como quiere. –Dibujo las líneas de la mujer en el aire. –Podremos divertirnos antes de matarla, junto con ese estupido… -Cabeceo hacia el piso de Yuuya. –Y hablara bien de nosotros en el bajo mundo, si nos echamos a dos grandes futbolistas… tenemos que hacer que sus muertes sean espectaculares…

-¿Nada rápido?

-NO, esta vez… secuestro, tortura y muerte… -Salieron a la calle. –Y no me importa si es Kanou o Sakai… de cualquier manera; ambos tendrán que estar tres metro bajo tierra.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar… el estupido de Kiba no sabe en lo que se metió…

* * *

Una mujer caminaba rápidamente entre la muchedumbre, era pelinegra y llevaba unas gafas de armazón ancho… Y debajo de esas ropas tan fuera de estación, se podría esconder una mujer realmente bella… Pero por alguna razón… lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

-Solo a mi se me ocurre venirme a meter aquí… Pero eso me pasa por llegar tarde; si solo me hubiera despertado a tiempo… me hubiera evitado todo esto…

Era la entrada a un estadio de béisbol… ¿Qué, que hacia allí?

Sencillo.

Trabajar.

Era parte del consejo encargado de contratar a las edecanes para los palcos privados; aparte de otras cosas.

Le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba esta; esta vez… detrás de la camara.

Llego a su oficina y se quito la gorra, el largo de su cabello era por debajo de la oreja y se veía muy joven, a pesar de los intentos infructuosos por aparentar ser más grande.

Y nadie sabia quien era en realidad, solo el dueño del equipo; pero era un amigo intimo… asi que no corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Hasta ese dia…

-Carolyn… quiero presentarle a…

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y entro un señor canoso, pero se veía a leguas lo buena gente que era. Atrás de el, un joven bien parecido… que en definitiva… ella conocía.

-¿¡NALA SMITH?!

El futbolista recién transferido casi se cae de la impresión, era ella, no le cabía la menor duda… ¿pero que diablos estaba haciendo allí?

Ella era una modelo, y cotizada… con millones en su cuenta…

-Esta usted equivocado, es Carolyn…

-No, no… yo no me equivoco… la conozco muy bien… ¿Nala?

-Hola Chris…

No podía esconderse más… la habían descubierto.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡¿Ves?! Whiz... te estabas enderezando a la mitad del asunto... y con esto ultimo lo echaste todo a perder... -Echizen cerro los ojos. -Mada mada dane...**

**-Te odio, enano del demonio... -Una chibi-Viri alzo el puño y corrio detras del tenista. -TODAVIA QUE EMPIEZO A MOSTRARLES EL PANORAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ME JUZGAN.**

**-Ya, ya... -Seiya Kou acaricio la espalda de su escritora. -Tranquilizate, yo estoy cotigo y te quiero...**

**-Eres tan lindo... aunque no tanto como Lantis... de Cefiro... *o***

**Todo se quedo en silencio y solo se escucho un corazon romperse en miles de pedazos.**

**-Oopppsss, ¿lo dije en voz alta? -Viri se rasco la cabeza. -Jeje, lo siento... Contesten reviews...**

**Todos se axcercaron a la pantalla y suspiraron con ganas.**

**-¿A quien le toca regañarla? -Ryoma le dio un sorbo a su Ponta.**

**-Creo que a mi... -Jasper alzo la mano. - A VER HERMANITA DE LA AUTORA.... Sango-Tsunade QUE PARTE DE REGISTRATE CADA VEZ QUE ENTRAS NO RECUERDAS??? u.u Y aparte de todo le dijiste asesina... -Todos miraron a la autora, que tenia un aura negra y repetia: Ya me las pagara, ya me las pagara... -Gracias por tu mensaje y sabes que ella te quiere mucho!!!!**

**-Hola MIKIKANOU Antes que nada... -Edward Cullen tomo la palabra. -Nos habria gustado mucho contestarte a tu mail, pero no permite que pongas esa clase de info... asi que si gustas... ¿Porque no checas el mail de esta autora y te pones en contacto por ahi? Ella con mucho gusto te contestara ^^ -Siguio leyendo el mensaje y sonrio. -Sakai no es IMBECIL... a la autora le cae bien, pero esta historia es especialmente para Kanou... Y acerca del beso... esperamos que todo lo que sucedio en este capitulo te agrade aun mas... **

**-Seria un honor para mi, si me dejaras ser tu beta-reader... ^^ -Viri termino el comentario. -No seria la primera vez, y siempre lo hago con gusto... porque me gusta que la gente deje volar su imaginacio... ^^ Gracias por tu review!!!**

**-Hula!!! NYCHP gracias por tu review y por seguir tan de cerca este fic... -Tezuka escribia con su semblante tan solemne como siempre. -No llores y nunca bajes la guardia. Gracias por tu mensaje.**

**-O.O Creo ue ya no debemos de dejar que conteste el... -Emmett casi estaba aterrorizado. -Si sigue asi, ya nadie va a leer a Viri...**

**jiji**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO!!!**

**LO HAGO CON MUCHISIMO GUSTO ESPERANDO QUE LES AGRADE LEERLO!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUS MAILS PARA QUE SE LOS CONTESTE!!!**

**Cuidense!!!**

**Los kero re te harto bien muchote!!!**

**jiji**

**aDiOs!**


	14. El Principio Del Fin

**Hola!!!**

**-Jeje, ya vine. -El aura de depresion se sentìa por los guardaespaldas. -¿Y porque tan tristes?**

**-Porque tardaste mucho... -Kyosuke ni siquiera la miraba.**

**-Pues si no me quitas esa cara, aun puedo cambiar muchas cosas de este episodio. -Kanou inmediatamente le ofreciò un vaso de agua frìa.**

**-Esto se va a ir al diablo... -Sakai estaba enojado.**

**-Uyyy, esto valdrà la pena verlo. -Los Cullen tomaron asiento frente al monitor.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**El principio del fin…**

-¿Cuánto va? –Karin se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba su soda.

-Casi tres meses… -Mori se lo entrego. -¿Ningún cambio?

-NO… se sigue negando a hablar conmigo… -Revolvió sin ganas los hielos de su vaso. –Se acercan las vacaciones de verano… va a ser muy duro para ella…

-Teniendo en cuenta que debería de tener a Kohaku.

-Me preocupa…

-No eres la única, Kyosuke me marco… -Salieron de la tienda.

-¿Qué hizo que? –Su novia casi tira su refresco. -¿Haz estado hablando con ambos?

-Si, no he podido negarme. Realmente les preocupa, Kyosuke se peleo con ella al igual que Koji…

-¿Qué esta haciendo Mikki? No es la misma. –Karin abrazo a Mori por la cintura. –Pero algo tenemos que hacer.

-NO podemos obligarla, debería estar en rehabilitación. –Mori torció la boca. –Sakai estaba histérico la ultima vez, no esta usando la cuenta corriente… Si no, que ha movido el dinero de sus padres.

-Su herencia.

-Exacto. –Ambos suspiraron. –No se, pareciera que hay algo que la frena…

-¿Kohaku? ¿La perdida de sus padres? ¿Su matrimonio? ¿Su amor por Kyosuke? Realmente, ahora no es muy bueno el panorama.

-Sea lo que sea, o lo que tenga que suceder; esperemos que las cosas se den pronto.

-Esperemos…

* * *

Las migrañas iban y venían; lo bueno es que se habia surtido de analgésicos… Pero, realmente ya no le hacían efecto…

Habia desconectado el teléfono, su celular… ¿Donde estaba? Indudablemente en algún lugar del departamento descargado…

¿Y ella?

Postrada en la cama o en el sillón…

-Tres meses. Tres malditos meses.

Clavó la mirada en el techo… y fue en ese momento donde la realidad la volvió a aturdir.

-Necesito ir al medico, salir a la tienda, ver la casa de mis padres, ir con el abogado…

A lo primero, porque empezaba a angustiarse con esos dolores, a lo segundo porque se estaba fastidiando de comida a domicilio, lo tercero… porque habia que decidir el futuro de esa y lo ultimo; el divorcio.

-Si ya se, que tengo que hacer, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Sus ojos viajaron a su compañera fiel, la silla de ruedas… Ya no la odiaba, la silla no tenia la culpa de nada.

Tampoco ella.

Sakai, menos.

Entonces…

-¡¿Con quien me enojo?! ¡¿A QUIEN CULPO DE LO QUE ME PASO?! –Tiro con fuerza un cojin. -¿A quien? ¿A quien le reclamo por todo mi dolor? ¿A quien?

**_Yo te esperaba_**

**_Y veía mi cuerpo crecer_**

**_Mientras buscaba_**

**_El nombre que te di_**

Quería sentir a su hijo, poder acariciarlo.

Acunarlo y darle todo, todo el amor que durante, los pocos meses que lo cargo en su vientre, deseo poder brindarle.

-Una nace con el instinto de madre… pero a mi nunca me explicaron que hacer cuando pierdes un hijo…

**_En el espejo_**

**_Fui la luna llena y de perfil_**

**_Contigo dentro_**

**_Jamás fui tan feliz_**

Recordó con angustia y una extraña felicidad, los cambios que su cuerpo habia sufrido.

Las estrías, que cuando le salieron las aborreció; la comezón y las horas untándose crema para que no se vieran tan feas.

Los ascos, los mareos, los antojos… todos los síntomas que delataban su estado.

-Mami… ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? –Hizo una voz tan delicada, que casi podría pasar por la de una niña. –Te extraño tanto, mami… me haces tanta falta.

**_Moría por sentir_**

**_Tus piernecitas frágiles_**

**_Pateando la oscuridad_**

**_De mi vientre inmaduro_**

Inconscientemente su mano viajo a su vientre, donde la descansó varios minutos. Sin quererlo, imagino las manos blancas de su aun, esposo…

Cuantas veces no la acariciaba mientras estaban en la cama, la mayoría del tiempo Koji pensaba que estaba dormida, pero lo cierto… es que disfrutaba del contacto…

También su hijo, porque Kohaku pateaba en respuesta de las palabras y caricias de su padre.

**_Soñar no cuesta no_**

**_Y con los ojos húmedos_**

**_Te veía tan alto es mas_**

**_En la cima del mundo_**

¿Cómo hubiera sido si Kohaku hubiera sobrevivido?

Estaría de parto… o ya habría nacido… y estaría rodeada de sus padres, su suegro, sus amigos… y su marido.

Seguramente la estarían consintiendo… y el niño habría pasado de brazo en brazo. Mimado y querido por las familias.

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Imaginando a ciegas**_

_**El color de tu mirada**_

_**Y el timbre de tu voz**_

_**Muerta de miedo**_

_**Le rogaba al cielo que te deje**_

_**Llegar lejos mucho más que yo**_

Tantas ideas que se habia formado, seguramente haría seguido los pasos de su padre, su padrino… ¡Le habría encantado el fútbol!

Y si no, muy seguramente toda la familia Jyoyo se habría dado a la tarea del inculcarle el amor por el soccer.

Sus amigas le regalarían ropa, juguetes y cosas que solo las mujeres aprecian.

Y ella…

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Y pintaba sobre las paredes**_

_**De tu cuarto**_

_**Cuentos de color**_

_**Restaba sin parar**_

_**Dias al calendario**_

_**Solo tú me podías jurar**_

_**El modo de escenario**_

… ella lo hubiera mirado dormir todas las noches.

Acariciaría su mejilla, disfrutaría del contacto de la piel de durazno.

Le diría lo mucho que lo quería, que lo deseaba… y lo enorme que se le habia echo la espera. Esperaría, como agradecimiento: una sonrisa.

Como toque final, cada dia, cada noche… le hubiera susurrado: TE QUIERO.

Hubiera sido la madre más orgullosa y feliz, porque tendría a su hijo con ella; y solo eso hubiera sido su verdad absoluta.

_**El mundo es como es**_

_**Y no puedo cambiártelo**_

_**Pero siempre te seguiré**_

_**Para darte una mano**_

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Imaginando a ciegas**_

_**El color de tu mirada**_

_**Y el timbre de tu voz**_

Pero el HUBIERA, HABRIA, no existen…

Las cosas salieron mal y ella se quedo sin las personas más vitales en su vida.

Alguien la habia odiado tanto y de tal manera, que la habían querido matar.

Y gracias a eso, su futuro se habia jodido.

_**Yo te esperaba**_

_**Y el espejo nos miraba**_

_**Mientras ya te amaba**_

Jalo sus piernas hasta su pecho, y exhalo y aspiro varias veces. ¿Lloraría? Ojalà que no…

TOC, TOC

Tardo unos momentos en asimilar que tocaban a su puerta.

-NO quiero ver a nadie. –Habló fuerte y claro. –No quiero sus intervenciones, estoy bien.

-Lo dudo muchachita necia, ¿sabes lo mal que esta mi hijo porque nadie sabe nada de ti? –La voz la sorprendió. –Asi que tuvo que enviarme a mí, y no sabes lo frustrante que es hablar con una puerta… asi que…

Mikki entendió la indirecta, tenia que abrir. Jalo la silla y con maestría se coloco en el asiento. Dudo antes de girar la perilla.

-Ya te oí, estas detrás… anda, ábreme.

Poco a poco la puerta del departamento se abrió, y una sonrisa amable le dijo…

-Hola. ¿Cómo estas, cariño?

* * *

-¿Reconstructiva? –Koji leía atentamente los papeles. – ¿Sería la ultima?

-Haz dado grandes pasos, ya andas a la perfección con las muletas… La cirugía ayudaría a completar tu rehabilitación. –Seisuke reviso una vez más la información. –El próximo año habrá convocatorias para el Mundial.

-Ningún director me llamaría, además Inglaterra esta pasando un buen momento futbolístico. –El arquero dejo los papeles en la mesa. –No soy un buen elemento…

-Es una gran oportunidad… -Kaori cruzo los brazos encima de su vientre. –En lo que concierne a mis pocos conocimientos de medicina… El panorama es muy bueno… -Le sonrió. –Podrás volver a jugar como deseabas.

-Solo que no decaiga tu ánimo, amigo… tú puedes. –Kanou le golpeo la espalda. –Ya llevas mas de la mitad del camino, los cirujanos en Japón hicieron un gran trabajo con tus tendones, músculos… Solo esta ultima operación.

-¿Y porque me están diciendo esto ustedes?

Seisuke se cruzo de brazos. –Porque la directiva cree que aceptaras con nuestro poder de persuasión. –Se puso serio. –El club sigue interesado en ti, quieren que sigas en sus filas… y "desquites" lo que han invertido en ti. Ven un buen futuro en tu vida.

-De acuerdo. –El matrimonio se exalto. –Me haré la operación, lo único que quiero es poder, cuando menos, volver a caminar sin cojear.

-¡Podrás hacer eso y mas! –Kaori lo abrazo. –Me alegro tanto…

-Si… -Pareció dudar en decir algo, la pareja lo espero a la expectativa. –Yo… me gustaría, si se puede y si quieren… ser el padrino de su hijo o hija.

-¿Recuerdos amargos, verdad? –La mirada de la embarazada se entristeció. -¿Te recordé a ella?

-Si. Aun es duro, y más cuando mi esposa se niega a hablar conmigo…

-¿Ya ni siquiera te contesta? –Seisuke lamento toda la situación.

-No, y no ha usado las cuentas… Es como si quisiera cortar de tajo con nuestras conexiones. –Se veía apesadumbrado.

-Es que tu le recuerdas a Kohaku… -Kaori estaba segura de que algo habia cambiado en los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Y me dejo de amar. –La mujer se sorprendió por la afirmación. –Nunca me vio como lo veía a el; y después de la ultima vez que se encontraron… ella ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de actuar…

-No puedes estar seguro… -El delantero intento animarlo. –Tal vez, solo es el momento por el que esta pasando…

-No, yo lo se. Siempre lo supe… -Negó con la cabeza y busco las muletas. –Me voy, me siento cansado y mañana tengo que ir a informar mi decisión.

-De acuerdo… -La pareja se observo, y asintieron. –Acerca de tu propuesta… nos encantaría que fueras padrino de nuestro bebe…

-Nos honras a Seisuke y a mí con eso…

-Al contrario… -Los abrazo. –Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, Koji… -Seisuke cerro la puerta. –Hay dias en que lo veo muy bien y hay otros…

-Como hoy. –Acaricio su vientre de 5 meses. -¿Crees que quiera ir a Japón con nosotros?

-No, no va a querer; me comento una vez, que no quería regresar…

-Por el momento, ¿no?

-Si. –Paseo sus ojos por varias fotografías. –Kyosuke me informo que en el receso iba para allá… Arde de ganas de ver a la niña.

-Cierto… ¿Hace cuanto fueron tus padres?

-Hace mes y medio… ha de estar como loco… No ha de caber de alegría, al fin esta logrando que lo reconozcan. -Sonrió con orgullo. –El contrato que firmo para jugar con el Inter… ¡Wow! La cantidad fue, increíble.

-Con eso compro la casa en Italia. ¡Muero de ganas por conocerla! -Aplaudía los esfuerzos de su cuñado, porque vaya, que le habían costado. –Se va a llevar a la niña… -Arrugó la boca.

-Hable con mi mama, y me dijo que ya se resigno… sabia que tarde que temprano Kyosuke iría por Haru-chan…

-Si… -Se miraron y se pusieron melancólicos. –Te voy a extrañar cuando me quede…

-No nos preocupemos ahora… aunque… yo tambien debo de hacerme a la idea, de que tendrás ese bebe en Japón…

-Puedo tenerlo aquí, para que no estemos separados…

-Pero nadie cuidaría de ti, y eso no seria justo. –Le dio un beso en la frente. –Estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que no estas sola… además, ya te dije que intentare ir cada vez que pueda; antes y después del parto.

-Pero no va a ser lo mismo… -Se acurruco entre los grandes brazos de su marido. –Me vas a hacer falta…

-Y tu a mi, pero verás… que como es provisional… en cuanto pase la cuarentena nos regresamos…

-Esta bien… te amo, Seisuke…

-Y yo a ti, Kaori… Parece que fue ayer cuando nos casamos… y ahora tienes 5 meses de embarazo, casi 6… -Le masajeo los hombros a su esposa.

-No te olvides que en diciembre cumpliremos un año. –La embarazada se dejó querer.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo…

-Pero nunca lo hace en balde.

* * *

-Vaya, este departamento esta para llorar… -La persona recorría con la mirada el lugar, basura, ropa, trastes… todo regado por el suelo, muebles y demás espacios.

-Yo… lo siento, no esperaba visitas. –Mikki retorció las manos en su regazo.

-Hace un lindo dia… ¿Por qué no abres las cortinas?

-Porque me gusta más la oscuridad, cuando me da la migraña, lo que menos quiero es luz…

-¿Migraña? No sabía que la padecieras…

-Yo tampoco…

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la visita lo rompió.

-Mi hijo esta muy preocupado…

-No tendría por que… Estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece… estas delgadísima, esas ojeras… te ves sin vida. –Le acaricio la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso, y Mikki no pudo dejar de pensar en sus padres. -¿Qué pasa? –La persona sintio la rigidez de la joven.

-Na-nada… -Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Lamento mucho todo esto… me hubiera gustado estar contigo…

-Tenia que cuidar de Haruko… -Mikki torció la boca. -¿Aun no tienen noticias del paradero de Nala?

-Nada, mi esposo esta siguiendo muy de cerca todos los movimientos… pero es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

-No la entiendo…

-Nosotros tampoco, Haru-chan es un amor… es la nena mas gentil y bella de este mundo…

-No puede ser muy imparcial, señora… es su nieta… su primera nieta. –De nuevo se tensó.

-¿Duele, verdad? –La madre de Seisuke, la miro con compresión.

-Todo cambio tan pronto… ahora mismo mi hijo estaría conmigo… lo tendría en mis brazos. –Tragó saliva. –Y mis padres, me darían consejos acerca de cómo ser una buena madre.

-Haz sufrido tanto, pequeña…

-Creo que quería estar sola. –Se refugió en los brazos de la señora. –Y me doy cuenta que fue un error, pero aun asi… No estoy lista para mis amigos, ni para Koji, ni para nadie.

-¿Qué tal para mi? –Noriko Kanou le abrazó con fuerza. –No soy tan joven y aun quedan un par de meses antes de que Kyo venga por Haru…

-¿Ya se la lleva? –Sintio pena por la señora.

-Si, ya tiene la casa en Italia, esta buscando la nana y todo lo necesario para llevarse a la niña con el…

-¿Italia? –Mikki alzo una ceja.

-¿NO lo sabes? –La madre sonrió con orgullo. –El Inter lo contrató por algunos millones…

-Vaya… -Se iluminó sin querer. –Se esta haciendo famoso…

-Si. –Cambió el tema. –Alguien tiene que ayudarme… y tú necesitas ayuda… asi que, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntas? Y después de que se vaya mi nieta, me sentiré muy sola… algo de compañía no me hará mal.

-A mi tampoco… -Barajeó la idea algunos instantes. -¿NO habrá ningún problema? –Y su vista viajo a la silla.

-¡Bah! Yo se que tu vas a volver a caminar. –Noriko le quito importancia y se levantó para empezar a recoger. -¿Por qué no te das un buen baño de tina? Yo mientras, veo si puedo prepararte una comida decente y un buen aseo…

-Ehh, yo no creo que…

Estaba segura que la señora pensaría lo peor si veía el estado de su baño. Habia recogido los cristales… pero estaban arrumbados en una caja… ahí mismo.

-Yo te lo preparo…

-¡No! –Intento acelerar el paso de la silla, pero la señora le llevaba ventaja.

-¡Madre mía! –El gritito salio del cuarto azul. -¿Pero que paso aquí?

-Yo necesitaba analgésicos… y no pude abrir el espejo… asi que, lo rompí. –Mikki se rasco la cabeza y avanzo lentamente. –La verdad es que no he tenido muchas ganas de limpiar…

-¡Esto es un asco! Es peor de lo que imagine… -Noriko paso a su lado y empezó a abrir y cerrar las puertas. -¡¿Esta es tu recamara?!

-Si, pero no le permito… -No la dejaron terminar.

-Respeto jovencita. –Tsujiwaki se sintio atemorizada cuando; la que podría haber sido su suegra, se plantó frente a ella. –Conozco un servicio de limpieza, son discretos y arreglaran esto en un dos por tres… -Saco su móvil del bolsillo de su saco. -¡Nami! Amiga mía, necesito un trabajo urgente…

Mikki se sentía extraña en su propia casa. –Kyosuke siempre tuvo razón, su madre es… rara.

-Jovencita, ve abriendo las cortinas… hay que empezar a orear esto. –Tapó la bocina. –Y recoge lo que puedas… -Como noto que la chica no se movía, frunció las cejas. -¿Aparte de todo te volviste sorda?

-No.

-¿Entonces que esperas? –Y la alejo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Por Dios… me siento como de 15 años… -Se empujó a la sala, donde se permitió ver su casa desde otro enfoque. –Pero creo que no me hará ningún daño…

Entro con rapidez a su recamara y recogió los botes de medicina para el dolor. Se tomo dos píldoras y guardo el resto debajo del refrigerador.

-Andando, quiero volver a ver el piso de mi casa.

Mientras Mikki empezó a moverse, Noriko realizó una llamada más.

-Tenías razón, estaba muy mal… pero déjamela a mí. Ya veras, que volverá a ser la misma… -La voz de su hijo menor le lleno los oídos. –Luego te digo con exactitud que pasó… pero la soledad la estaba matando; intercedimos a tiempo… -Unas palabras más. –Si, hijo… te quiero. Luego hablamos. –Tomó aire. –Yo misma me encargare, de que estos dos… sean felices.

* * *

-Es lo ultimo Kanou… -El entrenador le estrecho la mano. –Que tengas mucha suerte y nos veremos en alguna copa, ¿Ok?

-Claro que si. –El delantero le devolvió el gesto. –Voy a extrañar el lugar. Holanda, Alemania y ahora Italia… creo que después de todo, las cosas no me han ido mal.

-Una carrera en el fútbol europeo, chico. El sueño de muchos… -Llamaron al entrenador. –Cuídate Kanou, espero verte en las eliminatorias del Mundial… -Le dio la espalda y se despidió con la mano.

-¡Nos veremos en el Mundial, coach! –El aludido solo agitó la cabeza. –En el mundial…

Kyosuke salio del club y condujo al aeropuerto. Ya habia mandado sus cosas a su casa en Italia; ahora solo tenia que terminar de acomodar, amueblar y partiría por su hija.

-La iré a ver… -Recordó la llamada con su mamá. –No quiero ni pensar que tan mal está o estaba. Tal vez, hasta la convenza de irse una temporada conmigo a Italia.

Súbitamente el recuerdo del "esposo" lo invadió.

-Claro, ese pequeño detalle. –Torció la boca. –Según lo que me dijo mi hermano, Koji ahora mismo ya puede caminar. Si logra ponerse en forma; posiblemente lo llamen…

La convocatorio para el equipo nipón ya habia sido dada a conocer. Y su sueño de poder jugar a lado de su hermano; ya no era un sueño.

-Por fin los Kanou en la cancha. –Paro en el semáforo en rojo. –Y nuestro oponente será Argentina; lo único bueno es que jugaremos en Tokio.

Repasó mentalmente. Contaba con menos de una semana para dejar todo listo en su nueva casa; 4 dias para disfrutar a su familia y entraría a la concentración…. De ahí dos semanas y se enfrentarían a uno de los mejores equipos del mundo.

Después del partido tendría que correr, porque tenía que llegar a su presentación en el Inter.

-Serán unas semanas de horror.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero recordó que "ESO" era lo que quería; bueno, eso y a Mikki. Pero de momento solo se conformaría con su éxito profesional.

-¿Cómo estará Haru?

La imagen de la niña lo hizo sentir feliz, extrañaba a su hija… ¡Moría de ganas por poder cargarla y estrecharla en sus brazos!

-Ya quiero estar en Japón.

* * *

DING, DONG

-¡Voy! –Noriko dejo a su nieta en el corral y fue a abrir la puerta. -¡Hola! Me hubieras dicho y habría ido por ti…

-Ya no quiero causarle más molestias. –Mikki entro a la sala de los Kanou. –Además vengo de la rehabilitación.

-¿Cómo vamos? –Movió el sillón para que la joven se pudiera acercar a la niña.

-Bien, me duele mucho… pero dicen que es por el tiempo que tardé en ir. –Su rostro se iluminó cuando una nena de cabellos rubios le mostró su diminuto diente. -¡Oh, Haru-chan! ¡Te ves monísima!

-¿Verdad que si? Mi esposo dice que se ve simpática. –Entró a la cocina. -¿Quieres un refresco?

-Por favor… -Puso su mano contra la malla. –Hola, nenita… Eres preciosa, te pareces cada dia más a tu padre. Solo espero que no saques ese horrible temperamento.

-No te ha costado nada ganártela. –Le dio el vaso. –A mi me costó varios dias, nada mas, no quería quedarse conmigo.

-Pero si es un amor. –Sorbió y acarició la melena. -¿Me ayuda?

-Claro que si.

Coloco sobre la mesa del café los vasos y se inclinó para sacar a la niña. Una ansiosa Mikki ya la esperaba.

-Cada dia pesas más, y eso que hace solo 5 dias fuiste a verme a mi departamento. –La niña se acurruco en su pecho. –Ohhhh, ¿ya es hora de tu siesta?

-Me preocupa el hecho de que no quiera hablar. –Ya tiene casi 7 meses y ni siquiera quiere balbucear.

-A su tiempo, de todas maneras podríamos llevarla a estimulación. –Le tarareo una canción de cuna mientras la mecía. –Dicen que les ayuda a hablar, a caminar más pronto…

-Lo comentare con Kyo. –Las observo con ternura. –_Asi tendrían que haber sido las cosas… Mikki tenía que haber sido mi nuera y madre de los hijos de mi Kyosuke._ ¿Perdón? ¿Qué me decías?

-Que si quiere que la acostemos aquí, o la sube a su recamara.

-Yo creo que aquí, aun tengo que terminar la comida y no quiero dejarla arriba. –Se la quitó, con cuidado, y la devolvió al corral. –Kaori ya se viene para acá…

-¿Ya? –La peliverde se mordió un labio.

-Quiere venir antes, de que ya no le sea posible viajar en avión. –Se quedaron en la sala. –Y como entrara a los 6 meses, Seisuke aprovechara el receso y vendrá unos dias…

-Ya veo… -Se metió en sus pensamientos. -¿La cuidara usted, verdad?

-Si, sus padres están viajando por algunos asuntos de sus trabajos y mi hijo no quiere que se quede sola. –Noriko daría lo que fuera por saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Creo que dejare de venir, no quiero encontrármelos. –Medito un poco más. –Todavía no, pasé tantas cosas a su lado; que no creo que me haga bien verlos.

-Pero te extrañan, y quieren saber de ti.

-Aun no. –Le sonrió a la señora. –Además, las cosas serán demasiado familiares para mi gusto; no se le olvide que Kyosuke tambien vendrá.

-Querrá verte, y ese hijo mío; es necio. –Ambas se rieron. –No aceptara un NO, por respuesta.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos… -Dejó la duda en el aire. -¿Qué vamos a cocinar hoy?

-Eres astuta, chiquilla.

* * *

Y asi, como lo habían acordado; los hijos Kanou fueron llegando a su hogar. El matrimonio primero, y el soltero después.

-¡Kyosuke! –Noriko lo recibió entre sus brazos. -¡Estas enorme!

-Me estoy ejercitando mas, ma… -Buscó a su hija en la sala. -¡Haruko!

La niña oji-azul levanto la mirada, y se olvido del libro de animales que su tía le estaba mostrando. Agitó sus brazos y los estiró.

-Estas enorme, hija… -El delantero la envolvió en sus enormes músculos. -¿Me extrañaste? ¿Extrañaste a papá?

-Pa…

Noriko brinco a los brazos de su esposo. -¡Cariño, habló!

-¿Pa? –Kyosuke puso frente a el, a la niña. –Repite, PA.

-¡Pa, pa, pa!

Seisuke y Kaori se acercaron a felicitar a la niña. Mientras el orgulloso padre, aventaba hacia arriba a la nena.

-Mikki tenia razón, lo que le faltaba era convivir con mas niños. –Gonzaku soltó el comentario sin querer, todos se callaron. -¿No les dijiste?

-La idea de llevar a clases a Haruko, fue de Mikki. –La señora Kanou el resto importancia. –Me acompaña dos veces a la semana, por que lo otros dias tiene que ir a terapia y a rehabilitación.

-¿Esta yendo a terapia? –Kaori hubiera brincado por toda la sala, sino fuera por su embarazo. -¡Al fin!

-¿Rehabilitación? –Kyosuke dejo que su hija le jalara los cabellos. -¿La esta tomando?

-Si, aunque va lenta… -Gonzaku fue el que respondió. –Pasa mucho tiempo aquí, o Noriko va con la niña a su departamento; algunas veces yo me ofrezco como chofer para llevarlas a algún lugar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? La ultima vez que hablamos juraste que solo hablaban por teléfono… -El numero 9 miro con rudeza a su madre.

-Ella me pidió que las cosas fueran asi. –La matrona no se amedrentó.

-¿Vendrá? –Seisuke se alegró por la chica.

-No, dice que no quiere verlos todavía…

-Es razonable, lo recordamos cosas del pasado. –Kaori acaricio su estomago.

-Si, eso y que dice que no esta lista para un ambiente familiar. –Noriko le acaricio la mejilla al ex –Jyoyo. –Esta muchísimo mejor, ya sonríe, casi no llora. Sale a la calle… ¡Y logre que ese departamento viera la luz!

Todos rieron, pero Kyosuke abrazó a su mamá. -¿Todo bien?

-Si, hijo. Le ha costado trabajo; pero va por buen camino.

-Me alegra oír eso. –La soltó y estaba punto de irse al jardín, cuando lo detuvieron.

-Y se que ella se alegrara de que alguien… -Lo vió de arriba abajo. –La vaya a ver…

-¿Segura? –La alegría en los ojos azules se hizo latente.

-Como que me llamo Noriko Kanou.

* * *

Mikki tenia una vez mas la migraña; aun no habia asistido al medico. Pero tenía una cita con el neurólogo que la habia atendido después del accidente; solo debía esperar… hasta la semana siguiente.

Paso la mirada por su departamento y por lo diferente que lucía. Limpio, con luz y con algunos juguetes de Haruko.

-Debo recordar llevárselos. En cuanto las visitas se vayan… -No pudo evitar el recuerdo de unos ojos azules. –Soy una tonta. No tengo a mi hijo, pero me conformo con cuidar de la hija de Kyosuke… ¡Dios, mejor deja que me parta un rayo!

Se rió de su comentario. De verdad que era masoquista, si no fuera por la niña; su vida habría sido muy diferente.

-Pero es tan linda y necesita tanto una mami… que me conformo con las migajas.

Dejo de lado sus lamentaciones y fue por una dosis triple de analgésicos. Dos pastillas no le hacían nada; ya ni siquiera la adormecían. Y lo que era aun peor, si no las consumía se sentía ansiosa.

-Genial, y aparte de todo me he vuelto una adicta. –Torció la boca. –Estoy peor de lo que pensé.

La llanta de la silla se atoro con una muñeca de la niña; asi que intento hacer una maniobra para zafarla, pero algo salio mal, que cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el piso.

-¡¿Algo mas?! –Grito al techo del departamento. –Maldición, detesto esta estupida silla.

DING, DONG

-¿Por qué a mi? –Negó con la cabeza. -¡¿Quién?! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR KARIN!

-No soy Karin.

Esa voz profunda.

-¿Kyosuke? –Moduló, con apenas algo de voz.

-¿Me vas a abrir o tengo que seguir hablando con tu puerta? –El jugador escuchaba ruidos extraños y las maldiciones de la joven.

-¿Podrías checar si deje la puerta abierta? –El tono de la joven se advertía agitado. –Algunas veces lo hago, cuando viene tu madre.

En efecto la puerta estaba abierta, pero casi se cae cuando la vio intentando subirse a la silla.

-¿Mikki?

-Eh, si, ¿hola? –La peliverde se sonrojo. –Me caí, y me esta costando un poco de trabajo subirme.

-Deja te ayudo. –Kyosuke hizo el amago de acercarse, pero lo pararon.

-No, no quiero que me ayudes. –Le sonrió. –Debo de hacerlo por mi misma. No siempre tengo a alguien para ayudarme.

-Pero estoy yo, aquí, contigo. –La cargó antes de que pudiera negarse y la sentó de vuelta. –Estas demasiado flaca, casi no pesas nada.

-Mmmmm, si, supongo. El medico ya me lo dijo. –Le restó importancia. –Y… ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Bien, y por lo visto tu tambien... te ves mejor. –Kanou casi pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-Gracias… -Se quedaron en silencio. -¿Y como esta Haru-chan?

-Preciosa, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés al pendiente de ella. –La joven se sonrojó. –Hemos obligado a mi madre a decirnos todo…

-No tenían porque hacerlo. –Se relajo cada vez más. -¿Con que Italia, eh?

-Si… estoy muy contento. Es una gran oportunidad. –Se acomodó en el sillón para quedar mirándola de frente. –Es un país muy bello.

-Lo imagino… -Mikki cerro los ojos y movió en círculos su cuello. –Dicen que tiene un clima esplendido.

-No lo imagines, ¿Por qué no tomas unas vacaciones con mi hija y conmigo?

La chica podía creer que era una broma, pero los ojos azules no dejaban dudas.

-¿Estas loco?

-No, me dijo mi madre que te recomendaron cambiar de aires… y que mejor que en Italia…

-¿Tu y yo? ¿Juntos? ¿Viviendo bajo el mismo techo? –Se sonrojó y miro a otro lado. –Estas zafado.

Le sonrió con sorna. –Vaya, vaya… estas pensando cosas sucias… Quien lo diría.

-Oh, cállate. –Le aventó una muñeca de la niña. –Déjame pensarlo… es una oferta tentadora.

-Claro, sobre todo porque voy incluido en el paquete. –Ambos se rieron de la broma. –Y… ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… -Frunció sus cejas. –Pero creo que eso ya me lo habías preguntado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mikki cruzo los brazos y se mordió el labio. Estaba consciente de que a el no le podría mentir del todo; eso, y que Noriko le ha de ver contado cosas.

-Hay dias buenos y dias malos. Pero me ayuda mucho la compañía de tu madre y de tu hija… Haru-chan es un solecito, mi solecito personal.

-¿Estas reemplazando a tu hijo? –Kyosuke quería saber más de sus sentimientos.

-No, no lo creo. –Paso se dedo por el rostro de un peluche. –Porque tengo bien claro, que ella no es mía. Ya acepté el hecho, de que mi hijo se fue. Esta mejor donde este, que lo que de su vida hubiera sido, amarrado a mi.

-¿Te diste cuenta que TU no eras la de la culpa?

-Si. Tambien, admití el que mis padres murieron. –Tragó saliva para decir lo que seguía. –Y estoy en proceso de perdonarlo a el… y a ti.

-¿A mi? –Kyo se aferró al sillón. -¿Yo… porque?

-Porque en mi delirio, en mi depresión… te culpe a ti, y a tu partida cuando fuiste a Holanda. –Notó la consternación en el rostro del peli naranja. –Lamento decírtelo asi, pero… fueron cosas que salieron de mi subconsciente en la terapia.

-Yo no cambiaria a mi hija. –Sin querer, su tono fue rudo y grosero.

-Lo sé, no te lo estoy pidiendo. –Bajó la voz. –Fue cuando entró en escena Koji.

Kanou odió a su ex compañero.

-Si no me hubiera encariñado, si no hubiera parecido ante mi "como mi tabla de salvación"… Creo que yo no me hubiera embarazado…

-Discúlpame, pero el no te puso una pistola en la nuca.

-Si, tambien lo sé. –Volvió a tomar aire. –Y he ahí la parte mas dura de mi terapia… el aceptar mis errores. Nunca debí haberme ido con el… "por despecho". Tampoco casarme, si realmente no lo quería. Esa es mi parte de la culpa. Por eso… decidí empezar con los tramites de divorcio.

El departamento se quedo en silencio.

* * *

Estaba observando los escaparates, se acercaba la época navideña y sin querer pensó en lo diferente que seria este año. Apenas el pasado, habían celebrado que Mikki y ella fueran novios… y a principios la noticia del embarazo…

-Parece que han pasado siglos.

-¡Hey! –Oyó la voz de una mujer, pero… ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían que fuera para el? -¡Hey, tu!

Se ajusto al gorra y las gafas; camino mas despacio, se habia sometido a la cirugía… y ha casi 3 meses después… estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

-¡Hey! –Sintio un jalón en el brazo. -¿Qué no oyes que te estoy llamando?

-Disculpa, pero yo no me llamo ¡HEY! –La reconoció inmediatamente. –Ortiz… Rossana Ortiz, ¿no?

-Esa soy yo… -La joven trigueña le guiño un ojo. –Y no te llame por tu nombre, porque la gente se daría cuenta quien eres… pero si gustas; ahora mismo me encargo de que se enteren…

Empezó a girarse y hacer el ademán de hacer un megáfono con las manos.

-Ya, te entendí… -Le hizo una seña para que siguiera caminando. -¿Y para que me querías?

-Mmmmm, quería saludarte. –Coloco sus manos en su espalda. –Estuve fuera del país, y fue en USA donde me entere de los que les pasó; lo siento…

-No hay porque. Ha pasado medio año… y creo que ya no duele tanto. –Alzo los hombros. –Aunque a mi esposa le esta tomando mas esfuerzo...

-Lamento ser chismosa… pero el rumor indicado que están separados, ¿no? –La fotógrafa se paso una mano por el cabello. –Si no me quieres contestar, no hay problema… al fin y al cabo solo soy una extraña.

-No puedo negar lo obvio.

-Vaya… tan felices que se veían. –La camarógrafa esbozo una sonrisa de melancolía. –Venga, que la vida aun sigue rodando.

-LO dices tan fácil.

-Puede serlo, si tú quieres. –Vió un puesto de periódicos. –Eh, ¿me acompañas? Es que hoy publican una revista que tiene fotos mías.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Ambos se acercaron el lugar, habia revistas de todo tipo… pero la mayoría solo tenían una cosa en común.

-¿¡Que diablos?! –Koji aferró una al azar. –Increíble…

-¿Qué? –Rossana estaba entretenida con una de alta costura.

-Tengo que ir a Japón, con urgencia. –Costeó el pago por el almanaque.

La mujer se olvidó de sus cosas y buscó la causa de la molestia del futbolista. Y casi se cae de la impresión.

"_ESPOSA DE UN FAMOSO PORTERO, VIVE IDILIO A LADO DE UN ANTIGUO AMOR…"_

_La japonesa Mikki Sakai ha sido vista en compañía del futbolista Kyosuke Kanou. El, es la última adquisición del Inter. Ella, la esposa del arquero Koji Sakai; del Real Madrid. _

_Esto reafirma la separación del matrimonio, que recordemos hace unos meses sufrieron un aparatoso accidente automovilístico que costo la vida a 4 personas. Los padres de la mujer, una persona desconocida y el hijo que esperaba la pareja._

_La prensa rosa… hará de las suyas con estas tres personas. Asi que tendremos mas noticias al respecto._

-Vaya… -Corrió para alcanzar al futbolista. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Uyyy se pusieron las cosas feas... -Ryoma sostenìa un bote de palomitas, mientras los futbolistas se agredian.**

**Se estaban golpeando con fuerzas, y la autora no iba a separarlos.**

**-Dejenlos, lo necesitan. PIRULÙ gracias por leer, y si, la escena del hospital me gustò muchisimo. -Viri saludò on la mano.**

**-NELSON la historia sigue y ellos terminaran, lamento se te ha decepcionado lo que llevo de historia.**

**-¡Hola AURA KANOU! -Seiya sacudiò su mano. -Aqui sigue la historia y de que terminan juntos, terminan.**

**-¿No los separamos? -Tezuka estaba leyendo un libro.**

**-Nop, es divertido. -Viridiaba sacò unos billetes. -¿Quien le apuesta a Kyosuke?  
**

**Saludos!!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	15. Cuando Ya No Queda Nada

**hola!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Diviertanse!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Cuando ya no queda nada**

¡Arrasadora victoria contra Argentina!

La victoria de Japón fue deslumbrante. No en balde el marcador 3-1, contra uno de los mejores equipos del balompié.

Nunca antes se había visto una selección tan buena. Como sabemos, en este país no ha habido buenos resultados en el soccer, así que grande fue la sorpresa, cuando nuestro equipo logró ganarle a los pupilos de Maradona; catalogado como uno de los mejores futbolistas que han pasado por la Tierra.

Vale la pena mencionar el desempeño de los jugadores, en su gran mayoría, jóvenes con gran garra. Desde los hermanos Fujimori, Kamiyama y sus tiros de 45 grados, Kagami haciendo un excelente trabajo de mediocampista, el arquero Ibuki y sus atajadas que nos cortaron más de una vez la respiración. La dupla de los hermanos Kanou, lo más atractivo del partido. No hay dudas acerca de que ellos, pueden llevarnos lejos en el Mundial de futbol.

Y aunque un poco empañada la rueda de prensa por las preguntas acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en la vida personal de Kyosuke Kanou. No podemos olvidarnos de los rumores de infidelidad y la desaparición de la modelo internacional Nala Smith; aunado al terrible accidente de tránsito que envolvió a Sakai Jefferson. Todo esto ha tenido en el ojo del huracán al chico, recién fichado en el Inter de Milán.

Los hermanos se mostraron positivos de su nivel de juego, como siempre, Seisuke elocuente y precavido; mientras su hermano pequeño es todo lo contrario. Se permitió alardear de sus capacidades, tanto individuales, como grupales.

Nos han renovado la confianza, chicos.

El próximo Mundial retumbará fuerte en nuestra tierra.

-De los mejores reportajes que he leído hoy. –Gonzaku dejó el periódico en la mesa. –Los muchachos hicieron un gran trabajo.

-¡Mis niños anotaron cada uno, un gol!

-Y Kyosuke diò la asistencia para el tercero. –Kaori estaba emocionada por el desempeño de su esposo. –Solo falta ver, como debutará en la liga italiana.

-Los ojos de Japón están puestos en él, Seisuke tuvo un debut brillante… no se conformaran con pequeñeces.

-Creo que Kyosuke está listo para ese tipo de presión, ya no le molesta que lo comparen con Sei, creo que nuestro muchacho ha madurado. –Mamá Kanou estaba orgullosa.

-Pero con estos antecedentes, no creo salga algo mal. –Gonzaku igual.

-Parece que la suerte está cambiando. –Kaori acarició su vientre. -¿No lo crees, pequeñín?

* * *

No sabía exactamente como se sentía, tampoco podía sentirse asombrado. Una parte de él, siempre lo supo. ELLA volvería a Él.

Se sentía engañado.

-Claro que lo soy, me está engañando…

El hombre iba y venía a paso acompasado por la sala; miraba de tanto en tanto una fotografía, la de su boda.

-Me mentiste, me haz mentido.

* * *

-¡Qué bien se siente!

Mikki estiró los brazos, mientras el sol la golpeaba en el camastro y una inquieta Haruko exploraba el jardín de la casa.

-Peque… -Con esa sola palabra y el tono, la niña sabía que le hablaban a ella. –Eso no se mete a la boca, sabe feo y te hace daño.

La niña veía el pasto en sus manos y luego a la interlocutora.

-Ma… ma… -Se empezó a reír y dejo lo que tenía en la mano.

La peli verde se sintió incomoda, como las otras veces que Haru-chan le llamaba así.

-No soy tu mami.

-Pero pasas demasiado tiempo con ella, así que es lógico piense que lo eres.

-Chismoso. –Se rieron ante la palabra. -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien, desde la presentación he tomado el ritmo regular de los entrenamientos.

Kyosuke se dejó caer en una silla cercana a Mikki.

-¡Pa! –Haru abrazó la pierna del hombre. -¡Ia, ma ijio no toque! (Mira, ma dijo que no toque)

-Si te lo dijo es por algo. –Sacó una paleta de su maleta. –Mira, la compre antes de venir.

-¡Guta! –La niña corrió al interior de la casa donde una mucama la recibió gustosa. –Pa, tajo.

-La consientes demasiado. –Mikki recogió sus piernas y le hizo señas para que le acercara la silla de ruedas. – ¿Qué paso con ese paparazzi?

-Ummm, mi abogado lo está resolviendo. Pero mi representante ya mandó un comunicado para que no piensen mal. –La ayudó a sentarse.

-Claro, pero ya he de estar en boca de todos por ser una "adultera". –Entró a la casa seguida del dueño. –Si Koji…

-Tranquila, yo mismo lo desmentiré si es necesario. –Empujó la silla, para molestia de la joven. –Además, tu abogado ya se hubiera comunicado contigo si hubiera pasado algo.

-Eso, no te lo niego. –Algo le pasó por la cabeza. -¿Y las investigaciones?

-Mmmm, no he tenido noticias… -Se quedaron en el comedor. –Sigue pareciéndome raro, lo que pasó, no fue una casualidad.

FLASH BACK

Kanou la había acompañado a su terapia física, alegando que no tenía anda mejor que hacer.

-La gente se nos queda mirando feo. –Mikki intentaba alejarse del delantero, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. –Van a empezar a hablar.

-No me importa.

-Como no es tu popularidad la que está en juego, de por sí, la mía esta por los suelos.

-Si me acompañaras, nos alejaríamos de todo esto.

-Aun no me decido, además ya me acoplé a mi médico y a mi terapista físico… sin contar con mi sicóloga. No creo que sea recomendable irme. –Alzó los hombros y dejó que siguieran por el estacionamiento hasta el auto.

-Te hará bien, tu terapista me dio la razón.

-Eso fue un complot.

-Todo te lo tomas a pecho.

-Deja de hablar y ayúdame a subir a tu carro.

Era un Passat color gris modelo 2009, no era muy lujoso. Pero si amplio.

-Voy. –Abrió los seguros. –Deja abro la puerta para…

Un chirrido los hizo voltear a la calle, un carro con la ventanilla abajo… ¡y el cañón de una pistola!

-¡Abajo!

Kyosuke la tacleo en el suelo y se refugiaron detrás del carro. Los disparos los aturdieron, los gritos de las personas, todo parecía salido de una película.

Tan rápido como había empezado, terminó.

-¿Estas bien? –Kanou revisó a la mujer por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, ¿y tú? –Estaba pálida como el papel. -¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-No lo sé, pero parecía como si nos apuntaran a nosotros.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –El guardia de la clínica se acercó. -¿No están heridos?

-No, no. Por un milagro, pero no tenemos nada. –Kyosuke la cargó y la puso en la silla. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Ni idea, pero los demás y yo, nos dimos cuenta que las ráfagas... –Haciendo mención de sus compañeros que estaban con radios en mano. –Solo eran para ustedes.

-¿Nosotros? –El numero 9 frunció las cejas. -¿Y por qué?

-Eso tienen que averiguarlo.

-Por favor, llame a este número y de mi nombre… dígale a la persona que le conteste lo que sucedió. Vendrán de inmediato. –Le entregó una tarjeta.

-¿Quién es? –Se golpeó la cara cuándo vio el aspecto de su automóvil nuevo. -¡Lo dejaron como coladera!

-El detective Kishimoto, es el que lleva la investigación del accidente. –Mikki descargó el ambiente. -Agradece que a los que no dejaron como coladera, fuera a nosotros.

-Eres una chica a la que le gusta la adrenalina, ¿o qué?

El shock lo estaba haciendo reírse como tontos, pero la duda y el miedo persistían…

¿Acaso, querían matarlos?

-Creo que Milán no parece tan mala idea después de todo…

Kyosuke le diò la razón.

FIN FLASCH BACK

-Claro que no, como tampoco lo fue el del carro. –La mirada de Mikki se endureció. –Creo que lo mejor es avisarle a Koji.

La mención del marido lo incomodó. –Te dejo a solas para que le llames.

-Kyosuke, no… -No le hizo caso y se fue del comedor.

De su móvil apretó unas teclas y pronto, el nombre resaltaba en la pantalla. Le dio a llamar y esperó a que le contestara.

-¿Diga?

Un sudor la recorrió, el tono de voz, sonaba enojado, decepcionado.

-¿Koji?

-Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, alguno tenía que dar el primer paso.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estoy en Japón.

Esperaba un: ¿Y tú? ¿Feliz de estarme engañándome? Había que ser realistas, de seguro se había enterado de que estaba en Italia con Kyosuke. Pero no sabía si sentirse aterrorizada, debido a que aún no lo mencionaba.

-Ya veo. Necesitamos hablar.

-Estupendo, me preguntaba cuando lo íbamos a hacer, "querida mía".

-NO quiero discutir, por favor; solo escúchame… -Lo quería, no iba a negarlo.

-¿Cómo cuando intenté buscarte? ¿O como cuando me mandaste al carajo y dejaste de contestarme el teléfono? –Estaba siendo hiriente. –Te necesitaba, a mi amiga, a mi esposa, a mi amante…

-Koji, por favor… -Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido. –Lo siento tanto, no podía ver más allá de mis narices.

-Pero a él si lo viste, Mikki…

Ya no sonaba enojado, casi podía jurar que estaba llorando. No notó la presencia de su anfitrión.

-Te quiero, tú sabes que es así.

El corazón de un ojiazul se estremeció.

-Pero a él, lo amas.

-Fui; no, soy una egoísta. NO me detuve a pensar en ti… -Empezó a sollozar. –Perdóname, perdóname por todo.

-No, no llores. –Sakai se oía afligido. –Dame la dirección, para que te mande los papeles del divorcio. Lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz.

-Vamos a vernos, quiero platicar de frente… -Dolía, porque estaba perdiendo a una persona muy especial para ella.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Por favor. Te lo debo.

-Mikki, yo creo…

-¿Podrías venir a Italia? –La razón de la llamada la golpeó en la conciencia. –Tienes que salir de Japón, mientras más pronto, mejor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando tuve mi última sesión de rehabilitación allá, tuvimos un atentado…

-¿Tuvimos? ¿Un atentado? –Se olvidó de sus problemas.

-Kyosuke estaba conmigo cuando sucedió. Koji, nos intentaron matar…

La palabra MATAR, le resonó más, que Kyosuke. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé, un carro pasó y empezaron a soltar tiros. –Lo oyó gemir. -El Detective Kishimoto está enterado.

-Pero no salió nada en las noticias…

-Error, si salió. Pero lo disfrazaron como un asalto. –Su vida parecía una mala película policiaca. –Ni mi nombre ni el de Kyosuke fue mencionado. Y para no angustiar a Kaori, solo lo saben los señores Kanou.

-¿Por eso te fuiste a Italia?

-Sí, ¿sabes el terror que pasé? –Tragó saliva. –Fue casi como cuando ocurrió lo del coche.

-En cuanto esté en Italia te llamo. Me hospedaré en…

Kyosuke no quiso saber más, así que fue en busca de su hija.

-Hey… -La mucama se retiró sin decir nada. -¿Qué haces, peque?

-Nuneca… -Y le plantó frente a los ojos, una muñeca de cabello rubio. Y los recuerdos de la madre de la niña lo molestaron más. –Nuneca bonita.

-MU-ÑE-CA. –La corrigió suavemente.

-Nu-ne-ca.

Kyosuke se dio por vencido, solamente hablaba bien con la peli verde. Se dedicó a ver a su hija, ella podría haber sido de Mikki y el. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, ellos se habrían casado y Haru sería su hija.

Pero todo les salió al revés. Mikki se había casado con Koji y había perdido a su hijo. Él había engendrado con Nala a la niña, y la modelo se había largado.

-Ser adulto es difícil.

-¿Papi? –Las manitas regordetas lo acariciaron, y una parte de su alma se tranquilizó.

-Ve, mira, creo que esa muñeca se siente sola. –La inocencia de la nena lo hizo sentirse más acongojado.

-¡Pincesa! (Princesa)

–Ellos comparten muchas cosas… y yo solo soy, el amor del colegio. –La observó jugar. –La adoro, la amo… Pero si pensaba que las cosas serían fáciles, estaba totalmente equivocado… Como me gustaría regresar a la preparatoria, todo era más fácil.

* * *

-Sakai está en la ciudad…

-Lo sabemos, pero no ha salido de ese departamentucho. –Uno de los matones limpió la pistola con cuidado. –Además está vigilado.

-Parece que la palomita habló y protegió a su marido.

Kiba crispó los puños. –Ellos se van a divorciar.

-Seguramente… después de todo está vacacionando con el otro.

Sabían que hebra jalar, para enojar el joven.

-¿La puedes culpar? ¿Viste cuantos ceros tiene el contrato en el Milán?

-Fiuuu, con eso, podríamos dejar esta vida… Y aun así, tener dinero de sobra.

-¡Ellos no están juntos! ¡El maldito de Kyosuke no puede estar con ella! ¡ELLA ES MIA!

Salió de una bodega vieja y destartalada, dejando a los matones a solas.

-Si sigue así, nosotros ni siquiera tendremos que apretar el gatillo…

-Ese niño estúpido nos ahorrará el trabajo.

* * *

Las cosas en la casa, estaban tensas. Y todo desde la llamada.

Apenas si hablaban, y cuando lo hacían era exclusivamente en algo referente de la niña.

La distancia estaba pesando, y les dolía. Pero no sabían cómo abordar el tema. Las cosas eran complicadas, y aun mas… cuando Koji llegó al País de la Bota.

La noticia en los medios se había corrido como espuma. Y los titulares adelantaban un encontronazo entre arquero y delantero.

-Señora. –La joven que les ayudaba en el aseo interrumpió su lectura.

-¿Si, dime? –Se quitó las gafas.

-Le llaman por teléfono. –Le diò el aparato.

-Gracias.

Seguramente era Noriko, hablaban casi a diario.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, ya estoy aquí, - La voz de su esposo la sorprendió.

-Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto. –Se alegró de saber que estaba cerca. -¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?

-Bien, gracias. –Él tampoco podía ocultar su alegría. –Me gustaría verte cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo, voy a tu hotel.

-Si quieres paso por ti, no sé, podríamos vernos en otro lado.

-NO, preferiría que fuera ahí. Para poder platicar con tranquilidad y sin temor a ser escuchados.

-Tienes razón, hablaremos de temas delicados y no me gustaría que se filtraran las cosas a la prensa o a la gente que está ideando todo lo que nos ha pasado.

-¿Parece una mala película de mafiosos, no?

-Pero una MUY mala. Anda, te espero. –Casi podía verlo sonreír.

-Voy para allá.

En cuanto cerró el teléfono fue a buscar al chofer, recogió algunas cosas y emprendió el corto trayecto. Antes de entrar al hotel, le indicó al chofer que podía regresar a la casa, que cuando se retirara tomaría un taxi.

El señor de mediana edad le preguntó por Kyosuke, ella se sonrojó y le enseñó el móvil que siempre traía consigo.

Gracias a la rapidez de aprendizaje, logró hablar el italiano y entenderlo, aunque el acento y la fluidez aun le fallaban. La recepcionista le indicó el camino a los ascensores y le dijo que ya la esperaban.

TOC, TOC

-A eso le llamo velocidad.

No pudo dejar de sonreírle. Lo veía más guapo, más maduro. Algo diferente se sentía a su alrededor. No podía decir que lo amaba, pero sí; que lo seguía queriendo de una forma muy especial.

-Ya vez, con ruedas integradas todo es más rápido. –Los ojos violetas se entristecieron. –No te preocupes, ya lo asimilé.

-Me alegra, adelante.

En la mesa había una jarra con agua de sabor y dos vasos.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a traer una limonada. –Le hizo espacio para que entrara la silla de ruedas a la salita.

-Perfecto. Con mi medicación no puedo consumir alcohol. –Sirvió el líquido.

-¿Sigues tomando?

-Parezco farmacia ambulante. –Le pasó su vaso. –Para las migrañas que me dan, para el dolor muscular que me queda de las terapias y unos antidepresivos. –Los dedos blancos de su marido envolvieron sus manos.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que paso. No debí manejar el auto ese día…

-Koji no…

-Déjame acabar. –Solo había una oportunidad para decir esa clase de cosas. –Pero fue un accidente ninguno de los que íbamos en el auto, podíamos saber que iba a suceder. Perdóname, porque debí protegerte a ti, y a Kohaku. –Los corazones de ambos de estrujaron ante el recuerdo de su hijo. –Me quede todo este tiempo con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta, permíteme desahogarme.

-Si una cosa aprendí de estos meses, es que no pensé en ti. –Mikki acarició los cabellos cenizos. –Me encerré en mi dolor, en mis perdidas, en mis recuerdos… En el "hubiera" y en todas las cosas que me faltaron por decir y hacer.

-Yo te amo y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Fuiste mi primer amor. –Se fijaron en que aun portaban sus anillos de matrimonio. –Me casé contigo, sintiendo que lo nuestro era para toda la vida, nosotros siempre supimos entendernos a la perfección.

-No te lo niego, en algún tiempo creí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sentí que éramos invencibles. –Sin saber cómo, de sus ojos escurrieron lágrimas. –Te lo juro que llegue a amarte, te quise con todo mi corazón, pero…

-Nos mató el accidente, mató todo lo que habíamos construido en esos meses. –Sakai no se derrumbó esta vez, ya conocía el desenlace de la historia. –Lo noté desde que abriste tus ojos después del coma, algo pasó en ese tiempo, en ese sueño profundo.

-Me gustaría decirte que lo intentáramos, pero no quiero que al final acabemos odiándonos. –Recargó su frente en la de él. –Ocupas un lugar en mi corazón y detestaría perderte, tengo muchos años de conocerte.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría dejar de hablarte y verte, este tiempo sin saber nada de ti; se me ha hecho eterno. Además tenemos amigos y cosas en común, si dejáramos de hablarnos… las cosas se pondrían incomodas. –Limpió poco a poco cada gota que seguía cayendo. –No me gusta verte triste.

-Perdóname, perdóname por favor. Tú siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, y yo solo te he causado pesares, Koji, perdóname. –Hipó y dejo que la abrazara.

-Desde un principio siempre supe que llegaría este momento. –La sintió tensarse. -El día en que regresarías a lado de Kyosuke, y aun así estuve dispuesto a jugarme el todo por el todo. No resulté ganador, pero no he perdido del todo. Me quedo con la tranquilidad de que lo intenté y con la satisfacción de saber que por un tiempo, solo pensaste en mí.

-No ha pasado nada, él y yo…

-Shhh, no es necesario que me digas los detalles entre ustedes. –Internamente se preguntó cómo no estaba histérico y al borde de los gritos. –No soy tan fuerte, ¿sabes?

-Koji, gracias. Gracias por todos los momentos felices, y también por hacerme crecer. –Le besó la frente. –Porque todas las cosas que pasaron desde esa fecha hasta ahora, me han hecho madurar, y aunque al principio fue doloroso, hoy al fin puedo sonreír.

-Creo que al final, fue lo ideal; que cada quien mitigara su dolor por separado. –Se levantó y fue a buscar un sobre. –Estos son los papeles del divorcio, mi abogado hizo un trato justo. Te corresponden la mitad de mis bienes.

-No, eso sí que no. –Negó fervientemente. –Es tu dinero, tú lo ganaste.

-Dame el gusto, ¿sí? – Colocó los papeles en sus piernas. -Quiero saber que cuándo menos vas a tener algo con que iniciar una nueva vida.

-No es justo. –Le extendió el sobre. –NO lo voy a firmar.

-Haz con el dinero… no sé, mejoras a tu departamento, a la casa de tus padres, págate la escuela. –Volvió a dárselo. –Solo firma y quédate con la suma.

-No me hace falta. –La idea no sonaba tan mal. Los gastos la estaban comiendo y no quería llegar a vender la casa que le dejaron de herencia.

-Ahora no, pero no sabes el día de mañana. –La estaba convenciendo, solo necesitaba apretar un poco más. –Puedes ocuparlo para poner un despacho de consulta, como siempre quisiste. Y ayudar a la gente que te necesite, compartir tus experiencias.

-Si ese fuera el caso, serias mi socio. –Lo retó burlonamente.

-Mejor dejemos ese asunto para después. –Iban muy a prisa. –Firma, y en cuanto pueda se los mando a mi abogado para finiquitar el divorcio.

-Ok.

Tragó saliva y se permitió leer cada cosa, atrasando lo inevitable. No desconfiaba de Sakai, claro que no. Era la persona más recta que conocía… aparte de cierto pelirrojo.

Finalmente llegó al final de los documentos. –_Vamos, tú puedes. Es hora de cerrar ciclos. Es necesario si quieres hacer las cosas bien con Kyosuke._ –Con temblor plasmó su firma y le dio el bolígrafo a su pronto ex –esposo, se dio cuenta que Koji tenía la esperanza de convencerla, no había firmado los papeles.

También lo vio dudar e inesperadamente soltó todo y la besó con fuerza.

Sus labios eran tan conocidos, pero ya los sentía ajenos. Era la despedida o el último intento; como quisieran verlo.

Le correspondió, pero estaba vacío. Ya no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Y ambos lo notaron. Sakai estaba sorprendido y Mikki pasmada.

¿Algo debía de haber quedado, no? Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca habían estado enamorados? ¿Todo se lo habían imaginado?

-Yo…

-Eso fue…

Ni siquiera podían explicarlo coherentemente.

-Creo que el divorcio es la mejor solución. –El arquero, aun pasmado, firmó. –Eso fue…

-No te preocupes, yo también lo sentí, o no lo sentí… Como prefieras verlo.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo y platicamos lo que en realidad nos reunió hoy?

Pasados los tragos amargos y el sin sabor. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Con mucho gusto.

* * *

-Buenas tardes señor.

-Buenas tardes. -Kyosuke fue a cargar a su hija que caminó hacia el sonriendo con alegría. –Hey, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Ben. (Bien) Mami jue calle. –Kanou intentó no verse afectado.

-Ah, ella también tiene cosas que hacer, ¿lo sabes, no? –Soltó la maleta del entrenamiento.

-No llevó a Haru. –Sus labios se cerraron en un puchero de enojo.

-¿Qué dices si vamos al parque?

RING, RING

No se molestó en contestar, lo único que quería era salir de su casa y que le diera el aire.

-Señor. –La nana entró a la misma habitación. –Buscan a la señora Mikki.

-Toma el mensaje y en cuanto llegue se lo das. –Fue al armario de abrigos para sacar uno para la niña.

-Ya lo sé, pero dicen que es urgente… algo de unos estudios de ¿la cabeza? –La mujer sabía japonés, pero no al cien por ciento.

-Déjame atender, llévala a que se ponga algo más grueso. –Le dio a la niña y tomó el teléfono. -¿Diga?

-¿Podría comunicarme con la señora Mikki Sakai? –Una punzada se le clavó.

-No se encuentra. –Le terminó contestando groseramente.

-Mire, es urgente que me devuelva la llamada y de ser posible que regrese a Japón. –El galeno se escuchaba nervioso. –NO podemos dejar que pase mucho tiempo.

-¿Doctor Tsuna? Habla Kyosuke Kanou, no sé si me recuerde.

-¡Claro que sí! Por favor, señor Kanou es importante que Mikki me llame.

-Yo la intentaré localizar ahora mismo.

-Gracias.

-¿Es grave?

-Sí, es algo delicado. Gracias, le doy mi numero personal. Que me marque, no importa la hora.

-De acuerdo.

Cerró la llamada, pero lo tenía nervioso. Sin perder tiempo llamó al chofer, en cuanto le informó donde la había dejado buscó las llaves de su auto.

-¡Papi!

-¡Diablos! –No se había acordado de la promesa. –Tengo que salir, Haru-chan, no tardaré.

-¡No, papi! ¡Llévame! –Gruesos lagrimones empezaron a cristalizar los ojos azules de su hija. Y eso, nunca lo toleraba.

-Empiezo a creer que la gritona tiene razón… tú siempre me chantajeas. –La alzó y le besó la coronilla. –Por favor, instala la silla del auto. Me la voy a llevar conmigo. –La nana sonrió ante los cambios de humor de su patrón. –Tu y yo, vamos a preparar tu maleta y un refrigerio.

* * *

-Kishimoto-san dice que alguien intenta matarme a mí, el único factor entre ambos ataques he sido yo. –Estaban terminando de comer, y estaba tan entretenida que no notó cuando su celular estuvo vibrando.

-Pero no me cuadra, si así hubiera sido… estuviste mucho tiempo a solas en tu casa. –Su criterio le decía que por ahí no iba el asunto. –Si esa era su intención, oportunidades tuvieron.

-Kyosuke piensa igual.

-Es lógica.

RING, RING

-¿Si? –Sakai atendió a la operadora. -¿Quién? ¿Segura? Está bien, déjelo subir. –Colgó el auricular extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Supongo, Kyosuke está aquí.

-¿¡Que! –Si Mikki hubiera podido caminar, se habría parado como resorte. – ¿Por qué?

-¿Me preguntas a mí? –Koji la observó con obviedad. –Si no sabes tú, menos yo.

TOC, TOC

-Hora del show. –Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su antiguo amigo… y la niña. –Kyosuke, Haruko ¡Estas enorme! –Sin quererlo su instinto paternal brotó. –Se parece mucho a ti, pero también tiene cosas de Nala.

-Lo sé. –Odiaba sonreírle al enemigo, se sentía débil; y resignado. ¿Qué tal si se acababan de reconciliar? Y el, como estúpido riéndose con Sakai. -Necesito hablar con Mikki.

-Papi, ¿carga? –Le extendió los brazos al arquero, ambos hombres se quedaron mirando.

-¿Puedo? La última vez que la cargué era muy pequeña. –Sus manos rozaron los de la nena. La única mujer en la habitación, les rezó a todos los santos que conocía, que esto saliera de la mejor manera posible.

-Supongo. –Refunfuñando le dio a uno de sus tesoros, el "otro" había venido por si sola.

-¿Pasa algo? –Interceptó al delantero, mientras Koji iba a la ventana con la niña. –Es raro en ti que hagas estas cosas.

-Tu neurólogo marcó a la casa. Necesita hablar urgentemente contigo.

-¿Urgente? –Perdió el color de la cara. -¿No te dijo algo más?

-Nada, supongo que tiene que ver con los encefalogramas que te hiciste antes de venir. –Sus enormes manos le acariciaron los hombros. –Lo mejor sería salir de dudas, chica gritona.

-El teléfono lo tengo en casa. –El teléfono de Kyosuke estaba alumbrando un número. -¿Ahora mismo?

-Yo sé que no eres cobarde, así que…

-La Mikki que conocemos no se da por vencida –Koji la animó y Haruko aplaudió. –Eso, vamos a apoyarla.

-Marca.

Arrinconada y con una arrolladora diferencia de 3 contra 1, no le quedó más que marcar.

-¿Si?

-¿Doctor Tsuna? Habla Mikki Sakai.

-Qué bueno que me devolvió la llamada. –En realidad sonaba aliviado. –Necesito que regrese a Japón cuanto antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Los jugadores de soccer se pusieron alertas.

-Unos colegas y yo estuvimos checando sus encefalogramas, las cosas no están bien. –Un sudor frio la recorrió. Era lo más lógico, los dolores de cabeza tan intensos, los mareos y nauseas que le daban… no eran unos síntomas que pudieran ignorarse. –Estamos hablando de secuelas del accidente. Al parecer hasta ahora brotaron, tal vez por stress o algún medicamento… algo hizo que el golpe saliera a la luz.

-¿Es grave? –Sakai dejó que la niña jugará por la habitación, mientras Kanou se acercó más a Mikki.

-Nos preocupa que puedas sufrir en cualquier momento un infarto cerebral. –No sabía mucho de medicina, pero la palabra "INFARTO" imponía. –Nos gustaría analizarte un poco más, de ser posible hasta una cirugía haríamos… hay que evitar una hemorragia o que tu cerebro se inflame.

-Yo voy en cuanto pueda, necesito mover mis papeles, el vuelo. –Todas las posibilidades la abrumaron y asustaron. No quería morir. –Yo… yo veré como irme lo antes posible.

-Pásamelo. –Sakai recogió el móvil. –Soy Koji Sakai. Por favor, infórmeme la situación.

Mientras el arquero hablaba Kyosuke consolaba a Mikki. –No fueron buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

-No, tengo que ir a que me atiendan. –Las manos se le enfriaron. –Y cuanto antes, las cosas no están como para que las postergue.

-Voy contigo.

-Sabes que es imposible vas a empezar una temporada, tienes tu debut. –Se frotaba sus extremidades buscando calentárselas. –Podrían demandarte por incumplimiento de contrato.

-Pero, allá…

-Están tus padres, Kaori… no creo que me dejen sola. –Sakai dejó el móvil y empezó a marcar del teléfono de su habitación. –Además no creo que me permitan pasar por todo eso sin su ayuda.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Pronto, muy pronto Kyo. –Se tomaron de las manos. –De todas maneras tienes a Haruko contigo.

-Mejor que te acompañe. –Las cabezas de todos, estaban trabajando a mil por hora. –Aunque confío en la gente que contraté, no me gustaría dejarla mucho tiempo sin alguien conocido. Mamá estará encantada de que las dos vayan.

-Listo. Podemos usar el avión de la compañía de mi padre.

Ambos se sorprendieron. -¿Tan rápido?

-Es cosa de arreglar algunos trámites, pero mañana mismo podemos viajar.

-¿Podemos? –El numero 9 gruñó.

-No seas maleducado. Compórtate.

-No soy un niño. –Y los tres miraron a Haruko.

-Bueno, yo me adelanto, tienes que hacer tu debut… de todas maneras en dos meses tienen el receso por el verano, así que puedes alcanzarme.

-¿Llevas a la niña, no? –Sakai empezó a hablar con el mismo. -Yo creo que con una carta tuya…

-Mi padre puede proporcionarnos una copia de la Patria Protestad, de todas maneras, cuando Mikki vino para acá, mis padres te nombraron tutora de la niña.

-¿Y porque yo no sabía nada? –Le molestaba que hicieran las cosas a su espalda.

-Era en un caso de emergencia. Esperábamos no tener que usarlo.

-Bueno, bueno lo que sea. –No estaba de humor para oír sus discusiones de pareja. –Mañana estén listos.

-Supongo que te quedaras con él. –Kyosuke fue por su hija. –Así que me voy yendo a arreglar tus cosas, mañana temprano las tendrás aquí.

-Nos vamos, Koji.

Tanto como Mikki y Sakai lo ignoraron. El arquero le dio un papel y siguieron dándose indicaciones. Mientras Kanou se sentía ofendido, Haruko creía que ellos, eran unos adultos muy divertidos.

-Vayan con cuidado, nos vemos mañana.

Koji había cerrado la puerta de su habitación y los tres se dirigían al elevador.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Es, que? –Mikki tenía en sus piernas a la niña.

-No se supone que deberías quedarte con tu marido. –Sujetó con fuerza las agarraderas de la silla.

-No, porque al fin y al cabo mañana lo voy a ver.

-Dejémonos de juegos, tú debes quedarte con él. –La quijada le dolía, de lo mucho que la contraía. –Presiona el botón de su piso, porque al fin y al cabo es tu esposo.

-Voy con ustedes, vamos a cenar en familia y a preparar las maletas. –Hablaba con una tranquilidad que por dentro, no sentía ni un poco. –Dormiremos a la niña y nos acostaremos juntos, me dejaras llorar toda la noche si es necesario y me consolaras; como cuando lo hacías por teléfono. –Kyosuke abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. –Me dirás que todo va a salir bien y que solo es un mal trago. Al despertar, me sonreirás y me acompañaras al aeropuerto… Y todos los días vamos a hablar y te diré cuanto te extrañamos. –La pequeña mano apretó la más grande. -Por cierto, pronto será mi ex. Así que ya no tienes que comportarte de esa manera tan huraña.

-Mikki, yo…

-Shhh, está dormida.

Paró el descenso y se inclinó ante ella. La pequeña dormía entre ellos, ajena a las lágrimas que Mikki derramaba y que mojaban sus ropitas.

-Te prometo, que esta vez, si cumpliré mis promesas.

Ambos se rieron de lo absurdo de la frase.

-Lo haremos juntos, de ahora en adelante, juntos.

-Me gusta la idea. –Mikki se limpió la cara, cuando el ascensor siguió su curso. –Vamos a casa.

-Si, a casa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¿Entonces, nunca nos quisimos?**

**-No, Sakai, quiere decir que su cariño se desgastó. -Viri le explicaba atentamente las cosas.**

**-Pero a mi, me sigue amando.**

**-NO te metas Kanou.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	16. De ahora en adelante

**Hola!**

**-Me tiene muy entusiasmada este capitulo, me gusta, me gusta. -La escritora saltaba emocionada por su nueva casita (ni tan nueva, lleva un año ahi).**

**-¡Ese adelanto esta genial! -Jasper Cullen leía el documento. -Esto esta muy policiaco.**

**-Yo quiero una historia asi. -Ryoma tambien leía.**

**-¡Se la chu...!**

**-¡Kyosuke! -Viri le dió un coscorrón. -No seas vulgar.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**De ahora en adelante.**

Kyosuke acababa de terminar un partido de liga, se encontraba exhausto; pero sacó su móvil de su mochila y tecleó con rapidez algunos números.

-¿Cómo está?

-Dormida, los medicamentos la aletargan. –Su madre le contestaba pacientemente. –Quería quedarse a ver tu partido pero la somnolencia le ganó.

-Cuando despierte dile que pude anotar el gol de la victoria… se lo dediqué.

-Le dará mucho gusto, hijo.

-¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿La operación…? –Se alejó del ruido de los vestidores.

-Hay que hacerla. –Kyosuke respiró hondo. –Aun no entienden como no tuvo grandes secuelas, habla bien, no ha perdido memoria alguna…

-Pero los dolores de cabeza, le dije que no era normal la aversión que le tomó a la luz.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo vio venir, Kyo.

-¿NO pueden seguir con los medicamentos? La idea de que le abran la cabeza no me tranquiliza ni un poco.

-Hijo, hay algo nuevo en el diagnóstico. –No recibió contestación alguna. –Era raro que Mikki no hubiera podido volver a caminar, cuando la lesión en las vértebras ha sanado… es un síntoma o una complicación de su estado.

-¿Esta invalida por lo de su cabeza?

-Es una secuela.

-¿¡COMO NO LO VIERON ANTES? –Sus compañeros de equipo y algunos medios voltearon a verlo y los micrófonos se acercaron a él. –Diablos.

-Tranquilízate, márcame cuando llegues a tu casa. Haruko está muy llorona, márcale antes de irte a dormir, calcula la hora en que desayuna.

-Sí, mamá. Después te llamo. –Estaba a punto de colgar cuando recordó algo. -¿Kaori todavía no explota?

-¡Kyosuke! Va a dar a luz, no parir un globo. Y no, todavía no hay rastros de entre en labor.

-Je, nos vemos.

Los reporteros se volcaron en él. La noticia del reciente divorcio de Sakai, la hospitalización de su "nueva novia" y su espectacular debut en la liga lo tenían en el ojo del huracán de los medios italianos.

-Sin comentarios. Estaré presente en la conferencia de prensa, gracias.

Los de seguridad sacaron las cámaras y pudo sentarse en la banca antes de ir a ducharse.

-¿Todo bien, Kanou? –Un compañero de equipo le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No, pero pasará.

* * *

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

-Volver a jugar.

Koji tenía emociones encontradas. Por un lado su rehabilitación estaba completa, su cuerpo estaba funcionando al 100 por ciento. Nada le impedía jugar, y sobre todo con las convocatorias tan a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero del otro… Su mejor amiga estaba internada en un hospital. El augurio era reservado. El neurólogo había asegurado que la cirugía era el único camino, pero aún estaba en duda si algún día, ella volvería a caminar.

Era ahí, donde la culpa lo carcomía. Él estaba a punto de volver a las canchas, cuando ella seguía atada a una silla de ruedas por su inconciencia. Por un descuido, un accidente o lo que haya sido… EL IBA CONDUCIENDO ESE AUTO.

El que mató a los padres de Mikki y a su hijo, el que dejó invalida a su esposa… bueno, ex.

Salió de la clínica y subió a nuevo auto, un modelo más austero con los vidrios polarizados. Sus ojos viajaron en varias ocasiones al espejo retrovisor, se sentía vigilado. Y no precisamente por el GPS que tenía su auto, y que el detective le había recomendado instalar… algo o alguien seguía sus pasos.

La teoría de un asesinato se hacía más tangible. Pero las preguntas: ¿Quién? y ¿Por qué? Seguían en el aire.

Nala era la primera sospechosa. Después de todo Mikki y Kyosuke nunca dejaron de amarse, aun cuando este tuvo una hija con la modelo.

El segundo, algún fan desquiciado tanto de Koji como de Kanou, era la segunda opción.

-Esto más bien parece una mala novela de ficción policiaca.

Iba rumbo al hospital donde Mikki estaba internada, era una soleada mañana de martes y el viernes la operarían. Kyosuke vendría en un viaje relámpago a Japón.

Su partido era en jornada de media semana, así que después de rogar e implorar había conseguido dos días de descanso.

NO podía decir que habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos, pero cuando menos las veces que se habían comunicado, habían hablado amenamente. Y eso, ya era ventaja.

Se preguntaba si no era masoquistas al seguir a lado de la peli verde, pero eran demasiados años de amistad como para dejarla sola. En este momento no eran ex esposos, eran unos amigos que se apoyaban en un momento difícil.

Descendió del auto, sin evitar mirar a sus espaldas. Nada. Pero la sensación continuaba.

Prefirió entrar rápidamente al nosocomio, fue directamente a los elevadores y presionó el botón, cuando un pie impidió que las puertas se cerraran.

-Lo siento, es que si no, se me hace tarde. –Era un hombre grande, con una cara no muy agradable. Iba limpio y arreglado… aun así, parecía de malas mañanas.

-No se preocupe, ¿piso? –Al ir pegado al panel de control, no evitó la pregunta.

-Al… ¡Hey! Al mismo que tú, perdón, usted. –El numero 9 estaba brillando. –Que coincidencia, ¿no?

-Sí, no me hables de usted. –Intentó sonreírle, pero no le salió el gesto.

-Tengo un amigo que me habla mucho de ti, fue a Jyoyo Orange Hill, en tu época de Capitán. –El hombre le hizo conversación.

-¿En serio? Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo. –Su instinto le gritaba que se alejara de aquel tipo.

-Le alegrara saber que me encontré contigo. –El timbre que anunció su descenso los interrumpió. –Después de ti.

-Gracias. –Tomó el pasillo de la izquierda y antes de perderse, las palabras del tipo lo paralizaron.

-Qué cosas, los accidentes están a la orden de la esquina… sobre todo en los autos, ¿no crees? Los frenos son tan fáciles de desconectar.

Los medios especulaban que alguien los había cortado, por orden de Kishimoto dejaron que esa versión circulara, pero solo unos pocos… sabían que los habían desconectado.

Cuando dio media vuelta para buscarlo no lo encontró.

-El, él sabe algo. –Sus pupilas se dilataron. –Es el. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Listo, el cara bonita tiene una cosa más en que preocuparse. –Su socio los escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. –Y la palomita está en el noveno piso, solo es cuestión de conseguir la habitación. –Descendió en el octavo y caminó hasta las escaleras de emergencia. –Espérame donde acordamos.

Cuando llegó hasta el sótano, afuera lo esperaba su cómplice. Un carro bastante pasado de moda y con su color desgastado, lo esperaban a que ascendiera.

-Esto del acoso, puede llegar a divertirme… ya estaba aburrido. Los trabajos han sido demasiado fáciles.

-Sí, pero ya empezamos la cacería. –En el asiento trasero había planos del hospital. Junto con algunos horarios del personal. –Será nuestra obra maestra.

* * *

-Ese engreído, ha de estar fanfarroneando con su gol.

-Que puedo decir, es mi hijo. –Gonzaku estaba haciéndole compañía ese día.

La gente cercana a la chica había estado turnándose para que no pasara ni un momento a solas mientras estuviera en esa cama.

-Pobre Kaori, me imagino lo molesta que está.

-Pobre de mi hijo, con tantas falsas alarmas, cuando sea la de verdad no sabrá ni que hacer.

-Debería de verlo como un entrenamiento.

Aunque pálida y algo ojerosa, se le veía tranquila. Los dolores de cabeza le habían disminuido con la medicación, pero el riesgo de que un coagulo bloqueara alguna función en su cerebro no había cesado.

Necesitaban que su masa encefálica estuviera "estable" para poder operar y los últimos estudios habían dado luz verde, así que en un par de días entraría a quirófano. Exactamente el viernes y era martes…. Así que aún le quedaban algunos días de desesperación.

Mentiría si dijera que el suceso no le causaba miedo, pero quería pensar positivamente y que después de eso todo volvería a colocarse en su lugar.

-Deja de darle vueltas. –Gonzaku la miró sobre su periódico. –Todo va a salir bien, los pronósticos son favorables.

-Nunca me gustaron los hospitales, pero después del accidente… no sé, me causan un pavor. –Se secó el sudor de las manos. –Todos los recuerdos son malos y no puedo dejar de sentirme inquieta.

-Pero tus nervios no nos sirven de nada. –Siguió leyendo como si nada.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

No es que llevara una relación de perfecta comunicación con el padre adoptivo de su novio; pero como decía Kaori: _Mi suegro te adora, te tengo envidia. Habla más contigo, que conmigo._

-Voy a comprar algo de beber. –Gonzaku se levantó de la silla. -¿Quieres algo?

-Un jugo frio, por favor.

Extrañaba a Haruko, estaba tan acostumbrada a la niña, y por lo que sabía la nena también la buscaba. Pero no podía dejarla pasar, así que le llamaba diario, para que cuando menos escuchara su voz.

Al quedarse en silencio, alcanzó a distinguir murmullos fuera de su habitación.

-Por eso no vine ayer, me comuniqué con el detective Kishimoto y me dijo los pasos a seguir.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, si no, no estuviera tomando prevenciones. –Esa voz era de Koji. –Checaran los videos de vigilancia, esperan poder ver su cara con claridad.

-Entonces solo hay que esperar.

-_¿Ver su cara? ¿Prevenciones? _

-En cuanto tenga una foto, se esparcirá a los medios para su búsqueda.

-¿Por qué van a interrogar a todos sus compañeros de la escuela?

-Mencionó que un amigo suyo me conocía.

-Hijo, no te ofendas. Pero eres una persona conocida en el país.

-Dijo que me conocía de Orange Hill, de mi época de capitán.

-Eso lo cambia todo.

-Sea lo que sea, van a investigarlos a todos. Para empezar todos los que estaban en el equipo conmigo.

-Hay que mantenerlo en secreto un poco más, hasta que vemos hasta donde llevan las investigaciones.

-Kishimoto-san me dijo lo mismo.

_- ¡Que frustración! De todas maneras estoy segura de que aunque pregunte no me dirán nada._

RING, RING

-¿Diga? –Mikki contestó el teléfono de su habitación con naturalidad, solo la gente cercana a ella marcaba a ese número.

-¡MIKKI DILE A MI MARIDO QUE LO VEMOS EN LA ENTRADA DE EMERGENCIAS!

-¿Eh? ¿Señora Kanou? –Se separó la bocina de su oído. -¿Todo bien?

-¡KAORI EMPEZÓ LA LABOR DE PARTO! ¡ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!

-¡Kya! ¿En serio?

El grito de la joven hizo que Gonzaku y Koji entraran a su habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Una enfermera entró a prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Koji estaba lívido del susto.

-Es su esposa, que vaya a emergencias, Kaori viene llegando con dolores.

-¿Esta vez, en serio? –No quería volver a emocionarse como las otras ocasiones.

-¿Solo eso? –La enfermera y el arquero tenían gotas en sus nucas.

-Sí, rompió la bolsa de agua.

-Es en serio, esta vez tengo que ir. –Gonzaku se rascó la cabeza, esperaba que esta vez fuera menos salvaje que cuando nació Haruko.

-Ummm. –La enfermera chequeó unos monitores. -¿Se siente mal?

-No, ¿Por qué? –Mikki estaba normal.

-Su presión subió un poco.

-Ha de ser la emoción. –Sakai se dejó caer en una silla.

-No nos conviene que suba. –Apretó un interruptor. –Lo mejor será sedarla.

-¿Qué? No, me hace dormir como oso. –La peli verde negó con la cabeza, a tiempo justo para que su doctor entrara por la puerta. –Dígale que no es necesario sedarme.

-Su presión…

Intercambiaron palabras médicas, y la joven salió de la habitación.

-Lamento tener que negártelo. –El galeno le sonrió. –No podemos permitir que tus estudios salgan algo fuera de lo normal. –La mujer regresó con una charola y una jeringa que fue a dar en su brazo. –Solo un par de horas, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción. –Se fijó en su ex y el señor Kanou. -¿Y que hace ustedes aquí? Deben estar con Kaori y Seisuke.

-Pero…

-Nada, Koji. Seisuke te necesita, su hermano no está. –Rodó los ojos. –De todas maneras voy a estar dopada como para fijarme si estoy sola o acompañada.

-Aun…

-Nada, anden, anden, que de aquí no me muevo… literalmente. –Sonrió, pero sus ojos se iban cerrando. –Dios, a eso le llamo rapidez.

-Cuando despiertes tendremos noticias, ¿de acuerdo? –Sakai le sacudió el cabello. –Descansa.

-Sí.

* * *

-¿Todo listo?

-¿Por quién me tomas?

El hombre subió lentamente por el ascensor. Era el cambio de guardia y no había nadie a la vista. Dobló por el pasillo hasta la habitación que buscaba.

-Disculpe, no puede estar aquí. –Una enfermera le cerró el paso. –Es un área privada. Le ruego vuelva en sus pasos. –Sí, la misma que atendía a Mikki.

-De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer por mi… -Con rapidez la amenazó con la pistola que escondía entre sus ropas. –Llévame con Tsujiwaki Mikki.

-Por favor, señor… baje el arma… -Con pasos cortos lo fue llevando hasta la habitación.

-Solo haz lo que te digo. -Abrieron la puerta y la vió en la cama. Pero seguía dormida. -¿Ummm?

-Esta sedada, debería tardar un par de horas más. –Tragó saliva. -¿Para que la quiere?

-Que conveniente. Quítale la vía. –Observó cómo sus dedos temblorosos la quitaban de su muñeca. –Y para que la quiero… -La golpeó en la cabeza y esta cayó al piso con rudeza. –No es de tu incumbencia.

Rápidamente la enredó con una sábana, después amarrarle las manos. Mención aparte la mordaza y la venda en los ojos.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a descender las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la planta baja, marcó una tecla de acceso rápido en su celular. –Tenemos el tiempo contado, hazlo ya.

En cuanto cerró la llamada una alarma de incendio fue activa y la histeria en el hospital se hizo presente. Todo parecía empezar un piso arriba de donde estaba la habitación de Tsujiwaki.

Por lo tanto, nadie notó como un bulto era metido en la cajuela de un carro de lujo, mientras los dos ocupantes sonreían por su hazaña.

* * *

-¡Duele! –Kaori respiraba dificultosamente. -¡Nadie me dijo que dolía tanto!

-Calma, calma. –Su suegra le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña. –Todas las mujeres pasamos por esto.

-¡Quiero anestesia! –Miraba con ojos de cachorro a su esposo. –Por favor, Sei…

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Su madre le había enumerado los contras de la epidural, mientras que su esposa los pros. –Yo… -Y el, no sabía qué hacer.

-Resiste, anda, díselo hijo. Es una mujer fuerte. –Noriko Kanou no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

-Mi madre tiene razón…

-¿¡TU MADRE TIENE RAZON? ¿Acaso ella es la que va a tener a tu hijo o hija?

-Kaori, yo…

-¡Nada!

-¡PAPA! –Seisuke necesitaba una opinión imparcial.

-Gonzaku fue a entretener a Haru-chan. –Koji asomó la cabeza por la puerta. –Emmm, hola Kaori.

-Hola. –La contracción había pasado, y su humor había cambiado. -¿Mikki?

-Sedada, la presión le subió un poco y necesitan que este normal. –Terminó de entrar.

-¡Se me olvidó! –Noriko sacó su celular y marcó unos números. –Si aquí son las 12 del día, allá son… las 9 de la noche, ya llegó. –Todos sabían a quien le marcaba. -¿Te desperté? ¡Noticias! Kaori está teniendo contracciones y ya reventó la fuente…. ¡Kyosuke! Eso es desagradable. Respeta a la esposa de tu hermano mayor… -Los tres seguían la conversación. -¡CLARO QUE HAY SANGRE! ¡LAS MUJERES NO EXPLOTAMOS! Kami, ni porque ya eres padre…

-Ya... ¿explotar? -Una venita le crecía en la frente a Kaori. –Ese Kyosuke me escuchará.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-¿Una alarma? –Seisuke frunció las cejas.

-¡Ay no! –Kaori estaba teniendo otra contracción.

-¿De qué es? –Koji se asomó al pasillo.

-¿_Mamá?_ –Kyosuke alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido.

-¡Fuego! ¡En el décimo piso!

-¡MIKKI!

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación con rapidez.

-Auuuu, suegra, ¿Qué hacemos? –Kaori estaba sudando. -¿Mikki?

-_¡Mamá!_

-¡Gonzo y Haruko! –Noriko se debatía entre dejarla sola e irlos a buscar.

-_¡CARAJO MADRE! Te voy a colgar y marcarle a papá, ve si tienen que desalojar a Kaori y después me comunicó con Sakai. _–El pelirrojo sentía frustración estando el, en Italia y ellos en Japón. –Lo que faltaba…

* * *

-¡Búsquenla!

Seisuke y Koji se encontraron con un caos en el noveno piso.

-¡No debe de estar lejos!

-¿Tsujiwaki, donde esta? –Koji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando en la recamara no había nadie, más que un médico atendiendo a la enfermera de hace un rato… la cual estaba sangrando de la cabeza.

-Señor Sakai. –Negó con la cabeza. –No sabemos, cuando venimos a sacar a la paciente… no estaba. La señorita Ko (la enfermera) era la única y no ha recobrado el sentido.

-¿El incendio? –Seisuke veía que el panorama no iba bien. -¿Por qué no hay humo?

-Fue un incendio menor, casi ningún daño… es como si…

-Hubiera sido provocado. –Koji lo sabía, sabía que todo era planeado. –Bajemos, dejen todo como está… vendrá los detectives en un rato.

-¿Es él? –Iban a prisa por las escaleras, irse por el elevador era inútil, estaba fuera de servicio. -¿Cómo…?

-NI idea. –Terminó de buscar el número. -¿Kishimoto-san? Se la llevaron, la secuestraron.

* * *

-¿Hijo?

-¿Dónde estás? –El delantero se paseaba nervioso por su sala. -¿Haruko?

-Estamos bien. En cuanto sonó la alarma no nos dejaron entrar, estábamos en el jardín. –Su nieta veía con ojitos sorprendidos a toda la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos. –Tengo que llamarle a tu madre…

-Están bien, al parecer el incendio se originó encima del piso de Mikki. –El presentimiento no se iba, algo iba mal. –Voy a localizar a Seisuke y Koji, fueron a buscarla.

-Yo me comunicó con mamá.

Cortaron la comunicación y Gonzaku buscó alguna señal de humo en el edifico… pero el rastro era mínimo, y ya casi inexistente.

El alboroto era mucho, demasiada gente, demasiado ruido.

-Algo no va bien.

-¿Papi?

-No, no Kyosuke está bien, te manda besos. –Se le había olvidado la presencia de la niña. –Vamos a esperar para regresar con abuelita, ¿sí?

-Mmmju.

* * *

El trabajo de parto siguió su curso, habían omitido las noticias de Mikki, argumentando que seguía dormida y en otra área del hospital.

Pero Kaori no era tonta, su esposo estaba tenso al igual que su suegra… aunque eso tendría que esperar; estaba coronando.

-¡KAMI!

-Puje una vez más, señora Kanou. –El médico de guardia la estaba ateniendo, el suyo estaba ocupado tranquilizando en piso a sus pacientes después del susto del incendio. –Casi, puedo ver su cabello.

-Duele… -La psicóloga empezaba a cansarse. –Es mucho.

-Vamos, vamos… no puedes darte por vencida a estas alturas. –Seisuke le besó la cabeza. -¿Recuerdas esas inmensas ganas de tenerlo entre tus brazos?

-De acuerdo. –Se recobró. –Adelante.

Afuera la situación estaba peor. Koji estaba hablando con el Detective, las sospechas eran ciertas… la estaban buscando y al fin la habían encontrado. ¿La matarían? ¿Pedirían recompensa? Nada era seguro, puesto que no sabían lo que buscaban los secuestradores.

Gonzo acunaba a su nieta, una niña ajena a todo lo que ocurría en los adultos.

-¿Mami? –Todos sabían que así se refería a la peli verde.

-Dormida, cariño… sabes que no puedes verla. –La pequeña rubia frunció su boca. –No te enojes, mami está enferma, pronto se recuperara.

-¿Papi? –Aunque casi no lo viera, tenía muy marcada la presencia de su padre. -¿Papi viene?

-Exacto, papá va a venir en unos días, para ver a mami y también a Haru-chan.

-Haru estrana familia (extraña) –Suspiró. –Haru sola.

-Eso es una mentira. –Le empezó a hacer cosquillas. –Tienes unos abuelos que te quieren, unos tíos que ahora mismo están teniendo un bebé para que juegues, y mucha gente más que desea seas feliz.

-¿Todo ben? (bien) –Los niños nunca han sido tontos.

-Esperemos, pequeña, esperemos.

* * *

-¿¡TRANQUILO? Como quieren que esté tranquilo.

El delantero daba vueltas por su recamara, la casa era grande sin sus mujeres, la soledad le pesaba. Pero no podía distraerse.

La prioridad era Mikki, no fue mucho lo que le dijeron, no hasta que la policía acabara las pesquisas, y la única testigo fue la enfermera… pero debido al golpe estaba inconsciente. Y no sabían si iba a tardar en despertar.

-Tengo que ir a Japón.

Aunque tuviera que ponerse de rodillas para que le dieran permiso, haría lo que fuera para estar allá.

* * *

No era la primera vez que se levantaba de un sedante, pero esta vez… todo le dolía.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero infructífero, algo se lo impedía, al igual que desatarse las manos… y no podía sentir si tenía las piernas atadas.

Lo más que pudo lograr para que notaran su presencia, ruiditos con la boca.

-Oh, vaya… la palomita esta despierta.

Al quitarle la veda, la luz le lastimó los ojos por lo que tardó en enfocar. Las dos personas frente a ella, eran robustas, de ademanes toscos y desconocidas.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿sabes? Konomi, trae el teléfono.

El más delgado de los hombres fue por el aparato. –Jun, creo que debemos decirle las reglas primero.

-Tienes razón. –Le quitó la mordaza. –Aunque intentes gritar, estamos solos… Muy lejos de otras personas, así que… creo que no lo necesitas.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Ah, calma palomita. –Le enseñó un teléfono. –Vamos a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. –Prendieron el televisor y la falsa alarma del incendio estaba en pantalla. -¡Genial! Salió como lo planeamos.

-¿El hospital? ¿Planearon un incendio? –Esos tipos no eran novatos. -¿Para qué me quieren?

-Verás… alguien nos contrató para deshacernos de unas personas… pero te metiste en el plan. –Miraron sus piernas. –Y quedaste así.

-Ustedes fueron los que causaron el accidente. –Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. –Causaron todo. Mataron a mucha gente. –Forcejeó con la cuerda de sus manos. -¡MATARON A MIS PADRES Y A MI HIJO! –Debido al movimiento cayó al suelo. -¡¿Quién los contrató?

-Veamos, veamos. –No la levantaron y empezaron a caminar alrededor de ella. –El objetivo era que Sakai Jefferson muriera en ese carro… y después en esa ráfaga Kanou era el siguiente.

-¡Exacto Jun! Pero nuestra querida palomita en ambos casos siempre estuvo con ellos…. –Hizo como si de verdad le doliera. –Una pena… tú, no eras el blanco.

De un solo movimiento con su pierna Konomi levantó la silla y a Mikki con ella. -¡Vaya no pesas nada! Volviendo al tema. Para que nuestra reputación no quede mal, tenemos que eliminar a nuestros objetivos…

-Kyosuke… -Su rostro tenía lágrimas. –El, no está aquí.

-No, pero Koji sí. –Jun le sonrió. –Y supongo que tu adorado novio, vendrá corriendo si le hacemos una llamada de extrema urgencia, ¿no?

-Yo no les voy a ayudar en nada. –Koji había sufrido mucho y Kyosuke no merecía estar metido en ese lio.

-¡Te lo dije! Me debes 100. –El más robusto, Konomi extendió un billete. –Ella nunca accedería por las buenas.

-Tsk, pero por las malas…

La peli verde tragó saliva cuando le enseñaron una pistola. -¿Qué van a hacer?

-Divertirnos un rato.

* * *

Estaba esperando a que lo dejaran pasar con el Presidente del club. Debía mantener la postura. Después de todo iba a pedir ausentarse con partidos importantes a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Señor Kanou, puede pasar. –Una secretaria le habló en italiano.

-Gracias.

El hombre de edad madura estaba hablando por teléfono, pero con una seña le indicó que se sentara.

Había hablado un par de veces con él y era buena persona… pero caras vemos…

-Lo siento, Kyosuke. –Lo sorprendió al hablarle en japonés. –Era un asunto que no podía pasar por alto. ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Mire, yo quiero pedir un permiso para estar fuera del equipo unos días. –Con la mirada al frente y sin titubear se lo dijo. El hombre se reclinó en su silla y lo observó detenidamente.

-¿Debido a que?

-Hay una situación en Japón que amerita mi presencia.

-Seré franco. Yo nunca me meto en la vida privada de mis jugadores, a menos que llegue a repercutir en el equipo. –Puso las manos en el escritorio. –Haz tenido un par de años turbulentos en tu vida; pero creo que deberías tener bien marcadas las limitantes entre tu juego y tus relaciones personales.

-Las tengo, señor.

-Déjame terminar. –Kyosuke tomó aire. -¿Qué es eso tan importante? Estas jugando la Liga Italiana, es prestigiosa a nivel mundial, el sueño de muchos. ¿Qué es tan importante como para dejar todo?

-¿Sabe? –Tenía la respuesta exacta. Porque el mismo se hizo esa pregunta. –Cuando me fui de Japón en la preparatoria para jugar soccer, este era lo más importante en mi vida. Y deje de lado a mi familia, mis amigos, a la mujer que amaba. –Su respuesta le demostró que había madurado. –Pero en esta ocasión, mi hija y mi novia pesan muchísimo, el soccer ya no es una prioridad. -El presidente del equipo lo miraba en total silencio. - No me malentienda, amo jugar, sigo queriendo ser una estrella, ganar una copa mundial.

-Pero ellas son tu meta.

-Sí, ahora mismo… mi novia está desaparecida. –Si quería el permiso, debía ser honesto. –La sacaron del hospital donde estaba internada.

-¿Internada? –En las noticias aún no estaba la noticia.

-Este viernes la operaban de una complicación en su cerebro.

-Ya veo… -Lo meditó unos segundos. Podrían perder, pero tampoco era como si su jugador fuera a estar concentrado en la cancha si se quedaba. –En este club creemos en tus habilidades, has hecho una buena racha… Pero quiero un jugador que este al 100 por ciento, y no con la cabeza en otro lado. Puedes ausentarte, pero dentro de 5 días te quiero de vuelta, se hayan resuelto tus asuntos o no.

-Gracias, señor. –Le sonrió y se levantó de prisa.

-Tengo una duda… -Lo detuvo antes que saliera de su oficina. -¿Y si no te hubiera dado autorización?

-Supongo que le hubiera devuelto hasta el último centavo de la demanda que iba a tener encima de mí. –Ambos hombres se sonrieron. -Infringiría el contrato.

-Sin dudarlo.

-Sin dudarlo. Hasta luego, presidente.

Vió la puerta cerrarse. –Japonés precipitado.

* * *

-¿Secuestro? –Kaori acariciaba con lentitud acariciaba a su HIJO recién nacido. -¿Qué quieren?

-No hemos recibido ninguna llamada. –Seisuke estaba abrazando a su esposa. –Así que no sabemos qué tan bueno o malo sea.

-¡Y a mí que no me dejan salir de aquí! –Koji se retorcía los cabellos. –No debí dejarla, ¡¿Por qué siempre le hago caso?

-Tranquilo. –Mamá Kanou lo abrazó. –Mi muchacha es fuerte, y sé que está bien.

-Además si el Detective cree que es más seguro aquí, que en la calle sus razones debe de tener. –Gonzaku sostenía a su nieta, que estaba plácidamente dormida. –Es más fácil que nos vigilen a todos, a tener que dividir a la gente en diferentes puntos.

La puerta se abrió de improviso. Era Kishimoto. –Tiene una llamada, es un número privado. –Su celular estaba conectado a otro, y ese a su vez a un computador.

Sakai respiró hondo. -¿Si?

-¡Hey, niño bonito! ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Ya se fueron los bomberos? –La voz no era la misma del tipo de ascensor. Eran dos personas.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –Los agentes le hicieron señas que alargara la conversación.

-Digamos que sí. Bastante ruda, por cierto. –Se empezó a reír.

-Quiero hablar con ella.

-Tsk, las reglas las ponemos nosotros. –Su tono cambió a uno serio. –Hablaremos más tarde.

-No alcanzamos a rastrearlos. –La conversación había finalizado.

-Sei… -Kaori estaba angustiada y agotada. –No nos dejaron hablar con ella.

-Hagamos algo, pidamos prestada una sala. Y dejemos descansar a Kaori. –El diseñador de calzado le dio la niña a su esposa. –Deben de estar cansadas. Nosotros esperaremos la llamada, no tiene caso que todos nos agotemos.

-Te amor, Kaori. Así, que por favor, cuídate y cuida a nuestro hijo… -Frunció las cejas. –No hemos decidido su nombre.

-Me gusta Akira. –Todos lo sopesaron. –Niño inteligente, me gusta.

-Akira Kanou. –Seisuke le sonrió. –Me encanta.

Los ojos de Sakai se oscurecieron, como cuando él y Mikki habían escogido Kohaku. Se le hizo un nudo y carraspeo para deshacerlo.

-¿Todo bien? Sé que es difícil, ella también lo pasó mal. –Noriko frotó el brazo del arquero. –El dolor nunca se irá, solo se atenuará. Siempre lo van a recordar, pero háganlo sin miedo, sin tristeza. Algún día, podrán decirles a sus hijos, que tienen un ángel que los cuida.

-Gracias. –Besó la frente de Haruko. –Es una niña hermosa.

-Los padres de Kyosuke estarían encantados. –La abuela la acunó. –Muy felices.

-Duerman unas horas. –Los hombres salieron de la habitación.

-¿Suegra? –Kaori bajó la voz. -¿Qué cree que hará Kyosuke?

-Conociéndolo, se me haría raro si no estuviera ya, montado en un avión para acá. –Recostó la niña a su lado, en el sofá de dos plazas de la habitación. –Tienen que salir de esta, se lo merecen. Los tres.

* * *

-Escucha bien. Vas a decir solo lo que nosotros te digamos. –Konomi le volvió a enseñar las fotos que tenía entre sus manos. -¿No crees que sería una lástima que algo le pasara a esta niña?

Mikki no se permitió amedrentarse. Haruko salía en cada una de ellas, eran recientes. Por comentarios de los señores Kanou se enteraba que hacían con la niña, las ropas eran con las que muchas veces pasaban a verla. No había duda, hablaban en serio ante las amenazas en contra de la niña.

La que se podría considerar su hija. Una vez, esos tipejos habían matado a su hijo, no iba a permitirlo otra vez.

-Aunque haga lo que ustedes quieren, no es como si Kyosuke pudiera venir aquí de un día para otro.

-Pero si es tu seguridad y la de su hija las que están de por medio. Créenos, vendrá.

-Hora del show. –Volvió a marcar. -¡Hola! Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Koji? –Intentó aclarar su voz. –Son los mismos del auto, quieren matarte a… -La silenciaron con una bofetada.

-¡Mikki! ¡Mierda! ¡Déjenla en paz! –Los gritos se oían desde la bocina. -¿Qué quieren?

-Ahhh, has tocado un buen punto… -Jun había tomado el celular. –A ti y a Kyosuke Kanou. –Colgó. –Son unos idiotas si creen que no sabemos que van a rastrear la llamada.

-Y tú, Palomita. –Konomi acarició donde estaba la marca. –Más te vale que cuides esa boquita, ¿entendiste? –Le encajó los dedos en la quijada.

-Púdrete. –Ambos maleantes se rieron. -¿Por qué nosotros?

-Ya te dije, alguien nos pagó. –Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de ella.

-¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco? –Cualquier cosa que le dijeran le ayudaría.

-Sí, claro que sí. –Empezaron a jugar cartas. –En un par de horas va a venir. Está ansioso por verte.

-Ansioso.

Era un hombre. Ya tenía una leve sospecha, pero lo dicho lo confirmaba. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién odiaría tanto a Kanou y Sakai?

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontró con la sorpresa de que el presidente del club le había dispuesto su jet privado. Las horas de viaje serían más cortas que en un vuelo comercial. Pero antes de partir, debía hacer una llamada.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sakai? –La voz se escuchaba rara.

-Ah, Kyosuke eres tú. –Escuchó voces por detrás. –**No son ellos.**

-¿Ellos?

-Ya se comunicaron los secuestradores.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Pidieron dinero? –El capitán del jet le hizo señas.

-Nos quieren a ti y a mí.

-… -Su mente asimiló las palabras. -¿A ti y a mí?

-Sí, no nos han dicho más.

-Voy en camino, ahora mismo voy a tomar el avión. Estaré lo más pronto posible. –Se acercó al uniformado. -¿Cuánto haremos de aquí a Japón?

-Seis horas a lo mucho. –Le contestó y dio la vuelta.

-Antes de que amanezca allá, llegaré. –Siguió al hombre. –Cuando llegue buscaremos la forma de recuperarla.

-De acuerdo.

Colgó y se estrujó los sesos. ¿A él? ¿Por qué? ¿Celos profesionales? No, ni Koji ni el, estaban en el mismo equipo. Estaban en países distintos.

-Aishhhh, no entiendo nada. –Gritó antes de subir al avión. –Pero juro que si le pusieron un dedo encima van a conocer quién es Kyosuke Kanou.

* * *

Poco a poco abrió los ojos. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero de seguro fue bien entrada la madrugada.

Le dolía el cuerpo, estar en una silla tan dura no era precisamente la mejor cama. Y el dolor de cabeza le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Una nueva ansiedad la perturbó. Estaba consciente que quería decir ese dolor.

¿Y si se moría de un derrame antes de que la rescataran?

¿El ESTUPIDO derrame era lo que la iba a matar?

¡Qué genial!

Sobrevivió al accidente y a sus estados depresivos… ¿pero el derrame era lo que la iba a fulminar?

¡Dios! Estaba secuestrada por dos asesinos a sueldo, y ella estaba segura que su cabeza era la que iba a explotar.

Sin quererlo los nervios la hicieron reír. -¡Genial!

-Tsk, creo que la paloma se volvió loca. –Jun frunció las cejas. –Se ríe sola.

-Idiotas, ¿acaso no saben porque estaba en el hospital? –Seguía en su ataque. -¡Me estoy muriendo!

-¿Estás loca?

-¡Los maniáticos son ustedes! –Les gritó con furia. -A Raíz de lo que provocaron tengo algo dañado en mi cabeza, en cualquier momento sin mi medicación me voy a morir de un derrame. –Unas carcajadas nuevas la interrumpieron. -¿Quieren matarme? ¡Felicidades! Lo van a lograr, pero no; de propia mano.

-¡Diablos! –Ambos empezaron a caminar por la bodega. –Jun, hay que adelantar todos los planes.

-No van a venir, si ella ya está muerta. –Tiró su cigarro. –Y el niño se pondrá como loco, el chiste es que se maten entre ellos.

-Márcale, dile que lo esperas en…

Una punzada la hizo jadear de dolor y un subido le taladraba los oídos. Es como si le fueran a explotar.

-_Calma, Mikki, calma. Van a venir por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Solo necesitas tranquilizarte. Los nervios no nos sirven de nada. Respira… Respira…_

-¡Hey! Habla. –Apenas podía distinguir, el dolor se volvía más agudo.

-¿S-si?

-¡Mikki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? –Podía alcanzar a escuchar la voz de su ex esposo. -¡Contéstame! ¿Qué te hicieron?

-D-duele, Koji, mi cabeza. –Sin quererlo, empezó a llorar. –La luz, el ruido, duele.

-¡Maldición! No ahora. Tienes que calmarte, sé que es imposible, pero intenta dormir, eso ayuda.

-Tú también cálmate. –Parecía que su deseo de desmayarse se estaba cumpliendo, porque todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. - Piensa despacio, verás que lo averiguas. –Su cabeza le pesaba, ya no la podía mantener arriba. –Te espero.

-¿¡Mikki? ¡MIKKI!

-Shhh, cállate, la palomita se acaba de desmayar. –Un suspiro de descanso le contestó. Checaron la hora; 6:00 am. -Localiza a Kanou, hoy mismo a mediodía nos encontraremos.

-No tarda en llegar.

-Perfecto, te llamaremos una hora antes del encuentro.

-Pero…

-Adiós.

Los secuestradores estaban con los nervios de punta. Pero pronto acabaría.

* * *

Aventó la maleta los pies de su hermano. -¿Noticias?

-Kyosuke. –Seisuke lo abrazó y el menor lo recibió gustoso. – Tienen unos datos de donde pueden estar, pero nada en concreto, tienen algún aparato que no deja que los rastreen por completo.

-¿Y ella? –Se separó, pero aun así no lo soltó. Al contrario, estiró el cuello, pero no alcanzaba a ver a la persona que buscaba.

-Ya pasó el efecto de los medicamentos. Empezaron los dolores. –Su hermano se veía exhausto, con la ropa de dos días. Se notaba por las arrugas. –Por lo que dijo Sakai, son más fuertes que antes.

-Esos malnacidos. –El plan que había formado en el vuelo, lo revivió. -¿Sakai?

-En sala de espera al final del pasillo.

Iba a dejarlo, pero recordó algo. -¿Haru tiene con quien jugar a las muñecas o al soccer?

-Al soccer, bro, al soccer. –Su mirada se iluminó. –Se llama Akira.

-Lindo, felicítame a tu esposa, después voy a conocerlos. –Le dio la espalda.

-¿No vas a verlos? Haruko está aquí.

-Más tarde. –Levantó la mano. –Pero avísales que estoy aquí, en un rato los veo.

Unos policías le iban a negar el paso, pero el arquero los detuvo. –Es parte de esto. –Se levantó a recibirlo. –Quieren que nos veamos con ellos.

-Déjame adivinar, no nos lo van a permitir. –Su mirada azul se clavó en el Detective que había conocido antes de ir a Italia.

-Mucho riesgo de perdernos a todos. -Torció la boca y le habló en voz baja. –Se nos agota el tiempo. ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Por quién me tomas? –Le contestó del mismo modo. -¿Dónde está Kaori?

-En Maternidad, pisos arriba. –Ladeó la cabeza. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Sígueme la corriente. –Respiró hondo. –Llévame con mi cuñada, no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Pero, la llamada…

-Dices que quieren vernos en la tarde, ¿no? –Vió su reloj. –Van a dar las 10 de la mañana, tenemos mínimo una hora. Estaremos aquí antes de eso.

-Vayan a que les dé, el aire, el stress es mucho y cuándo sea el momento de actuar deben de estar despejados. –Kishimoto tenía la vista fija en un mapa. –Nosotros nos encargamos. Dejen el móvil aquí.

-Vamos. –El numero 9 empezó a caminar a la salida, pero vió que su rival de amores no lo seguía. -¿Sakai?

-¿Y si llaman antes y no estamos aquí? –Dudaba en dejar su móvil.

En dos pasos lo alcanzó y con ambos cuerpos taparon el celular. -¿Tienes servicios digitales? –Señaló disimuladamente el aparato.

-Sí.

Lo tomó, marcó varios números y se lo regresó. –Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada aquí y me desespera estar sentado.

-Kyosuke. –Iba a dudar, pero recordó que la amaba con la misma intensidad que él. Con consternación lo dejó en la mesa. –Regresamos después.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron del lugar y unos agentes se acercaron a Kishimoto. -¿Los seguimos?

-No, dejaron el celular y es la única forma de comunicación con esos hombres. –Revisó que tuviera señal. –Regresaran.

* * *

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?

-Nosotros, nada.

-¿¡Porque está desmayada!

Poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia… ¿¡Pero era necesario gritar! Aunque la punzada era menor, no dejaba de ser molesta.

-Mejor le bajas dos rayitas a tus impulsos, niño idiota. ¿O no sabes con quienes estás hablando?

-Les juro que si algo le pasa…

Estaba segura que esa voz, ya la había escuchado. Es más, es como si perteneciera a su pasado. ¿La Universidad? No, más atrás. ¿Jyoyo?

-Estas aquí para cuidarla, tenemos que ir a encontrarnos que tus mejores amigos.

-¿Los van a traer?

-Te lo dijimos una vez; nosotros no dejamos trabajos sin terminar.

¡Los iban a matar! Nunca les interesó pedir un rescate, querían dejar finiquitado todo el asunto. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, debía enterarse de una vez por todas quien era el culpable de todo.

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas, nunca se imaginó que fuera **él**.

-¿Yuuya?

* * *

Pararon en piso tres, pero en lugar de que Kyosuke lo siguiera al área donde estaba Kaori lo guió a las escaleras.

-Rápido, tenemos que salir del hospital antes de que vean que no fuimos con mi familia. –Empezó a correr.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces? –Lo detuvo de un jalón. -¡Mi teléfono está en la sala!

-¿Tienes uno y no sabes usarlo? –Se soltó. -¿Sabes lo que es "Sígueme"? –Sacó su celular. –Cada llamada que entre al tuyo, directamente se trasladara al mío.

-Kyosuke… me sorprendes. –Siguieron bajando al estacionamiento.

-No seas imbécil. –Empezó a cabecear. –Debe estar por aquí, no lo pudo haber dejado lejos.

-Ahora dime, Houdini. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? –En su auto era imposible, lo detectarían de inmediato. –No podemos llamar un taxi.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Lo encontré! –Sakai reconoció el auto de lo Kanou-Doumoto. –Mi hermano es tan predecible.

-¿Sabes abrirlo sin accionar la alarma?

TIC, TIC

Los seguros se abrieron y Kyosuke se metió enseñándole las llaves. –Se las quité cuando me recibió. Siempre las guarda en el bolsillo derecho de su saco o pantalón. –Esperó a que se metiera a su lado. –Y debido a la urgencia del parto no pudo haber dejado muy lejos el auto, porque no querría dejar mucho tiempo sola a su esposa, mientras se aliviaba.

-Me dejas mudo, Kyosuke. –Lo miró de arriba a abajo. -¿Qué hiciste con el Kyosuke que yo conozco?

-No me ofendas, no dormí toda la noche pensando que iba a hacer. –Salieron del estacionamiento.

-¿Y si no hubiera funcionado? –Se agacharon un poco, cuando pasaron el torniquete de seguridad. ¡Benditas tarjetas electrónicas!

-Este, era el Plan A, poseía otro más. –Aceleró en cuanto salió del nosocomio.

-¿Plan B? ¿Y que era? –La esperanza se vió renovada.

-Tenía que ver con alarmas, correr y golpear gente. –Se alejaba del centro, seguramente estaban a las afueras. –Y una gran persecución por la ciudad.

-Típico de ti. Ves muchas películas de acción.

-Pero, estaba seguro que no ibas a querer, así que… aposté al A.

-Suerte de principiante.

Dejaron de hablar por un rato en lo que buscaban un lugar para estacionarse y no llamar la atención.

Se detuvieron cerca de una Plaza comercial a esperar la hora.

-Te extraña mucho. –El de cabellos cenizos veía con interés por la ventana. –No lo dice en voz alta, pero se nota.

-Yo también la extrañé. –Kanou se cruzó de brazos. –Estaba preparado para la espera de la operación, no para esto.

-Después de decirme que nos querían a nosotros, no puedo de dejar de sentirme culpable. ¿Qué hicimos?

-¿Quién nos odia? Me parece que es la pregunta correcta.

-Tomé una decisión hace un tiempo.

-¿En serio? –De reojo lo miraba. -¿Y que fue?

-La voy a dejar sola después de esto. –Lo vió, vió el amor que aún le guardaba a Tsujiwaki. –No podrán ser felices mientras yo este de por medio. Aunque yo pensé que me iría después de la operación, supongo que la vida no es como uno la planea.

-Para nada, amigo.

Koji lo miró fijamente. -¿Amigo?

-Odio admitirlo, pero mis grandes amigos han sido tú y el molesto de Rodrigo. –Tronó la boca. –Y no es por gusto te lo puedo asegurar.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no volverás a ser las mismas, pero también sé; que ella te guarda cariño. Eres su mejor amigo.

-Yo siento lo mismo. Tal vez solo necesitamos alejarnos.

-Por el bien de todos.

El numero 9 le dio la razón y antes de que pudieran decir más, la cita llegó.

* * *

-¿Kyosuke o Sakai? No, aquí no están. –Seisuke recibió la llamada de pisos más abajo. –Sí, casi es la hora. ¿Aquí? No han venido, ninguno de los dos. –El delantero se revolvió los cabellos. –Tan común en él, intentaré marcarle.

Todos lo miraban a la expectativa en cuanto colgó.

-No están por ningún lado. –Su padre se levantó. –Hay que buscarlos, casi son las 11.

-¿Se fueron? ¿Pero y la llamada? –Kaori hablaba bajo porque entre sus brazos estaba su hijo dormido.

-Es lo que quieren saber.

-¿La casa? –Noriko dejó de jugar con Haruko un momento. –Tal vez fueron para allá.

-Dame tus llaves, mi carro tiene poca gasolina y no quiero detenerme. –Gonzaku extendió su mano, pero vió el rostro pálido de su hijo. -¿Qué pasa?

-No las tengo. Pero estoy seguro que las… -Cerró los ojos y supo que pasó. –Estaban en mi bolsillo antes de saludar a Kyosuke.

-Ese hijo mío, ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Deja le marco a su celular. –Seisuke esperó el tono y casi sonrió cuando le contestaron. -¿Kishimoto-san? No, no le marqué a Sakai, le marqué a mi hermano. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Colgó enojado.

-Deja advino, ¿callejón sin salida? –Kaori se rascó la cabeza. -¿Y ahora?

-Ni la menor idea.

* * *

-Vendrán solos, ni un solo policía…

-Por eso no se preocupen, lo estamos. –Estaba el altavoz. –Kyosuke está conmigo.

-¡Hey! ¿Goleador número 1 de la preparatoria, no?

-No me jodas, dime lo que queremos saber.

-Directo al punto. Nos vemos a las 12 en punto en el parque público que está cerca de la escuela primaria Shintenjou.

-A esa hora estará lleno de gente, ¿Cómo los vamos a reconocer?

-Tranquilo, portero. Nosotros los vamos a encontrar.

Se terminó la citación.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Sí, estaban en la calle. El ruido era muy claro, el ruido de los autos y la gente. –Kyosuke prendió el auto. –Es posible que ya estén ahí.

-Nos van a emboscar, es una trampa. –Se frotó las manos en las piernas de su pantalón. –Por eso eligieron un lugar concurrido, hay niños.

-No podemos hacer nada brusco, si están armados y con lo locos que están; no van a dudar en abrir fuego. –El delantero ya no podía idear ninguna estrategia. –Y nos arriesgamos a no saber dónde está Mikki.

-Vamos al matadero. –Koji extendió el puño. –Juntos, engreído.

-Claro, arrogante. –Estrelló el suyo.

* * *

-¡Entró la llamada! ¡Sabemos donde están!

De inmediato se movilizaron fuera del hospital. Kishimoto estaba que daba miedo. Unos futbolistas sin ninguna noción de espionaje, habían burlado su intuición.

Al darse cuenta que habían desviado las llamadas a otro número, se dieron a la tarea de interferirlo. Pero solo sabían dónde estaban a la hora de llamada, no adonde se dirigirían después de.

-Llamen a la compañía telefónica y hagan hasta lo imposible porque activen el rastreador del celular de Kyosuke Kanou.

El punto que tenían a su favor era el servicio de rastreo del móvil, las desventaja es que la única que conocía la contraseña para hacerlo desde un computador; era precisamente Mikki.

Con alguna orden podrían acceder a esos datos, pero lo que no tenían era tiempo para solicitarla, se les acababa.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Ha llegado el climax de la historia. -Viri sonreía de oreja a oreja. -¡Omo! ¡Esto esta buenisimo!**

**Contestemos reviews:**

**DANIEL PATRICIO: Lamento informarte que seré "buena" con las letras, pero los dibujos me están totalmente negados: Soy un desastre para eso; por eso de Puericultura me cambiaré a Enfermeria (se me da muchisimo mejor que los niños). Y acerca de poner algunas escenas subidas de tono, si lo he pensado (Kyosuke grita: HENTAI!) y no descarto la idea, de que antes de que acabe este fic (a lo mucho 3 caps mas) haré una escena lime (no lemon, no se me da xD)**

**AYE: Pues aqui está! Ahora veremos que mas pasa!  
**

-**Tienes un rectorcido razonamiento. -Sakai estaba cargando un arma.**

-**¡¿Y eso? -Viri estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-Estas loca si crees que los vamos a enfrentar sin ningun arma. -Kanou sostenia una igual.**

**-¡Me niego! No incluí nada por el estilo en el siguiente capitulo.**

-**Pues hazlo.**

**Estos actores que se revelan contra la escritora, xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	17. Los ultimos cabos sueltos

**Hola!**

**-¿Penultimo capitulo? -Ryoma alzó su ceja.**

**-¡Ya era hora! -Kyosuke y Sakai exclamaron con gusto.**

**-¡Callados!**

**Pues si, penultimo capitulo. El que sigue en nuestro final!**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Los últimos cabos sueltos.**

Seisuke sentía que había envejecido al menos 5 años con todos los problemas. Por un lado, no podía ser más feliz por el nacimiento de su hijo, pero todo lo que los rodeaba lo estresaba.

-Deja de darle vueltas. –Kaori le sonrió desde la cama donde estaba dando de mamar a su hijo. –La policía dicen que tenemos un par de horas.

-El problema es no saber en dónde están, si ya los contactaron. –Se sentó en un sillón y se fijó en su hijo. -Quiero que Akira conozca a su tío, pero ese hermano mío no piensa con ninguna neurona de ese tonto cerebro que tiene.

-Y lo hará, piensa positivo. Nuestro hijo conocerá a su tío.

Kaori le daba ánimos a su marido y aparentaba una tranquilidad, que dentro de ella no sentía. _Dios mío, cuídalos. A los tres, que esto llegue a un buen final. Por favor, te lo ruego._

* * *

Pararon frente al parque, y estaba repleto de muchedumbre. Buscaron gente extraña o que llamara la atención de algún modo, pero con tantas personas no era posible.

-A la cuenta de tres, salimos. –Kyosuke respiró hondo y buscó un grado de valor, que poco a poco se le iba esfumando. –Venga, Sakai.

-Uno, dos, tres.

Al terminar de la cuenta salieron del carro, pero el joven padre regresó por su celular. –_Tal vez me sirva más tarde._

Se emparejaron al paso y se adentraron en el mar de transeúntes. Volteaban a todos lados, incluso a sus espaldas, pero no hallaban algo fuera de lo común.

-Quietecitos, Kanou sigue derecho. –Sentía el aliento caliente de alguien. –No hagas nada tonto. –El cañón de la pistola se le clavaba en la columna. – ¿Queremos que personas inocentes resulten heridas?

-Tú también, niño bonito. –Koji se encontraba igualmente. –Sigan caminando.

De reojo se vieron y bajaron la vista resignados. Todo estaba sucediendo como lo habían previsto. Habían hecho un plan, pero estaban jugando mucho al azar, el que pudieran salir del hospital sin ser detectados… había sido una gran proeza.

Llegaron al final, donde un carro bastante común abrió sus seguros. Estaba en una zona apartada y oculto tras unos contenedores de basura.

Kyosuke tomó aire, nadie los vería desaparecer, pero ya estaban a menos de encontrar a su novia.

Novia, que raro se oía ese apelativo en su cabeza. Y suponía que se oiría aún más, saliendo de su boca.

No pudo seguir cavilando porque su captor le susurró. –Buenas noches.

De un cachazo desmayaron a los futbolistas y con rapidez los metieron al carro.

-Eso fue fácil. –Konomi los veía de reojo. –Demasiado y teniendo en cuenta el carácter del grandulón.

-Sí, algo traman. No hay que perderlos de vista.

* * *

-Lamento tener que volver a preguntarles, pero es importante que nos digan si alguien puede tenerle tanto coraje a su hijo.

Gonzaku y Noriko estaban hartos de lo mismo. –No, mi hijo no tiene enemigos.

-Pero su ex pareja, la modelo… sigue desaparecida. La tenemos boletinada, pero nadie sabe dónde está.

-¿Su manager, no lo sabe? –Noriko sabía de buena fuente que ese tipejo era un entrometido.

-No, dice que lo despidió al terminar su contrato y que no la volvió a ver.

-Entonces no hay nada que hacer. –Gonzaku dio por zanjado el asunto y se metió a la habitación de su nuera.

-Nala se fue dejando a la niña, pero no es capaz de atentar contra otra vida, se lo aseguro. –Noriko siguió a su esposo.

-¿Entonces quién?

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la ubicación cerca del centro comercial, no había nadie. Así que pidieron videos de cámaras cercanas al lugar e identificaron el auto. Trazaron una probable vía y pusieron en alerta de prioridad las placas. Por suerte, esto último arrojó otra pista.

Las alarmas y después los carros de policía asustaron a la gente del parque. Unos corrieron y otros se quedaron estáticos en espera de ver que sucedía.

Kishimoto bajó del auto y buscó el de Seisuke. Con ayuda de unos guantes abrió la puerta, que estaba sin seguros. –Como si hubieran salido a prisa. –Giró para checar todo el panorama. -¡Interroguen a la gente! ¡Alguien debió haber visto algo!

Peinaron la zona e hicieron preguntas, pero nadie daba datos viables.

-Con las cámaras, hay cámaras por todos lados. –Señaló los postes con los dispositivos en lo más alto. –Contacten al agente que está en el centro de monitoreo. Y comuníquenmelo.

Sus sentidos policiacos se centraron en pensar como un delincuente. La razón de este lugar para el encuentro, saltaba a la vista. Lo concurrido.

-¿Pero cómo desapareces a dos figuras públicas y que nadie se dé cuenta?

Vió un punto ciego, el área de los basureros.

-Kishimoto-san. –Le dieron un teléfono móvil.

-Takato, busca la cámara que apunta al área de basura. –Esperó unos momentos. –Retrocede la cinta, debe de haber algo.

Los minutos parecían horas. Si llegaba a sucederles algo, la culpa le mataría. Había pasado tantos momentos con los agraviados, que no podía permitirse bajas o lesionados.

Independientemente que este caso, sería una mancha o una estrella en su historial. Salvar a dos estrellas del soccer nacional, figuraría muy bien en un ascenso para dirigir alguna institución.

-¡Lo tengo jefe!

-¿Qué es? –Kishimoto estaba listo para lanzar órdenes.

-Es un Subaru Impreza Sedan con placas…

Pusieron a todas las unidades y centro de monitoreo a ubicar el auto.

-Ya casi, ya casi.

-Señor, la compañía telefónica nos ha dado luz verde. –Un novato le sonrió. –Encenderán el GPS del Señor Kanou.

-Perfecto, pide que movilicen un equipo táctico en cuanto tengamos ubicado el auto y el teléfono... –Su mirada estaba llena de entereza. –Esto se va a poner movidito.

* * *

-¿Por qué?

-…

-Te estoy hablando, no puedes hacer todo esto e ignorarme cuando quiero saber tus razones.

-…

-¡Maldición, Yuuya! –Mikki deseó poder estrujarle el cuello, pero sus manos estaban amarradas. –Contéstame.

-…

El bastardo ni siquiera la miraba, solo se mordía los labios y caminaba nervioso por la bodega. Se movía erráticamente, de malas.

Y fue cuando lo supo. –_Es igual a mí, cuando no tomaba la medicación del dolor._

Kiba Yuuya era un adicto. ¿A qué? Solo el, lo sabía.

Eso los ponía en un riesgo mayor. Un adicto era una persona inestable. Sobre todo si estaba bajo la influencia de su vicio.

Lo mejor sería ya no presionarlo más, calmarse y pensar en su siguiente paso. Repasó los hechos. Tal vez… si lo hacía creer que haría lo que quisiera. No era ningún secreto que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y su insistencia a que salieran juntos cuando lo veía en la Universidad…

Se horrorizó ante la idea, pero no es que hubiera muchas opciones.

Odiaba a Sakai y a Kyosuke, era obvio. Ellos tenían todo lo que él siempre quiso. Fama, fortuna y una carrera en las ligas de futbol más importantes.

-Yuuya. –Le habló en voz calmada y muy bajito. –Puedes terminar esto, yo te ayudo. –Oyó pasos y una mano le levantó la cabeza. –_Funcionó._

-No quería que nada de esto pasara. Te lo juro. –Sus manos rodearon su rostro y sus ojos la observaban con detenimiento. –Todo se salió de control.

Se sintió asqueada de verlo, pero lo disimuló y le sonrió. –Estamos a tiempo de detenerlo, Yuuya. Si llamamos a la policía, yo abogaré por ti, y haré lo que esté en mis manos para que te den indulgencia.

-Yo te amo Mikki, siempre te he amado. –Le fue esparciendo besos por la cara. –Yo soy el único que te conviene

-No seas tonto niño, te tiene en sus manos. –Entró Jun y se empezó a reír. -La chiquilla tiene mañas. –Le aventó a Yuuya un paquetito blanco. –Pasamos por lo que nos encargaste.

-Gracias…

La ignoró y se fue a una mesa cercana para inhalar la droga. Las esperanzas se fueron al caño.

-Buen truco. –Le agitó los cabellos. –Pero mientras nosotros le demos su "medicina", está bajo nuestro control. ¡Hey, Konomi! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Jun la giró para que quedara frente a la puerta.

-Mierda, estos dos pesan una tonelada. –Dos bultos amarrados cayeron al suelo.

-Kyosuke, Sakai. –Tenían sangre seca en la cabeza. -¿Qué les hicieron? –Forcejeó con sus ataduras, pero fue en vano. -¡Kyosuke! ¡Koji!

-Van a tardar un poco en despertar para el show, pero te aseguro… -Le pasó la lengua por el cuello y Mikki se estremeció. –Que valdrá la pena.

* * *

-Se los llevaron.

La familia Kanou ya lo esperaba. Noriko acarició la mejilla de su nieta, ahora también su padre estaba en riesgo.

-Logramos captar con una cámara que los golpearon y subieron a un auto. Ya lo estamos rastreando, también el teléfono móvil; pero parece que está apagado. –El policía que estaba a cargo de informar a la familia les dirigió una mirada de disculpa. –Eso nos dificulta la tarea, el auto puede estar en un lugar, pero ellos en otro.

-¿Siguen con la misma teoría? –Kaori apretaba la mano de su esposo, mientras este contemplaba dormir a su hijo en la cunita. -¿Venganza?

-No piden rescate, solo se llevaron a la gente, en muchos casos solo es para… -No fue necesario que dijera la palabra todos la sabían. _MATAR_.

-Pero hay posibilidad, ¿no? –Gonzaku estaba recargado cerca de la ventana de la habitación. –Seguramente los harán sufrir, el objetivo es la venganza; por lo tanto los torturaran.

-Me temo que sí, y ahí es donde entra la joven Tsujiwaki. –El policía compartía teorías con su superior Kishimoto; así que estaba al tanto de todo el caso. –Si les quieren hacer daño, lo mejor es usar algo que quieran más, que nada en el mundo. Y aunque el Señor Kyosuke tiene una hija, no han podido llegar a ella. El blanco vulnerable es la chica.

-Supongo que tiene coherencia, los ataques siempre fueron contra ellos, ¿no? –Seisuke reflexionó en voz alta. –El día del accidente del auto, yo tenía que ir ahí. Porque Sakai y yo íbamos a comer juntos.

-¡Pero fue el día que Nala se fue! Así que lo cancelaste y Mikki tomó tu lugar. –Noriko entendió. –Nala no pudo haber sido, ustedes ya habían hecho la reservación con dos semanas de anticipación, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Pero Nala, no.

-Siempre hay lista de espera, pero Koji no quiso usar nuestra fama. Ellos lo sabían desde ese momento, nos seguían; o más bien, seguían a Sakai.

El agente policiaco asintió con la cabeza. –Por azar el matrimonio iba junto y pasó todo. –Marcó por su móvil. –Jefe, descarte a Nala Smith, ella no es la culpable. Hay alguien más, alguien lo suficientemente cercano para saber algunos detalles de sus vidas.

-¡La carta! –Seisuke saltó de la cama. -¡Nunca supimos cómo llegó al periódico!

-Kishimoto-san, hay que interrogar a… -Le hizo señas al hombre.

-El editor del periódico "El Celta".

* * *

-Mi cabeza. –Parpadeo para enfocar, pero sentía como si su cerebro fuera apretado. -¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Ya despertó!

Una voz desconocida lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Veía borroso, así que esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara.

-Kyosuke.

-Mikki. –Por inercia sus ojos buscaron el tono de su cabello y la encontró sentada en una silla a un escaso metro de distancia. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Ustedes eran el equipo de rescate! –Se empezaron a reír. –Estoy bien.

-¡Que ternuritas! –Konomi aplaudió. -¿No lo crees, Kiba?

-¿Kiba? –Pudo percibir que estaba en una bodega y encontró a su antiguo compañero de equipo. - ¿Tu?

-Hey, cabeza de naranja.

-¿Pero… porque? –Estaba en un estado de shock.

-Todo tuyo, chico. –Konomi y Jun se sentaron en los destartalados sillones a observarlos.

-Te preguntas porque. –Se acercó y empezó a caminar a su lado. –Veamos; yo estaba destinado a ser un gran jugador. Pero en la preparatoria nunca me pude quitar tu sombra. "¡Kyosuke Kanou la estrella de Orange Hill!" "El goleador de la zona, Kanou" –Le dio un golpe en la cara.

-¡Kyosuke! –Seguía la escena con impotencia.

– "Jugador de la sub -17 Kyosuke Kanou" Aun hoy, tu nombre es leyenda.

-Ese soy yo, ¿Pero y Mikki? ¿Sakai? –Escupió sangre.

-A eso voy "senpai". –De nueva cuenta lo golpeó. –Pensé que al llegar a la final y ganar a nivel nacional, mis bonos subirían, pero adivina. "Espléndido trabajo del Capitán Koji Sakai" "Sakai declarado el mejor jugador del torneo". –Fue por un bote de agua fría y se le aventó al arquero.

COF COF

-Koji… -Lo vió toser apretó los dedos. Odiaba verlos sufrir.

Se sacudió el agua y cabeceó a todos lados encontrándose con la misma escena. -¿Yuuya?

-Hola "querido capitán" Has despertado para la parte en que les diré porque los odio. –Se acercó a la joven. –Mikki siempre fue la chica más guapa. Buena estudiante, excelente compañera y capitana del equipo de mujeres. Habríamos sido la pareja perfecta. –La acarició y besó en la mejilla. -¡PERO USTEDES ESTABAN EN EL MEDIO! –Sujetó un tubo y se encaminó a los jugadores. -¡SIEMPRE ESTUVO ENAMORADA DE TI! –Un primer golpe en el estómago para el pelirrojo. -¡Y TU PARECIAS ESTAR PEGADO A ELLA! –Koji sintió como le tronaba algo al recibir el golpe.

-¡BASTA! ¡Déjalos, por favor! –Mikki estaba llorando. –No por mí, no los hagas sufrir por mí.

-¡Siempre fue por ti! –Los golpeó un par de veces más y se acercó a ella. –Kyosuke estaba comprometido y Sakai estaba lejos. Pero de repente ambos regresaron y tú te casaste. Él tenía que haber muerto en ese carro y yo podría haberte consolado. Habríamos sido una linda familia, tu hijo habría sido mío.

-Estas enfermo. –Lo escupió. –Nunca me hubiera fijado en ti. ¡MATASTE A MI HIJO Y ME DEJASTE INVALIDA! Mataste a mis padres. –Sus ojos cafés se clavaron con odio en la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¡TE ODIO KIBA! Desátame y arreglemos esto como hombres. –Koji aun estando golpeado clamaba justicia. -¡SE UN HOMBRE!

Kyosuke apretó la quijada y buscó la manera de que su bolsa pegara en las manos de Sakai y sintiera el teléfono. Fue una suerte que los ataran a las sillas, espalda con espalda. Tenía que prenderlo.

-Mikki yo te amo… nunca ha existido una mujer que no seas tú.

-¡Me das asco!

-Sakai préndelo, lentamente. –Le susurró mientras los gritos resonaban. –Sin que se den cuenta…

-¡Déjala en paz! –Sus manos se movían buscando las teclas. –Si le pasa algo te mato.

-Si es que te dejo algo, después de que lo masacre. –Sus ojos brillaron, el teléfono estaba vibrando…

* * *

-¡Lo prendieron!

Kishimoto encendió el auto y fue al frente del convoy de las fuerzas especiales. -¿Dónde?

-Cerca de la zona industrial, la que está abandonada.

-Pide a las unidades más cercanas que busquen el auto. No pueden estar muy lejos una cosa de la otra.

Antes de hacer una intromisión, debía de asegurar que el blanco (o blancos, en este caso) estuviera en el lugar correcto. Muchas veces una cosa estaba en un lado, y la otra por otro.

No había segundas oportunidades. Si alertaban al individuo en una falsa alarma, les darían tiempo para replegarse o huir… o matar.

-¡Confírmenme la ubicación!

Los subordinados se movieron con rapidez, el jefe estaba de malas y este asunto en su punto mas alto.

* * *

-No pueden entrar aquí, sin una orden. –El editor tragaba saliva, pero mantenía una mirada altiva.

-De hecho tenemos una orden para llevárnoslo a interrogar. –Un agente de la división de Kishimoto le dio el documento. –Así que, acompáñenos.

-¿Interrogar? ¿De que? –Hojeó la orden y la dejó en la mesa. –Yo no tengo nada que decir.

-No se ponga difícil, o lo arrestaremos por desacato. –Le señaló la puerta.

-Solo quiero saber, que quieren preguntarme; y tal vez, aquí mismo pueda responder sus dudas. –Invitó al agente y a los dos policías que lo acompañaban a sentarse.

-Queremos saber quien le proporcionó la carta que publicó, la del jugador Kyosuke Kanou.

El regordete hombre alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza. –No puedo denunciar a mis fuentes, perdería mi credibilidad.

-Muy bien. –Se dirigió a uno de los policías. –Hablen a la comandancia y pidan una orden de arresto.

-¡Esta usted bromeando! –El editor se levantó de su sillón. –Estoy en todo mi derecho.

-Oh si, claro. Pero la orden es por: Secuestro y tentativa de homicidio. –Kishimoto-san se sentiría orgulloso de él.

-¿¡Qué! –Perdió todo color de la cara.

-Su "protegido" secuestró a una joven y dos hombres mas. –El policía empezó a salir de la oficina. –Y como no nos quiere ayudar, es un cómplice en estos delitos. –Por favor, vaya a hablar.

-¡No! Espere. –El hombre se sentó derrotado en su silla. –Ya sabía yo, que ese muchachito me iba a traer problemas.

-¿Muchachito? –Confirmaba la teoría de que la modelo, no era la culpable.

-Si. –Frunció los labios. -El que me ha proporcionado todos los datos del triangulo Kanou-Tsujiwaki-Sakai fue Yuuya Kiba. Antiguo compañero de escuela y equipo de ellos.

* * *

-Vamos a jugar, ¿quieren? –Jun se colocó a lado de Mikki. -¿Verdad o reto?

-¿Qué? –Kyosuke, ahora si, estaba seguro de los tipos estaban locos. –Eso es para niños.

-¿En serio? –Konomi sonrió y se dirigió a Yuuya. -¿Verdad o reto?

-¿Estas de broma? –El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada. –Ya mátalos, que ese fue el trato.

Le apuntaron a la cabeza. –Dije, vamos a jugar.

Yuuya se dio cuenta que muy seguramente; nadie saldría vivo de esa bodega.

* * *

-¿Conocen a un tal, Yuuya Kiba? –Seisuke miró a su esposa que tenia la boca abierta.

-Fue alumno de Jyoyo, estaba en el mismo equipo que los muchachos. –Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Estaba más que enamorado de Mikki.

-Tenemos a nuestro chico. –Respondió al otro lado de la línea. –Confírmenlo.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Ya los localizaron? –Noriko le pasó una mano por el cabello a su nieta.

-Si, pero no han podido acercarse a ellos. Todo es cuestión de tácticas, no pueden tomar ninguna decisión apresurada; se arriesgan a perderlos a todos.

-Es solo cuestión de minutos, ¿no? –Gonzaku se sentó a lado de la niña. –Solo minutos.

* * *

-Primero Mikki. –Jun le acomodó los cabellos. -¿Verdad o reto?

Sus ojos buscaron desesperados a Kanou, con un solo movimiento le indicó que lo hiciera. –Verdad.

-Entre Sakai y Kyosuke, ¿Quién es mejor en la cama?

-¿Qué?

Exclamaron tres voces a al vez. Yuuya y Sakai fueron amedrentados con las pistolas y Mikki estaba sonrojada.

-Anda, contesta. Pediste verdad. –Konomi sonrió.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. –No puedo decirlo.

-¡Como! Es fácil, ¿Quién te lo hace mas rico? –Sentía las asquerosas manos con su cabeza.

-No puedo decirlo, porque Kyosuke y yo… -Se puso aun más roja. –Nunca hemos estado juntos de esa manera.

Kyosuke torció la boca y sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Koji parpadeo confundido al igual que los tres hombres restantes.

-¿Nunca? –Jun frunció las cejas. –Pero si se fueron a Italia juntos.

-Eso es otra pregunta. –Les sonrió con superioridad.

-Muy bien chico listo, tu turno. – Sakai alzó la vista para ver mejor al hombre. -¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Cuánto odias a Kyosuke Kanou por quitarte a tu esposa?

-No tanto como quisiera.

-Eres un idiota, Sakai. –El pelirrojo bramó. –Pensé que eso había quedado en el olvido.

-Para ti, tú la tienes contigo. –Le contestó de la misma forma. –Además, eres eunuco, ¿o que? ¿Nunca la has tocado?

-¡Que te jodan! No pienso hablar de eso.

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! –Mikki no podía creer que relegaran de la situación en la que estaban. –Pero si serán… no hablen de mí, como si no estuviera.

-Creo que es más divertido de lo que creí. –Konomi se paró a lado del fornido. -¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-¡Que novedad! –Sakai rodó los ojos.

-Tengo una idea, pero antes dime… ¿Qué sientes al pensar todas las veces que Sakai besó, tocó y saboreó cada parte del cuerpo de tu novia? Saber… que el la hizo mujer, que no le importó saber que estaban enamorados y meterse entre ustedes. Haberla hecho su esposa, jurarse amor eterno; mientras TÚ, veías todo sin poder mover un dedo.

La quijada se le tensó. Y respiró hondo varias veces.

-Ahhh, un tema espinoso, ¿no?

Mikki no podía creer lo que veía… ¡Los estaban soltando!

Los jugadores estaban en el mismo estado. -¡¿Pero que carajos hacen? –Yuuya los empujó. -¡Se van a escapar!

-Tsk, cálmate. –Le señaló con al pistola el sillón. –Disfruta del show.

A duras penas podían caminar, los tubazos habían sido más efectivos de los que creían.

-Este es el reto. Más bien, véanlo como una oportunidad. –Se hicieron a un lado. –Dense tan fuerte como puedan, desquítense de TODO lo que odian del otro. Kanou, hazle pagar cada caricia, cada beso. Sakai, cóbrate la humillación y el dolor del divorcio y todas las fotos que han salido de ellos muy felices en Italia.

Seguían viéndose sin entender que pasaba, ninguno dio un paso al frente.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?

-Están locos, somos gente civilizada como para hacer eso. –El numero 9 se cruzó de brazos. –No lo haré.

-Digo lo mismo.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son? –Jun se empezó a carcajear. –Ustedes son nuestros peones, ustedes nos obedecen, nosotros somos los secuestradores; los que ponemos las reglas. Konomi… haz los honores.

Mikki intentó retorcerse, pero fue imposible. La mano del sujeto ya estaba dentro de la bata. La tocaba con tanta libidinosidad que sentía ganas de vomitar.

-¡Suéltala!

Los hombres hicieron el intento de acercarse, pero fueron detenidos por la pistola que apuntaba a Mikki.

-Den un paso mas, y la palomita se muere. –No se volteó si quiera y siguió hablando. –Vuelve a sentarse Yuuya, lo mismo va para ti.

-Las reglas de esto son sencillas. Ustedes pelean, y no la volvemos a tocar.

Kyosuke no pudo asimilar lo dicho cuando un golpe lo tiró al piso. -¿Qué diablos? –Movió la boca. -¿¡Que te pasa, imbécil!

-No voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima.

-No te hagas el héroe. –Las piernas de Kyosuke jalaron las de Sakai para tirarlo al piso.

A ciencia cierta, ninguno de los espectadores podía decir si se peleaban por evitar que manosearan a Mikki, o por la simple razón de que tenían asuntos pendientes que arreglar.

Hasta parecía que lo disfrutaban, toda la ira, el dolor y otros sentimientos que habían reprimido durante tantos meses hicieron ebullición en ese instante.

-No quiero que grites, ¿entendiste? –Un objeto frio y filoso le recorrió el cuello. –Quiero sentirte, para saber que fue lo que volvió locos a estos tres.

Jun estaba entretenido en la pelea, así que tampoco estaba atento.

La mano intrusa la hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. La impotencia de no poder, siquiera patearlo la hacia llorar. Apretó sus ojos, para intentar frenarlas.

Solo una persona se dio cuenta y muy lentamente se acercaba a ellos. Una oportunidad… solo una.

* * *

-Quiero que estén listos. Falta confirmar ubicación. –Estaban en un camión blindado. - El objetivo es: rescatar con vida a Mikki Tsujiwaki, Koji Sakai y Kyosuke Kanou. Eliminar o arrestar según se den las cosas a: Yuuya Kiba y los dos hombres que lo acompañan. Están armados, así que recibiremos bienvenida. –Kishimoto portaba un chaleco antibalas, un casco y ajustaba un arma de alto calibre. La seguridad con que dictaba las ordenes era tal, que nadie podía opinar algo. –Cuiden sus espaldas y nos vemos cuando todo acabe.

-Objetivos avistados, hay 6 individuos. –Con sensores de calor veían manchas rojas en los monitores. –Solo faltan ubicarlos con imágenes.

Kishimoto tomó un radio. –Francotirador 1, ¿ha podido ubicarlos?

-Negativo, desde mi posición no. ¿Francotirador 2?

-Afirmativo. Arquero y delantero están peleando. La fémina esta entre los matones y mas alejado, alrededor de un metro; cabeza roja.

-De acuerdo. –Se puso al frente del equipo. –A mi cuenta iniciaremos el operativo. 10, 9, 8… -El sonido de un balazo le heló la sangre. -¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!

* * *

Por instinto Koji y Kyosuke se tiraron al suelo. SE tocaron sus cuerpos y se miraron con confusión. Oyeron que Mikki sollozaba y se les ocurrió lo peor; así que se enderezaron con rapidez.

La joven estaba manchada con sangre en su cara. Tenía los ojos abiertos mientras se buscaba alguna herida pero tampoco lo estaba.

-¡Carajo, niño imbécil! –Jun apretaba la mano que estaba perforada por una bala. –Mierda, como duele.

-Con nosotros, no se juega. –Konomi sacó el cuchillo que le había enterrado en el cuerpo a Yuuya.

Casi no lo hubiera logrado. Estaba tan entretenido en las formas femeninas, que perdió un momento el espacio-tiempo. Pero la presencia de otra persona al lado de ellos le alertó. Primero Yuuya le había arrebatado la pistola a Jun, y desesperado había apretado el gatillo hiriéndole la mano. En reacción Konomi se había levantado y empujado el cuchillo contra el cuello del adicto.

Kiba estaba ahogándose con su sangre, tirado a unos cuantos pasos.

No pudieron reponerse cuando un segundo disparo detonó, pero esta vez desde fuera.

-¡Mikki!

Kyosuke se arrastró, cuando una densa nube de humo los envolvió. Hasta aseguro que Konomi había sido herido antes de que lanzaran la distracción.

La vió intentando deshacer se las ataduras de sus manos, se apresuró a ella y la abrazó.

-Kyosuke. –Pegó su mejilla al pecho del jugador. –Tengo tanto miedo.

-Te encontré. –Le quitó las amarras. –No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí.

Mas detonaciones, algunas bastante cerca de ellos, lo apresuró a retirarse. La ayudo a arrastrarse; el miedo a que una bala se les enterrara les hacia sentir su adrenalina al tope.

Pero un sonido estridente, bastante chillón los hizo taparse lo oídos; cuando todo pasó a duras penas escuchaban algo.

-Para ser los refuerzos, estos tipos no son nada sutiles. –Murmuró entre dientes.

-Los encontré jefe. –Un sujeto enfundado en un traje en el que solo se veían los ojos los saludó. –Los estábamos buscando.

Un segundo tipo fue para levantar a Kanou. –Necesito que me cubran, delantero a mi resguardo.

-Yo llevo a fémina. –Mikki sintió como la levantaba en vilo. –Vamos saliendo, repito, vamos saliendo.

Su mente no podía asimilar todo lo que acontecía. Después de lo brumosa que estaba la bodega, la luz del sol le lastimó la vista. Y por instantes no puedo enfocar nada.

Solo sintió la superficie mullida en la que la instalaron. Cuando recobró sus dos sentidos perdidos, puedo identificar que un paramédico le hablaba y que estaba siendo transportada al interior de una ambulancia.

-¿Kyosuke? ¿Sakai? –Intento enderezarse, pero unas manos lo impidieron.

-Van en otra ambulancia, los veremos en el hospital. –Una sonrisa sincera cruzó la cara del paramédico. –Todo esta bien, no se preocupe.

Apenas si pudo responder al gesto, cuando se desmayó.

* * *

Sus ojos le pesaban, pero sabía que tenía que abrirlos.

Cuándo al fin lo logró, se encontró con el primer rostro familiar. –Hey.

-¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? ¿Cuándo será el día que pienses y estrenes ese cerebro que Kami-sama te dio?

Frunció las cejas. –Ma, no te ofendas, pero siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima. Y lo menos que necesito son tus gritos.

-¿Y tu, cuando haz sentido eso? ¿¡Estas insinuando que me calle!

-¡Madre! –Kyosuke le gritó. –Después, me regañas TODO lo que gustes, ahora mismo, no. –Unos brazos calientitos los envolvieron y sonrió con gusto.

-Niño inconsciente, me tenías angustiada. Ahora tienes una hija, ya no puedes ser el mismo irresponsable de antes.

-Lo siento mamá. Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. –La separó y se puso serio. -¿Ya salió de cirugía?

-No, aun no. –Noriko acarició cada uno de sus golpes. –Papá y Seisuke están en la sala de espera, por cualquier cosa. Kaori fue a ver a Sakai.

-¿Haruko? –En ningún momento mencionó a su hija.

-¿Ahora si te preocupas por ella?

-Siempre lo hago, es mi hija. –Torció la boca.

-Me sorprende que siga dormida. –Y señaló el sillón donde la pequeña suspiraba. –Te ha extrañado.

-Yo también lo hice. –Enderezó la cama y extendió sus brazos. –Pásamela.

-Supongo que aunque me oponga te aferraras, ¿verdad? –Bajó de la cama para ir por ella.

-Me conoces bien, mamá. –Recibió el cuerpecito con gusto. –Cada día está más bonita.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos momentos. Hasta que Noriko lo rompió. -¿Sabes? Después de que tu padre vió que "estabas bien" soltó unas lagrimillas.

-¿Papá? –El delantero parpadeó confundido.

-Si, ¿Qué te esperabas? La preocupación no nos dejaba. –Acarició la mejilla de su hijo. –Siempre te hemos amado.

Mantenía la cabeza baja mirando a la niña; pero con una vocecita muy queda pronuncio 3 palabras mágicas. –Gracias por todo.

-¿Por qué me las das?

-Porque sé que no he sido un buen hijo, y aun así siempre me han apoyado. –Noriko notó unas gotitas mojando a su nieta, pero prefirió no mencionar nada. –Porque me han perdonado y nunca me han abandonado. Me han amado con un cariño tal, que me siento en deuda con ustedes…

Le levantó el rostro y sonrió con ternura. -¿Quieres pagármelo? –Kyosuke asintió. –Se feliz hijo mio, haz feliz a esta pequeña y encuentra tu camino. Cásate y se un hombre pleno. Esa, es la mejor manera de retribuirnos; aunque no es necesaria.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar por todo esos años de represión a sus sentimientos más recónditos. Dejó que lo mimaran, besaran y consolaran.

Mas tarde amenazaría a su madre con que no contara nada.

* * *

-Pero mira, que salvajes. –Kaori le señaló el rostro. -¡Que golpiza les han dado!

Sakai se sonrojó y evitó mirar a la nutrióloga mucho tiempo. Era inapropiado mencionar que esos golpes, eran debido a la pelea entre el Kanou y el.

Casi podía saber que le dirían; así que… mentiría por omisión.

-¿Noticias?

-No, pero tu padre llamó dijo que llegaría en la noche. –Se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos. –Está molesto porque no me avisamos de tu desaparición.

-Seisuke hizo bien. Bastantes canas verdes le he sacado a papá estos últimos años; como para agregarle esto. –Con un gesto señaló su cuerpo.

-Al menos ninguno tiene roto algo; Kyosuke tiene fisurada una costilla; pero no es de gravedad. –Miraron el reloj. –En cualquier minuto les darán informes a Sei y al señor Gonzaku.

-¿Cuántas horas van? –El cenizo suspiró.

-Cinco. Deberías dormir. –Le torció la boca. –No has descansado desde que te trajeron en la ambulancia.

-No podría pegar un ojo, ni aunque quisiera.

-¿Un sedante?

-¿Cómo al caballo de Kanou? No, gracias.

El jugador italiano había llegado berreando y pidiendo a gritos que le permitieran ver a la chica. Era tal la conmoción, que no les quedo más; que darle un calmante.

-Es bueno saber que los tres están aquí. –Kaori deshizo el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. –Por minutos creímos que ninguno regresaba.

-Hay bastante de este, del trio arrogante para rato. –Koji la tranquilizó. –Me sorprende que el cerebro de Kanou haya dado para todo el complot que formamos.

-¿Ya limaron asperezas?

Los golpes de la pelea le escocieron. –Digamos que ya podemos estar en el mismo cuarto sin molernos a golpes… _porque eso, ya lo hicimos._

-Veamos. –La señora Kanou se quedó pensando. –Supongo que ya hablaron. –Sakai afirmó. –Y eso de golpearse, se pudo evitar con el momento de tensión que vivieron. –El arquero se volvió a sonrojar y la recién estrenada madre; prefirió obviarlo. –Casi han pasado todas las fases de una pelea fraternal.

-¿Pelea fraternal? Ya quisiera ese troglodita que yo fuera su hermano. –Cruzó los brazos y evitó mirarla.

-Algún día, podrán volver a ser amigos; yo lo sé. –Lo confirmó con presunción.

-Es será el día que Japón venza en el soccer a Brasil. –Siguió sin confrontarla. –Y con el nivel que aun presenta el futbol nipón, cuelga para que eso pase.

-Nunca des nada por sentado, querido amigo.

* * *

Kyosuke estaba en la sala de espera junto con su padre y Koji. Habían acordado, que era justo y necesario que el matrimonio disfrutara de su casa y su hijo. Y Haruko necesitaba algo de normalidad en su vida; es y que Noriko estaba exhausta de dormir en el hospital, fue el detonante para que ellas también fueran despachadas a casa.

Un frio les recorrió el cuerpo cuando el letrero de "OPERANDO" se apagó. Con un quejido de dolor el pelirrojo se levanto de la silla, seguido muy de cerca del ex esposo.

El doctor se veía agotado. –Hay dos noticias.

El numero 9 tragó saliva. -¿Una buena y una mala?

-Exacto. –Los invitó a sentarse, pero ninguno lo imitó. –La operación fue un éxito. Les recuerdo que la meta de esto; era ayudar a que la presión intracraneal disminuyera. Haciendo esto mejoraría la cálida de vida de la paciente. –Los tres hombres dieron un nuevo respiro. –Pero… -Sakai se masajeó la mandíbula. –Sus piernas siguen comprometidas.

-¡Pero esto era para que pudiera caminar! –El delantero respiró hondo cuando una nueva oleada de dolor lo hizo sentarse. -¿No va a caminar?

-No necesariamente. Empezará a tener sensibilidad; lo cual es un gran logro. –Gonzaku colocó una mano en cada hombro de los jóvenes. –Y con terapia y rehabilitación, será capaz de "caminar" ayudada por una andadera o muletas.

-¿Por qué resultó así? –El jugador fichado en España estaba mas sereno.

-Es sencillo de explicar. Algunas partes de nuestro cuerpo se "mueren" o se atrofian; por muchísimas razones: desde una fiebre fuera de control o como en este caso por algún trauma externo. Y muchas ocasiones es imposible volver a "conectarlas".

-Entonces las que controlaban su columna y su sistema nervioso, sufrieron esto.

-Exacto señor Kanou. –Agradeció que el diseñador de calzado le entendiera. –Debo decirles que estoy totalmente satisfecho con el resultado. Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos cuando entró a quirófano. El estado físico y mental después del secuestro no nos ayudaba en nada.

-¿Cuándo podemos verla?

-De momento es imposible. –Frenó al mastodonte que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. –En cuanto despierte tenemos que hacerle pruebas, para terminar de valorar lo exitosa de la intervención. Funciones como el habla, la sensibilidad, la memoria; cosas como esa debemos de checar. –Se levantó del sillón. –Vayan a sus habitaciones y en cuanto despierte les mandaremos a informar.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

Los tres estrecharon su mano. Después de que salió se quedaron viendo y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando. Hasta que estallaron los futbolistas en risas y gritos… aunque es terminó cuando una enferma los fue a silenciar.

Ya habría tiempo para celebrar.

* * *

-Es raro no tener dolores de cabeza. –Mikki tenía una ceja levantada. –Y aun mas raro, sentir frio en mis pies.

-¿Te estas quejando? –Le espetaron con brusquedad. –Quien te entiende, ¿no querías sentir algo?

-No es eso, solo es una observación. –Le contestó igual.

-¿Quieres mi cobija? –De mala gana se la ofrecieron.

-¿Por qué no te vas, ya? –Mikki sacó la lengua. –Me pones de malas.

-¿Me estás corriendo? Nadie diría que llevas dos días de la operación.

-Y de ti, nadie creería que eres el mismo que hizo un plan "tremendamente inteligente" y digno de un programa de ficción.

-Malagradecida.

-Déspota.

-Engreída.

-Inmaduro.

-¡YA! –Noriko le dio un revistazo a su retoño y fulminó con la mirada a su "futura nuera". –No puede ser posible, parecen dos niños. ¿Por qué no mejor se despiden como la gente normal?

-Hump. –Replicaron al mismo tiempo.

-La juventud de ahora. –Recogió sus cosas. –Voy a la cafetería. Compórtense.

Se quedaron a solas y la verdad los enmudeció. Kyosuke se regresaba a Italia; su tiempo de permiso había expirado.

Mikki portaba el vendaje en la cabeza, y mostraba los electrodos donde le monitoreaban para descartar complicaciones.

Pero cumplió 24 horas, y ningún incidente se había presentado. Desde la mañana pudieron entrar a verla. Pero solo por tiempos cortos. De hecho hicieron una GRAN excepción para que Kyosuke se despidiera.

-Voy a anotar muchos goles.

-Eso se espera número 9, eres un delantero. –Se les endulzó la voz. –Debes anotar mucho para que subas en ranking.

-Lo sé. –Le acarició la mano y revisó su bolsillo. –Tienes que recuperarte o no podremos casarnos.

-Ese es el plan que pueda volver a caminar… -Dejó a la mitad se frase. -¿Qué?

-Que no me caso, si no puedes caminar para ese entonces. –Le dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa. –Y apresúrate; porque antes de que busquemos el boleto al Mundial de Clubes, o máximo hasta que vayamos a la Champions; ya no quiero ser soltero.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio o me estas dando un ultimátum? – Le pellizcó el dorso de la mano. -¡Que poco romántico!

-Ya… es que no me gusta ser cursi, ¿sabes? –Se sonrojó y evitó mirarla.

-Eres un bruto. –Se llevó las manos a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. –Ya lo decía yo.

-¿Quieres abrir los ojos? –Notó el cambio de la voz.

-¿Para que? –Lo pudo escuchar un poco retirado.

-¡Solo hazlo chica que come y no paga!

Con furia los abrió, para que después su boca formara una "O" gigante.

El delantero estaba arrodillado y entre sus manotas, una cajita con un solitario.

-Espero que te quede. Mamá lo midió con uno de los tuyos. –Se acercó y se lo puso. –Keisuke se lo regaló a mi "otra" mamá cuando se enteró que me esperaba. No es lujoso; pero es de las pocas pertenencias que mis padres pudieron conservar como herencia. –Lo callaron con un beso.

-Es perfecto. –La sintió sonreír contra su boca. –Tiene el valor suficiente para ti, y ahora para mí. Es como si valiera millones.

Era un anillo de oro con un solitario. Sencillo, sin demasiados detalles.

-Yo te amo. –Mikki leyó la leyenda. –Tus padres debieron quererse mucho.

-Si, no se cansan de repetirme lo felices que eran juntos. –Cambió el tema. –Te llamaré diario, quiero que cuides a Haruko y le hables mucho de mí.

-Como si fuera necesario. Haru-chan te adora. –Se sonrojó. –Yo también, aunque detesto cuando te pones de odioso.

-Te voy a extrañar. –Pegó su frente a la de ella. –Tengo que juntar dinero para la boda; seguramente mamá exagerará y hará algo enorme.

-Me conoces bien. –Noriko aplaudió con alegría. –Te dije que le quedaría perfecto. Mitsuko y Keisuke lo habrían querido de esta forma.

-Cuídate grandulón. –Lo volvió a besar. –Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Mikki casi; podría asegurar que sus vidas ya podrían ser normales.

* * *

Sakai después de tanto ausentismo, lesiones y demás; fue rezagado a fuerzas básicas. No se quejaba seguía siendo de la elite, pero confiaba en poder recuperar una titularidad. Y poder subir su nivel para poder aplicar a algún puesto en la Selección Japonesa.

Seisuke y Kaori tuvieron que regresar levantando polvo después de todo lo que pasó. Seisuke fue reprendido y quedó en la banca algunos juegos. Pero por poder ver a su familia junta; sana y salva, bien valía la pena. Kaori estaba totalmente volcada a Akira. Lo manejaba sola, pero muchas veces corría a marcarle a su suegra.

Kyosuke también tuvo que cumplir algunos juegos en la banca; para que pudiera restablecerse de la golpiza y por órdenes del Presidente dele quipo. Su desempaño en la Liga Premier después de su castigo: fue notable. Cada vez que el balón tocaba sus pies se esmeraba por poder anotar un gol y si no, cuando menos ayudaba a que fuera un pase a portería. Se comunicaba con su novia cada dos días, al igual que con su madre… con la que planeaba la boda a escondidas de la joven.

Noriko y Gonzaku se sentían algo solos; Haruko pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Mikki (una vez que fue dada de alta) así que empezaron a desempeñar actividades para recrearse. Aunque diario veían a la peli verde. Y Noriko se entretenía viendo lugares, escogiendo colores y hablando con la organizadora de eventos.

Mikki ya podía mover los dedos de los pies y sentir los tremendos dolores de tener sus músculos engarrotados. Ya no odiaba a su silla de ruedas, de hecho había acondicionado su departamento para poder moverse con total agilidad. Y teniendo una niña que recién empezaba a caminar, casi no tenia tiempo para nada.

También había regresado a la escuela, nocturna y en línea; pero pensaba concluir sus estudios.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la habitación que adecuaron para la niña. Encendió el monitor y fue a terminar un trabajo de la escuela. Mas tarde Karin y ella saldrían a tomar un café, la bebé iría con sus abuelos.

-Espero que la siesta duré un poco mas. –Se acomodó en el escritorio. –Apenas si me queda tiempo.

DING DONG

-Ahhh. –Se rió bajito. –Solo a mí.

Recorrió el camino hasta la puerta, se hizo a un lado para poder abrirla en su totalidad…

-Hola Mikki.

-… -Parpadeó confundida y tragó saliva. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo? –Señaló la sala. –Es importante.

-No es conmigo con quien debes hablar. –Se agarró a la puerta dudando si cerrarla o no.

-Sabes que Kyosuke ni siquiera aceptara verme…

-¿Lo mereces, Nala?

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Y llegó la desaparecida! -Viri aplaudió con gusto.**

**-Tsk, eso no puede ser nada bueno... -Kyosuke le gruñó. -Eres de lo peor.**

**-Unete al club. -Lo ignoró la autora. **

**Gracias NENERU Y ROCIO por leer esta historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Me voy porque mi enana ya sale de la escuela (chaz! ya casi entra a la primaria... lloro y sufro... crecen muy rapido) T.T**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!  
**


	18. Final

**Hola!  
**

**Y esto se acaba.  
**

**Se que hay quien me odia, porque pensaron que ya no terminaria nada. NO es el caso.  
**

**Lo siento muchisimo, por el gran atraso. Pero en verdad, han sido meses muy fuertes, muy tristes y bastante decepcionantes.  
**

**NO he estado, y creo que tardaré en estar en mi mejor etapa.  
**

**Perdí a una persona muy importante, mi figura paternal, la unica persona que siempre estuvo ahi para mi, mis hermanos, mi madre e hija.  
**

**Fue mas de mes, que vi poco a poco como se fue apagando.  
**

**No me extiendo mas...  
**

**Disfruten!  
**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

**Ahora si… siempre juntos**

**DING DONG**

-Ahhh. –Se rió bajito. –Solo a mí.

Recorrió el camino hasta la puerta, se hizo a un lado para poder abrirla en su totalidad…

-Hola Mikki.

-… -Parpadeó confundida y tragó saliva. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo? –Señaló la sala. –Es importante.

-No es conmigo con quien debes hablar. –Se agarró a la puerta dudando si cerrarla o no.

-Sabes que Kyosuke ni siquiera aceptara verme…

-¿Lo mereces, Nala?

* * *

Los hielos en el jugo se iban deshaciendo poco a poco, llevaban un par de minutos en silencio.

-Siento mucho lo que te pasó. –Fijó sus ojos en la silla de ruedas. –Cuando me enteré estuve punto de tomar un avión hacia aquí, pero…

-No me digas nada, ¿si? –Tomó el teléfono y dio a marcación rápido. -¿Noriko? –Nala tragó saliva. -¿Todavía van a tardar? Ah, ya… ¿En 5 minutos? Si, es que hay alguien con quien creo; deberían hablar.

Colgó y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que un suspiro que salió de un radio hizo que la modelo en enderezara.

-¿Está aquí?

-Si, pasa mucho tiempo conmigo. Es hora de la siesta. –Rogaba porque no le pidiera verla, porque estaba segura que no negaria.

-Vi unas fotos de ella, mientras estuvieron en Italia. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aun así; sonreía. -¡Está enorme! Y se parece tanto a Kyosuke…

-También tiene rasgos tuyos, pero en definitiva tiene sangre Narumi y genio Kanou.

-Si, lo noté de inmediato.

Smith pudo reconocer varios rostros de las fotos que adornaban el departamento. La mayoría eran fotos de la pareja, solos o con la niña.

-Parecen una familia.

Mikki se mordió el labio. –Si, lo somos. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Y porque ahora?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes…

**DING DONG**

-Pasen.

Nala se levantó del sillón y se enfrentó a los señores Kanou, que la miraban como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡No te la vas a llevar! –Gonzaku le gritó. –Haruko se queda con su familia, NOSOTROS.

-Calma, cariño, tu corazón. –Noriko estaba bastante serena. -¿Haruko?

-Dormida.

-Bien, muy bien. –Acomodó a su marido en el sillón de dos plazas y esperó a que la madre de su nieta se sentara en el individual. -¿Qué vienes a buscar?

-Yo… no sé por donde empezar. –Y en un acto que los dejó mudos, la modelo se hincó ante ellos. -¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Tanto, tanto! Día tras día, me aborrezco por haberla dejado. ¡Pero no sabía que hacer! –La escucharon llorar. –Es mi hija, y la dejé. Sé que Kyosuke me odia, tanto o más de lo que yo me odio. y todos uetedes los decepcioné.

-Levántate Nala. –Mikki fue la primera que se conmovió. –No es necesario.

-¡SI, SI LO ES! –Unos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos la miraron. –Tú perdiste a un hijo, y yo abandoné a la mía. Pasé mucho tiempo imaginándome que esto pasaba, que TÚ me remplazarías, y que Haruko sería tu nuevo bebé.

-Aquí no se trata de remplazar a nadie. Se trata de que no sabemos porque lo hiciste… -Noriko también lloraba. –Ya tenías un lugar en la familia, ¿Por qué?

-Si no me iba, Tom iba a destrozar la carrera de Kyosuke, a la familia. –Su pantalón mostraba algunas gotitas de lágrimas. –Yo… cuando conocí a Kyosuke en la fiesta estaba pasando un mal momento.

"Darcy me descubrió caminando con mi novio en una plaza. Me dejó su tarjeta y les comenté de pasada a mis padres; se mostraron a favor, así que empecé mi carrera. Pero un accidente les arrebató la vida a mi mamá y papá. Solo me quedaba mi novio; y mi carrera debutante.

Tom movió algunos contactos y despunté; pero yo quería una familia, una casa con niños, un marido que me besara al llegar… Hizo lo que cualquier manager con ganas de poder haría; le pagó para que se alejara de mí. Supongo que fue una buena cantidad, porque de un día para otro no volví a saber nada de él.

Al no tener nada, dejé que Tom hiciera lo que quisiera. Me decía que comer, que vestir, a donde ir, que decir. Así fue como llegue a la fiesta del equipo… Sola, decepcionada.

Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, se volvió loco. Estaba en la cúspide. Pero a todo le sacaba provecho, y mi embarazo de Kyosuke no iba a ser la excepción.

Ideó que me mantendría como la novia sumisa, atenta. Desaparecería, y cuando regresara gritaría a los cuatro vientos la clase de persona que era Kyosuke detrás de una puerta. Explosivo, agresivo. También quería que comentara todas las cosas que viera en su casa. Al principio; sin conocerlos, no vi ninguna objeción.

Pero me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, me dejaron entrar a su familia. Ya no podía hacerlo.

Le seguí la corriente, tenia que dejar a Haru. Si me la llevaba y desaparecía, Kyosuke hubiera sufrido. No podía hacerle eso; no después de que lo aleje de ti, Mikki. Siempre supe que él quería a alguien más, en cuanto te vi supe que eras tú.

Desaparecí, esperé a que se terminara el contrato y deje toda mi vida glamorosa en el pasado. Pocos saben que termine una carrera turística y ahora estoy estudiando la universidad. Tengo un trabajo de Publicidad en un equipo en L.A. Ya no quiero volver a ser modelo, prefiero estar detrás de las estrellas.

Quiero ganarme el dinero con mi cabeza y no con mi cuerpo."

Ninguno emitió sonido alguno. ¿Qué decirle?

-No busco un perdón, ni con lo que les acabo de contar espero expiarme de mi falta. –Levantó la cara. –Ustedes querían saber el porqué. Ya lo saben.

-¿A que vienes exactamente? –Noriko por dentro estaba al borde de ir a abrazarla. Creía en sus palabras, no les mentía. –No puedes quitarnos a la niña. Nos destrozarias... a todos. -Nala supo a quien se referia en especial.

-¡Oh, no! Eso no. –Sonrió. –Sé que ella no me reconocería como su madre, seria una extraña en su vida; solo busco poder ser parte de ella. No quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato a Haruko. –Suspiró con desesperanza. –Sé que Kyosuke no me lo pondrá fácil; pero quiero que sepa quien soy, poder tener un tiempo con ella.

-Eso es algo egoísta. –Mikki estaba llorando. –No puedes venir a decirme que somos una familia con la niña, que soy como su madre; y después querer entrar como la progenitora. No es justo.

-Lo sé. Por eso lo pensé tanto para venir. –Se acercó; aun de rodillas y la tomó de la mano. –Haga lo que haga, tú ya formas parte importante de ella, tampoco voy a imponerme. Yo no estaba ni estoy lista para ser una madre de tiempo completo.

-Es confuso lo que sale de tu boca, niña. –Gonzaku se cruzó de brazos. –Si no quieres ser una madre, ¿Qué buscas?

-¿Ser una clase de tía? No se… -Bajó los hombros y se sentó en el piso. –Esperaba que al hablar con ustedes todo fuera claro, pero no. ¡Dios! Extraño a mi madre, supongo que ella sabria que decirme.

La peli verde la entendió, ella tambien necesiataba a la suya.

-Ya no hay nada más que pueda decirte, al menos de mi parte. –Mikki se secó la cara. –Debes ir hasta Kyosuke.

-Me va a meter presa.

-Hablaré con el, de todas maneras tenia que ir a verlo a Italia.

-¿Mamá?

El radio infantil sonó.

-Haruko…

La dueña del departamento se les quedó viendo a sus suegros, los cuales asintieron, así que fue en busca de la niña.

-¿En serio? ¿No hay inconveniente? –Nala tragó saliva y se enderezó. –Oh Dios, no esperaba que hoy mismo.

-Mientras estas con la señora, iré por tu jugo, debes portarte bien, ¿si, cariño?

-Si.

Una cabecilla rubia hizo que el corazón de la ex modelo latiera a ritmo acelerado. La niña se quedó quieta; analizándola, como intentando reconocerla.

-Si, ¿podrías saludarla? –Mikki la acercó, hasta ponerla frente a la mujer que seguía en el suelo. –Se llama Nala.

-Hola. –Smith empezó a llorar. -¡Oh, eres bellísima!

Una manita regordeta recogió las lágrimas. –No, llora. Haru no llora. –Y volteó a ver a Mikki. -¿Triste?

-Hay veces en las que se llora de alegría, Haruko. –La peli verde tragaba ese nudo que se le había formado. –Esta contenta de verte.

-Te pareces mucho a Kyosuke. –La acarició, lento; como si no quisiera asustarla. –Cuando seas mayor, tu padre se la vivirá espantando a tus pretendientes.

-Eso mismo, le digo a mi hijo. –Noriko se limpió disimuladamente los ojos. –Con esta pequeña pagará todos nuestros corajes.

-¿Papá? –Los ojos azules se iluminaron. -¡Papá! –Y empezó a reírse, al ver que alguien mas conocía al numero 9.

-Si, Nala conoce a papá.

-¿Mamá, también? –Y miró intermitentemente a ambas féminas.

-Si, también conozco a tu mamá Mikki. –Le hizo un último cariño y se levantó. –Gracias. –Sacó una tarjetita de su bolso. –Este es mi número, espero que en cuanto hables con Kyosuke te comuniques conmigo.

-Así lo haré.

-¡Bye, bye! –Haruko se acurrucó entre sus abuelos y la despidió.

La dueña de la casa la acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez que se fue se quedó viendo a los mayores.

-Ya casi puedo oír los gritos de Kyosuke. –Gonzaku apretó a su nieta contra el.

-Dígamelo, a mi. Yo soy la que le va a dar la noticia.

* * *

Estaba sentada frente al monitor; todavía faltaban unos minutos antes de que se conectara al Skype su novio.

Y aun no se le ocurría como decirle las cosas de forma civilizada, para que no estallara en un ataque.

-¡Hey!

Le sonrió nerviosa. –Hola…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? –Kanou se preocupó de inmediato.

-No, no exactamente. –_Aquí voy._ –Hoy vino alguien a verme…

-¿Si? ¿Quién?

-Na… Nala.

Pudo ver pasar la sorpresa, el miedo, el enojo, la ira y más… es menos de un minuto por su cara.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Tranqui…

-¡¿QUE BUSCA!? A LA NIÑA NO SE LA LLEVA, NI EN BROMA.

-No me grites.

El delantero respiraba agitadamente y Mikki se mantenía serena. Ya había pasado por esos estados de ánimo por la tarde.

-No se la quiere llevar.

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE PRETENDE!?

Sabía que eso tampoco le iba a gustar. –Que la dejes pasar tiempo con Haru.

-¿Se volvió loca? –Lo vió sentarse. –Haruko no la recuerda, no sabe quien es ella.

-Se llevaron bien, y lo creas o no; pareciera como si la niña la reconociera…

-¿¡DEJASTE QUE LA VIERA!? –Se enderezó y la silla salió al piso.

-Allá vamos otra vez…

-¿ESTAS LOCA? Es mi hija, y pensé que la querías como tuya.

-Me ofende tu comentario. –La estaba haciendo enojar. –Es su MADRE. Tanto como te guste o me guste a mi; esa es la verdad.

-Tú, la cuidas. La mimas, la duermes. Tú eres su mamá. –Seguía alterado.

-Ambos sabemos que soy mas, como su madrastra. -Una sonrisa triste le devolvió la imagen. - Nala la cargó 9 meses, le dio a luz… la amamantó…

-Y la abandonó.

-Si, pero créeme; cuando oigas lo que tiene que decir… tu también pondrás en tela de juicio tus decisiones.

Una vez mas, una sombra de tristeza que la envolvía en ocasiones; se plantó en su cara. –Lucharemos por Haruko, ya lo verás. No nos la quitará.

-Yo tampoco se la voy a pelear. No se trata de un muñeco, Kyosuke. –Negó con la cabeza. –Dale una oportunidad. No vayas a los Juzgados.

-Es mi hija, se quedará conmigo.

Esos ojos azules que amaba tanto, ardían cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia. Pero debía de entender…

-¿Sabes? En algún lado leí una frase que casi he adoptado como mía… -Su novio no dijo nada. – "Cuando pierdes a un padre o madre: eres un huérfano. Cuando pierdes a tu esposo o esposa: eres un: viudo. Pero cuando pierdes a un hijo… no hay palabra para describir el dolor tan grande que se siente."

-Mikki…

-Yo estaba furiosa con Nala, tanto o mas que tu. Ella tenia, todo lo que yo quería y lo dejó. Pero hoy, cuando habló con tus padres y conmigo; se cuanto ama a la niña para hacer lo que hizo.

-Si necesitaba ayuda, yo se la hubiera ofrecido.

-Tal vez… -Ya dejaría, que esos hablaran de ese tema. –Pero yo no puedo quitarle a su hija, yo no soy egoísta.

-¿Y si se la lleva? ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Por lo que hablamos no tiene esa intención. Lo único que me pidió es hablar contigo. –Le enseñó una tarjeta. -¿Qué opinas?

-No puedo ir a Japón. –Zanjó esa opción.

-Podemos ir a verte a Italia. –Le sonrió. -¿Quieres? Solo dale unas horas. De ahí, nos sentamos a platicarlo, ¿si?

-Te juro que si algo sale mal, voy a apretarte ese lindo cuellito que tienes.

-Lo que quieras, numero 9.

* * *

Casi se ahoga con su café. -¿Apareció Nala?

-Noriko me lo dijo ayer. –Kaori le tendió al niño. –Mikki se esta preparando para ir a Italia, junto con Nala y la niña.

-Supongo que se van a ir a juicio, ¿no?

-Supones mal. –Seisuke entró con un biberón. –Mikki pidió un tiempo, hasta que mi hermano y Nala hablen. –Se lo pasó a su amigo y se fue a sentar con su esposa. –De cierta manera me siento en deuda con ella.

-Les contó porque se fue. –Sakai estaba alimentando a Akira, ese niño le alegraba sus días de descanso. –Pero, ¿en deuda?

-Bastante, luego te explico con detalle. –Seisuke le sonrió. –Cambiando de tema… ¿Rossana?

Koji rodó los ojos. -¿Tu también? Es una amiga.

-¿La fotógrafa? –Kaori aplaudió. -¡Es guapísima!

-No empiecen a ver cosas donde no las hay. –Le sonrió al niño. –Esos padres tuyos, deberían armar una agencia de casamenteros.

-No lo niegues. Los han visto pasando mucho tiempo juntos…

-Seisuke… -El arquero le advirtió en un tono bajo de voz.

-También debes de darte una oportunidad. –Kaori endulzó la voz. –Te lo mereces.

-¿Lo dices porque se acerca su boda? –Koji sonrió al niño, que bien pudo haber sido Kohaku. –Le deseo lo mejor, ella lo sabe y aquel mastodonte también; pero cada quien lleva las cosas a su ritmo.

-Ok, ok. Solo piénsalo, ¿si? –Kaori le pasó un babero para que lo hiciera eructar. –Lo haces tan bien, que creo que cuando necesite tiempo de calidad con Sei, tú serás el niñero.

-Con mucho gusto.

* * *

-Gracias Matteo. –Saludó al chofer que la esperaba al bajar del avión.

-¡Papá! –Haruko reconoció al chofer.

-Que bonita se ha puesto, damita. –Le hizo un cariño a la niña. –El señor la espera en casa, se retrasó debido al entrenamiento.

-Oh, no te preocupes; ya lo sabía. –Ajustó sus gafas de sol y apretó contra su cuerpo a la niña. -¿Hay fotógrafos?

-Unos cuantos. Podemos esquivarlos. –Estaba al tanto que sus patrones necesitaban privacidad. –Las maletas las llevará un mensajero. –Solo había dos pequeñas y de mano, con lo cual saldrían más rápido.

-Perfecto. –Le ajustó un sombrero a la niña. –Intenta no moverte mucho, ¿ok? Ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que te tomen fotos.

-Sip.

Un primer flash les avisó que ya las habían encontrado. Y esta vez no tenía sudadera o algo que evitara que vieran su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo será la boda?

-¿Por eso regresó a Italia?

-¿Cómo va su rehabilitación, después del secuestro?

Aunque habían intentado que no se supiera; al final alguien había filtrado información. Jun había sobrevivido de milagro a la incursión. Pero su secuaz y Yuuya… El solo enfrentaba varios casos de homicidio, tortura, secuestro y quien sabe cuantos cargos mas. Lo suyo, solo había sido la cereza del pastel, antes; había mas familias esperando justicia.

-Mamá, foto, foto.

Haruko en un arrebato se quitó el sombrero y fue captada por cada una de las cámaras.

-Haruko, ¡no! –Mikki ya podía escuchar a Kanou, era un padre sobreprotector. –Te dije que no.

Esquivaron a los reporteros, con la ayuda de los guardias del aeropuerto. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero del auto con la niña en sus piernas, mientras guardaban su silla. No había acabado de acomodarse cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Diga?

-¿En dos horas? –Reconoció la voz.

-Si, Nala. Déjame llegar y prepararlo todo.

* * *

-¡Papá!

-¡Peque! –El delantero corrió a recibir a la niña que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. –Cada día esta más cambiada. ¿No diste problemas?

-Nop.

-¡Ja! Si es igual a su padre. – Mikki esperó a que acomodaran la silla. –Se quitó el sombrero, así que esta niñita estará en las revistas y en internet dentro de poco.

-Haruko…

-¿Foto? –Y una caída de esos ojos azules, lo cautivó.

-Sabes que eso no se hace. –Intentó resistirse un poco más.

-Deja de fingir, ya te ganó. - Su prometido le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. –Hola.

-Pensé que no te acordabas de mí. –Unió sus labios. –Te extrañé.

-Yo también.

-Papi, yo, beso. –Y le paró la boca.

-Cariño, papi necesita darle besos a mami, para que después te demos hermanitos.

-¿Si?

Tsujiwaki se tensó… tendría que hablar de ese tema esa misma noche. Pero ahora primero; arreglarían lo importante.

-¿A que hora viene? –Kyosuke entró a la casa con la niña en brazos, seguido de su novia. –Mi padre debió venir.

-Primero, hay que ver como salen las cosas de esta manera. –En cuanto las llantas llegaron al recibidor se sintió feliz. –Es bueno estar en casa.

-A mi también me gusta tenerlas aquí. Se siente muy vacía. –Bajó a la niña que corrió a los sillones. –Haru, no brinques en el sofá. Te puedes caer.

Mikki todavía se sorprendía de ver "al tipo duro" de Kanou, correteando detrás de la niña. Dejarse poner coronas, o ceder ante un puchero.

La forma en que se había hecho un hombre; le agradaba, porque aun conservaba ciertos rasgos del joven que conoció en la Preparatoria.

Al final, todo su grupo de amigos fue cambiando, algunos imperceptiblemente; otros no tanto. Lo que en verdad le alegraba, es que seguían siendo el equipo unido que se formó en Jyoyo.

-¿Ahora que divagas? –Unos ojos azules la escudriñaron.

-Que te veo más guapo. –El delantero se sonrojó.

-Creo que te afectó la altura. –Se enderezó y se fue a su sillón favorito. –Esperemos.

La nana entró por la pequeña, habia que quitarle la ropa del viaje y seguramente ponerle un traje de baño, porque adoraba el agua.

-Deja que se refresque un poco y dejaremos que nade un rato, ¿si?

-Claro señora.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. -Le dió unas palmaditas en su mano.

* * *

**RING, RING**

El teléfono fue contestado por la chica de limpieza. –Señor, tiene visita. ¿Les digo que los dejen pasar?

-Por favor.

El numero 9 se levantó de golpe. Primero tenían que pasar la seguridad del fraccionamiento, lo separaban escasos 3 minutos de volver a ver a la madre de su hija.

-Tranquilo. –Mikki le apretó la mano. -Voy a estar con la niña en la piscina. Tienen que hablar a solas…

-No respondo si cometo homicidio.

La escuchó reírse. –Bobo.

**TOC, TOC**

Intentó que su cara reflejara una tranquilidad, que ni de broma sentía.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, lo sorprendieron dos cosas.

Uno. Nala estaba totalmente diferente. De la ropa carísima, fina y elegante que usaba siempre, no llevaba nada. Parecía una chica cualquiera. En jeans y una blusa blanca; sabía poco de marcas, pero estaba seguro que su atuendo era barato.

Dos. La persona que estaba a lado de ella.

-¿Chris? –Si, su antiguo compañero de casa estaba enfrente.

-¡Hey, Kanou! –El español lo saludó efusivamente. –Te ha ido bien, ¿no?

-Ehh, si, gracias. –Frunció las cejas. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sobre eso…

-Viene conmigo Kyosuke. –Nala le sonrió. –Te ves excelente.

-Nala.

La tensión y el silencio se plantaron.

-¿Tu eres su Mikki? –El español rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que tu eres el molesto compañero de casa… -La peli verde se acercó. –He oído cosas de ti.

-Y aunque yo no quisiera, el necio de tu novio, no paraba de hablar de ti cuando llegó.

-Ejem. –Carraspearon con ganas. -¿Ya terminaron?

-Aun no, por lo que iremos a la alberca en lo que ustedes arreglan sus asuntos. –Le regaló una sonrisa de apoyo. –No se maten, ¿si?

Ninguno respondió, y no lo esperaba así que emprendió el camino.

Y se quedaron a solas…

Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso…

Si, alguien…

-Haruko es mía.

…menos Kyosuke.

-Supongo que Mikki no te dijo nada.

-Nada de lo que me dijera me haría cambiar de decisión. Te fuiste y la dejaste, perdiste tus derechos. –Bajó el tono de voz, que poco a poco había ido subiendo. –No me la puedes quitar.

-Ay Kyosuke. –Se sentó en la sala de dos plazas. –Cada día, desde que lo hice pensé tantas cosas, tantos escenarios, tantos reencuentros… pero al único que temía era al que pasaría cuando nos encontráramos.

-…

De nuevo se sumieron en el silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me escucharás hasta el final?

* * *

Agudizó el oído, pero no salían gritos. Lo cual, no le tranquilizaba nada.

-Al menos no soy el único ansioso.

-¡Lo siento! Que descortés. –Se sonrojó. -¿Qué decías?

-Jajajaja, nada de importancia. Solo alababa el buen gusto de la casa. –Esperaban los refrescos que habían solicitado. -¡Es tan relajante estar aquí!

-Me gustaría achacarme el crédito, pero la verdad es que Kyosuke la compró sin mí. –El jugador boqueó como pez. -¡Oh si! La mayoría de los muebles los eligió el.

-Que decepción. Me gustaría decir que Kyosuke es malo para algo. –Bajó los hombros en derrota.

-No cocina, si te sirve de consuelo. –Se rió con ganas. –Nada, nadita.

-Al menos hay algo en lo que le gano. –La acompañó en su buen humor. –La pasta me sale exquisita.

-Kyo es tan pésimo, que ni siquiera le encargo un te instantáneo.

-¡Mamà! –Una masa de cabellos rubios entrò al patio con la nana. -¡Mira! –Le enseñaba una muñeca, que nunca había visto.

-_Ese tonto, siempre tan consentidor._ ¡Que bonita! ¿Papà te la diò? –La sentò en sus piernas.

-Si, Isabella dijo que si. –La niñera afirmó con la cabeza. De repente el visitante llamò su atención. -¿Amigo de papà?

-Y también mio, se llama Chris. –El jugador la miraba con atención. -¿Recuerdas que hablamos de la señora que fue a casa?

-Sip.

-Bueno, pues él; la viene acompañando.

-¿En casa? –Los hermosos ojitos azules se alegraron.

-Si, ahora mismo está hablando con papá.

-Hola nena. –La tomó de la mano. –Me sorprende hasta qué punto se parece a ambos.

-Ese cabello es totalmente de ella, los ojos son de su padre. –Lo examinó, sus intenciones eran buenas… Suspiró, esperaba que su prometido también lo viera.

-¡JURO QUE ESE MALDITO SE VA A ACORDAR DE MI!

-¿Papá?

Ambos le sonrieron con nerviosismo.

-¡CARAJO, NALA, TENIAS QUE HABERMELO DICHO!

-Es un… -Los curiosos ojos de la niña la observaron. –Tontito tu padre, por gritar de esa forma. –Le extendió la niña a su acompañante. –Permíteme.

Empujó con fuerza la silla. Esperaba encontrarlo dando vueltas por toda la sala, pero no; sentado al lado de la modelo… tomados de la mano.

-No vuelvas a gritar palabras como esas Kyosuke Kanou, hay una niña en casa.

Smith se limpió las lágrimas y la emoción no dejaba dudas.

-Hay que hablar con el abogado de la familia.

La peli verde asintió y fue a abrazarlo. –Que bueno. ¿Verdad que no es tan mala?

-¡Ahhh, cállate! –Se separaron para encontrarse con la rubia. –Espero que comprendas que no te dejaré salir totalmente a solas con ella, ni mucho menos salir de viaje.

-Lo entiendo, nos va a costar mucho retornar la confianza. –Casi podría empezar a saltar de gusto. –Lo que sea, gracias por creer en mí.

-Hay una habitación de huéspedes, pueden pasar la noche aquí. –Lo dejó caer, casi rogando que se negara.

-No gracias. –Aplaudió un poco. –Ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas después de volver a verse. –Ambos se ruborizaron. -¿Podríamos almorzar mañana?

-Si no te importa, la cocinera es muy buena; podríamos almorzar en el jardín. Haru-chan adora estar cerca de la piscina. –Tsujiwaki ofreció una opción, que evitaría los vieran en público. –Además creo que sería mejor, para confort de todos.

-Me gusta la idea.

-¿Se olvidaron de nosotros?

Haruko corrió hacia su padre que la alzó en brazos. -¡Agua!

-Si, vamos a nadar un rato. Pero antes, tenemos que despedir a las visitas. –Kyosuke dudó un poco antes de extenderle la niña. –Dale un beso, mañana vendrán a comer.

-Comer mañana. –Haruko le estiró los brazos –estaba bastante acostumbrada a que todo mundo la cargara- y una emocionada Nala la recibió.

-Mañana y comeremos helado, ¿te gusta? –Una sonrisa embelleció su rostro de modelo.

-Si, de chocolate. –La mujer sonrió más. –A mami y a mí nos gusta.

-Entonces traeré un bote grande para que compartamos todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Kanou esperaba notar algún disgusto en ella, al mencionar a "mami Mikki". Pero no. Se alegraba, detestaría tener que enfrentarse a esa situación.

-Es una gran niña, Kyosuke. –Chris le palmeó el brazo. –Gracias, por permitirle verla.

-Si, mañana tú y yo platicaremos largo y tendido. –Lo fulminó con su semblante escrutador. –Me gustaría saber que ha sido de tu vida.

-Jeje, tal vez mañana no pueda venir…

-Te friegas, te espero aquí a la una. –No había replica a esa frase.

Los despidieron y pasaron la tarde jugando con la pequeña en el agua, después de la merienda la infante quedó totalmente agotada. A duras penas mantuvo los ojos abiertos a la hora del baño.

-Que descanses, preciosa. –Mikki le besó la cabeza.

El numero 9 subió los barrotes de la cuna. –Te quiero hija. –Acarició su melena y empujó a su novia a la salida. No sin antes prender la lamparilla de noche y el radio infantil. -¿Soy yo, o está enorme?

-Eres tú.

Fueron hasta la recamara principal, la que compartían. Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué si compartían habitación nunca había sucedido nada?

Sencillo.

La primera vez que se había instalado, estaba tan asustada, tan fuera de sí. Que se dormían abrazados. El efímero toque, era lo único que necesitaban.

Sin mediar palabra Kyo se despejó de su playera y giró su cuello. –Siento como si me hubiera quitado una piedra de la espalda.

-Supongo que no nos relajábamos esperando que Nala regresara clamando una guerra por Haru. –Buscó en el armario su camisón, la mujer del aseo siempre arreglaba su equipaje al alcance de sus manos. –Me alegra que no haya sido el caso.

-A mi también. –Se colocó el pantalón de su pijama. –Mi abogado ideará un buen plan de visitas.

-Es lo mejor. Al final, tenemos que agradecerle que no hiciera nada contra la familia. –Fue al baño mientras el abría las cobijas y se recostaba.

-Creo que eso fue lo que me convenció. –Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Si le hubiera hecho caso a Darcy mi carrera hubiera terminado, y ni siquiera tendría a Haruko.

-Bueno… es que TODOS sabemos cuál es tu genio. Nadie lo hubiera dudado. –El peli naranja le mandó rayitos a través de su mirada. -¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad. –Se coloco a lado de la cama y dos fuertes brazos la subieron. –Aunque solo yo, sé que no eres capaz de dañar a ninguna mujer.

-Mujer gritona. –En lugar de ponerla a su lado, la colocó encima de el. –Cada día estas más linda.

-¡Hey! Déjame acostar.

-No, estoy a gusto así.

Bajo la cabeza y su flequillo le cubrió los ojos. –Ponme en mi lugar, tenemos que hablar Kyosuke.

La seriedad de su voz lo hizo alzarse en guardia. La sentó en la cama y el mismo se enderezó. -¿Qué pasa?

-No sabía cómo tocar el tema. -Se mordió el labio. –Pero… creo que debemos hacerlo antes de la boda para que no haya ningún reclamo después.

-Das muchos rodeos.

No permitiría que la viera; al menos no aun. –Es duro, pero… es muy difícil que seamos un matrimonio normal. Afuera… y dentro de la habitación. –Kyosuke notó sus manos temblaban y que sujetaban con fuerza su camisón. –Lo he pensado, necesitas una mujer con quien asistir a eventos, quieres más hijos y yo… yo no puedo hacer esas cosas.

* * *

Un poco de ti, para sobrevivir

Esta noche que viene fría y sola

Un aire de éxtasis en la ventana

Para vestirme de fiesta y ceremonia

* * *

-Espera, espera… -Parpadeó confundido. -¿Te preocupa que quiera ir a esos eventos de etiqueta? ¿No me conoces? ¡Detesto los trajes de pingüino!

-¿Y los hijos? Sé que quieres darle hermanitos a Haruko y yo… yo no…

La tomó del rostro y le sonrió con inmenso amor, al verla con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. -¿No puedes tener hijos?

* * *

Cada vez que estoy contigo

Yo descubro el infinito

Tiembla el suelo, la noche se ilumina

Y el silencio se vuelve melodía

* * *

-No es que no pueda; el doctor dijo que podría tener un embarazo y un parto, claro que con cuidados mas de los normales. –La primera gotita salió. –Es que no quiero. –Un gemido se escapó de su garganta. –Detestaría tener que pasar por lo mismo. ¿Y si algo saliera mal? Yo no me lo perdonaría, no podría hacerte eso.

-Mikki nada me gustaría más, que tú llevaras mis hijos. Pero si no quieres, yo no te voy a obligar. –La fue recostando en la cama. –Hay formas de tener niños. Y al final, siempre hay pequeños que necesitan un hogar…

-¿Hablas de adopción? –Parpadeó para quitarse las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos. –Kyosuke, eso…

-Es algo que he pensando durante mucho tiempo. –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. –Después de que te besé, cuándo estabas en el hospital por el accidente. Medité tantas veces, todo a los que nos enfrentaríamos… ¿Sabes que descubrí?

-¿Qué?

-Que lo único que realmente quería, es que estuvieras conmigo y que quisieras a Haruko. –Besó sus labios. –No pienso perderte, esta vez no.

* * *

Y es casi una experiencia religiosa

Sentir que resucito si me tocas

Subir al firmamento prendido de tu cuerpo

Es una experiencia religiosa

* * *

Poco a poco le dio un beso diferente. Un beso que encerraba amor, anhelo y si; deseo.

Esto último la abrumó… ¡Hace tanto que no tenía relaciones!

Sus manos lo apretaron contra ella, quería sentirlo más cerca, mucho más cerca.

-Diablos, Mikki. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo célibe?

De pronto el miedo la estrujó. –Creo que no deberíamos…

-Por favor, no me hagas eso. –Le susurró al oído. –Te he esperado mucho tiempo.

-No sé como reaccione mi cuerpo. –Pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda. –Me aseguró el médico que en mi estado era posible tener excitación… pero entre el dicho y el hecho…

-¿Perdemos algo con intentarlo? Además investigué un poco sobre el tema… -Una sonrisa ladeada la deslumbró. –Si te coloco una almohada en la cadera y me muevo de cierta forma… o lo intentamos en la posición…

-¡KYOSUKE! –La avergonzó. -¿Hiciste eso, por mi?

-Por ti y por mí, querida. –Su nariz se deslizó por su cuello. –En esto, no creo que tengamos fallas.

-¿Numero 9? –Sus ojos color mar la hicieron temblar. –Gracias… te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

Y la pasión fue desatada en su habitación.

Casi una experiencia religiosa

Contigo cada instante, en cada cosa

Besar la boca tuya, merece un aleluya

Es una experiencia religiosa

* * *

Solo se quedaron una semana en Italia. Mikki tenía que seguir con su rehabilitación –ahora más que nunca, cuando al fin descubrió que "ciertas partes" estaban bastante despiertas- no se daba el lujo de perder sus sesiones.

Le fue informado, que su boda ya estaba casi lista. Noriko tuvo que escuchar un sermón acerca de dejar que la gente diera su opinión y no tomar decisiones sin consultar a los involucrados.

Pero al final, reconoció que estaba agradecida con su pronto, suegra. Como en ese momento que se estaba preparando para ir al altar.

-Noriko no dejara de repetirme lo genial que es. –Mikki torció la boca. –Y yo, no podré negarlo.

-Nuestra suegra sabe lo que hace. –Kaori caminaba por la habitación con Akira en sus brazos. –Y se lució con este evento.

-No lo menciones más…

La boda se realizaría en un campo de golf, que se ubicaba dentro de un fraccionamiento exclusivo. Nadie entraría, si no era con una tarjeta electrónica, que se les había anexado en las invitaciones.

Kyosuke no quiso escatimar en gastos. Alegó que solo se casaría una vez.

El jardín –que fue cubierto con toldos- fue decorado con flores de dulce aroma; daba la sensación de estar en un bosque.

Desde el más mínimo detalle de cada cosa en las mesas, hasta la ropa de todos en la familia fue planeado por la matriarca.

-De haber sabido que era tan buena, la habría dejado planear mi boda con Seisuke, me hubiera ahorrado mucho stress.

-Podríamos montar un negocio con ella… -Dejó de contemplarse en el espejo para mirar a su amiga. –Es una buena inversión…

-Déjame pensarlo. –Se acercó hasta ella. –Estas preciosa, Mikki.

-Es raro, cuando me casé con Koji, en realidad creí que sería para siempre. Y disfruté cada momento, con mi mamá. –Se formó un nudo en su garganta. –Y mírame, de nuevo me casaré y todo ha cambiado.

-No estás sola. –Acarició la mejilla, ya maquillada. –Estas a punto de entrar en la Familia Kanou.

-Si… -Dudó un poco. -¿Sabes de…?

-No me dijo nada, cuando viajamos para acá. –Le acomodó la tiara y el velo. –Pero, no te preocupes… ya está mejor. Poco a poco lo ha superado.

-Me alegro…

Un sonidillo algo curioso se escuchó.

-¡Akira! Mi niño… -Kaori estaba doblada de la risa. –Discúlpame déjame ir a cambiarlo.

-Anda, ve.

Y se quedó en la habitación, contemplándose vestida de novia. Ese vestido era totalmente diferente al pasado.

Confeccionado en satén y encaje, el cuerpo del vestido está cubierto de encaje color marfil, con manga larga y escote en pico. Bajo el encaje, estaba un precioso escote corazón. A partir de la cintura salia la falda del vestido, lisa, terminando en una cola bordada; desmontable por supuesto. Además, en la parte de atrás luce unos volantes a modo de adorno.

El anterior disimulaba su embarazo. Se tocó su vientre. –Kohaku, siempre te recordaré.

El sonido de su celular la extrañó. ¿Quién querría hablar con ella? Todo mundo sabía, que estaba a punto de casarse.

Vio el número y se alegró. –Hola.

-Hola guapa.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy guapa?

-Tu siempre estas preciosa, Mikki.

-Eres un adulador, Koji.

Si, su mejor amigo le había marcado.

-No podía dejar de felicitarte, se que ese cabeza dura te hará feliz.

-Koji, gracias por este detalle. –Se relajó en su silla. –No sabes cuánto significa para mí.

-Yo siempre haré lo que sea por verte feliz.

-Espero que tú también lo seas muy pronto. Te lo mereces.

-Supongo… pero no ahora. –Lo oyó suspirar al otro lado de la línea. –Por hoy, hazme un favor. Bueno, dos.

-Dime.

-Haz sufrir a Kyosuke al decir: Acepto. –Ambos se rieron. –Es en serio. Pero solo un poco, se lo merece.

-Lo intentaré. ¿Y lo otro?

-Asómate al balcón.

Extrañada abrió la puerta y salió a dónde el atardecer poco a apoco iba haciendo aparición. –Ya.

-Bien, ahora mira hacia tu izquierda, un poco más, girate con cuidado… ahí.

La novia soltó un gritito, cuando Sakai alzó la mano para saludarla. No iba a quedarse, iba en jeans y tenis. Pero tampoco se lo exigiría.

-Lo confirmo estas preciosa.

-Koji… siempre te amaré.

-Lo sé, porque yo también lo haré. Pero a Kyosuke lo amas, como una mujer debe amar a un hombre. Y nosotros ya solo somos unos viejos amigos, que se conocen hasta el alma.

-Si... gracias por venir…

-De nada, guapa. –Cerró la llamada y le lanzó un beso antes de darse la media vuelta.

-Adiós.

Ahora sí, podía "caminar" hacia su prometido.

* * *

-¿Todo bien? –Su mano se afianzó al brazo que le extendían. Poco a poco se levantó de la silla.

-Sí, es solo que… -Paseó su mirada café por el lugar, por la gente que la rodeaba, también hacia los invitados que alcanzaba a ver. –Siendo franca; había perdido toda esperanza de que esto alguna vez fuera a hacerse realidad.

-Ustedes se conocieron siendo muy jóvenes, y en la juventud hay errores. Eso nos hace crecer. –La caricia a su mano la hizo volverse a verlo. –Han madurado, y cada bache que han tenido que pasar los ha acercado más. Desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer para mi hijo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tan completo como cuando está contigo.

-Criaron un buen hombre. –Besó la mejilla que ya mostraba algunas arrugas. –Keisuke y Mitsuko no podrían haber elegido a mejores personas para cuidar de su hijo.

-Gracias.

La marcha nupcial sonó en el piano que dispusieron a lado de los invitados. La ayudó a acomodarse contra el.

-Es hora. Apoyate en mi.

-Si.

-¡Abu!

Haruko era la niña de las flores y anillos. Su vestido era de color marfil, con una franja de listón beige en el dobladillo y en el estomago. Una flor; en lugar de moño, adornaba la parte trasera. Traía una tiara de flores frescas en sus cabellos rubios.

Decidieron que Gonzaku y Haruko la acompañarían hasta el altar; y escucharía la ceremonia con ellos frente al ministro.

-Andando, mi niña.

Mikki iba tomada del brazo de su suegro y con su mano libre llevaba a su _hija_. Bueno, tan libre como se lo permitía su muleta, había cumplido el trato. Caminaría al altar, pero ahí, la esperaba su siempre confiable silla de ruedas.

Kyosuke dejó de teñirse su cabello para ese día. Así que lucía su tono natural de cabello. Una traje negro, con una rosa blanca en el ojal.

¡Estaba guapísimo! Pero lo que en realidad la deslumbró fue la sonrisa de total y absoluta felicidad.

* * *

Yo era ella, ella era yo

Éramos uno, éramos libres

Y si hay alguien que me llama…

Ella es la única.

Si hay alguien que me llama…

Ella es la única

* * *

-¡Papá! –Mikki la frenó hasta de que corriera tras él.

Kyosuke negó con la cabeza –y sin perder la sonrisa- le señaló con las manos que caminara lento.

-Tranquila, para allá vamos. –Le susurró para que la oyera con atención.

-Mami bonita. –Y sus ojitos azules brillaron con alegría.

-Tu, más.

* * *

Éramos jóvenes, estábamos equivocados

Estábamos bien todo el tiempo

Si hay alguien que me llama…

Ella es la única

* * *

-Cuídala, o te dejo de llamar hijo. –Kyosuke rodó los ojos y recibió la mano de su novia. –A ambas, mi nieta también necesita de tus cuidados y amor.

-Si, papá. –Haruko rodeó a su abuelo y se puso del otro lado. Quedando el, en medio de sus mujeres.

-Eres tan hermosa. –Sus labios se posaron en su sien. –Estoy a punto de desmayarme, esto es más intenso que una final.

-Tonto. –La hizo reír. –No te pongas en ridículo desmayándote, Rodrigo y Kamata te comerían vivo el resto de tu vida.

-Ni me lo digas, no imagine que vendría.

-Me sorprende que el presidente del club viniera. –La conocida figura del italiano destacaba.

-A mi también, la verdad solo lo invité por cortesía.

Hablaban tan concentrados que todo lo demás, dejó de existir.

-Pa. –La niña tenía sus cejas fruncidas. – El señor ve feo. –La pareja se sonrojó cuando la mirada entre divertida y enojada del ministro los hizo reaccionar.

-¡Tenia que ser Kyosuke!

El acento portugués fue inconfundible, así que el numero 9 volteó a fulminarlo.

-Después de la oportuna intervención de esta joven damita. –Haru-chan deslumbró con su sonrisa apenas cubierta de dientes. –Empecemos.

* * *

Cuando llegas a donde querías llegar

Y sabes las cosas que querías saber

Sonríes

Cuándo dices lo que querías decir

Y sabes la forma en que quieres jugar

Estarás muy alto, estarás volando.

* * *

-Yo Kyosuke Kanou te tomo a ti, Mikki Tsujiwaki como mi compañera, mi amiga. Como la madre de mis hijos, en la salud y en la enfermedad. En las buenas y malas. En la pobreza, en la riqueza. También en temporada de entrenamientos y partidos. –Esto se gano la sonrisa de la mayoría, casi todos futbolistas. –Porque te amo y no hay nadie mejor que tu, para mí.

La peli verde miró al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. _¿Para esto pidió que hiciéramos nuestros votos?_

-Acepto. –La palabra le fue cedida. –Yo Mikki Tsujiwaki, te tomo a ti, Kyosuke Kanou como mi esposo, mi amigo, mi confidente. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En los tiempos buenos, en los malos. En la pobreza y en la riqueza. En buenos equipos y en los que no tanto. –Le devolvió el comentario futbolístico. – Te amo, amo a nuestra hija y siempre será hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Acepto.

* * *

A pesar de que el mar esté fuerte

Sé que aguantaremos

Porque si hay alguien que me llama…

Ella es la única

Si hay alguien que me llama…

Ella es la única

* * *

-¿Qué esos dos, nunca pueden actuar como la gente normal? –Noriko fue tranquilizada pro su esposo.

-No te hagas la dura, adoras esa forma de ser.

-Hump.

Intercambiaron los anillos, cada uno besó el del otro.

-Me complace declararlos, marido y mujer. –Juntó sus manos. –Puedes besarla.

La levantó de la silla y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. –Me moría por este momento.

-¿Entonces no era la única?

Antes de que agregara algo más, su esposo la silenció… y todo encajó.

Todo en su universo encontró su lugar.

No todo era justo, la muerte de sus padres e hijo; no lo eran.

Pero… ¿Y si todo tenía que ser así?

Tal vez su primer matrimonio, solo fue una desviación para este día.

Después de todo, se acababa de casar con su primer amor, el amor de su vida.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, casi como si temiera perderlo. Pero lo único que deseaba era sentirlo… saber que no era un sueño ni una fantasía; como cuando recién que se fue.

-Te amo.

-Estoy despierta, estoy viva. –Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. –Te amo tanto Kyosuke.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –Frente a frente, marido y mujer. –Cumplí mi promesa, estamos juntos.

-Si, lo estamos numero 9…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Se acabó.  
**

**Nadie decia nada. Todos miraban a Sakai y Kyosuke. Poco a poco Kanou le extendió la mano. -Espiritu de Akanegaoka.  
**

**-Siempre. -Y la aceptó.  
**

**-¡Mis vidos! Los amo, son geniales. -Viri los besó y abrazó.  
**

**La primer cancion es: Experiencia Religiosa de Enrique Iglesias  
**

**La segunda es: She´s the one de Robbie Williams (desde que la escuché supe que era para Kyo y Mikki)  
**

**ROCIO, CARLOS, LEO Y GUEST! Gracias por sus reviews, lamento si los frustré con la espera...  
**

**Este es el final.  
**

**Cursi? Si, lo sé.  
**

**La parte de las dudas de Mikki, yo misma me las hice. Así que investigué.. y si, mi gente... si pueden tener sus momentos cariñosos :)  
**

**Epilogo? Muy seguramente ;)  
**

**Saludos!  
**

**aDiOs!  
**

**Pd. Espero sus reviews!  
**


	19. Epilogo

**Hola!**

**Pues este es el punto final de este fic.**

**Y pongo Disclaimer por ultima vez a esta historia.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE HUNGRY HEART SON DE LA MENTE MAESTRA DE YOICHI TAKAHASHI. SOLO LOS OCUPE PARA CREARNOS NUESTRO FINAL IDEAL. CUALQUIER PERSONAJE QUE NO RECONOZCAN ES DE MI AUTORIA.  
**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Epilogo**

Mundial de Fútbol en Sudáfrica.

La algarabía, el ruido y el sentimiento de estar ahí, eran cosas que nunca se podría explicar con simples y llanas palabras.

Mikki lo entendía, y muy bien.

-Que nervios. –Kaori no dejaba de mover las piernas en su asiento. –No me imagino como están los chicos.

-De seguro, ese hombre ha de estar gritando en el vestidor.

-Eso fue cruel, mamá. –Haruko frunció los labios. La salvadora de Kyosuke. –Le diré a papá.

-No puedes negarlo, cariño. Tu padre es un hombre escandaloso. –La peli verde abrazó por los hombros a la niña y le dio su vuvuzela. –Prométeme que no la tocarás cerca de nosotras.

-Ese no es el chiste…

-Vamos, vamos… -Kaori apretó a su sobrina. –Porque no vas a tocarla con Nala, ¿sí?

-¿Quieren que vaya a molestar a madre? Son malas.

Haru-chan vivía la mayoría del año con el matrimonio Kanou-Tsujiwaki y en época vacacional iba de vacaciones con Nala y su marido Chris a España.

Al correr el tiempo, tuvieron que explicarle la situación a la niña. Nunca pudo desapegarse de Mikki; por lo que ella era su "mami" o "mamá" y la ex –modelo madre.

-Sabes que es juego, Haru-chan. –Akira era igual a su padre, un niño con carisma natural. –Pero te acompaño a verla, si quieres.

-Lo que sea, con tal de no seguir viendo cómo se burlan. –Un muequita, parecida a una sonrisa cruzó por los rasgos de la niña.

Haruko contaba con 8 años y Akira con 6 años y 5 meses. Al ser la diferencia tan mínima, iban a todos lados juntos.

A Mikki le gustaba hacer enojar a su esposo diciéndole que su hija era una muñequita que tendría más fans que él. De una belleza nada convencional, juntaba su sangre holandesa con la japonesa. Sus ojos azules y algo rasgados, eran envidia de varias compañeras de la escuela. Aunque estaba en Italia; y no era tan raro la mezcolanza de razas.

-¿Me dejarás cargar a tu hermanito? Hakou ya no me deja alzarlo, y me pesa.

Kaori rodó los ojos, esperaba que pronto pudiera embarazarse y descubrir si tendría una niña. Porque su hijos peleaban tanto, que no quería ni imaginarse cuando fueran adolescentes.

La diferencia, entre estos solo eran 2 años.

-Haruko como hermana es mucho mejor que mis hijos.

-Eso crees… -Acarició al bebé que llevaba en brazos. –Todo está bien, si Kyosuke le pone atención rimero a ella y después a sus hermanos. Si es al revés, olvídate es un berrinche.

-¿Es lo mismo con Nala?

-Lo dudo.

Los matrimonios eran cordiales. Kyosuke y Nala dialogaban mucho cuando se trataba de su hija en común.

Chris y Nala eran padres desde hacía escasos 5 meses de un niño que era la alegría del español. Aunque adoraba a la princesita Kanou.

Sobre Kyosuke y ella. Tardaron en concebir, y con gusto recibieron dos pequeños más. Una niña y un niño. Mei de 3 y el benjamín de la familia, Yamato de 1 año.

Todos eran más parecidos a su padre que a Mikki.

En instantes como esos adoraba la idea de poder costear una nana; que estaba en un apartado con Hakou y Mei. Esos dos eran bastante inquietos y les gustaba hacer llorar a Yama-chan –de cariño para la familia- así que tomaron sus precauciones.

-Avísale a Isabella que en cuanto estén en la cancha venga con los niños.

-Fuerte y claro, Kaori. –Sacó su celular y lo informó. –Espero que Yamato se quede un ratito más así. –Se me hace bastante pesado ir detrás de Mei con él en las piernas.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Mikki. Has podido superar las cosas. –La tomó de las manos. –Es una lástima que no puedas caminar.

-Me conformó con los pasitos que doy con las muletas, los niños están acostumbrados en la silla. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

-Buenas tardes.

Las dos voltearon donde una sonrojada Rossana Sakai –Ortiz de soltera- se debatía en la puerta del palco.

-¡¿Pero qué haces ahí?! Pasa, pasa. –La peli verde manipuló la silla con ayuda de Kaori para que se sentara con ellas y otras mujeres. -¿Por qué dudas en entrar?

-Estoy en un embrollo, si me quedo aquí o con las esposas del otro lado.

-Yo pasé a saludarlas hace un rato. –Kaori le pasó un vaso con limonada. –Aunque estuvimos bromeando, en este momento somos "el enemigo".

-Sí, yo también me siento igual.

Rossana le sonrió a la ex – esposa de su marido. En innumerables ocasiones los medios habían sido agresivos en cuanto ese tema. Pero la realidad, en privado; era otra cosa.

Al igual que con Nala, no podían decir que eran "mejores amigos"; de vez en cuando se reunían. Disfrutaban de recordar viejos tiempos. Pero la mayoría del tiempo marcaba distancia. Era lo más sano para todos.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, llegando a España tengo cita en el medico. –Mostraba un vientre de 7 meses, que acariciaba con cariño. –Será niño.

Kaori vagaba la vista entre ambas, pero su amiga de años sonrió con ternura.

-¿En serio? Debe de estar contento.

La fotógrafa tomó aire. –No te miento cuando te digo, que a veces veo en sus ojos nostalgia. Le vienen recuerdos.

-Me pasó lo mismo cuando esperaba a Yamato. –Se dedo vagó por el perfil de su bebé. –Recordaba constantemente a Kohaku. Koji pasa por lo mismo; pero cuando los ves… todo queda atrás.

-Su papá está con unos socios en otro palco, nos dijo que no podía perderse esto por nada del mundo. -La española cambió la conversación. -¿Quién creen que gane?

Ambas niponas suspiraron.

Al fin después de tanto tiempo Japón llegó a una final… y nada más ni nada menos que con España.

Sakai, Seisuke, Kyosuke, Iguchi (el portero de reserva), Kamiyama, los gemelos Fujimori, Kagami y otras estrellas conocidos por ellos.

¿Quién es el Director Técnico? Gon Nakayama. Y Murakami era el entrenador físico.

Fue una noticia cuando el Entrenador Numakawa rechazó dirigir la Selección Mayor, quedándose con la Juvenil. Lo que al final era un buen juicio. Porque la Selección actual estaba formada por sus jugadores de la Juvenil Sub -22.

Traían buen equipo, confiaban en sus esposos. Pero siendo francos, el nivel que actualmente representaba España; les daría una buena prueba.

-Pero ya hicieron historia, ¿cierto? –Ross –como la conocían sus amigos- intentó verle el lado bueno. –Digo, ambos equipos. Mi país también es novato en esto.

-Cierto. ¿Vendrán los reyes? –Kaori se fijó si no estaban cerca de ellas.

-Sí, cuando menos Doña Letizia y Don Felipe. –Estaban entrando en el campo los jugadores y el estadio estalló en gritos. –Ay Dios, esto es tensión.

-¿Sara Carbonero está en palco o en el campo? –Mikki conocía a la reportera deportiva, y novia secreta del portero Iker Casillas.

-Me dijo que en campo.

Se enderezaron para oír su himno, la española hizo lo mismo con el de su país.

Los minutos pasaban, estaban terminando los requisitos de la FIFA.

-Suerte número 9, mucha suerte.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando iba en Jyoyo, que estaría animando a su esposo –el siempre rudo Kyosuke Kanou- en la final de una Copa Mundial.

Se habría carcajeado.

-Irónico.

Todos en sus posiciones, y Kanou menor miró hacia donde esperaba que estuviera su familia. Sus hijos y su mujer.

Alzó el puño y todos los que fueron a la escuela con él, sonrieron y empuñaron en alto.

-¡El Espíritu de Akanegaoka!

Y empezó el partido…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Creo que bien puede quedar ahí y que cada quién se imagine el ganador, ¿no?**

**Gracias a GUEST (;P) y CLAUDIA por sus reviews.**

**Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEYERON, COMENTARON O PUSIERON EN SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. MUCHISIMAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.**

**Nos vemos en una siguiente historia.**

**¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?**

**Pablo Neruda.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
